Kate vs Sylar
by ScifigeekET
Summary: HE is a serial killer. SHE is a young girl who saves lives. Together, THEY make an amazing team. My idea for a character in Heroes. Please Read and Review! Only rated T to be safe, no bad language, No extreme graphic bloody death scenes.
1. I Need Your Help

The girl struggled to control her breathing. Her heart was pounding. Goose bumps traveled up her arms, and a shiver ran up her spine. She took a deep breath, and walked towards the door, slowing her heart down. It was pointless to knock. He knew she was there, she was sure of it. She took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked in.

"H…hello?" Try as hard as she might, she couldn't stop her voice from shaking.

Suddenly, an unseen force pinned her to the wall. He came out of the shadows. He looked like the darkest shadow of them all. Thick eyebrows framed dark eyes, and his expression was hard.

"Who are you?" Sylar asked.

Suddenly, she realized something. And now, instead of being scared, she was furious.

She looked down, and pointed to the floor, indicating the distance from her to it. "No." She said simply.

She raised her hand slightly, and two invisible forces repelled each other, and she was slowly lowered to the floor. Sylar's eyes widened.

"Telekinetic as well." She explained.

He looked at her. "Who are you?" he asked again.

This was it. The reason she'd come. This was everything.

"My name is Kate." She replied. "And as much as I hate to say it…" She paused. "I need your help."

* * *

"What?" Sylar asked.

It was the first thing anyone could ask, the first thing that came out in a million of questions.

"I need your help." Kate replied simply.

His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Kate noticed something. Sylar's hands were sparkling with electricity. He was scared. Good. Kate almost smiled. He must be scared if he felt he needed to resort to another ability so quickly after the first one had failed.

"Because I need to help my brother." Kate explained. "And you're the only hero powerful enough to help."

His eyes were hard. "And why should I help you?"

Kate looked at him. "I am one of the world's most powerful telekinetics. I know more about that ability then anyone, even you. I know about the whole know-how-things-work thing that goes with your ability. But what your ability doesn't count for is imagination. It doesn't count in the things you can do if you try." At this, a vase behind her exploded. She didn't even flinch. She wouldn't, since she was the one who had caused it.

He glared. "Please." He said sarcastically. Another vase exploded. That one was his.

She half-smiled coldly. Things in the room started moving, spinning around each other. It was slow at first, and then faster, until it was a tornado.

"Knowing how an ability works doesn't mean you know how to fight." She told him.

He looked at her. "What happened to your brother that would make you come here?"

"The Company thought he was too dangerous to keep in the outside world." She snarled. "So they took him and locked him up."

Sylar's eyes narrowed. That boy must be pretty powerful… "What was his ability?" He asked.

Suddenly, Sylar found himself thrown against the wall.

"You don't have to be telepathic to know what you're thinking, Sylar." She snarled.

He threw his hand back, and she was thrown into the opposite wall. She pulled herself out, snarling. Sylar was already standing up.

She shook her head. "Like it or not, Sylar, I need your help."

"But I don't need yours." He snarled in reply.

She glared. "Like I said, Sylar." She said. "You may know how an ability works…"

Suddenly, Sylar felt a sharp, hot pain in the back of his neck, and he blacked out.

The first thing he saw when he woke up was Kate, a knife in her hand that had a small amount of blood on it.

"But that doesn't mean you know how to fight." She dropped the knife and extended her hand to help him up.

It was easy enough to guess what had happened. Kate had telekinetically put the knife in the back of his head, killing him. But then she had brought him back. He looked at her. She must be desperate. He took her hand, and she helped him up.

He glared. "How old are you?" He asked.

"Fourteen." She said without even blinking.

He looked at her. "And, what? You're telekinetic?"

She shrugged. "I'm a telekinetic telepath. I can move objects with my mind, and read other's minds. And, technically, influence them, but I don't use my telepathy."

"Let's say I agreed. You'd show me how to fight?"

She nodded.

He looked into her eyes. They were two deep oceans of blue. "What's your name?"

"I told you. Kate."

He shook his head. "Last name."

"I don't know. The Company agents knocked me out. Hard. I don't remember who my dad was, what my last name is, anything. I only know my mom and first name because my mom was there when I was awake. She told me to find you to help save my brother. So, here I am."

He looked at her. "Just out of curiosity, what IS your brother's power?"

Her eyes narrowed, but she made no other move to throw Sylar against the wall again. "He's a telepath. To an extreme degree. He remembers anything he hears out of someone's mind. So, he has the intelligence of a 30-year-old."

"And he's really… What?"

She looked down. "He's two."

Sylar's eyes widened. "Two?"

She nodded.

There was silence for a moment.

"Do you have any idea how…?" Sylar started.

Kate interrupted him. "How bad this could end for me and my brother? Yes, Sylar. Yes I do. But I made the choice to come here, and here I am.

He looked at her. "You said you didn't use your telepathy."

"I didn't. It's easy enough to guess what you're thinking, and I've been asking myself that same question. But I have to do this."

He looked into her eyes. They were wide. They looked like they'd seen so much in fourteen years, things they should never have seen. And it was obvious they had, since she was here, asking a killer for help.

He looked at her for a moment, and then finally said, "Fine. I'll help you."

Kate's eyes opened wide. "Really?"

He nodded slowly.

Kate's face burst into a smile. "Wow. Just…wow!"

He looked at her, his eyes dark. "But if I EVER see you after that…"

"I know." Kate interrupted. "It won't be good for me." Despite her words, she was smiling. Kate had just done the impossible.


	2. Fake Fight

"So, how exactly does this work?" Sylar was asking.

Kate looked around her. She had found this place a long time ago, and it was one of the only memories she had left. It was a large underground river, underneath solid walls of concrete, with only a few walls of brick. The perfect battle ground.

"It's pretty simple." Kate explained. "Basically, it's a fake fight. I need to see how much you know. The only thing you can use is telekinesis. No telepathy, no electricity, no… whatever else you have. Just telekinesis. The first person to get the other trapped, without holding something telekinetically together, 'wins.'" She looked at him. "And no cheating."

He glared but said nothing. But his eyes told her everything. _No promises, _they told her.

Kate rolled her eyes. Fine. Let him get creamed. This was going to be good.

They had their backs turned to each other. Kate started to count to five. It would start once the countdown ended. They were hovering just above the river.

And then she felt it. Sylar moved before he should. Kate rolled her eyes. Typical. She finished counting, and dove under the water.

It was freezing, but it helped her concentrate, in some weird way. She spread pure telekinetic energy everywhere, under and above water. There he was. She could feel him. He was above water, searching for her. Just a moment now…

Sylar flew above her, and Kate shot out of the dark water, landing a punch in his chest. Before he had time to react, water came up all around him, forming a cage. He put his hand through it, no pressure required. He stepped through it.

Kate was smiling. Suddenly, a brick wall landed on him. She formed a cage with the bricks.

"Trapped." She said. "I win."

She pulled the brick-cage apart with a smile. "Very good. I'm impressed. It took even Jonathon a while to figure out that the water cage was just water, and you could walk right through it."

Sylar glared at her.

"But you cheated." Kate said. "That made you predictable." Her eyes grew cold. "And if I was a Company agent, you would be dead right now. Now, shall we do it again?"

Two weeks later, it was finally time. Sylar shook his head. This was it. Their last fake fight. Thinking back, her remembered how truly horrible he'd been at fighting this fourteen-year-old girl. Most people seeing their fights would be worried for her. Anyone with sense would be worried for her. But they knew. It was him people should worry about. Sylar had figured that one out around the fifth time she had creamed him.

About a week after their first fight, Sylar had won. It hadn't been easy. Kate might not remember much, but she knew how to fight. He looked at her. She was smiling on the other side of the underground river. He rolled his eyes. Neither of them had referred to each other as 'we' when talking about attacking the company. They weren't a team, and they never could be. They were complete opposites. But they had given that idea up after about two days. It was too hard to talk about it otherwise.

"Ready?" Kate called across the river to him. He nodded slowly. They turned their backs to each other and began to count to five.

As soon as he reached one, Sylar plunged into the water. It was freezing. He hardly knew how Kate did it. He spread out a thin layer of pure telekinetic energy, just as she'd shown him. There she was. He felt her there, trying to move without being detected. He smiled. She flew above him. He shot up out of the river, aiming a hit to the face. But Kate was fast, pulling away from him before grabbing his hand and throwing him down. But he was expecting that. He twisted himself sideways, spinning for a moment. When the spin ended, he was upright. Kate was smiling.

Sylar fired off a pulse of pure telekinetic energy, another one of Kate's tricks. But Kate responded with her own pulse. The two energy blasts met each other and knocked Sylar and Kate in different directions. Kate was up before he was. She curled into a ball, and started firing off pulses in every direction. When she stopped, she was standing up straight.

That was when Sylar brought part of the cement wall crashing down on top of her.

"I win." He whispered next to the pile.

There was the sound of a cough from the pile, and Kate stood up. "Sure do." She replied, blinking dust out of her dark blue eyes. She shook her head, dust flying out of her hair. Despite being defeated, Kate was smiling. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She turned to Sylar. Her eyes were cold and her expression hard.

"I think it's time we gave The Company a run for its money, don't you?" She asked.

Sylar nodded.


	3. Rescue

Jonathon shuddered. He was terrified. More then that. He knew exactly what was going on. And she knew he was powerless to stop anything.

"Comfortable enough?" A voice asked. Jonathon didn't turn to face him. He knew that it was Noah Bennett speaking. And he had nothing to say to Noah.

There was a sharp pain in his arm. He was getting used to the needles by now. He hoped Kate would come, but he couldn't feel her. He couldn't hear her thoughts. He hoped she wasn't-

He stopped himself. He wouldn't say it. Kate couldn't be…

He took a deep breath. Well, if Kate was alive, he hoped she could tell him his last name…

Kate looked at Sylar. They were standing in front of Primatech. "Ready?" she asked.

There was silence, and then Sylar nodded.

Kate took a deep breath. "Let's do this." She said.

They walked in.

A security guard walked up to them. It was obvious that he worked for THE Company, not Primatech. Then again, who in Primatech didn't?

"Can I help you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes." Sylar replied. He threw the guard against the wall.

Kate walked up next to Sylar. "Easy." She said. "He hasn't hurt us yet."

The guard fired his gun, but Kate held up her hand. The bullet stopped in mid-air, and she threw it aside. She then whipped the gun out of the guard's hand and threw that too. The guard's eyes narrowed. Obviously, they weren't the first heroes he'd ever met.

"I'll take it from here." Kate told Sylar. Sylar nodded, and the hold on the guard changed from him to her.

"I need you to tell me where Noah Bennett is." She said.

"I don't know." The guard replied hatefully.

"He's lying, Kate." Sylar told her. "He knows."

Kate turned to the guard. "It's not a good idea to lie to us."

The guard shivered. Kate noticed that he wasn't really looking at her, but at Sylar.

"Tell me where Noah is." Kate asked.

"I…I don't know." The guard said. All trace of anger was gone, replaced by fear. This was -of course- the typical reaction when you look into Sylar's eyes.

Kate rolled her eyes. She turned around. "Sylar?" she asked.

It had the desired effect. The guard almost fainted. Many people have scary stories, but most in The Company would probably be centered around Sylar.

"Are you sure he's lying?" She continued. Sylar would know. She had only said his name to scare the guard.

Sylar nodded.

"You really shouldn't lie to us." Kate repeated, turning back to the guard. "It's pretty stupid."

The guard was scared witless now. "I…I can't tell you… They would… Please…please don't hurt me!"

Kate wanted to roll her eyes. She wouldn't hurt anyone. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's my job." Sylar said. The hold on the guard transferred from her to him.

Then the guard broke down. He told them everything. Where Bennett was, where they were holding Jonathon, everything.

"Right then." Sylar said when the guard had finished. He picked up the gun from where Kate had thrown it, pointed it at the guard and pulled the trigger.

But there was a problem with his strategy. The bullet hovered next to the guard's head.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked. Her voice was dangerously quiet.

"He'll pull an alarm, Kate. Everyone will find out that we're here if we let him live."

Kate's eyes were as hard as diamonds. "It's not happening, Sylar." She promised.

He walked over to her. "What do you propose we do, then?" His voice sounded as dangerous as hers.

She looked into his eyes. "I know that learning how to fight wasn't the only reason you agreed to help me. You wanted The Company off of your back too. But if you go around killing people, that just makes you a bigger threat, one that has to be contained immediately. I'm gonna trash half of this building when I'm done. THAT is how you get people off of your back, Sylar. Because then they have to rebuild before they can come after you. THIS is NOT the way to do it!"

"Then what are we going to do with HIM?" He snarled in reply, pointing to the shivering guard.

"The same thing I did to you." Kate replied. "Trap him."

Sylar's eyes narrowed, but he nodded. He started to walk off in the direction the guard had indicated. Kate ripped off parts of the paper machinery, and like she had done with the bricks to Sylar, she did to the guard with machinery.

"You have no idea what I just did to save your life." Kate told the guard as she created the cage.

The guard knew he should probably keep quiet, but he asked anyway. "Wh…What did you do?"

Kate looked into his eyes. "I just risked mine." At that, she finished the cage, placing telekinetic energy around it, like cement in the creation of a house, holding everything together. Then, she followed Sylar.

The door flew open. Noah didn't even flinch as he turned to the young girl. "I was wondering when you would show up again." He said. He looked at Sylar. "But I wasn't expecting you."

Sylar looked at the bed next to Noah. On it, there was a small boy, with sandy blonde hair. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was slow. He looked no older then two years old. Kate caught her breath, and then turned to Noah. Her eyes were cold. She lifted her hand, and Noah was hovering in the air. She threw her hand slightly to the right, and Noah followed it, flying into the wall. She made sure it was only hard enough to knock him out, though. She wasn't a killer.

"That's him?" Sylar asked.

Kate nodded. "That's him."

"Then let's go."

Kate nodded again, and Jonathon started hovering next to her.

Kate and Sylar started running out of the building, bringing down ceilings in many of the room, and tearing chunks out of the walls. Sylar shot electricity through some of the rooms, freaking out some people. Kate made sure that no one was hurt as they ran out.

Once outside, they turned towards the building. Parts of the building flew everywhere. Then, they took off.

* * *

Jonathon stood next to Kate. He was still somewhat scared. Who wouldn't be, if there was a killer next to them?

Kate turned to Sylar. "Thank you."

Sylar just nodded.

"I know that doesn't begin to cover it." Kate continued. "But thank you anyways."

Sylar nodded again, and there was silence for a moment.

"So…this is your genius brother?" Sylar asked, breaking the silence.

Kate glared, but it was Jonathon who answered. "I doubt that 'genius' would be the correct word, but, yes. I am smarter then the average person my age."

Kate smiled at her little brother.

"So he does talk." Sylar said. "Interesting."

Kate nodded slowly, her eyes cold. She turned to her brother. "Jonathon, why don't you go on ahead? I'll catch up to you."

Jonathon nodded slowly, but walked up to Sylar with a thoughtful expression.

"How much do you remember of your future, Sylar?" He asked.

Then, Sylar felt the two-year-old's mind in his head. _How much do you remember of your son?_

Sylar just looked at him. Jonathon looked into his eyes for a moment, and then walked out.

Kate and Sylar stood in silence for a moment, listening to Jonathon's footsteps fade. It took considerably longer for them to fade in Sylar's ears, but it happened.

"Sorry about that." Kate said. "Jonathon knows things in people's minds. Things that are best left secret sometimes."

Sylar just nodded, and there was silence again.

"Thank you." Kate said after a moment.

Sylar nodded again, and Kate started to leave.

Anyone who had been around Kate as long as Sylar had could notice the one thing that was wrong. She was tensed, ready for a battle. It would make sense. She was a stronger telekinetic then he was, and she had something he didn't. Telepathy. It would make sense that he would try and take her power.

After she had been walking for a moment, she couldn't take it anymore. She turned around, a confused but ready look on her face.

Sylar looked into her eyes, those eyes that had seen too much. "Go." He said. "You have a brother to take care of."

Her expression brightened. "Thank you." She said again.

He nodded.

Kate ran out to join her brother. Once with him, she let him read her mind. He saw what had happened. He smiled, and she smiled with him.

At last, they were free.


	4. Peter Petrelli

**A/N: I have no idea how it works, but this is when Niki/Jessica is still alive, but Sylar has most of his powers right now. (But he gets his shape shifting later.) This is also when Peter got the powers of anyone he touched. Basically, I just kept the powers and/or people that I liked. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own heroes, but I created Kate and Jonathon, so please don't steal!**

* * *

Freedom wasn't like Kate and Jonathon had expected, though.

Life wasn't easy, being two young heroes without parents. Kate couldn't work, she was too young to without raising suspicion. So she wrote books. Jonathon fixed things so that it looked like they had an aunt by the name of 'Ana Johnson.' That was the name that Kate wrote under. That took care of the basics.

But Kate stopped sleeping much. She was constantly on alert. Sylar was still out there. She knew it. She could feel it with everything that she was.

It was one o'clock in the morning the day that their freedom ended. Kate was outside. She'd been walking, like she sometimes did. No one was around, so it was a surprise when she heard footsteps behind her.

She kept walking, turning into an alley. When she heard the footsteps follow, she whirled around, throwing whoever was behind her telekinetically into the building.

"Who are you?" She snarled. She brought the dark figure into the light from the lamppost.

"Sylar!" She exclaimed, dropping him.

"Hello, Kate."

She looked at him. "So. You've finally come to kill me?" It was said like a joke, but there was no humor in her eyes.

He glared. "Unfortunately, no."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

He nodded darkly.

She looked at him, confused. "Then, why are you here?"

He stared into her eyes. "Peter Petrelli."

"No." She hissed. "No way."

"You have to." He replied.

"No, Sylar. I DON'T."

"You'll change your mind."

"I'm not going to help you hurt Peter. Believe it or not, Sylar, you and I are still on opposite sides of the argument."

He shook his head. "You don't even know everything."

"I know enough!" She spat.

"No, Kate. Read my mind on it."

She looked at him. "Seriously?"

He nodded darkly.

Her eyes narrowed, and she focused. After a moment, she looked into his eyes. "So, what? He's gone crazy?"

Sylar nodded.

"How?"

He shook his head. "No one knows."

"That's why we needed to find you, Kate." A new voice said.

"Claire?"

Claire Bennett stepped out of the shadows. "We're all trying to stop Peter. All of us." She seemed like she was trying to ignore Sylar.

Her statement was accented by Nathan, Matt, Niki, Ando, and Hiro stepping out of the shadows.

"He sent Hiro to the hospital." Ando said. Kate looked at the long scar on Hiro's face. Undoubtedly, it would go away after a few days, but it was there now.

"I'm not the only one." Sylar said.

Kate looked around. "Fine." She said. "I'll help."

Kate looked at everyone. They'd been trying to think of a plan to take down Peter. It wouldn't be easy. She knew that. Suddenly, she perked up, and told everyone. "I think I know someone who can help."

They all looked at her, and she looked back.

"Jonathon." She told them.

Sylar rolled his eyes. "You're trusting a TODDLER to think of a plan?"

She glared at him. "You know as well as I do that Jonathon is probably smarter then anyone here."'

He glared, but said nothing.

"Right then." She walked down the alley. "I'll be right back." She kept walking until she couldn't see anyone's face, but could still see the light in the area where they were standing. She sat down on the ground.

_Jonathon…_ She called to her brother telepathically. _Wakey wakey… we need your help…_

Half an hour later, Kate stood up. She walked over to the others.

"Right!" She said. "Here's the idea."

Everyone walked over to her. Kate had noticed something about them. They all looked to her, almost like she was a leader. She hadn't asked them to, nor had she expected it. But, when she thought about it, it made a small amount of sense. She had taken down The Company, taking them out for months. Of course, Sylar had helped her, but the others didn't seem to want to acknowledge that he was there.

"Jonathon thinks that we should split up into teams of two." She looked around. "One for offence and one for defense, according to their abilities. Claire and Niki." She nodded towards them, and they stood next to each other.

"Matt, we're going to need you to go into Peter's mind, try and show him we're on his side. See if you can get him to see what's going on. Nathan, you're going with him. Since Peter can fly, you need to go with Matt so that he can get close enough."

Matt and Nathan nodded.

"Ando, I know you don't have an ability, but you need to go with Hiro, just in case. If he was in the hospital, then he might need someone if he faints in midair or something."

Hiro and Ando nodded.

"And Sylar…" She trailed off, and then began again. "Jonathon thinks that no one will trust you enough. So…" She trailed off again.

"Yes…?" Sylar asked.

She shook her head. "The old team." She whispered softly. It was enough.


	5. Jessica

Everyone was talking, so no one noticed Niki walking over to Kate.

"Hi." Kate said.

Niki looked at her. "I… I think I should do this alone." She said.

Kate smiled warmly. "Don't worry. Jonathon already thought about Jessica. That's part of the reason he put you with Claire. She can't get hurt."

Niki nodded slowly, and then thought of something. "How… How did you know about her?"

Kate looked down. "Umm… Jonathon's a telepath. Our family never used telepathy, on a moral issue, but we always thought Jonathon was too young to even try and read minds. But… We were wrong. And your mind was one of the ones he read a long time ago."

Niki looked at her. "He…He read my mind?"

"Just the thoughts that were on your mind a lot. Like Jessica. And Micah."

Niki laughed humorlessly. "That saves a lot of time."

Kate nodded. "It's OK, Niki. Really. Jessica won't hurt Claire."

"What about Peter?"

"He can't get hurt either."

"I know, but I still can't help but think…"

"Don't. He'll be ok. You'll be ok. Claire will be ok, and if Jessica DOES decide she wants to make an appearance, then most likely, she'll help things more then hurt them. She's stronger then you, isn't she?"

"Well… yes."

"And normally she helps you, doesn't she? I mean, I don't normally agree with her methods, but…"

Niki nodded.

"Right then." Kate said smiling.

There was silence for a moment.

"Listen, Niki. I've been thinking. Jonathon and Micah both want to help in this, don't they?" Kate asked, breaking the silence.

Niki looked at her. "I guess…"

"Well, if they were both at home, and thinking of plans for if this ends badly, then they wouldn't need to be here. They could… communicate with each other."

Niki looked at her. "How?"

Kate looked down. "Telepathy."

"You want me to let him read Micah's mind?"

"NO! Not exactly. Just the parts that Micah wants him to hear. We wouldn't read minds without permission. Like I said. It's a moral issue."

Niki looked deep into Kate's eyes. Niki's eyes hardened. "How do I know your brother won't hurt him?"

"Jessica." Kate said. It wasn't a question.

Jessica looked at her. "That's not an answer."

"My brother would never hurt anyone."

Jessica's eyes narrowed. "You've seen my mind. Now show me yours."

Kate's eyes followed Jessica's. "Why?"

Jessica sighed and rolled her eyes. "I have to keep Niki under control. If she thinks that something I did could have even contributed to hurting Micah…"

Kate nodded. "She'll lock you both up."

"Exactly. So I need to make sure that your toddler brother doesn't hurt her son."

Now it was Kate's turn to roll her eyes. "Jonathon would never hurt anyone."

Jessica glared. "We'll see. Prove it to me. Show me."

Kate glared back. "You wouldn't want to see my mind." She said darkly.

"Please." Jessica said sarcastically. "I've seen worse things then you ever will."

Kate's eyes narrowed. "I doubt it. I know a serial killer."

"And I am one. Now, are you going to show me, or am I going to have to rip it out of you?"

Kate didn't seem the slightest bit scared of her. She just rolled her eyes. "That's the problem with you heroes with super strength. You think you're invincible."

Jessica looked deep into Kate's eyes. "I'm stronger then you are." She said.

Kate laughed humorlessly. "Ha! Just try and touch me!" She snarled.

Jessica looked like she would punch Kate's face in. But Kate just looked at her. After a moment, Jessica gasped.

"Why can't I move?" She demanded.

"Because I'm stopping you." Kate replied darkly.

Jessica's eyes were hard. "Let me go."

Kate looked into Jessica's eyes. "I'll let you go, and I'll show both you and Niki my mind. But I'm going to ask NIKI to trust me. Not you."

"Then do it!" Jessica spat.

Kate looked at her. "Say please."

Jessica's eyes grew hard. "Why?"

"Because if you don't, I'm not letting you go."

Jessica glared at her hatefully. "Please." She said softly.

Kate nodded, and her hold on Jessica lifted.

Jessica glared hatefully at the telekinetic that she could probably never touch. For a moment, it looked like she was going to try again, but decided against it.

Kate's eyes closed, her head tilting to the side, and Jessica's followed as Kate showed Jessica her mind. After a moment, Kate's eyes snapped open.

"That's pretty much it. I don't really remember much." She said.

"What happened?" Niki asked.

Kate smiled. "Nothing, Niki. Nothing at all."

Niki looked down. "Jessica, right?"

Kate nodded. "I took care of it."

Niki looked at her. "What did she want?"

Kate shook her head. "She wanted both of you to see my mind, since we saw yours."

"And…?"

"And I did. Now it's your turn."

Niki looked at her, confused. "I'm not a telepath."

"No." Kate replied. "But I am. So I can show you."

Niki looked at her. "No. Please. I'm not like her. I don't need to see your mind to trust you." She took a deep breath. "If Micah's alright with it, then he and Jonathon could talk on the sidelines."

Kate smiled warmly. "Thanks, Niki."

Niki nodded, and went to join the others.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. But I really wanted to get into the whole Jessica/Niki thing. I know it doesn't advance the plot too much, sorry, but I really liked this chapter and had to add it in. **


	6. Battle

** A/N: This is before Hiro had the brain tumor; Ando has no powers, (YET. I'll probably write it in the next time.) Claire had her ability taken by Sylar (If that wasn't obvious from the first chapter, when he healed) and Nathan (Obviously) isn't dead.**

"A moral issue?" Sylar asked as Kate walked over to him.

"It's prying into people's lives." Kate replied, not needing to ask what he was talking about. "And sometimes changing their will so that it fits your own. We just don't do that."

Sylar rolled his eyes.

Kate looked at him. "What do you even care of morals? I thought you were a serial killer." She said it like she was joking, but there was no humor in her eyes."

"Exactly." He replied.

Kate hid a shiver. Sylar HAD no morals. It was an obvious fact.

"But I'm not you." Kate said. "And proud of it." She walked towards the others.

"Right!" She said. Everyone turned to face her. "There are a few things that we absolutely MUST NOT DO."

She looked at Sylar and pointed to him. "Whatever you do, DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" She looked around. "He already has Nathan's power." She turned to Nathan. "Right?"

Nathan coughed, embarrassed. "Actually, he has Hiro's."

There was silence.

"You're kidding." She looked at him. "We're fighting a TELEPORTER?"

_ Oh, you are TOAST! _ Jonathon said in Kate's mind.

_Thanks. _She replied to him sarcastically. _I really needed you to figure that out for me._

_ Happy to help. _

Kate rolled her eyes, much to the confusion of the others. But Matt Parkman had heard it and was half-smiling.

Kate shook her head back and forth, trying to clear it. "All right. So, Nathan, Claire, or Niki, YOU have to touch him. Preferably Claire or Niki. We need to keep this fight out of the air as much as possible. Not everyone can fly, and I can only carry so many people for so long."

Sylar coughed, getting Kate's attention. The message was clear. _Hello? _He was trying to say, as translated by Kate. _I'm telekinetic too. Don't leave me out._

She looked at him. "Do you really think people trust you that much? That they'd let you telekinetically hold them miles in the air?"

He nodded as he saw a few people's faces go pale. "Point taken."

She nodded, and then considered something. "You know, if you think about it, it would actually be better if you did touch him."

Everyone looked at her with the She's-totally-insane-I'm-backing-away-slowly look.

She shook her head. "If no one else can, he should. We can't really fight a teleporter. It's insanely difficult. And some of us CAN fly, so if necessary, we'll take it to the air. But don't touch him if he has Niki or Claire's power."

Sylar nodded, and the others did the same.

"Also, if at all possible, we MUST NOT HURT PETER." She looked around. "His mind's still there, somewhere."

Sylar rolled his eyes, but the others nodded.

"Matt, DO NOT let him take your ability. It would be DEADLY against us."

Matt nodded.

Kate thought for a moment, but came up empty. "I think that's it."

Everyone nodded, and one or two took a deep breath.

"Right!" Kate said after she could take the silence no more. "Nathan. This might sound weird, but I need to know. If it could help this, would you let me read your mind?"

Nathan looked at her for a moment, shocked. Finally, he nodded.

"Good. Sylar, Nathan and I will search for him." She looked around. "Anyone who says I can call them in their minds, and if need be, read their minds, will hear me when someone finds Peter. Then we can all go to that spot." She looked around. "Anyone going to say yes?"

Matt shrugged. "We're both telepaths. It's not like you could stop yourself from reading my mind. Do what you want."

Claire nodded. "Same here."

Niki looked at her. "Me too."

"Me!" Hiro said.

"And me." Ando said.

Kate nodded. "Thank you."

Sylar looked at her. He had said nothing the entire time.

"Right!" Kate said. "Does anyone who's not a flyer want to help look?"

Hiro raised his hand. Sylar rolled his eyes, and Ando pulled it down.

"ME!" Hiro exclaimed, unfazed.

Kate nodded. "Thank you."

"I'll go with Hiro." Ando said.

Kate nodded.

"I'll look as long as I can." Claire said. "But my dad will get worried eventually."

Kate nodded. "Whatever anyone can do."

They started to split up, and Niki came over to Kate.

"I'm in." She told Kate.

Kate looked into her eyes. "Thank you, Jessica."

Jessica nodded, a cold smile on her face.

Soon, only Sylar and Kate were left.

"We look for him together." Kate said. Sylar was the only person she hadn't told a direction to search. "I don't trust you with anyone else, to say the least."

Sylar rolled his eyes. "Yes you do."

Kate nodded. "I do, but they don't."

Despite the fact that Sylar had guessed that she somewhat trusted him, he was still surprised when she admitted it.

"Besides," Kate continued. "I know you a bit better then the others. I know that you're going to stay true to who you are. You won't change it. And if you think that taking someone's ability is the best thing for you…" She trailed off, and looked into his eyes.

"Then it's probably better for you to try and take an ability from someone who can actually fight." She finished.

There was silence for a moment.

"You never asked me if you could read my mind." Sylar said after a moment. "You just assumed."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. I was going to ask." She looked at him. "Look. I don't want to make this any harder for the others as it is. They're already scared of you. I don't want to draw anymore attention to you then is already there."

He looked at her. Her eyes were cold. "Then ask."

She looked at him. "Aren't I doing that now?"

He nodded. "Fine. But it wouldn't matter. We're searching together."

She shook her head. "Telepathy makes a big difference in a battle."

There was silence for a long time, and then Kate started hovering. Sylar came with her as she started to fly off in a direction she hadn't given to anyone.

_HERE! HERE! OVER HERE! _Matt screamed in Kate's head. _He's over here!_

_On my way! _Kate responded. She started flying towards Matt, Sylar close behind.

_He won't stand still! Nathan, touch him! Get him to take your power! _Matt's voice continued.

_Anyone else there? _Kate asked in Matt's head.

_Hiro and Ando. Niki's on her way!_

_Good. Sylar and I will be there in one minute. _

_Hurry!_

Kate sped up, going as fast as she could. Unfortunately, she wasn't as fast as a flyer, or as coordinated. It was only her telekinesis that held her up, and only her telekinesis that was steering.

_Nathan touched him! _Matt cheered.

Kate landed next to him. Everyone was there.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jessica was snarling. She ripped a lamppost out from the ground and whacked Peter with it.

Peter whirled around, snarling. There was no Peter Petrelli in his eyes. Just a monster. He tried to get to the air again, but Kate made Claire fly in his direction. Peter's body automatically took her power, as it needed to heal desperately from the blow that Jessica had dealt with the lamppost.

Peter landed to the ground. He snarled, looking around with eyes that saw everything and nothing all at once.

His eyes focused on Sylar.

Snarling, he threw Claire aside so hard that she hit her head on a wall. There was blood, but she stood up quickly.

Kate held Peter in the air, and Matt tried to snap him out of it. But the telepathic energy was flowing so hard that Kate gasped, pain searing through her head, hot and sharp. Her hold on Peter disappeared.

Peter aimed for Sylar, who sent a blast of electricity towards him. Jessica pinned Peter's arms behind his back.

"NO! JESSICA!" Kate shouted.

Too late, Peter had Jessica's power. He flung her aside and started heading for Sylar again.

Sylar shot up into the air at the last second, revealing that Kate was behind him. She threw Peter into a wall.

_Things are bad, things are very very bad! _Kate called to her little brother as she ran towards Peter, who was standing up and snarling.

_Get him to take Nathan's power! Take it to the air! _Jonathon responded.

_WHAT GOOD WOULD THAT DO?_

_ It would give you space. As is, he could trash you! More space, more areas to dodge him!_

_ Same thing for him! _

_ JUST DO IT!_

Kate shoved Nathan's hand on Peter's. Nathan, like the others, was beyond thinking Kate was crazy for every unexplained thing she did.

Peter shot up to the skies. Nathan followed.

"Ando!" Kate shouted as she followed as well. "You have to stay! I can't hold everyone!" Ando nodded.

"Hiro, can you teleport in mid-air?"

Hiro nodded.

"Good. Keep moving and you shouldn't fall."

She held Jessica and Matt telekinetically as they flew upwards. Peter realized that he was being followed and whirled, snarling.

And then Sylar blasted him with electricity. Hiro teleported next to Peter, and managed a punch in the jaw before teleporting again.

Jessica held Peter's hands behind his back, and Kate helped hold him still. Sylar did the same, and the others stood back as Matt showed Peter what was really happening.

There was absolute silence when Peter finally blacked out.

An hour later, they were waiting.

"He's going to be fine." Kate said. "Matt snapped him out of it."

"Does anyone even know how it happened?" Niki asked. Kate had told her everything that had happened, and Niki was relieved that Jessica hadn't done too much damage.

"How Peter went crazy?" Kate asked, and then replied when Niki nodded. "At a guess, it was the future. Seeing that too much, and then teleporting to it, AND changing time to save the world…" She clicked her tongue. "It had to catch up to him eventually."

Everyone nodded, understanding.

Everything would be fine, Kate realized. Nothing was going to happen.

She sighed. It had been a whole week since they found out that Peter would be OK. But something was nagging, at the back of her mind. Something was coming.

Something big.

** A/N: Ok, I didn't know how to make Peter go crazy, so that's what I did. Sorry if it's a lame explanation, it's all I have.**


	7. The Choices We Make

**A/N: I know this chapter is really short, but I needed to end it at the point that I did. You'll see why. Also, I know the fight scenes aren't too different from the others, but I wrote this before I wrote the previous chapters. Don't ask why, I don't really know. Most of this is just writing what I want from the story whenever I feel like it. So I didn't have as much practice when I wrote this. But I still think it's good, and it's mentioned a lot in the future.**

Kate was feeling good. Nothing had really happened for a while, and Jonathon was back to his old self, researching random stuff and loving every second of it. Kate opened the cupboard and looked around for a while, trying to figure out what to make for dinner. Unable to think of anything, she closed it. Right next to her, hiding behind the cupboard door, was a person that Kate didn't recognize in the split second where she cried out in surprise and pinned them against the wall telekinetically.

"Sylar!" she exclaimed, and then dropped him.

"Hello, Kate." He said.

She half-smiled. "So. You finally came to kill me, huh?" She said it as a joke, but there was no humor in her eyes or in the smile she had plastered on her face. She honestly suspected that this was exactly what he wanted.

There was no humor in his eyes either. "Yes."

Kate's eyes widened slightly. "Right." She said, her mouth dry. She swallowed. She wasn't exactly scared. She had somewhat expected this. But it was strange to see him admit it like that.

For a moment, nobody moved. Kate knew there was nothing that was going to stop him. She was stronger then him, telekinetic-wise. If he took her power, he would become stronger then even she was right now, because he had the telekinetic ability from the other hero. And she had telepathy, something he didn't even have a glimmer of.

Sylar moved first. He tried to pin Kate against the wall. He was fast, but Kate was faster. As soon as she felt him try and throw her against the wall, she pulsed, sending him flying. He crashed into the other wall. He pulled himself out of it, and stood in front of her, a cold look in his eyes. Both of them tried to hold each other telekinetically, and soon it became too much for both of them, and they flew in two opposite directions. Sylar recovered first, walking over and standing next to Kate. He looked at her. She pulsed, sending him flying.

He stopped himself in midair, only to see Kate pulsing over and over. Then, she did her favorite move. She jumped up, curled into a ball and started sending pulses flying everywhere. She landed perfectly, a cold look on her face.

His telekinesis caught her by the throat. Kate hadn't realized the fatal error in her battle strategy. If she pulsed often enough, she would become exhausted, all of her energy gone.

He pinned her against the wall. But then something happened that neither of them expected. Jonathon came into the room, and his eyes widened in shock and fear. Kate's eyes widened, and Sylar turned his head to see why. After seeing that Jonathon was in the room, he turned his head back to face Kate.

Kate hadn't meant to hear Sylar's thoughts. She hadn't wanted to. But he was thinking them so strongly that she couldn't help it. And it was the worst thing she could have ever heard from him.

_If you're dead, who's going to protect Jonathon? _

"You. Stay. AWAY FROM HIM!" Kate shouted. And she let off the biggest pulse she had ever created. If Sylar had been a normal human, he probably would have been knocked back about a thousand miles. But he wasn't, and he stopped himself after he flew out of the house. Kate lived in a house that had grass surrounding it as far as the eye could see, so there were no normal humans to get in the way.

"Jonathon, protect yourself." Kate told her brother. Jonathon did what she said, surrounding himself with pure telepathic energy as Sylar flew back in the house.

Despite the hostile glare on Kate's face, there was really nothing she could do as Sylar pinned her against the wall. She was exhausted, and, after all, she had taught Sylar how to beat her in a fight.

"Kate!" Jonathon called out.

Sylar ignored him, and a red line of blood slowly appeared on Kate's forehead. Kate started to scream, even though she was trying to hide it for Jonathon's sake. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. He could read her mind.

Jonathon fell to his knees, clutching his head and screaming, "Stop it! Stop it!" He looked up, tears in his eyes. "Stop!"

But Sylar didn't stop, and worse yet, Jonathon saw it. Everything. Kate and Jonathon were both screaming in pain, but after a while, they both stopped, Jonathon a short while after Kate.

And then Kate fell limp to the floor. Sylar came over to Jonathon, who looked up at him with tear-filled and glaring eyes. Sylar didn't dare come too close, for fear that Jonathon's telepathic energy would scramble his brain. They didn't say anything for a moment, but kept their eyes locked in an eternal stare. There was no need for telepathy, no need for words. They both knew what the other was thinking. Sylar was thinking of power, and Jonathon of revenge. And then eye contact was broken as Sylar left through the hole in the wall.

Kate was dead.

**A/N: Yes, I killed Kate. I'm a monster.**


	8. Not Normal

**A/N: another short chapter, sorry. In truth I wrote the last two chapters as one, but I liked it this way.**

Still sobbing, Jonathon managed to stand up after about three tries. He stumbled over to the phone, tears in his eyes. He picked it up and dialed.

The phone rang twice before someone picked up, saying,

"Hello?"

"Claire? It's Jonathon." He paused, looking at his sister. "I… I need your help."

A few minutes later, Jonathon answered the door, and Claire came inside. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's… It's Kate. She's… She's…" He couldn't finish, and tears poured down his face.

"Hey, it's ok." Claire said.

Jonathon shook his head. "No it isn't."

He walked into the other room where Kate lay on the floor, and Claire followed him. Jonathon had fixed everything so that Kate just looked asleep, but with a cut on her forehead that Claire could easily recognize. There was no way of hiding that one.

"Oh Jonathon…" Claire breathed.

"I saw it." Jonathon said. "I saw him do this to her."

Claire laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jonathon held his sister's head in his arms, and tears fell from his eyes. "We can bring her back."

Claire looked at him, surprised. "What? How?"

He looked directly into her eyes. "The same way Bennett came back."

Claire looked at him, sympathetic. "Jonathon, I would do almost anything to help you bring her back. Really I would. But it was different for my dad. With him, it was just a bullet. Kate can't heal herself, and, without that…"

"You think that just because this is more complex, more deadly, that she can't come back without having your ability?"

"Jonathon…" She sighed. "Yes. She has to heal practically everything, and to do that, she would have to be constantly healing herself. It's just… not possible."

"Kate's not normal."

"None of us are normal, Jonathon."

"No. She's different from most heroes. Her mind, her brain, it works differently from most. None of us really knew how it worked. She didn't even know. But she can do things that most people couldn't. She could do it. She could come back. It's mostly her brain she has to heal, right?"

Claire looked at the two of them for a moment, the small, heart-broken little brother, and his dead sister. After a while, she said, "All right. We'll try."

Jonathon smiled a watery smile. "Thanks, Claire."

A few minutes later, Claire rubbed her arm where the transfusion needle had gone into her skin. When she took her hand away, the small red dot was gone.

Jonathon took the other needle out of his sister's arm. "Now we wait." He said, sitting down and holding her head in his arms.

A minute later, nothing had happened. Jonathon still hadn't stopped crying. He'd been crying non-stop since Sylar had killed Kate.

"Jonathon…" Claire said. "I don't think it's going to work."

"It's going to work." Jonathon said in a determined voice.

"She's gone, Jonathon. Let it go."

"She's not gone. She'll make it." He looked into her eyes, and his face was tear-stained. "She has to make it."

Claire looked at him for a moment. She couldn't say anything when she looked into his eyes. All he had was this one spark of hope. That was it. She couldn't crush that. He turned to look at Kate, touching her face softly and sobbing quietly.

"Jonathon, she's not going to make it." Claire said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"She's going to make it." He replied.

"Jonathon…" Claire began, but trailed off as she noticed something. Kate's chest was ever-so-shallowly rising and falling, over and over. And then the cut on her forehead started to heal. It happened slowly, but it happened. And then the cut disappeared, a line that looked like a scar in its place. After another moment, even that disappeared. It stayed on the right corner of her forehead, though. Jonathon had a feeling that it would be there forever, a small line in the corner of her forehead that would forever be a reminder of this day.

And then Kate's eyelids started fluttering. Slowly, they started to open more and more each time until, at last, they opened completely, two impossible seas of blue that shouldn't be open at all.

"Kate." Jonathon whispered.

"Jonathon? Wha… What happened?" Kate asked.

"Claire saved you, Kate."

"Cl…Claire?" She looked up at Claire.

"Hi." Claire said.

"Hi." Kate replied. There was silence for a moment, and then Kate said, "Thank you."

Claire looked at her. "Your welcome."

A few hours later, Kate hovered above the old, unused house. She looked in through the window. Sylar looked at his hand, and then moved it, like he was pushing something in front of him. The wall in front of him flew backwards. He made his hand into a fist, and the wall stopped moving. He pulled his hand back, and the wall fell back into place. He smiled.

Kate's eyes narrowed. So, he did still have her power, even though she was still alive. She had expected as much. She telekinetically turned the sink inside the house on. Holding the water in mid-air, she pulled it over in front of the window she was hovering in. It was only at this point when Sylar noticed something was wrong. He turned in time to see the water seemingly arrange itself into the words, _Until we meet again_.And then the water fell to the ground, and in the window was Kate. She nodded slowly twice, and then turned around and flew away without looking back.

**A/N: Yay! I brought Kate back. I'm awesome like that. ;p**


	9. Forever Scarred

Kate pulled her hair back, revealing the scar on her forehead. It had been two months since Sylar had put it there. It was never going away, she knew that.

She sighed and let her hair fall. She hoped he never came. It was amazing how much things had changed with her death.

She half-smiled, remembering a time that no one else had seen. Right after everyone had defeated Peter after he'd gone crazy. Everyone was leaving, and finally, Kate and Sylar were the only ones left.

"So." Kate had said. "I guess we're both hoping we won't see each other again."

Sylar had nodded. "If you know what's good for you. But, knowing you, you don't. Knowing you, we'll see each other again."

Kate had smiled. "I almost hope we do. So long as things are on better terms."

Sylar had simply nodded, and then left.

Kate looked at the mirror again. That time seemed like it was a million years ago. She had no wish to see Sylar again. But she had a feeling she would. That's what her whole message to Sylar had been when she came back. Also, she wanted him to know she was alive. If he thought she wasn't, then he could try and come after Jonathon. As it was, she had a feeling he would anyway. But now she was here to stop it.

She sighed. What did that scar matter, anyway? After all, she had a few, like any normal person. She had lived a life somewhere in that haze of a memory. And a while after that. She pulled up her pant leg, looking at the scar on her ankle. She was then only person who knew where it came from. Not Sylar, not Jonathon, no one else knew. She looked at it. It was an almost straight diagonal line.

She let the pant leg down and walked out of the room. Jonathon was looking at her from on the couch.

"Hey, sis." He said.

"Hey. What are you doing up?" Kate looked at the clock. It was 3 in the morning.

"Couldn't sleep."

She smiled. "Me either." She sat down next to him, and there was silence for a moment.

"Kate, do you think he's coming back?" Jonathon asked after a minute.

Kate took a deep breath. "I hope not."

"But do you THINK he will?"

She looked at him, not saying anything for a moment, before finally admitting it. "Yes. Yes I do. You scare him. Your ability. And the fact that you know the future."

Jonathon rolled his eyes and snorted. "Please. I don't know the future."

Kate looked at her little brother. "Jonathon. You are an extremely strong telepath. Strong enough to read minds of people in a different time. You read the minds of the people in the future. If that's not knowing the future, I don't know what is."

He looked down. "But Sylar doesn't have a son anymore. My ability has holes."

Kate rolled her eyes. "That future ended. You heard minds from THAT time zone. Not the one that's there now."

"I know, but I keep wishing that I could help, that Sylar could still be Gabriel Grey, and he had that family."

Kate put her arm around her little brother's shoulders. "We all wish that. That he could change, stop being a monster. But it can't happen." She looked into his eyes. "But that doesn't mean that we have to stop trying to help him."

There was silence for a moment, and then she said, "Come on, it's late. You should try and get some sleep."

Jonathon nodded slowly and went to bed.

And hour later, Kate walked into the room where she wrote her books. The light turned on by itself, without any assistance from Kate. She cried out and whirled around and pinned the person behind her to the wall.

"Sylar!" She exclaimed. She didn't drop him, but didn't fight him when he lowered himself to the ground.

He looked at her. "So you are alive."

Kate glared, her eyes narrowing into slits. "What? So my 'until-we-meet-again' thing wasn't clear enough? Did I have to knock on your thick skull to get your attention or something?"

Sylar's eyes widened slightly. She wasn't this hostile last time.

Kate rolled her eyes as she read his mind, though she tried not to. But he was telepathic now, so she wasn't prepared for how loud his thoughts would be. "Gee, I wonder why I'm hostile now. It doesn't have anything to do with how you killed me, does it?"

There was silence for a moment.

"So why are you here, anyway?" Kate asked.

He looked at her. _Jonathon. _His mind screamed the word over and over.

Kate glared, naturally going into a defensive position. "Over my dead again body."

He glared as well, ready to attack.

"How does he know the future, Kate?" Sylar snarled.

"Telepathy." Kate snarled back.

"But that's the thing, isn't it? I need to know. I know how things work, how EVERYTHING works. But not this."

_Jonathon, protect yourself. _Kate whispered in her brother's mind.

"You're not going to hurt him!" She snarled to Sylar.

"I beg to differ." He replied. He blasted electricity towards Kate. She dodged it, and threw Sylar into the wall. They tried to get a telekinetic hold on each other.

"You know it's only a matter of time before we both fly backwards." Kate said through clenched teeth.

"Not anymore. I'm stronger then you, Kate. Stronger then you'll ever be."

Kate let up before Sylar did. She had too. She started to clutch her throat as his telekinesis chocked her.

"NO!" Jonathon cried, stepping into the room. "Don't hurt her!" He was panting, as though he could feel the pain that Kate was. "STOP!"

Sylar did stop. But the way he did it scared Jonathon even more. He flung Kate into the wall.

Kate stood up as fast as she could, but a blast of electricity charged into her. She flew into the wall again, and it crackled around her. As she stood up, she saw Sylar walking over towards her little brother.

It was hard to say what happened next. All Kate knew was that instinct completely took over.

Electricity crackled in the air, blazing in the space between the three of them. But this electricity didn't come from Sylar.

It came from Kate.

Sylar flew backwards as the electricity slammed into him. He ripped himself out of the wall and whirled towards Kate.

She shocked him again. Now she knew she could, and how to do it, she could do it whenever she wanted.

Or so she thought. Because after that shock, she tried again, and nothing happened. She looked up at Sylar, who grabbed her by the throat with one hand, holding her up to the wall. She pulsed, the telekinetic energy hitting him in the chest. She heard the noise of his ribs cracking as he flew back, but this time he didn't hit the wall. He was bleeding, but he healed as he started walking over to Kate.

Kate dropped into another defensive position. She snarled at Sylar. "Is that all you got?"

Sylar didn't respond, instead deciding to pulse, throwing Kate clear through the wall. He followed her.

Kate flew into the pool. Well, it was more of a large pond. She had dug it up once, and Jonathon had fixed it so someone could fill it with concrete on the bottom so they could put water in it without the water becoming dirty. The incident always came to her mind when she saw it, even now, as she was fighting a serial killer with superhuman powers.

Sylar walked out of the hole Kate had made. He walked over to the pool, and before Kate could get out he did something no one expected. Least of all Jonathon, who was still watching in the house.

Sylar touched his hand to the water, and electricity poured into it.

As it touched Kate, she screamed, trying to get above water. When Sylar removed his hand, the electricity stopped. A small, satisfied smile crossed his face, and he walked back towards the house.

And that's when he heard it. The crackle of electric energy, strong and alive. He turned around, and there was Kate. She was hovering above the water, her hands alive with electricity.

"You won't get rid of me that easily." She promised.

Sylar snarled as he launched another attack, but Kate was ready. She shocked him in mid-air. He started to fall. Kate flew down next to him. Too late, she realized he was faking it. He threw her to the ground, his hand slamming into her throat.

"Yes, I will." He told her.

Kate felt the overload of electric, telepathic, and telekinetic energy, as well as the pounding of Sylar's fist into her face. When she could hold on no more, she blacked out.

She woke up a few hours later with a screaming headache. Pain shot through her, and she ached everywhere. She gently touched her arm and winced. There were defiantly going to be some major bruises. She rubbed her head. She remembered the fight, but what was it about?

And then she remembered. She ran into the house.

"Jonathon?" She called. "Jonathon!" She ran through the house, looking for her little brother. "Jonathon!" She cried.

Fury, anger, fear, sadness, all of these emotions rang through her, pure and strong. She let them out through the tears that ran hot down her face. She flew up, slamming through the roof.

"JONATHON!" She cried, over and over. "JONATHON!"

She looked everywhere for her brother. She searched like a crazed person. But that kind of searching ends with your energy. She flew down to an alley after only a moment.

She sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees. And she sobbed. She cried until she could cry no more.

Jonathon was gone.

**A/N: I truly am evil. First Kate, now Jonathon. Also, if you're wondering, yes. I'm going to go into the electricity thing later. **


	10. Searching

**A/N: SOOOOO sorry this took so long. I've been REALLY busy lately. But, here it is! Ch 10! **

Kate was pale. Dark circles rimmed her eyes, and the scar on her forehead was a bright red against her paper white skin. Her blonde hair hung messily below her shoulders, a length that she had never let it grow to. Her deep ocean blue eyes were blank, seeing all and nothing at the same time. There was only one goal in her life now.

Jonathon.

She had to find him. She jumped off the roof, and started flying. Three months. Three whole months had gone by since she'd seen her brother, or Sylar. She kept looking. She had barely slept, only when she'd collapsed. She didn't collapse out of exhaustion, but because her body wouldn't move when she told it to. Yes, she was exhausted, anyone would be. But the truth was, she simply didn't care.

She didn't eat or drink much of anything, either, so she was deathly thin.

When she'd asked them for help, though, some of the heroes had forced her to do something about that. Niki had even kept information on where Sylar might be to herself until Kate had accepted the water bottle and sandwich she'd given her. Niki had become slightly kinder to Kate since the battle with Peter, most likely because Kate had helped out with Jessica.

Kate looked around. Nothing. She'd decided to look on the ground today. It was better then in the skies, were she had checked and re-checked the ground from there, across the entire planet.

Twice.

She dropped herself to the ground. The air was cold and clean, like the air after a day of rain. It helped Kate focus as she walked through the streets. She didn't particularly mind walking in the middle of the road. Kate would feel sorry for any car that even dared to come near her right now.

She walked down the road. There was a house just a little further along. Kate knew this road. She'd walked along it many times.

She walked over to the house and knocked on the door. She saw someone look out through the window, and then the door opened.

"Sorry, Kate." Niki said when she came to the door. "No sight of them."

Kate nodded. "Thanks, Niki. But I was wondering if I could talk to Micah; see if any of the security cameras have picked up anything."

Niki nodded. "Come in."

"Hey, Kate." Micah said as he saw her. He was disassembling a phone. Obviously that didn't bother his mother too much. "Want me to check the cameras again?"

Kate nodded. "Thanks."

Micah closed his eyes for a moment, and Niki left the room.

"Nothing." Micah said at last. "Sorry, Kate."

Kate nodded. "Thanks anyway."

She started to head towards the door.

"Kate!" Niki called behind her. Kate turned around.

"Here." She handed her a bottle of water and two cans. "Take these."

Kate shook her head. "I'm good, Niki."

Niki rolled her eyes. "Kate, you look like you haven't eaten in days. That is NOT a good thing. That is BAD. Now, are you going to take this, or am I going to have to knock you out and stick it in your pockets?"

Kate looked at her. Jessica obviously had a hand in what Niki was saying, but Niki was still in the most control. Kate took it. "Thank you." She said.

Niki nodded. "You're welcome."

Kate looked at her. It would only waste time arguing. She started walking again, but got bored of that. It was too slow. She started to fly, keeping close to the streets.

After a while, Kate began walking again. And then she hit it. An alley. The last place she had seen Sylar on semi-good terms. Before the fight with Peter. Before Sylar had killed her. Before he took Jonathon.

Kate balled her hand into a fist.

She kept walking, and this time she heard it. Someone was following her. It wasn't that unusual to her anymore. She'd met all sorts of wackos out here. It had been a few hours since she'd seen Micah and Niki, so she figured that is was about one in the morning. So a lot of people would think that Kate was defenseless, just a teenager up way to late. She'd encountered a lot of thieves on these kinds of nights.

She turned into the alley. The person behind her followed. She whirled around and pinned the person behind her to the wall. She looked at his face in the light from the street lamp.

"Sylar!" She exclaimed.

There was no hesitation. Kate didn't let him go, like she had all the times before he killed her. She didn't let him drop himself down. This time, she threw him into a wall.

"WHERE'S JONATHON?" She demanded, picking him up and throwing him again. She slammed a fist into his face, and then threw him to the ground. Her hand was sparkling with electricity, and she held it up to his face.

"Where's my brother?" She snarled.

Sylar glared at the electricity in her hand. "If that comes any closer, you're never seeing him again."

She snarled, but the electricity died.

Sylar stood up and brushed himself off calmly, as though Kate wasn't even there.

Kate glared at him until he looked at her.

"That wasn't so hard." Sylar said mockingly. "Was it?"

Kate fought to keep her temper under control, but a blast of electricity danced on her hand quickly. Her teeth were clenched, her muscles tense. She looked like she wanted to punch his lights out. Which she did, but still.

Sylar looked at her. "I have to say it, Kate. You look awful."

"Oh yeah." Kate spat. "I wonder whose fault THAT is."

Sylar chuckled darkly. "So, how long have you been looking for him? Surely you've given up by NOW."

"Never." She snarled. "I will NEVER give up. And I haven't stopped. Not once since you took him."

Sylar looked around, as though this was of no interest to him. "So that's why you look like a train wreck, I take it."

"Probably." Kate replied.

Sylar chuckled darkly again. "All this time, and we were right…" He trailed off, purposely annoying Kate.

There was silence as Kate tried to keep herself from throwing him again.

"Where is my brother?" Kate asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh, he's safe." Sylar replied. "But weather he stays that way…" he trailed off before looking into her eyes and continuing. "Relies on you."

Kate looked at him. "I'm listening." She said.

Sylar smiled coldly. "I knew you would."

She glared, but stayed silent.

"There's a little…Problem… that I need you to take care of for me." He told her.

"What 'problem?'"

Sylar smiled darkly. "There's someone that I need out of the way."

She glared. "Forget it. You're the killer, not me."

His smile remained. "Exactly. But I can't exactly get rid of him the way I want to."

Kate thought about this for a moment, and then her eyes lit up. It was a pitiful comparison to the light that used to shine in her bright eyes, a light that died when Jonathon was taken. "He's important. He'd be missed if you tried anything."

Sylar nodded.

Kate's eyes narrowed. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

Sylar sighed. "Despite his importance to the world, he isn't exactly… mentally stable. He has…Hallucinations. But he follows them, thinks they're real, and somehow made a fortune following them in real estate."

There was silence as Kate thought about what she'd just heard. "So…what? You want me to be a hallucination?"

He nodded. "He knows who I am, and most of his hallucinations of a small blonde girl who looks a lot like you."

There was a pause. "He's important… and he hallucinates. I don't see how that works out." Kate said.

"He keeps it quiet. He doesn't think it's out of the ordinary, but it is a weakness. Still, no one's noticed it yet."

Kate looked at him. "You read his mind, didn't you?"

He looked into her eyes. "Why did you think I took your power? So I wouldn't use it?"

Kate glared. "What do you even want this guy to do, anyway?"

He smiled darkly, and it would have sent shivers down Kate's spine had she not been so mad at him. "There's a certain area I need him away from." Sylar replied. "One of the places that I need to keep quiet, alone."

She nodded. "A hideout."

Sylar rolled his eyes. "If you must put it into your simple teenager comic book terms, yes."

"So… you need this place empty, and you can't kill anyone to do it. Sounds like your worst nightmare." She glared. "But that doesn't answer MY question, does it? What about my brother?"

He smiled, the darkest, coldest smile yet. "I'll take you to him, and you two can leave safely." His eyes met hers. "If that what he wants."

Kate nodded, blowing off the last part of his answer. Of course that's what Jonathon would want.

Right?

* * *

It was a few hours before Kate was in front of the building where this 'important person' lived. It was a nice place, but a bit large. She flew up to a window, and landed in the room where he was.

His name was Daniel Peterson. He was a small man, thinning black hair slicked back in an effort to conceal the fact that there was less hair then there was a few years ago. It worked, for the most part. His eyes were bright green, and they seemed to glow silver. He was relatively thin, and seemed younger then Kate had expected.

"Who…who are you?" The man stuttered, as though this was not just a girl in this room, but someone incredibly powerful. Though it was true, she was.

Kate turned around. This was going to be good. "He's coming." She said, looking out the window.

Sylar, who was listening in via Kate's thoughts from the car that was parked out on the street, rolled his eyes.

"Who?" Daniel asked.

Kate swallowed. "Someone…dangerous. You need to get out. Now."

"Out of here?" He asked, looking around him.

Kate shook her head. "No. Out of here." She pulled a picture out of her pocket, and handed it to him. He looked at it.

"I…I just bought this place." He said, looking at the photo in shock.

"Stay away!" She said, whirling around on her heel to face him. "Stay away from it! Don't touch it, don't even go near it! He's there, don't you see? He's always there!"

Daniel's eyes widened. "Who's there?"

Kate looked down. "Someone who can hurt you. Who will hurt me, and something I care about if you don't get out!"

He looked at her. "What would he hurt?"

She looked back. "My brother. He has my brother. You're the only one who can stop him, Daniel. Only you."

Daniel nodded slowly.

Sylar rolled his eyes again. He'd been doing that a lot since this conversation had started.

"Get out." Kate said to Daniel. "For your sake!"

Daniel nodded. "I will."

Kate nodded as well. "Thank you."

She jumped out of the window.

Kate walked over to the car were Sylar was waiting. "Where's my brother?" She asked. Her eyes were cold and dark.

Sylar nodded, and got out of the car. "This way." He said.

Kate was surprised when, an hour later, she and Sylar landed in front of a large house. She looked at Sylar, who nodded. She walked to the door slowly. She was hoping beyond all hope that her brother was there. She walked inside.

There, across the room, stood a small boy. He had short blonde hair, and bright blue eyes that shone. He looked like he was only two years old.

Jonathon.

"Jonathon!" Kate cried. Running all out towards her brother, her arms open wide.

Jonathon looked at her. His eyes were blazing with a cold fire.

And then, suddenly, pain swept across Kate's mind. It burned white-hot, and she fell to the ground, clawing at her head, as if trying to rip the pain out. Kate recognized the pain. It was the overflow of pure telepathic energy, the amount so great that only a few people could achieve it. Kate couldn't, so Sylar couldn't.

But Jonathon could.

Kate looked at her brother. He was standing there, his eyes blazing with fury and hate.

She reached up her hand to touch her brother's face, as though trying to ask why he was doing this when she couldn't speak. Her hand went up.

And Jonathon slapped it away.

Kate looked at her hand, and then at her brother.

Jonathon had betrayed her.

**A/N: WHAT????????**


	11. Betrayal

Kate looked at Jonathon. His eyes were bright, and flames seemed to burn behind them.

"Jon…Jonathon?" She asked. The pain in her mind increased, and she blacked out.

* * *

"Think you've figured it out yet?" Sylar asked.

Kate glared at him. To the normal eye, it seemed as though she was just sitting in a chair, having a normal conversation. But if you looked, you could see her straining against his telekinesis. But she couldn't fight back in her normal way. Jonathon had stolen her will, making it impossible for her to fight back. He was standing in the corner of the room, looking out of the window, his eyes a thousand miles away.

"Well?" Sylar asked, a mocking smile across his face.

Kate looked at him, trying as hard as she could to break his hold on her, and punch him in the face.

"Answer." Jonathon said, not even bothering to turn and face Kate or Sylar.

"Yes." Kate spat hatefully as Jonathon's command took control in her mind.

Sylar's smile grew even more mocking, if that were possible. "Oh? Then what happened?"

Kate bit her lip. She was absolutely furious.

"Tell me, please. I want to know if you've REALLY figured it out." Sylar continued.

"Answer his question." Jonathon said, again not bothering to turn around.

Kate struggled to keep her mouth shut, but the words came pouring out. "Jonathon's mind…is more…advanced… then most people's." She said, her words breaking as she tried to stop them. "He's only two, but his… intelligence is that of… a thirty-year-old… at least." She was gasping with effort, still trying to stop her words. "But his…mindset, his emotions… advance more…slowly then his intelligence… He has the mindset of a…teenager."

Sylar smiled coldly. "Go on."

She glared at him hatefully, but continued.. "And most teenagers…have been known to…" She looked at him. "Rebel."

Sylar smiled again and nodded. "I'm impressed."

Kate looked at him, cold flames burning furiously behind her eyes.

And, for one small moment, her fury was too great, her powers came rushing back, and she punched him in the face, effectively breaking his nose.

Jonathon finally turned to face his sister, his eyes burning into hers. Kate's will disappeared entirely at his gaze.

"Ah, Kate." Sylar said, shaking his head slowly, his nose already healed. "Please. You know me better then to actually think that I would just let Jonathon go."

Kate glared at him.

"But you were… oh, what's the word?" He looked into her eyes. "Desperate?"

She looked back at him, her eyes burning with pure hate and fury.

Sylar smiled coldly. "Do you know what happened in those three months, when you were out searching for him?" He looked into her eyes. "I can show you." He was smiling mockingly.

Kate tensed, and would have punched him again if she could have.

Sylar looked into Kate's eyes, and suddenly, Kate was in another time, in Sylar's memory.

"That's all!" Jonathon was saying. "That's why, ok? I don't SEE the future! I can't tell you anything!"

"Then how did you know about it?" Sylar snarled, his hand sparkling with electricity.

Jonathon looked at his hand. "What? You want to kill me? Try it!" He snarled, glaring at Sylar. "You want to threaten me? Try and kill me?"

Sylar looked at Jonathon. There was no way that he could hurt him. Jonathon was way too powerful for that. His mind would be scrambled like so many eggs if he even tried. The only reason Jonathon hadn't done that already was because telekinesis was effective past his telepathic shield. Also, he needed Jonathon. He needed to know how Jonathon knew the future.

And that's when he saw it. Kate must have already woken up, because there she was, flying over the building. Sylar smiled coldly.

"Something like that." He replied, the electricity becoming more intense as he aimed it at Kate.

Jonathon's eyes widened as he realized what Sylar planned to do. "You wouldn't."

"Do you want to risk that?"

Kate picked the worst time in the world to land, sobbing in an alley. Sylar's hand targeted her. The electricity intensified.

"Look, just stop! I don't know anything else! I already told you!" Jonathon said, practically begging.

"There's more." Sylar replied. "I can see it in your eyes."

Jonathon looked at Sylar, and then at his sister. His eyes dropped to the floor. "I knew about your son…because I heard the scream."

Sylar looked at him. "What?"

Jonathon kept his eyes on his shoes, as though they were the most interesting thing in the world. "When Kate…died…You heard both of us scream, remember?"

Sylar nodded slowly, and the electricity started to fade.

"Telepaths call it the Death Scream. It's the sound that a person's mind makes, a scream that's ten times louder then the one that your body can make. When you can't cry out loud enough, your mind does it for you. And, to a telepath, that's the worst noise in the world. Because they can hear someone die." He looked at Sylar. "Like I heard your son."

He looked down again. "So I listened in. I heard the thoughts of you and your son in a time period shortly before that."

A small tear was forming in his bright eyes. "But I couldn't warn you. Your son was going to die. Everything was going to die and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't tell you to stop; I couldn't do anything but hear you. And I promised myself that I would never again listen to the thoughts of the future. It's… too painful."

Kate felt Sylar's emotions in the memory. Part of him wanted to roll his eyes at the way-too-sweet-sob-story of it all. But the other part wanted to know about his son. Wanted to know WHY his son died, WHY it was so painful for Jonathon.

And, WHY part of him could still remember him. That small boy that he could only imagine in dreams. His son.

Despite all of her anger towards Sylar, Kate's eyes weren't quite as hard when her mind came out of his memory.

But then she remembered why he'd shown it to her in the first place, and all of her pity for him was gone.

"And it never stopped from there." Sylar said, smirking at Kate.

Jonathon's gaze was a million miles away still, almost as if he was bored with the whole thing.

"You never knew about the scream, did you Sylar?" Kate spat, finally speaking without any assistance from either of the other two. "That's why your own mind rejected the telepathy at first."

Sylar looked at her, and Kate laughed, the humorless laugh of a crazy person.

"You're a killer born, Sylar." She snarled. "And my telepathy wouldn't let you kill." Her eyes blazed into his. "You've heard it now, haven't you? That scream. The one that blazes into your mind. You can never get rid of that. It will stay with you! FOREVER!"

Sylar looked at Jonathon, who didn't turn around. "Quiet." Kate's brother said softly, his voice little more then a whisper.

Kate found that she could no longer speak.

"Now now, Kate. That's no way to talk." Sylar said mockingly.

She would have punched him if she could.

_What do you even want? _Kate thought. She hadn't expected Sylar to read her mind, so there was fear mixed with the anger in those thoughts.

Sylar looked into her eyes. "What do I always want?"

Kate's eyes widened. _Power._

Sylar smiled. "Exactly."

There was genuine fear in Kate's eyes this time, though it was hard to detect in the hate that dominated in them.

_You already have my power._

Sylar nodded.

_So why, exactly, do you need me?_

"Influence." It was Jonathon who replied, not Sylar.

"Exactly." Sylar said, continuing on Jonathon's words. "You see, I have your power. But I don't have all the other powers that I want."

Something clicked in Kate's mind. _Then why not get Jonathon to do it? Why me? _Her voice rang out as he read her mind.

"Because no one trusts the toddler. No one listens to him."

Kate's eyes widened. _All this time…Even after you killed me. Somewhat even after you turned Jonathon against me. _Her eyes met his. _I thought that maybe… just maybe… but you will always be nothing but a killer._

Sylar smiled coldly. _Did you ever think otherwise?_ He asked in her mind.

"She did." Jonathon replied for his sister. "Because you didn't kill her the first time you met her."

Sylar chuckled darkly.

Kate glared at him murderously. _So that's it? _She asked. _You want me to call the other heroes here so you can…kill them? Take their power?_

Sylar nodded.

_Never._

"You don't have a choice, Kate." Jonathon said. He turned to face her, his eyes burning with a quiet hate. "You never will."

Somehow, someway, nothing scared Kate more then the look in Jonathon's eyes at that moment. Nothing. Not Sylar, not the thought of her own death. Just that look.

* * *

_Never._

Kate thought the word over and over. _I will never call Hiro. I will never do it. Never._

Sylar rolled his eyes. Jonathon stared at his sister, his eyes blazing with quiet fury.

"Do it." Jonathon's voice was little more then a whisper. "Call Hiro here."

_What are you doing, Jonathon? You're not a killer. _Kate's mind reached out to her brother's.

"But Sylar is." Jonathon replied. "And I'm not just going to sit here, defenseless. You failed to help. He never has."

Kate looked at him like he'd been brainwashed. _You're kidding._

_ Get Hiro over here now._

The command bent Kate's will, and she stopped thinking of anything but stopping herself from reaching out and talking to Hiro.

_Do it!_

_ Never!_

The telepathic energy pouring into Kate's mind increased, and Kate started to scream…

Far away, somewhere in Japan, Hiro rubbed his head as a voice entered his thoughts.

_Hiro! It's Kate!_

"Kate?" he asked out loud. Thankfully, no one was around to hear him.

_Help me, Hiro! I need you!_

Hiro sat up straight. "What do you need?" He asked, his voice bursting with excitement.

_Get over here, NOW!_

A picture flashed in Hiro's mind as Kate showed him where she was.

"I'm coming Kate!" he cried in his best heroic voice. "I'll save you!" He shut his eyes tightly, and suddenly wasn't there anymore.

Far away, Kate's voice sounded out. "Hiro, NO!"

Hiro whirled around to face Kate. She was covered in sweat, all of her muscles tense. She was pale, thin, and looked horrible.

"RUN HIRO!" She shouted, looking at something behind him. "GO, NOW!"

Hiro turned to face the thing that Kate was looking at. Sylar was standing behind him. Sylar pinned Hiro to the wall.

Kate's heart was thudding unevenly. It was freezing in the room, and her breath came out in a cloud. Things seemed to slow down, as though the world was taking it's time to show her what was happening. Kate was thinking faster then she ever had, creating battle strategies in the blink of an eye, and disposing of them just a quickly.

The cold helped her concentrate, in some strange way. She knew that Hiro couldn't escape from Sylar until the telekinetic hold was dropped. She saw Sylar's hand come up, ready for the kill.

Kate took a deep breath. This was it. She had to save Hiro, and failure wasn't an option. Sylar teleporting was not a pretty thought.

She gathered up all her strength. She took a deep breath, and raised her hand as quickly as she could. Her hand clawed as she fought the telekinetic energy that held Hiro in place. And then it happened.

Sylar lost his hold on Hiro, who teleported away in the blink of an eye.

Sylar glared murderously at Kate, but that didn't matter. She couldn't see Sylar though the pain that Jonathon was causing as he flooded her mind with pure telepathic energy. She was gasping; trying with everything she was just to stay alive.

Sylar looked at Jonathon, who nodded. "Go. I'll watch her."

Sylar nodded, and ran out the door, taking off.

"Nice try, Kate." Jonathon spat the words hatefully at his sister. "But Sylar's still going to find Hiro. Now he's seen it, he knows how badly he wants that power. And he will stop at nothing to get it."

The pain in Kate's head lessened, but her will was still gone. "But I did what I could." She replied.

Jonathon looked at her. "You never did care about your own life."

Kate shook her head, weak and exhausted. "Oh, I care." She said, her eyes meeting her brother's. "But I have to try and save people. It's who I am."

Jonathon's eyes blazed into hers. "Who you are is weak."

She looked at him. "Then the weak are victorious. Because this weak person died to save someone else. I died trying to protect you."

"Exactly!" Jonathon shouted, a tear forming in his eye as he got more and more furious. "You DIED, Kate! And I had to save you!" He looked into her eyes, fury and hate burning through everything he was. "You DIED. He didn't."

Kate looked at her brother. "And why is he so strong in your eyes?" Her voice had never come above a soft whisper. "He can't stop himself, if he wants a power. That 'strength' was never his. He stole all of it. Is that who you want to be?"

There was absolute silence for a moment. "It's better then being like you."

The words stung with their own venom on Kate's heart, and the telepathic energy ensnared her mind, and she collapsed, gasping.

"Because you're nothing." Jonathon's voice rang in her ears. "And that's all you'll ever be."

* * *

Sylar walked into the room.

"Nothing?" Jonathon asked.

"Nothing." Sylar responded. He looked around. "Where's Kate?"

Jonathon was staring out of the window again. "Dead. I tried to get her to get someone else here, but her mind was too weak after all of this. It snapped."

Sylar nodded slowly. "The body?"

"Bottom of the ocean." Jonathon replied. "We'll have to think of something else, since that failed."

Sylar nodded again. "She's really dead?"

Jonathon nodded. "Yes."

"You killed her."

"Indirectly, but yes." The young boy showed no emotion as he discussed his sister's death.

Sylar nodded. Jonathon wasn't lying. In a way, he was proud. Jonathon could help him yet. He decided that taking the two-year-old's power could wait. After all, his sister could no longer stop him.

And, far away, a ghost of what once was stood there, waiting. Dark blue eyes shone out, like two oceans at midnight.

All that was left of Kate after her death and betrayal turned into an alley and disappeared.

**A/N: I'm still not done! Yes, Kate is dead. But the Sylar/Jonathon thing lives on! Yikes. That's a scary team…**


	12. Sylar's mind

**A/N: Just so you know, I use the term 'hero' for anyone w/ an ability. So, if you were confused in the first chapter when Kate called Sylar 'one of the world's most powerful heroes' or whatever she said, don't be. It just means 'person w/ an ability. Thanks! Also, I didn't know if Sylar's last name was Grey or Gray, so I put Gray. Sorry if I'm wrong. Please tell me, so I can fix it. And, I'm sorry about the short chapter, and the fact that it's all about what Sylar's thinking. I just really wanted to get into all this. Sorry! The next chapter will be a LOT longer, I promise.**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Sylar asked, looking at the two-year-old that was standing next to him.

"Don't insult me." Jonathon replied. "He came this way. I'm sure of it."

Sylar nodded. It had been only about three months since Kate's death, and both Jonathon and Sylar were looking for someone. Someone who could change everything. He needed that power. Desperately…

Sylar walked up to the information desk and started asking the man behind it questions about the man they were looking for. He had the name memorized. Tom Terronson. A hero so incredibly powerful it could bring the world to its knees…

"He left." Jonathon whispered, just below normal hearing. Sylar picked it up, though. "He went to…" Jonathon's eyes closed as he tried to concentrate.

He looked at Sylar. "He's not very far." He promised. "I can hear HIM now, not just everyone else thinking about him."

Sylar nodded.

They started walking, unable to take off, since it was too crowded.

Sylar was surprised he hadn't killed Jonathon yet. It was amazing, really. Jonathon was one of the world's most powerful heroes. It didn't make sense. Why hadn't he killed him yet? He found himself making excuses. They had to find this hero, he could still be useful, and he didn't need that power yet… He couldn't explain it. That was probably why killing was the only thing that made sense to him. He knew how things worked, yes. But the things he didn't know about, he couldn't tolerate. Emotions… Well, no one knew how those worked. So he couldn't stand them. That was how he could kill so easily. He didn't bother with emotions. They were life's mystery.

But still, killing Jonathon… It seemed so hard. Part of him knew why he wouldn't do it. Kate had been right about the Death Scream. It WAS the worst noise in the world. It would never leave you, once you heard it. It would be enough to drive any normal person to insanity. And if he heard that scream with Jonathon's ability… He didn't want to think about it.

But the other part of him told a different story. It didn't want to kill Jonathon. Because, in a small way, Jonathon was all he had left from the future that could never be. Jonathon reminded him of what he had, so long ago, yet so far ahead. Jonathon reminded him of his son, the one from the future.

Only Jonathon was different. Because he had an ability? No, that wasn't it. Because he wasn't his son, but Kate's sister? It was a contributing factor, but that wasn't it.

Truthfully, Sylar knew the answer. It was because Jonathon was agreeing with Sylar. He was like Sylar, not Gabriel Gray.

It was confusing, even to him. But his son was more like Gabriel then like Sylar. Jonathon was different. More like Sylar. The killer. Jonathon could be that killer. Or he could be like Gabriel. The all around unnoticed nice guy.

Part of Sylar rejected the whole idea of Gabriel Gray. The unnoticed, unappreciated, completely normal moron. He wanted to spit out the name like it was acid, crush the idea completely, and cringe at the fact he used to be like that.

But a considerably smaller part of him didn't want that for Jonathon. Part of him wanted Jonathon to have that life. The simple, unexciting life of a normal person. One where no one had to run or hide or anything. The life his son had.

Sylar tried to brush it off. Jonathon could never have that life. His sister, the only family he had, was dead. And Sylar would never give up being who he was to become that nobody Gabriel Gray again. He resented the very idea.

They kept walking. The killer and the rookie, the boy who actually had a chance… no. He wouldn't even think that way. It didn't matter anymore. After this, Jonathon was finished. He mentally promised himself that he would take his power after this was all over. Jonathon was dead. He would make sure of it. He had to, if only to stop this endless confusion. He hated being confused. Everything made sense. The clock had to work exactly right, or his world would fall. Everything was broken. Everything needed to be fixed.

But he just didn't realize until now. Sylar himself needed to be fixed. Killing Jonathon would do it. He was sure of it.

But taking Kate's power was supposed to fix everything. And taking everyone else's power…the people he had killed. He was trying to fix the world. It had to happen. The world was a clock, one off by miles.

But people weren't clockwork. That's why the world couldn't be fixed, in his eyes. Because of these emotions, the ones that no one knew anything about. Still, the emotions would die when Jonathon did. He was sure, absolutely sure…

Finally, it was safe to take off. They hadn't said anything to each other yet. Jonathon was still listening for the mind of the person they were looking for. Sylar didn't need to know names, normally. To him, they were just things, things that held great power, power that would be his.

And why, just why, was Jonathon more then that?

It had to be because of his son. Sylar was…curious. He kept trying to justify it, the emotions. They threatened to overwhelm him, drive him to absolute madness. He was someone who hardly ever felt anything. There were times, like with Elle. He remembered now. He had loved her. He couldn't explain it; he didn't know how it worked. All he knew was that he was ready to die for her.

Everything was so wrong. He didn't feel things. He wasn't used to it. That's why he had killed Elle. He needed to world back to how it was. Normal, fixed. Like a clock.

There was only room for one emotion in his life. That all out desperate need for power. No anger, no fear, no love, no hate. Just power.

So why were the emotions still there?

He didn't know. He didn't think he ever would.

"Here." Jonathon said. "He's here."

Sylar nodded, and they began to fall towards the ground. They landed perfectly.

It was a small town, but almost looked like a big city. In the distance, you could see the country, grass around for miles. Sylar and Jonathon started walking again. There was absolute silence for a moment.

Sylar noticed it before Jonathon did. A painting on a wall, plain as day. It had a picture of a man, who looked like a shadow, none of his facial features truly clear. The background was dark, and on the bottom, one word was written in bright red.

_Traitor!_

Though you couldn't see his face, Sylar knew that the picture was of him. He looked up, and saw it. A camera, trained on that spot.

"Who do you think did it?" Jonathon asked.

"I don't know." Sylar looked at him. "But I'm going to find out."

There it was again. That need to make everything so that it worked again. The world was still broken, and this made it worse.

"Ah." A man came up to them. His eyes were bright green, and they sparkled with an energy that took people years to find. He was tan, and looked like he was in his late thirties, early forties. He had brown hair that was combed back, and was thin, but not too thin. He looked like an all-around nice guy, a normal person. "I see you're admiring the work of our local ghost."

Jonathon looked at him. _Ghost? _He asked in Sylar's mind.

Sylar asked the question for him. "Ghost?" This had pretty much become routine. People would think it was strange if a two-year-old started asking questions that would put Einstein to shame. So Jonathon asked in Sylar's mind, and Sylar would ask for him.

The man smiled, his eyes glittering. "Ah, yes. A sad little legend. Been around for a while now." He looked at the picture on the wall. "This isn't the only one. There's more. They all tell her story."

"Her?"

The man nodded. "We call her the Blue Eyed Phantom. It was just a name that someone randomly created, and it stuck." He looked at Sylar. "Because of the blue eyes, obviously. But that's all anyone sees. Dark blue eyes."

Jonathon rolled his eyes. _Obviously some stupid teenagers pulling pranks. Let's go._

Sylar nodded, but he wasn't so sure. That picture was defiantly of him.

After a few minutes, they'd ditched the man, and were walking through the streets. It was dark, so there was hardly anyone around. Jonathon kept listening in, until he finally said, "It's no use. He's asleep. We'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Sylar nodded. People's minds had no structure when they were dreaming. It would be difficult to keep trying.

In the dark, two blue eyes stared out. At the sight of Sylar and Jonathon, they widened, and blazed with a quiet fury. And then, they disappeared in the night. Things would change. Here and now.

That's when Sylar heard it. A heartbeat. He recognized it, but he didn't know where from. Jonathon was asleep, sitting against the wall. The small part of him that didn't want this for Jonathon decided to leave him there. If this got ugly, he didn't want Jonathon to see it.

He turned down the alley. The heartbeat got louder, but there was no one around. He listened, and there it was. Somehow, it was behind the wall. He got closer, and listened in. Yes, that was defiantly where it was coming from. He stood back, and lifted his hand up. The wall moved towards him, and then went to the side. He walked in, and found himself standing in a large, dark room. There was no other noise then the heartbeat.

Two dark blue eyes, a shadow of what once was, stared out at him.


	13. The Ghost You Made Me

Sylar kept listening to the heartbeat until he was positive that its owner was in this room.

"I know you're in here." He called out. "Who are you?"

There came the sound of a girl's voice, one that, again, he recognized, but he didn't know where from. "I'm nothing but a myth, a legend."

"Wh..What? Who… Who are you?" He asked again.

There was a pause. "Me? I'm what you made me. A legend. A ghost. The Blue-Eyed Phantom."

True to the name, a pair of blue eyes appeared in the darkness. It was too dark to see the whole face, though. Sylar acted as though he hadn't seen them.

"I don't believe in ghosts."

"You wouldn't."

He whirled, hoping to catch the person by surprise, and shot out a bolt of electricity in the direction of the blue eyes. But they disappeared after the shot was fired.

"Still the same old Sylar. What you don't understand…" The blue eyes appeared again, in a different place. "…You destroy."

He fired another bolt in the direction of the eyes, which disappeared again. "Who are you?"

"I told you! I'm the myth! The legend! I'm what you made me!" The eyes appeared again. "I'm the Blue-Eyed Phantom!" There was a pause as the impossible eyes met his. "I'm the ghost you made me into."

"There's no such thing as ghosts!" he fired another bolt.

The eyes disappeared and then reappeared behind him, and though he couldn't see them, he could hear the direction her voice was coming from. "Yeah. That's what I used to think."

He whirled and fired another bolt. "Only a coward hides in the dark!"

"Ha! I guess you take first prize in that category!" The words sounded like a joke, but the voice sounded nothing like it was laughing.

"Show yourself!" he cried, firing another bolt in the direction of where the eyes had shown up.

"If you insist." The eyes appeared in front of him. Sylar's hands sparked, but he didn't fire. And, slowly, a figure came out of the darkness. The eyes, which stayed there, became two impossible oceans of blue. But it seemed that someone had stirred diamonds into the oceans, and froze it, such was the sparkling, cold, hard eyes that remained on the figure. The figure was blonde and battle-scarred. But the scar that stuck out to Sylar was one on the right corner of the figure's forehead. Sylar's eyes widened.

"Kate?"

* * *

THREE MONTHS EARLIER

Zach looked around him, and then turned his eyes to Rodger.

"So… Are you going to talk about the drawings?" he asked.

Rodger smiled warmly, his bright green eyes sparkling. "How could I not? You've been asking about them ever since you got here."

Around them, grass went on for miles, and only in one direction did it stop. The city was a few miles away, and they had parked the cars close to the campsite.

"Anyway. I brought some pictures of the drawings here to help out." Rodger continued.

"Eeesh. I don't see what the big deal is. Some girl died and now everyone thinks she's a ghost." Sierra said. "Everyone is getting all panicky over nothing, putting up cameras where this 'ghost' has painted and everything." She rolled her eyes.

"Ah, Sierra. That's where you're wrong. It's not for nothing." He said, and then turned to Zach. "And the story is much better."

He pulled a few pictures out of his pocket, selected one, and put it on the ground a few feet away from the campfire. On the picture, three figures were painted on a wall. The smallest, a boy, was hiding behind the next, a small girl. She was obviously older then the boy behind her. And she seemed to be protecting him from the third figure, a man, who in the picture seemed dark, like a shadow across the sun. It was impossible to clearly see the faces, but it was easy enough to tell what was going on.

Rodger pointed to the girl. "THAT is the Blue-Eyed Phantom. It's said that she was a warrior. A Fighter."

Zach looked confused. "How long ago was this again?"

Rodger smiled. "Not too long ago. She was a sort of… modern-day fighter." He pointed to the man in the picture. "This was who she fought against. He was a murderer. But, for some reason, she felt betrayed by him when he stayed true to form and tried to kill her."

Zach looked at him. "But… how would you know that?"

Rodger smiled again. He placed another picture on top of the first one. On it, there was a drawing of the man in the other picture. The face wasn't visible, and he looked like a shadow against the already dark background. Underneath it, the word TRAITOR was painted in bright red. "That's how."

Zach looked up at him. "So… what happened?"

Rodger looked into his eyes. "She was betrayed." He replied simply.

"How?"

Rodger pulled out another picture. In it, the girl was crying, calling out to someone. "He took her little brother, the boy she always protected. The murderer knocked her out, and when she woke up, her brother was gone. Now, it's said that she searched for her brother for three months, almost non-stop. And, eventually, the killer found her. He made some kind of deal, and eventually took her to her brother." He shook his head slowly.

"But her brother had other plans." He continued. "And when she ran to him, when she hugged him… Well…" He looked into Zach's eyes. "It didn't go well for her."

"Wh…What happened?"

"That all depends on who you ask." Rodger replied. "Some say that when she hugged him, he stabbed her in the back. But the most common theory is that she was electrocuted."

Zach looked at him, confused. "Electrocuted? Why?"

Rodger pulled out another picture. "That's why."

Zach picked up the picture and looked at it. On it, the girl had fallen to her knees, and she was clutching at her head. Faint blue electric lines, coming from her brother, seemed to hit her.

"But… this doesn't make any sense." He said, giving the picture back to Rodger. "How could he do that?"

Rodger smiled. "Ah. That is the most interesting part. It's said, that before she died, The Blue-Eyed Phantom had strange abilities. And her brother had them as well, although it was different from hers. And THAT was why she fought that other man. Because he had them too, but he used them differently. While she used them to save people, he used them to kill."

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Powers? Give me a break. She was an ordinary girl, she died like an ordinary girl, and she isn't a ghost!"

Rodger smiled and turned to Zach. "Sierra used to think that it was possible, that the story of The Blue-Eyed Phantom was real, except for the ghost part. But when she learned about the whole 'ability' thing, she just gave up on the whole story." He shook his head slowly. "Some people just can't see beyond their own box of a world."

Zach looked towards the buildings in the distance. "Yeah. I guess so."

Back at the city, Zach looked at the drawings on the wall. No one was around.

"I know you're there." He said nervously. "I…I need to talk to you. There…There was something in your story that caught my attention." He paused, and then continued. "I need to talk to you… about the powers. Some… Something's happening to me. I don't know what." He sighed. "I don't even know why I'm telling this to a ghost." He looked down, slowly turned around, and went home.

The next morning, writing had appeared overnight on the wall.

_I don't know why you're telling it to a ghost, either. _It read. _Come back at midnight tonight. Alone._

Midnight that night, Zach was waiting in front of the wall. He chewed on his fingernails nervously. "Hello?" he called out.

"I didn't think you'd come." A girl's voice rang out. Suddenly, the wall started moving. A pair of blue eyes met him on the other side. And then a girl stepped out. Her face was mostly hidden in the shadows.

"You said that the powers caught your attention." She said. "Why?"

The piercing stare the eyes held seemed see straight through him, searching, staring straight into his soul.

Zach swallowed nervously. "Because…" He broke off, and then walked towards the street lamp, and touched it. "Because I have powers too."

Suddenly, the street lamp changed. It became a solid silver, then gold, and then deep black, and finally, it went back to its original form.

The eyes widened. "That's… beautiful."

"No one knows about it, just me."

She chuckled darkly. "And so you told a ghost. Someone who can never tell."

"How… How do I get rid of it?"

The eyes widened. "Why would you want to get rid of it? IT makes you who you are." The eyes became clearer as they came closer, and a figure stepped out of the shadows.

She looked about fourteen, but her eyes made her seem older, as if they'd seen too much in their fourteen years. She was battle-scared, and, true to the legend, looked like a warrior.

"It made me who I was." She said.

"It also killed you, apparently." Zach responded. "That man you were fighting, that murderer. He had those powers too, didn't he?"

She nodded. "Yes. And his ability made him a killer." She looked at him. "He's still out there, you know." She looked away. "With Jonathon…" She trailed off, and then snapped out of it. "Be careful. Make sure he doesn't find out about your ability. Because that's what he does. He takes a person's ability…"

"He can have mine." Zach said.

She glared. It sent shivers down Zach's spine. "Not his way. Never his way." She raised the hair up on the right corner of her forehead, revealing a scar. "He has to kill you to get it. And he will. Because his ability makes him want other abilities so badly that he would stop at nothing to get it. And it's not exactly go-to-sleep-and-you-don't-wake-up. It's painful. I would know."

"Is that how you… died?"

She smiled coldly. "The first time."

Zach shivered.

"In reality," She continued. "I'm not really a ghost."

Zach looked at her, confused. "But, if you died…"

She cut him off. "I came back. And now, I was 'killed' again in the world's eyes. No one knows I even exist anymore, save one person…" She trailed off, and then began again. "There's one thing the legend doesn't say, that can't be said, because we don't want to freak out normal people by telling them about our abilities. People can think for themselves what to believe. But… That wasn't electricity that you saw in the picture. That was pure telepathic energy. My brother's a telepath, obviously. And… he figured that Sylar, the man in the pictures, the murderer, was stronger then I was, that Sylar had it right." She looked down. "But, in the end, he still didn't really want to hurt me. He's… confused. He's only two, after all, but his intelligence exceeds most 30-year-olds, and… his mindset is more like a teenager's." She looked at Zach coldly. "And teenagers rebel. But they never truly fight against you. They don't want to kill authority, like it seems. Just rebel." She looked away, her eyes distant. "He told Sylar I was dead, and I've been hiding out here ever since."

He looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm hanging out here until Sylar comes here. Even if I have to wait my whole life."

Zach shivered. It was obvious that she meant it.

They talked for a while, and she told him the whole story. Her real name was Kate, but she didn't remember her last name. She was a telekinetic telepath, but she wasn't exactly a 'warrior.' That was probably the only term that those telling her story could think of. But she had been in more then a few fights. That much was obvious, since she had more then one scar. And even though the one on her forehead had been the one that killed her, he noticed one on her left ankle that looked worse.

Finally, he asked a question that had been on his mind for a long time. "So…Why…Why did you call him a traitor? Sylar, I mean."

She looked confused. "When?"

"On… On the pictures you drew on the wall."

"Oh." She looked down and took a deep breath. "I called him a traitor, because…" She looked away, and then laughed humorlessly. "I didn't think anyone would ask me that. It was meant to seem… mysterious, so to speak. But in all reality…" She trailed off, staring into the cold night air. After a moment, she continued. "I did trust him. To a degree. I trusted him to be… himself, of course. But I also trusted him with my life at one time." She looked into Zach's eyes. "And he didn't betray me. I just… Thought that maybe, just maybe, he could do it again. Let me go. Leave me alone." She shook her head. "I know it's not going to happen, but I still hope. I still want it to."

There was silence for a moment, and then Zach got off of that subject, for her sake. He had never seen anyone so emotionally hard and cold, but at the same time, she looked as though she could burst into tears at any moment.

She looked at him after a while. "Look. My mom… well, one of the few things I remember of her was that she helped heroes who needed her to. So that's what I'm doing. I'm warning you. Sylar is dangerous. Incredibly so." She looked into his eyes. "And if you ever see him, don't stop and think. Just get away. If you have to hide in a ditch for days, do it. If you have to run faster then you ever have, do it. If you have to ask another hero for help, do it. Anything you have to do."

He nodded slowly, but his eyes showed his true terror. It seemed that everything that had happened to this girl was because of Sylar. And if her life had been so completely and utterly destroyed, what could happen to his?

Kate made Zach promise that he would tell her if he needed help with anything in terms of his ability. Zach had agreed without a thought. It was only later that he considered the fact that Kate was only a young girl. She couldn't really help him, if he needed it. But talking to her, you never would have thought that. She always seemed in control, as though she'd seen so much, she was used to it by now. And he felt sorry for her. After all, how much had she seen to make her like this?

THREE MONTHS LATER

Sylar stared, wide-eyed, at Kate.

"I told you." Kate whispered. "I'm nothing but a ghost."

That much seemed true enough. Though it was true that she looked a lot better then when he had last seen her, she had this look in her eyes, almost like she was gone, yet still there. A ghost.

"But you're alive, Kate." Sylar snarled, his hands alive with electricity.

Kate looked at his hands, a faraway look in her eyes. "Did Jonathon explain that to you yet?" She asked, pointing to his hands. "How I can control electricity like you?"

Sylar glared, but Kate continued.

"Apparently it was a theory of his…" She trailed off.

"You're getting off the subject, Kate." Sylar said. "Why are you alive?"

"To the world, I'm still dead. To you, I should be dead." She shook her head. "But in all truth, I never died."

He glared at her. "Then what happened?"

She looked into his eyes, and some part of Sylar wanted to cry out in agony at what he saw there. He saw what it was like to be dead, to have no hope, no idea of joy, nothing. To have absolute and utter nothingness in every part of your mind. At least he had power. Kate had nothing, and that small part of Sylar felt what Kate did. But the rest of him ignored it.

"Jonathon." Kate said. "He never killed me. He just let me go." She looked down. "Teenagers don't want to completely destroy authority, no matter what people say. They just want to get away from it." Her eyes grew colder, if that were possible. "And he did."

Sylar nodded slowly. "But that doesn't explain why he wasn't lying when he told me you were dead."

"It does." Kate said. "Against what we've always been told, Jonathon controlled your mind. He twisted your ability to detect lies, and made you think I was dead, that he was telling the truth."

Sylar looked at her. It never ceased to amaze him how calmly she could talk to him. She never seemed to care that he was a killer, and that he could kill her without a thought. To her, he was just someone she disagreed with. Heck, she was even telling him now what had happened, not holding information, not even caring to.

"Sylar." A new voice entered the room. Jonathon's voice.

Life returned to Kate's dead eyes. They became bright, glittering with hope. And fury.

"Jonathon." She said slowly. "Get away from him."

Jonathon shook his head. "He won't hurt me."

It was hard to tell what happened next. The smaller part of Sylar's mind, the part that wanted the normal life for Jonathon, took control. Had he not been so confused, Sylar would have agreed with Jonathon, if only to crush his sister, get her out of the way, and deal with Jonathon later.

But the part of him that wanted the normal life for Jonathon realized. This was Jonathon's last chance. If Sylar did this now…

He didn't stop to think. His own mind wouldn't let him. He just whirled around, and pinned him to the wall. "I doubt that." Sylar snarled. But his mind said more in the blink-of-an-eye moment it had. _You've done nothing but get on my nerves all along. It was only a matter of time…_

He raised his hand, ready for the kill. All this had happened in a few seconds.

And then Kate threw him into the wall. "Don't touch him!" She snarled. Her eyes were diamond hard, and glittering. She landed a punch in the nose, effectively breaking it. Sylar retaliated, shocking her, sending her flying. But she shocked him back.

_Go home, Jonathon! _Kate's mind screamed in her brother's. _Protect yourself!_

Now that Sylar was fighting Kate to get Jonathon's power, he found out that he really wanted it. He wanted it with everything he was. And he found himself fighting for it. But part of him knew. Even if he failed, Jonathon would have a normal life. He only wanted this power now because he was fighting for it. But that small part of him would know. Kate would be the only chance Jonathon had, and now she could do just that.

The fight traveled outside of the room, and Jonathon was left wondering what happened.

Three days later, Jonathon was home. Three days. Three days had passed since Sylar and Kate had started fighting. Jonathon was losing hope. He kept the house dark, so no one would know he was there. It was about three in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. He knew that his life could go in only two directions, depending on who walked in through that door. If it was Sylar… well, his life wouldn't last long enough to go in ANY direction. If it was Kate…

He sighed. There were so many ways that could work out. If Kate hated him for what he did… well, in that case, he would almost prefer Sylar.

But if she knew how sorry he was…

He sat down. He was about ready to burst into tears. There was so much, so many ways… He couldn't think about it. Kate could already be dead, Sylar already on his way…

The light turned on, and Jonathon whirled around.


	14. Abilities

"Kate!"

Jonathon started to run to his sister, but stopped himself. If she hated him…

Kate sighed, exhausted. "Come here." She said.

It was enough for Jonathon. He ran to her, and she bent down so that he could hug her. He started sobbing, and trying to explain, but Kate just said, "Shhh… It's all over. It's ok. You're ok…"

After a moment, he'd calmed down enough to ask what happened.

Kate's eyes got that faraway look. She looked a lot worse then last time, and she had a lot more scars. The scar on her forehead had been ripped open again, but she didn't seem to notice, much less care.

"Can you show me?" Jonathon asked quietly.

Kate looked at her brother, and nodded. She looked at him, concentrating. Jonathon closed his eyes as her mind entered his.

_Whirling around. Getting shocked by Sylar. Not caring. Remembering Jonathon's theory. So full of different types of energy, one more comes in, and it doesn't matter…_

_ Kate threw Sylar as far as she could. A whole day of fighting. She wasn't even tired. She'd stayed awake so long when looking for her brother being tired didn't matter anymore. It was almost impossible to be tired…_

_ Sylar, throwing her back with a blast of electricity. She'd explain later to him why that wasn't a good idea. Despite everything, she wanted him to know. Because if he didn't know, he wouldn't be able to tolerate it. He could come looking again. She knew that. _

_ Responding with her own blast. Every time she did that, he'd look at her, surprised, and curious. He saw the scar on her ankle. She saw him, the look in his eyes. Can he remember where that came from? He splits it open, and she cries out it pain, but it's only temporary. It's nothing compared to what she's had before. Nothing compared to her death. Nothing to her betrayal…_

_ Kate whirls around, catching him with her telekinesis. He responds. Three days, this fight has been going on. And now they're both going to end it. _

_ They can't move, trying with everything they are to hold the other, keep THEM from moving. Free falling. This fight's been in the air too long. They start falling to the surface, both Sylar and Kate, keeping their hold on the other to stop them from using their telekinesis to slow themselves down…_

_ They have to let go now, or they never will. They'll both die. The ground's not too far away now. Kate sees in his mind that he'll die too, with that car below him. That thing would shatter from the impact, and a piece would inevitably hit the back of his head. Both of them would be dead if they didn't LET GO._

_ At the very last second, they both let go. Both of them slowed themselves down, touching down on the ground as gently as possible. They both ended up demolishing a few rocks._

_ But they were alive._

"So… Sylar's alive?" Jonathon asked.

Kate nodded.

He looked at her. "Kate…" He looked into her eyes. "What's going to stop him from coming here?"

* * *

Far away, Sylar was wondering the same thing Jonathon was. What WAS stopping him from going there? Kate had been exhausted. She would be no match for him now. But… He found himself having an all out war in his mind. Part of him still wanted Jonathon's power. But that other part, the one that wanted a normal life for Jonathon… it wouldn't rest.

So he finally decided. He would let Kate be.

For now.

* * *

"I don't know." Kate replied, looking at Jonathon. "He could come here." She looked down. "But for some reason, I don't think he will."

Jonathon nodded. Kate and Sylar were so different, it was scary. They were on opposite sides of the argument. Two completely different people. Sylar was ready to kill so that he could live a little longer. Kate would give up her life to save someone else. Sylar was a coward, and ran away from the fights he knew he couldn't win. Kate would fight to her last breath.

And that was what was scary. Because they were so different, Kate and Sylar were exactly the same. And that was probably how she knew what he would and wouldn't do. Because they WERE the same, whether they liked it or not. And each of them knew how the other thought.

At least, that was the theory.

Jonathon looked at his sister. "Come on." He said. "We have to fix those." He pointed at the cut on her forehead and the cut on her ankle. He never knew how she'd gotten that scar on her ankle in the first place…

"It's fine, Jonathon." Kate was saying an hour later.

Jonathon rolled his eyes as he tried to sew up Kate's ankle. "Seriously, Kate. I know what I'm doing." He looked at her. "I was around more then enough doctors and scientists when I was younger."

Kate rolled her eyes as well. "It's not as though I don't trust you…" She started. Jonathon winced. He knew she shouldn't trust him. Kate hurriedly continued. "But I really don't think it's that bad. Just get it to stop bleeding, and I'll be fine without the stitches. Honest."

Jonathon ignored her.

"Please?"

Jonathon sighed. "Look. This is dangerously deep. It WILL not stop bleeding on its own. Trust me."

Kate rolled her eyes, but said nothing else.

After a moment, he looked at her. "Right. You're done. That wasn't so hard was it?"

Kate snorted. "Yeah. Getting stitches without an anesthetic is a piece of cake."

"Well, if you wanted, we could have used…" He trailed off as Kate glared at him.

"Right." He said. "Note to self. Don't mention THAT again."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Are we done here?"

He shook his head. "Your forehead."

Kate winced, as though she'd forgotten about that. "Do we have to?"

Jonathon raised an eyebrow. "Did it hit bone?"

Kate shook her head quickly. "NO!" She winced, and then nodded slowly. "Yes."

The other eyebrow joined the first. "Ok then."

He came forward, and Kate winced again. Jonathon decided to keep quiet. This wasn't about physical pain. Kate could deal with that. This was about the memory of her death, of being able to do nothing to defend herself. The two remained silent until Jonathon was finished.

"There." He said. "All done." He went over to a sink and washed his hands. Then he bleached the sink.

Kate gently touched her forehead and winced again.

"The stitches will come out in a while." Jonathon promised. "So long as you don't touch them."

Kate nodded and took her hand away from her forehead.

"So…" Kate said. "That…electricity thing…"

Jonathon smiled. "Yes…?"

"Why, exactly, can I do that?"

His smile widened. "You haven't figured it out yet? I told you it was a theory of mine."

Kate snorted. "Please. I'd have to have a memory space the size of a mountain to remember all of YOUR theories."

"Eeesh. Snappy. All right." Jonathon took a deep breath. "You're body is full of two different kinds of energies, correct?"

Kate nodded. "Telekinetic and telepathic energy. So what's that got to do with electricity?"

"Let me explain. You are full of energy, so if you add another type of energy to the mix, it's going to want to get out, right? Your body won't want it there."

Kate nodded slowly. "I think I'm following you…"

"When Sylar shocked you, your body responded. It wanted to get rid of the electricity."

Kate shook her head. "But it didn't. Not until I made it."

"Hold on. Let me finish. There's a catch. Your body is so used to storing energy, it just adapted to a different kind. It wanted the electricity out, but it was willing to keep it there, in case of emergencies."

Kate shook her head again, trying to clear it. "Ok, I'm lost. That doesn't sound at all like what your body is supposed to do."

"Normal people's bodies, maybe. But some heroes, like you, are completely different."

Kate placed her hand to her forehead, forgetting about the stitches. She winced, and pulled her hand away. "I'm confused."

Jonathon placed his hand on his forehead as well, trying to think of a way to explain this to his sister. "Ok. I'll start from the beginning." He looked at Kate. "No interruptions."

Kate nodded.

Jonathon took a deep breath. "Ok. Say a person is going to be born normal, but become telekinetic later in their life." He looked at Kate. "Like you."

Kate nodded again, and Jonathon continued.

"When a person…gets their ability, well, in our case, it's not because there was a sudden rush of a certain type of energy towards them. When you got your ability, it wasn't because you were suddenly surrounded by telekinetic energy. It was because you learned to CONTROL that energy. The energy was already there, from the moment you were born, simply because you WERE going to have an ability. It was in your very DNA.

"So, you have all of that energy in you, as a part of you. And your body knows to store it now, and eventually replace it when it's gone. But it mostly replaces itself. But the electricity won't. That's why you ran out that first time. Because you aren't surrounded with electrical energy, nor can you create it. The electricity isn't a part of you; it's just there when you have it. So now, whenever Sylar or anyone else shocks you, you store that energy, and have a new weapon. Sure, it hurts when you're shocked, but when it's over, the electricity is still there."

Kate thought about this for a moment. "So, whenever someone shocks me, I have that power."

"Well, you have as much electrical energy in your system as the person shocked you with, but yes. You have that ability until the energy is gone."

Kate's hand went to her forehead, but she remembered at the last second and lowered it. "So…technically, someone could give their power away."

Jonathon shook his head. "It doesn't quite work like that. At least, probably not for you. It might be possible for me, since I have…" He trailed off.

"Let me explain." He said. "You are a telekinetic. A strong one. That much is obvious. But, in all likelihood, you can't give your power away. While it's true that you, like me, can force pure telepathic energy into someone…" He winced, remembering, but continued. "…It would only be temporary, like the electricity. Because there isn't much of it. However, I'm a stronger telepath. And if I forced enough telepathic energy into a hero, especially one who already has a degree of telepathy, it could stay there. But only if the hero's body adapted to it, and started to draw in more energy. Or, in some cases, create it." He looked at his sister. "And though you have the energy around and in you when you're born, and when you get your ability, you also create it once your body is used to the energy, and knows how it works."

Kate shook her head, trying to clear it. "That's…confusing."

Jonathon nodded. "To say the least. It kept me wondering for days."

There was silence for a moment.

"Yes." Jonathon said at last, reading his sister's mind. "I promise." He sighed. "I've been thinking about that for a long time."

"No matter what?" Kate asked.

He looked at her. "Kate. If Sylar tries to take my power, there won't be anything else that would matter. I would give it to him, if I had to."

Kate nodded. "That all I needed to know." She looked at her brother. "Thank you. I…I just want you safe. And if giving him your ability to save your life is the only way out…" She trailed off.

Jonathon nodded. "I'll take it." He looked away. "Still. It's only a theory. It could be impossible."

Kate's eyes got that faraway look again. "Of course." She whispered. "Impossible."


	15. So Sorry

**A/N: All right, obviously, this is AFTER the… 2****nd****? Series, after the whole Sylar-injected-with-virus-that-takes-abilities thing. Sorry if I misspelled Shantee virus, that's the best I got. Tell me if I'm wrong, please. **

Kate tossed and turned. She was exhausted. But she couldn't sleep. And she knew it. Not with…

She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and started walking down the stairs, keeping her eyes locked on a particularly dark shadow in her living room.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to hear me." The Shadow said. "I've been here for an hour."

Kate shook her head. "I heard you." She replied. "I just chose to ignore you."

The Shadow nodded. "Fair enough."

Kate looked at him. "Why are you even here? I've been dying to get some real sleep, and POOF! Sylar appears. Joyous Supremous."

She was sure he would be rolling his eyes if she could see him. After a moment, he threw a file in her direction, and it landed further along the couch he was sitting on. "Recognize this?" he asked.

Kate looked at it, confused, and then telekinetically switched on the light. She walked over to the file and started reading.

Inside it, there were pictures. All of them were of Sylar. He was bleeding, a sword wound in the chest. Kate knew where it was from. When Hiro had stabbed him, the first time all of the heroes got together to bring Sylar down. The Company, or at least a part of it, had saved Sylar.

But at a cost.

Kate turned the page, and there it was. Sylar had been saved, but injected with the Shantee virus. And this picture showed it.

And there. There it was. On the bottom of the page. A small note that held everything.

_Upon the advice of Kate (see file 128) we have decided to inject Sylar with the Shantee virus, in hope that this will keep him contained._

Kate looked at Sylar. It was obvious that he was mad. Anyone would be mad. And it was obvious that Kate was a dead person if she didn't start explaining that one. Kate chuckled darkly.

Sylar glared at her. "And you think that's FUNNY?" he asked.

"No." she replied simply, her voice quieter then his.

Sylar's hand started to sparkle with electric energy, and Kate knew it was taking a lot of control on his part to stop from killing her. She smiled darkly. Let him try. She was innocent in this matter.

Almost.

"I was searching through some old Primatech files when I found that." He said. "Care to explain?"

She nodded. "If you give me a chance."

He glared and waited for her to continue.

She nodded again. "Right. Well, it was one of those rare times when I got captured and it wasn't on purpose. And, well, my powers were taken away. Naturally, being me, I wasn't going to help them with anything." She smiled darkly. "Rebel to the last."

He glared until she went on.

"But, I heard that you were there, and you were dying, and… well, I just couldn't help myself. I had to see." She looked down. There was silence for a moment.

"Yes, I was there." She continued. "Yes, I saw you. Yes, I knew you were dying. Yes, I also knew that they had somewhat saved you. Yes, they were talking about killing you anyway. Yes, I wanted to stop them. Yes, I told them to save you. No, I didn't tell them to stick the Shantee virus in you."

He looked at her. "Then, please." He said sarcastically. "Explain."

She looked back at him, and their eyes locked. "They asked me my opinion. It's only obvious. I'd been around you forever, on the same and on opposite sides. They figured I would know if you were too dangerous to keep alive." She laughed humorlessly. "Of course I wouldn't say that. It's me, after all. So I told them that it wasn't Gabriel Grey's fault, but Sylar's. That it was the ability's fault." In all this, her eyes hadn't left his.

"So…What? You're completely innocent?" His hands sparkled with a ferocity that made Kate jump.

"Not completely. They just took my statement too far. It wasn't my advice to stick the virus in you. The files are wrong."

"And I'm supposed to believe you? Just like that?" His voice was dangerously quiet.

She looked at him. "Huh. I'd assumed you would read my mind. I mean, you aren't exactly held by any moral obligation not to."

His eyes narrowed. "Like you'd let me."

She rapped her knuckles on his forehead. "Hello? Your hands are sparking, I know you're a killer, and you're mad at me for something I didn't do. Heck yes I'd let you read my mind."

His eyes narrowed. Kate felt the cold fingers of his mind reach into hers. She held still, focusing on what happened. She was innocent…

After a moment, he nodded. "So you were telling the truth."

She shrugged. "I couldn't let them kill you. And how was I supposed to know that they would just kill you slower?"

He rolled his eyes. "But you were still there." He said, his voice dangerously quiet. "You could have stopped them."

She shook her head. "I couldn't."

Suddenly, Sylar realized something. "You… You said that they would ask you…" He looked at her. "That was before you even knew me."

She looked down. "No, Sylar." She replied. "It wasn't."

There was silence as he waited for her to continue.

She looked down. "My…parents, what little I remember of them…well, my mom helped heroes. And…" She looked into Sylar's eyes. "She had an ability, before she died. She knew other's abilities. What they had now, what they had before…" She looked down again. "And when they would lose it. And if they would ever get it again. And… she saw what yours would be."

She looked at him. "So many people call you Sylar. But every once in a while, they'll slip. They'll call you Gabriel. Haven't you noticed? I've never done that. Because I know the difference. Sylar is not Gabriel." She looked at him with hate filled eyes. "Sylar is a monster. Gabriel was… different." She sighed, and looked down again. "I saw you become this. I watched. My mother… she had me watch, see what you would be, help if I could. But I was never fast enough, when it mattered most. When someone needed help, when you were about to kill someone…" She trailed off, and then finished in a whisper. "I was never fast enough to save them."

There was silence for a moment.

"So… The Company asked you."

She nodded. "Because, even then, I knew who you were. I knew that Gabriel wasn't a killer." She looked at him. "But Sylar was."

"Gabriel Gray was weak." Sylar snarled.

"Gabriel Gray didn't kill so that he could live a little longer. Sylar did." She looked into his eyes. "Sylar was always afraid for himself. Gabriel was afraid of hurting anyone else."

Sylar rolled his eyes. "He wouldn't have survived in this world."

"True." Kate said. "But if he wasn't you, he wouldn't need to."

"Yes, he would have. You and I both know it. He still had an ability, which made him a threat."

Now it was Kate's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh yeah." She snorted. "Real threatening ability." She raised her arms, fake monster fashion, and spoke in a fake scary voice. "I can fix your clock!"

Sylar's eyes rolled higher then Kate's. "He was still a nobody."

Kate glared at him. "No one is a nobody. Gabriel Gray is stronger then you in my book."

Sylar snorted. "That lowlife watch maker is NOTHING." He hissed.

Kate looked at him. "If you're so confident about that, why do you feel like you have to defend yourself from a fourteen-year-old-girl?"

Sylar didn't respond. There had only been one time when Kate had seemed to Sylar like she was her actual age. When he first met her, and knew absolutely nothing about her. After that, she seemed older then most, having seen more then almost everyone.

After a moment, trying to preserve his dignity, Sylar snarled, "I don't." He came closer to her, and whispered. "But you'll have to defend yourself more then you think, Kate." He walked out the front door.

Kate collapsed on the floor. Though she would never admit it, she hadn't thought she would get out of that one. Sylar was the kind of person who threw you against the wall and killed you first, and asked questions later. Tears streamed down her face.

"Is he gone?" Jonathon asked from a different room.

Kate stood up quickly, wiping off her tears. "Yeah, Jonathon." She promised. "He's gone."

"He found out, didn't he?"

"Yeah." Kate walked towards her brother's room. He was sitting up in bed, and she sat next to his feet. "He's not coming back for a while."

Jonathon nodded. "How…How did you hear him? You don't read minds. You won't."

Kate shook her head. "You of all people should know."

Jonathon nodded again. "The Telepathic Fingerprint, right?"

"Yeah."

Jonathon nodded. It was a curious thing about telepathy. You sort of…knew who was around. They called it the Telepathic Fingerprint, because each person had a different mind, and was completely different. If you felt the Telepathic Fingerprint of someone, most likely, they were nearby.

Kate looked at her brother. "Come on." She said. "You need your sleep."

Jonathon nodded, and tried to sleep, but there was one thought, nagging at the back of his mind.

Sylar had said that Kate would need to defend herself. It was obvious that she would need to defend herself from him.

But why?

**A/N: Ok, I'm sorry about the whole, Sylar-just-leaves-after-all-that, but I didn't know how to end another fight scene for this. Plus, it's mostly just something that explains why Kate's so mad and depressed about what Sylar does. So… sorry I ended it badly for anyone who wanted a fight. Besides, I don't think Sylar would attack, once he knew. **


	16. Down Inside

**A/N: Before anyone asks, I got this idea a long time before they did the whole Hiro-gets-a-brain-tumor thing. So, I didn't copy this idea. Also, MANY thanks to The Outlander****for the correction in the last chapter, helping me spell Shanti virus! I was totally lost on that one.**

Kate was sitting down on the couch, drawing. She was bored, with no end-of-the-world situations going on. She'd been drawing a lot, recently. But it was strange. Sometimes, she would forget what she drew, or where she put the drawing…

The sound of a ringing phone broke her out of her thoughts. The phone floated over to her, and she spoke into it. "Hello?"

"Kate?"

Kate froze. She knew that voice. "Sylar?"

"Who else?"

Kate took a deep breath, and then thought of something. "How…how did you get this number?"

"How else? Your kid brother." Sylar's voice was hard.

Kate clenched her fist.

"At any rate." Sylar continued. "I think you might want to see this."

"See what?"

"Just get over here."

"Where?"

"Same place as the last time."

Kate nodded, even though he couldn't see her. He was talking about the place where Sylar had kept Jonathon. "Be there in a minute."

Kate had no idea why she was trusting Sylar. But how he spoke…She didn't know. All she knew was that her instincts told her it was safe. She tended to listen to that.

"I'll be back in a bit, Jonathon." Kate called to her brother. "You know the drill."

Jonathon nodded in the other room, "Sure thing, Kate."

As soon as Kate was gone, Jonathon spread a layer of pure telepathic energy around the house. If anyone got within ten feet of the house, the energy would scramble their minds like so many eggs. Painful, if you didn't get out quick.

About three minutes later, Kate landed in front of the house she had hoped she would never have to come back to. She walked in.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

Sylar looked at her. "Over here."

Kate followed him into a different room. In it, there were two pictures. One was facing the Kate, and the other was turned to the wall.

Kate looked at it.

"What do you think?" Sylar asked. It shocked even him to know how much he wanted to know what she thought. It also shocked him that he was even showing this to her, especially after what had happened the last time he'd seen her.

Kate looked at the picture. It was obviously a painting of the future. In it, Sylar standing with a shocked expression on his face, as though this was the last thing he would ever have expected.

And, on the ground in front of him, covered in blood, was Kate.

She was dead.

"Well?" Sylar asked again.

Kate looked at the picture, a calm expression on her face. "Well, my first guess would be that you killed me." She pointed to the picture. "But THAT'S a bullet wound, and you don't have a gun."

"So someone else did it." Sylar said.

"Exactly." She walked over to the other picture and turned it around. It looked exactly like the first, but was focused more on the stuff outside of the scene.

Kate paled. "No." She whispered. "It can't be." She started to back away.

"What?"

Kate turned around. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Sylar saw pure terror in Kate's eyes.

And, suddenly, Kate took off, running out the door, and taking to the skies.

* * *

Kate was sitting on a tree branch. Tears streaked down her face, and her eyes had that faraway look.

"Hey." A voice said behind her.

"Hi."

Sylar walked over to her. "What was that about?"

Kate sighed, and looked down at something in her hands. She handed whatever it was to Sylar.

Sylar looked at the case in his hands. He recognized it from the picture he'd painted. He opened it. Inside, there were a few different types of medication.

Kate looked down. "I…I'm sort of…sick." She said, and chocked, unable to finish.

Sylar looked at her and waited for her to continue.

Kate took a deep breath. "I…I have a…Well, the best description would be…" She looked at him. "A brain tumor."

Sylar's eyes widened.

Kate looked away. "My mom said it had something to do with my ability, but as far as any…normal…doctors can tell, it's a brain tumor." She looked at the case in Sylar's hands.

"That's what they gave me." She said. "Pain meds, mostly. Disgusting stuff." An expression of absolute hate crossed her face when she looked at it. "I'd be happy if lightning hit the whole thing."

Sylar looked down at the case, which was now closed. "That can be arranged." He said, his hands sparkling with electricity.

Kate half-smiled. "Nice. But I thought about that. It wouldn't work. I still can't get rid of this." She tapped the side of her head a few times.

Sylar nodded. "And, in terms of your ability, what is it?"

Kate chuckled darkly. "Yeah. I figured as much. You just came here because you need to know."

He looked at her. "I could find out."

Kate shook her head. "Don't even think about it. Someone else already tried. They got it out once."

"What? Then…Why is it still there?"

She looked at him. "That's the point. My own ability is killing me. It keeps growing back."

Sylar looked down. "But… How…What does your ability have to do with it?"

Kate looked down. "I probably knew once. But I don't anymore. I forgot, and the only other person who knew is dead."

He looked at her. "Who?"

She kept her eyes on the floor. "My mom."

Sylar nodded, but looked at her. "I could find out for myself." He said, his tone threatening. His hand started to sparkle with electricity.

Kate looked at him. "You're not the person who's supposed to kill me, are you?"

He glared. "The future can change."

She rolled her eyes. "The future is just the past to another time."

He looked at her. "What?"

Kate shook her head. "Something my…dad… told me once." She sighed and looked up at the stars. "I remember asking him about the future, asking if we could change it, if we should change it." She shook her head. "He said that you should try with everything you are not to. Because the future is that past to another time, and if you change that past, that future would change…" She trailed off. There was silence for a moment.

"I thought you didn't remember your dad." Sylar said after a moment.

Kate shook her head. "I don't. It's just… glimpses. It's like fog. You can see, just not everything." She put a hand to her forehead and rubbed it, trying not to wince as it stretched her stitches. "A really heavy fog."

He looked at her. "What is it, though? Your… tumor. Do you remember that?"

She shook her head again. "I wish. All I know is this thing…" She tapped her head before continuing. "Scares me more then you do."

Sylar's eyes widened. It wasn't a lie. "I thought I didn't scare you."

Kate smiled. "True."

Sylar nodded. They both knew that was a lie.

Kate shook her head. "But this scares the life out of me. I've always been terrified of it…" She trailed off, and a new tear formed.

Sylar looked at her. "But…You've never been scared of dying."

Kate nodded. "True. But I've always been scared for everyone else."

Sylar glared at her. "Will you ever say anything that makes sense?"

Kate shrugged. "Probably not." She sighed. "I'm afraid for everyone else…because I'm one of the world's most powerful heroes." She looked at him. "You know that." She tapped her head again. "And this…this _thing _can make me lose control. I could stop being able to control my own ability. I could wipe out an entire city because of this thing."

There was silence as Sylar considered this.

_"Are you sure that's him?"_ Sylar heard the man's voice from across the park.

_"Positive! You saw his picture!"_

Sylar turned to the girl next to him. "Kate?"

Kate nodded. She was already on high alert. "I hear it."

He looked at her. "How?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "You, dummy. Now shut up."

Sylar complied, still confused, but going with it.

_"I'm telling you, that's Gabriel Gray!"_

"Cops?" Sylar whispered to Kate.

Kate nodded. "I can see their car. They're inside it."

"How long?" Sylar asked.

"A minute, max."

"Freeze!" The cop's voice rang out.

"Apparently not that even that long." Kate continued. She looked at Sylar. "You have a knife?"

He looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Look, just answer the question! I'm trying to get us all out of here alive!"

Sylar shook his head as he read Kate's mind. "No such luck."

Kate slapped her hand to her forehead, and winced. "A killer who doesn't have a knife. Brilliant."

Sylar rolled his eyes. "And why, exactly, would I need it?"

Kate sighed. "Fair point." She kept her hand on her forehead. "You need it now though."

"Put your hands on your head!" The cop's voice rang out.

"Oh, be quiet." Kate snarled, out of the cop's hearing range.

Sylar chuckled softly.

Kate looked at him. "Nothing? You have nothing?"

Sylar's hands sparkled.

"NO." Kate said defiantly. "I'm trying to stop people from being killed. And stop people from finding out about people with abilities. Do you have any idea how much panic there would be…?"

"WE WON'T TELL YOU AGAIN!" The cop's voice sounded out. "PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "I am so going to regret this."

She jumped out of the tree.

Sylar's eyes narrowed as he read her mind. "Why should I?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Because, if you don't, the cops are going to be wondering why a teenager is beating up a serial killer." She sighed. "Besides, we don't want people learning about heroes. Especially not you."

Sylar nodded. "Fine."

He wrapped his hand around her throat, spinning her in the direction of the cops so that it looked like he was holding her hostage.

"Eeesh. Not so tight, you dolt. That hurts." Kate complained.

Sylar rolled his eyes, but loosened his grip.

Kate screamed, and Sylar had to stop himself from laughing. She never screamed.

"Help!" Kate cried, trying her best to act scared. "HELP!"

"Drop the guns!" Sylar snarled to the cops. "Do it NOW!"

Kate had to admit, Sylar was a pretty good actor. She pretended to be chocking, grabbing at the hand on her throat. They were slowly moving closer to the cops, trying to show them what was going on, so that they WOULD drop their guns, and they could both get out of there. It was pretty dark out by now, so it would be hard for the cops to see.

"Drop the guns!" Sylar snarled again. His grip tightened on Kate's throat.

_Cut that out! _Kate's mind said in Sylar's._ This is fake, you idiot! You keep that up, and it's gonna become real pretty quick!_

_ Oh, shut up. _He replied. But his grip loosened.

"Drop them!" One of the cops said to the others. "Put them down!"

Kate wanted to smile, but that wouldn't have gone along well with the whole innocent-little-scared-hostage image, so she kept it hidden.

"Help me! Dear goodness help me!" Kate screamed, a terrified look across her face. "Help…" Sylar tightened his hand for a second, and Kate pretended to choke, as though she'd lost the ability to speak.

"Let her go!" One of the cops shouted.

"No chance!" Sylar snarled.

One of the cops picked up his gun, but Sylar pretended to tighten his grip one Kate's throat.

"Let her go!" The cop shouted, ignoring Sylar's warning.

"Put the gun down!" Sylar snarled in reply.

But the cop showed his true interest. He aimed the gun at Sylar's head, and fired.

For Kate, to was hard to tell what happened next. All she knew was the searing hot pain in her shoulder where she had caught the bullet. She collapsed to the ground. And she realized something. This would look exactly like the picture had. Sylar, standing surprised over Kate's body, a bullet wound in her shoulder. Sylar wouldn't have a gun. There would be a tree in the background, with a shining silver case next to it, containing her medication. For a second, all she could think about was the fact that the tumor wasn't back. She didn't have it. She was free.

And then all she could think of was the pain in her shoulder.

Sylar looked at Kate, genuine surprise on his face. He looked at the cops.

His eyes narrowed. The cops had picked up their guns and started firing. The bullets stopped in front of Sylar. He turned them around, and launched them back at the cops, who ducked under their car. They looked at him with pure terror in their eyes. Sylar flicked his hand, and both the car and the cops went flying backwards. A few of them remained conscious and started running, dragging the others with them.

Sylar bent down next to the small girl on the ground. "Kate?"

Kate groaned. "Heck." She said. "That hurts." A small laugh escaped from her, and she groaned again. "Ow."

Sylar wanted to laugh. "So. You're not dead."

Kate shook her head slowly. "Apparently not."

Sylar helped her to her feet.

"Ugh." She said once she was upright. "I gotta get home."

Sylar raised an eyebrow. "What about the hospital?"

Kate shook her head. "Jonathon will take care of it."

The other eyebrow joined the first. "You're trusting your toddler brother to fix that?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "He fixed this, didn't he?" She pointed to her forehead.

He shook his head. "You had Claire's help for that, didn't you?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "No, dummy. I'm talking about after that, when you bust the thing open again. He fixed it."

He looked at her. "He did?"

She nodded, but her eyes narrowed. "Don't get any ideas. I might have a bullet in my shoulder, but I'm not defenseless."

His eyes locked with hers. "I never said anything."

"But you were thinking it."

Sylar rolled his eyes. "No, Kate. I wasn't."

"Yeah, but you were thinking that Jonathon was defenseless."

Sylar said nothing.

"He isn't." Kate said, narrowing her eyes.

Sylar nodded.

Kate glared at him.

There was silence for a moment.

"You should go." Sylar said at last. "You're losing too much blood."

Kate looked at him. "This is what you meant last time, isn't it? About how I would need to defend myself?"

He looked back at her. "Partly." He said, his tone threatening.

Her eyes locked on his. "Something bigger is coming, isn't it?"

Sylar glared at her. "One of these days, Kate, I'm going to need you out of the way. You know what happens when I need someone gone."

Kate suppressed a shudder. "I know." She looked down. "I've always been a threat, haven't I?"

Sylar said nothing for a moment, but his mind said it all for him as it stretched out and touched Kate's mind. _Of course. _

Kate nodded. "I figured as much."

There was silence.

"Not yet, I take it?" Kate asked after a moment.

Sylar nodded. "Not yet."

Kate nodded as well, turned around, and winced as she tried to take off. She collapsed.

Jonathon felt Kate's mind, along with Sylar's. He trusted Kate, so he let down the telepathic energy surrounding the house and walked to the door, despite the fact that Sylar was there. When he opened it, Kate was lying on the porch, a bullet wound in her shoulder. Sylar was standing above her.

"She'll explain." Sylar said. He turned around and took to the air.

It was a few hours later when Kate woke up. She didn't sleep that night, because she was starting to realize something.

Suddenly, around three in the morning, Kate remembered. A dark look crossed her face.

She picked up the phone, and dialed.

**A/N: Ok, I know that this chapter might be a total letdown after the other one, where Sylar was all mad at Kate. But I had to get the thing about Kate's tumor out there. It's important later, trust me. Also, I needed to get an intro to the next chapter, so don't hate how I ended this. It's kind of new to the story, but it's REALLY important. **


	17. Remembering

Kate didn't move as Sylar landed next to her. She stayed sitting calmly and said, "So. I see you got my message." There was something in her voice, something dark and threatening.

"Obviously." He replied.

"There's something I need to tell you." She said.

He looked at her, confused. "What?"

She looked down at something in her hands, and tossed it to Sylar. It hovered for a second before it moved towards him.

It was a journal, with two pictures drawn on it. On the first, Kate and Sylar were pulsing, knocking each other backwards, Jonathon watching. Sylar turned the page, and on the next picture, Kate had a cut on her forehead, Sylar was in front of her, and Jonathon was watching it all happen. Kate turned to look at Sylar. "Look at the date." She told him.

The date was two months before Sylar had killed Kate the first time.

"Jonathon drew this. On that day."

He looked at her. "So… what? Jonathon guessed it was going to happen."

Kate glared. "No. Because he doesn't remember doing it, or hiding it from me. And there's something else." Her eyes were cold. "I remember who my father is. And I saw him die." Her eyes locked onto Sylar's. "I saw you kill him."

He looked at her. "What?"

Suddenly, he found himself thrown into the wall.

"You KILLED him you MURDERER!" Kate snarled, standing up and whirling towards him. "You KILLED him in cold blood! For an ABILITY!"

Sylar looked at her, surprised. "Wh…who?"

She glared at him. "I saw you pin him to the floor and kill him. I watched it happen." Her eyes were as hard as diamonds, and as cold as ice.

He looked into her eyes. This wasn't Kate. Not the Kate he knew. He was almost scared of her. He had never seen her more furious. He would even say, that if it came down to it, right now, Kate could kill him. Kate, who would never murder anyone, not even him. But right now, that firmly rooted belief disappeared as he looked into her ice cold diamond hard eyes.

But there was something else, something deeper. A sense of loss that Sylar could feel, looking into Kate's eyes. It held his heart in an icy grip that refused to let him go. She had seen so much, and lost more. Sylar had to force himself to breathe.

"You killed him." Tears were streaking down Kate's face. "You've killed EVERYONE." Her voice was broken as she chocked, trying to hold back the tears that refused to be restrained.

He looked at her. "Who was it?"

Kate looked at him, and her expression turned to pure hate. She whirled around, snarling, looking away from him. And then she said five words that Sylar never thought could be possible.

"My name is Kate Mendez."

He looked at her, his eyes wide. "Mendez…as in, ISAAC Mendez?"

Kate whirled again, pulsing.

"The ONE AND ONLY!" She snarled. "And you killed him you…You…" She trailed off, unable to think of any word terrible enough to describe what she thought of him. "I saw you MURDER HIM!"

He looked at her. "You're wrong, Kate!" He replied. "No one was there when Isaac died!"

She looked at him, her eyes seeing through everything that he was, sending chills down his spine.

"Wanna bet?" Kate asked. The hurt, the pain, the fury, everything came out in those two words.

There was silence for a minute, and then Sylar said, "Show me."

Kate nodded. This was obviously what she had wanted to do... Her eyes narrowed as she reached out with her mind to touch his

And then he was somewhere else.

Sylar found himself looking at someone searching through papers on the floor. It was him. Sylar was looking at himself. He saw Kate, who was hovering in the window, out of the searching Sylar's sight. But she saw the paper he picked up. The words _Isaac Mendez_ were written on it. Kate started to fly away, and the watching Sylar followed. He could tell what she was thinking, since it was her memory, and her emotions surrounding it. She was thinking, _Ok, he's going to take a while looking for other names from the list. That means I have some time to warn Isaac. If he doesn't know already._

She landed next to Isaac's door and ran in. Seeing Isaac, she started saying, "Isaac, you have to leave. It's Sylar. He's coming to…" She broke off when she saw the paintings around the room. "Kill you." She finished quietly.

"I know." Isaac told her.

"Why haven't you left?"

"I'm not going to."

"Why not?"

"I'm tired of trying to change the future, Kate."

"But… Sylar…"

"I know. But who knows? Maybe he'll be able to deal with this ability better then I can."

She looked at him. "It's gonna hurt."

"You think I don't know that?" He asked, pointing to one of the pictures.

"I know. But I gotta find SOME way of getting you out of here."

He shook his head slowly. "It's not going to happen, Kate."

"Why? Why do you want to die so much?"

"It's not dying. It's getting rid of…" He pointed to the pictures surrounding him. "This."

"The future isn't so bad. You just have to give it a chance."

Isaac pointed to the ground, where a picture of New York exploding decorated the floor.

"Ah." Kate said. "But we're working to stop that. All of the heroes are. You know that!"

"I know. But I've had it with trying to change the future. There's nothing I can do."

"There's always something."

He shook his head slowly. "Not always."

There was a pause.

"But now you get what you wanted." He said.

Kate looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

He turned a picture around. On the front of it, Kate was talking to Sylar. "You get to talk to him."

Kate looked down. "It… It's just an idea."

"An idea that's going to happen."

Kate nodded. "So what, Isaac? So my I want to talk to him. We're kinda getting off of the subject of you dying."

"It's going to happen, Kate."

Kate whipped her head around to face the window. "He'll be here in a moment. I can feel it."

"Go, Kate. Do what you have to do."

Kate nodded slowly, a tear falling down and hitting the floor. She flew up into the corner of the ceiling, which was covered in shadows.

As Sylar watched, he noticed something. Kate was hiding something that had happened. But he ignored it as he continued to watch.

Kate saw Sylar come into the room. She saw him and Isaac Mendez talk. And she saw Sylar kill him.

The whole time, Kate's heart was pounding, and she was crying. But Sylar wouldn't have been able to hear her until after Isaac had stopped screaming.

Kate looked at Sylar with hate-filled eyes. A single tear fell to the floor. Sylar heard it splash. He whipped around, now hearing her pounding heartbeat.

"I know you're there." He said.

Kate didn't even try to keep silent. "You killed him." She breathed.

He looked around the room. "An amazing observation."

Kate shook her head back and forth slowly. "I was wrong."

He kept looking for the source of the voice. "About what?"

"I was wrong to ever think that you could do a single right thing in your life!" She shouted.

"What even made you think that in the first place?"

Kate laughed humorlessly. "Now the truth comes out. You're nothing but a murderer. That's all you ever have been, and that's all you ever will be." And, with that, she started to fly towards the door.

Sylar only saw a streak, headed for the door. He raised his hand, trying to slow it down, to stop it.

Kate cried out in pain as the telekinetic energy cut into her ankle. The cut slashed across in a slightly diagonal direction, and was almost a straight line. But she stopped him from doing any more then that, using her telekinesis to stop him from making her slow down. She flew out the door, and away into the sky.

Sylar opened his eyes and looked at Kate, who was staring at him, her eyes cold. She leaned down and pulled up her pant leg with one hand, just high enough to show her ankle, and the scar on it. A scar in a diagonal line that was almost straight.

"I thought it was a flyer." Sylar said. "That was you?"

"Yep." She said, her eyes hard as she looked at him, though she appeared to have calmed down slightly. She stood up straight. "I didn't know who I was back then. So I let him…" She closed her eyes, unable to finish. After a moment, she opened them and said, "It was before I had even met you the first time. I had met Isaac, and he… He didn't remember me, either. He had woken up before me, you know. And he had gotten a new life. He thought that was all he had ever had. But it wasn't, and if he had known that, he would have gotten out of there. And… it was after I had the idea of asking you for help."

She walked over to him, her eyes like steel. "Now I asked you to come here, because I want to tell you something." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "If I EVER see you again, it's not going to be ME that everyone's going to be worried about. Because I will NEVER forget that again."

Sylar looked at her. "I doubt you could ever do anything like that, Kate."

"Watch me." She hissed, turning around.

"Why not now, Kate?" He asked. "If you think you can kill me, why not do it now?"

Kate whirled throwing him into the wall yet again as she pulsed.

"I would!" She snarled. A tear traveled down her face. "I would do it, right now!" She seemed to be gasping for breath. "But he wouldn't want me to. The REAL him, not that fake version of him that he thought was real."

Sylar rolled his eyes. He had realized that if Kate attacked, he would have an excuse to kill her, which he had been looking for, though he had no idea why. "You don't have the guts, Kate. You could never hurt me. You're too weak."

"Wanna bet?" Kate snarled, pulsing. She sent him flying, and he had another taste of the wall. She flew forwards, and landed a punch in his face.

She was a blur of fists, telekinesis, electricity, and fury. Before Sylar knew it, she had a knife aimed at the back of his head.

"Don't even go there." She said coldly.

Sylar looked at her, surprised. Kate let up, and, keeping his eyes on her, Sylar walked out the door.

Jonathon was waiting for him. Jonathon Mendez. That would take some getting used to.

"She's not a bad person, you know." He said to Sylar. "She's just been through a lot." Jonathon looked at him. "And you're not the only thing she's mad at."

Sylar said nothing, worried that Jonathon might turn homicidal as quickly as his sister had.

Jonathon sighed. "She had me check." He looked down. "See if maybe, just maybe, she was right, and the tumor was back."

Curiosity got the better of Sylar. "Was it?"

Jonathon looked into his eyes. "What do you think?"

Sylar raised an eyebrow.

Jonathon nodded slowly. "It's back." He sighed. "I had to look into her mind. Since the tumor interferes with her ability, I could detect it, if it was there at all." He looked at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "I guess I must have unlocked a few of her memories while I was there."

There was silence for a moment.

"You'd better go." Jonathon said at last. "Kate's kind of homicidal right now."

Sylar nodded, and, still keeping his eyes on the house, he took off.


	18. Three

Kate knew she was going to have to see him. And she knew what he wanted to do. The message he had left had made it clear. She knew that her anger about her father had worn off, and she couldn't be a killer. And so she knew that she didn't stand a chance against him. She also knew there was only one thing to do. She walked over to the phone, picked it up, and dialed a number that she thought she would never dial again. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

Jonathon watched Kate. She hadn't been the same since she'd gotten that first phone call. He listened in on the conversation from upstairs.

"Hi." He heard her say. "It…It's Kate. Please don't hang up… I know. I remember… Yeah…" There was a long pause, and then she said, "Listen. I know we haven't talked in a while. And… I know it's mostly my fault… Yes, mostly. You had a part in it too!" She sighed. "Look. I know all this. But…" She sighed again, and then took a deep breath. "I need your help."

There was silence for a long time. Jonathon went into the other room, and looked at the phone in there. When he saw the number on it, his eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. He checked the number, and then re-checked it. He was right. His eyes were wide as he walked out of the room and looked at Kate.

In the dark and cold of midnight, Sylar was still waiting. He'd given Kate the message. Now he was waiting for her. A shadow moved into his sight.

"Kate." He said, almost as if he was saying hello by saying her name.

"Sylar." She replied in the same way.

"I see you got my message."

"Of course."

Their eyes locked together. "However," Kate said. "I had a feeling that your… intentions… weren't exactly friendly."

"That much was obvious, wasn't it?" Sylar asked.

"Pretty much, yeah."

He laughed humorlessly. His eyes were cold as they locked on hers.

"So… I brought in backup. Me, Myself, and I."

He looked at her, confused.

She smiled coldly. "Me…" She said, pointing at herself.

"Myself." Another voice entered the conversation as someone else came into the room.

It was Kate.

Sylar's eyes widened. He stared at the two Kates, who were standing side-by-side.

"And I." came a third voice as yet another Kate entered the room.

"There's millions," The first Kate said.

"Of us," The second one continued.

"Sylar." The third one finished. This one had the coldest look in her eyes, colder then the other two put together. He looked down at their ankles. All three of them had the scar that he had put there. He started to back up slowly. The three Kates advanced.

"But don't," the first said.

"You get it," the second continued.

"Sylar?" The third continued. There was no pause in between the words, as though there was only one person speaking.

"Don't you get it?" They said at the same time. "You thought you knew everything." They broke off as the first said.

"You."

"Don't." the second continued.

"Sylar." The third concluded.

"You really don't." They said together.

The third one stepped forward, just one step ahead of the others. It was the only chance he'd get. Sylar attacked, launching himself at the third Kate. She snarled, ducking and shocking him in the back as he flew by her.

"Same old predictable Sylar." The three Kates said together. "Cheating."

The third one smiled coldly a fraction of a second before the others did. "Don't you get it?" She said alone. "You are, for once, outnumbered. You might be able to defeat me easily."

"But you won't do that for all of us." The other two joined her so that all three were speaking. Their eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "Because we're done."

Sylar looked at the three of them. They all knew what they were doing. More then he did. They continued to advance. Sylar kept up a hostile glare, but the fact that three Kates were against him was terrifying. And more then that, they were right. He could defeat one. But not three. Never three. She was way too powerful for that.

The first Kate lifted him up in the air, and threw him before he had a chance to react. Kate had always been fast, so why was he surprised?

He crash-landed to the floor, and then looked up at the three advancing Kates with hateful eyes.

Him and the Third Kate locked eyes for a moment. But Sylar had had enough. He shot out of the building, leaving a hole in the roof.

The Third Kate cheered, and the others joined her. They high-fived each other, laughing.

"I wasn't sure that would work." The Third Kate said, beaming.

"Of course it would! Do you doubt yourself?" The second asked.

"Please." Said the First, rolling her eyes. "Don't associate me with HER." She spat it out. "It's bad enough that we look the same."

"Can't help that." The Third said, her eyes hard.

"I have to manipulate minds everywhere I go to make them think I'm not you!" The First said.

"Forever the non-caring telepath of this family." The third muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Easy." The second said, stepping in between the others. "We totally just scared Sylar out of his wits. Doesn't that count for something?"

The Third nodded. "I think so. The question is…" She looked at The First. "Do you?"

"Of course!" The First snarled.

Sylar looked in through the roof. This was interesting. Kate arguing with herself. He looked at the three Kates's ankles again, and only The Third still had the scar. He smiled.

"Easy!" The Second said again. She turned to The Third. "Look, Kate. We helped you out here. And I don't want to say I told you so, but…"

The Third nodded. "I know. Thank you Kala."

Kala… This was getting better by the minute for Sylar.

"Hey!" The First snarled. "I had a hand in it too!"

The Third looked at her with cold eyes. "I know, Kathy. I know. Thank you." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "But I would appreciate it if you hadn't made him think we all had those scars."

The First (Kathy) rolled her eyes. "Please, Kate. If I hadn't done that, he never would have bought it."

The Third (The REAL Kate.) shook her head. "There's always another way."

"Ha!" Kathy said, spitting out her words like they were acid. "Always another way. Like going to see SYLAR for help?"

"Sorry, Kate." The Second (Kala) said. "But she's right. You've brought the whole family to his attention. Not just you."

Kate rolled her eyes. "He doesn't even know about you two."

"He does now!" Kathy spat. "You think he's going to stop now that there's a mystery about two other Kates out there?"

Kate looked up slightly, and for a second, Sylar thought she'd seen him. He held still, and, after a moment, she turned to the two others. "Look. I know Sylar."

"I'll bet." Kathy snarled.

Kate ignored her. "And I know what can stop him. At times. You don't need to do anything for a while. Do what you've been doing. Lay low. I'll take care of things."

Kathy rolled her eyes. "You were doing such a great job before we got here!" She said sarcastically.

Kate's eyes narrowed as they met Kathy's. "No. I know I wasn't. But I've been doing it for quite a while here." She leaned in, whispering. "I think I know more about him then you do."

Kathy snarled, and took off. Kala looked at Kate, her face almost apologetic. Then, she followed Kathy.

Everything was silent for a moment. Kate sat down, as if waiting for something. Sylar waited, making sure that Kathy and Kala were far enough away. Just when he decided it was safe, Kate said something.

"Yes. It's safe enough. Now get off the roof. You're giving me the creeps."

He smiled darkly. It was so Kate. Of course she knew he was there. And she never even thought to mention that knowledge.

"No." Kate said. "No I didn't."

Sylar planted a thought into Kate's brain. _Stop reading my mind._

"Sorry. But you were the one shouting your thoughts out. Heck, if I hadn't blocked them earlier, the other two would have noticed."

"Care to explain who they were?" Sylar said, speaking at last.

"If you get off the roof, maybe."

He smiled coldly and jumped down, slowing himself just before he hit the ground.

Kate smiled. "That's better."

He glared at her. "So who were they?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "It's pretty obvious if you think about. But people think that since Jonathon and I are so close, and we never talked about anyone else… That we're the only ones."

He looked at her, confused. "What?"

She smiled coldly. "Everyone thinks that there's only me and Jonathon in my family. They don't consider the possibility of someone else."

Something clicked in Sylar's brain. "You mean…?" he trailed off, trying to make sense of what he'd just discovered.

She nodded, her eyes cold. "Yes, Sylar. I have sisters. Two of them. We're triplets."

He looked at her, his eyes wide.

"Kathy's the oldest, followed by Kala, and then there's me."

He looked at her. "Why don't you say anything? They would have been helpful to you the first time I killed you." His eyes were cold, no sign of humor in them.

She looked away. "We… haven't talked since our mother died. I was the first to wake up, then only one to see her…" She trailed off, and then began again. "They didn't exactly agree with my decision to ask you for help."

Sylar thought about this for a moment.

"We all have the same abilities, only Kathy doesn't care about using her telepathy. She's… more practiced… with her telepathy. Kala's on the fence about that." She half-smiled. "Our family has a lot of opposites."

Sylar looked at her. "And now that they're gone…" He looked into her eyes. "What's to stop me finishing what I started?"

Kate's eyes met his. "You mean killing me?"

Sylar said nothing.

Kate looked at him. "They'll come back." She replied.

He looked back at her. "Not fast enough."

He pulsed, and would have sent her flying, but she stopped herself.

Between the hits, pulses, shocks and kicks that followed, Sylar listened to see if Kate would call her sisters. He had to be fast. If the other two heard Kate's Death Scream, it would be all over.

Kate cried out in pain as a cut appeared on her arm, followed by another. She ignored it. She wouldn't call her sisters again. Not unless she had no other choice.

And then Sylar pulsed, and Kate's leg broke.

Kate called out to Kathy and Kala. She was fighting with a bullet wound and a broken leg. She needed help. She heard them respond, and she knew things would be all right.

She cried out as another cut appeared on her arm, and then another. She snarled, shocking him, sending him flying for about two seconds before he hit the ground. He stood up, and another cut appeared on Kate's arm.

"That HURTS!" She cried out, pulsing. She managed to break HIS leg, but he had an unfair advantage, healing before aiming for her throat. Kate dodged a bolt of electricity, and responded with a pulse. Another cut appeared on her arm, followed by yet one more. Kate thought she recognized a pattern, but had no time to go into it.

At this point, help arrived in the form of two other telekinetics. Kathy and Kala advanced on Sylar, throwing him into the wall. Sylar managed one final cut on Kate's arm as she blacked out.

He looked at the others with hate filled eyes and took off.


	19. Fool's Hope

"Is she going to be OK?"

Kala was standing over Kate, who was in a small bed, Jonathon next to her.

"Physically or mentally?" Jonathon asked.

Kala thought about this for a moment. "Physically, then mentally."

"Physically, fine. Mentally, not so much."

Kala looked at her little brother. "Why not mentally?"

Jonathon looked at something on Kate's arm. "You'll see."

Kate's eyelids fluttered, and she groaned.

"Kate?" Jonathon looked at his sister.

"Ow." Kate responded

Jonathon smiled. "You gave us a scare." He told her.

Kate raised an eyebrow, and winced as it pulled on the new stitches in her forehead. "Us?"

"Well, I couldn't just leave you like that." Kala said with a smile, coming into Kate's line of vision. "But, apparently, Kathy could." She continued darkly.

Kate looked around the room, to the best of her ability. No Kathy. She sighed. "I figured as much."

Jonathon looked at Kala. There was silence for a moment before he turned back to Kate and said, "Kate, You need to get some rest. We'll be in the other room if you need us, ok?"

Kate nodded slowly, and winced as it gave her a headache. "Sure."

Jonathon and Kala walked out of the room. Jonathon was studying something in his hands.

Kala looked at him. "And that is…What, exactly?"

Jonathon kept is eyes on his hands. "Pictures of Kate's major wounds. I'm trying to see if I can do anything else."

Kala looked at the picture. The top one, the one that Jonathon was looking at, had the cuts on Kate's arm in focus.

"Those aren't major, are they?" Kala asked him.

Jonathon looked into her eyes. "Not physically." He looked back at the picture. "But they might be mentally."

Kala looked at the picture. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary…

Jonathon's eyes widened. "I was right." He whispered.

A day later, Jonathon went into Kate's room, followed by Kala, who said she would leave once Kate was on her feet.

"How are you?" Jonathon asked.

"I feel like I got hit by a semi-truck." Kate replied. "But other then that, not bad."

Jonathon sighed. He knew that status would change once he told her…but he owed it to her.

"Kate…" He trailed off, unable to finish.

"Yeah?" Kate looked at him, her eyes wide and questioning. He knew that would change, that Kate's eyes would again appear cold and hard, that he would lose his sister to the monster that Sylar made her.

Jonathon looked down as he walked over to her. He gently held her right arm, putting it in a position that let Kate see it. Slowly, gently, so that it wouldn't hurt her, Jonathon traced the cuts on her arm.

After the first part, or, more accurately, letter, Kate understood. Her eyes darkened and became hard, transforming Kate into that battle-scarred monster that Jonathon had nightmares about. It wasn't right. She was still only fourteen, despite how she acted. She still had a heart, one that was slowly turning to diamond hard ice.

Jonathon had to trace the pattern, or rather, word, twice before Kala finally understood. Her eyes widened. "Oh…" she said quietly. She looked into her sister's eyes. "Oh, Kate…"

Kate didn't look at her sister. She didn't look at Jonathon. The only thing she looked at were the cuts on her arm, cuts that would become scars, scars that seemed to rip out who Kate was and destroy it completely.

On Kate's arm, was one word. It started at the top of her wrist, and went up, ending near her elbow. It was facing towards her, so that she could read it, but it was big enough that you could read it looking on the outside easily enough. Kate looked at the one word that had taken so much from her, that had taken everything. Her life, her brother, her family, starting with her dad, and going on to her sisters. One word. That was all. Only one word, written into Kate's arm forever. One simple, small five letter word.

Sylar.

Kate stared at the name of the killer on her arm. Her face darkened.

Jonathon looked at her. "We'll give you a moment." He walked out of the room, motioning for Kala to follow him.

Once outside of the room, Kala looked at her brother. "Do you really think it's a good idea to leave her alone like that?"

Jonathon looked back at her. "No. But do you really want to be there when this really hits?"

Kala thought about that. "Fair point."

Kate looked at her arm. That one word would be there, forever. She knew that.

She stood up, not caring about the pain in her leg. She lifted herself off the ground just before she collapsed. She was furious, to say the least. She just couldn't do this. She couldn't wait until she could do damage, she wanted to hurt him NOW. She flew out the window, towards the man who had taken so much from her.

Sylar smirked as he felt Kate's Telepathic Fingerprint. He turned to face her. He leg was in a temporary brace, she had fresh stitches on her forehead, and one word was engraved into her arm. But that wasn't the terrifying part. It was her eyes. Those eyes that had seen too much, those cold, hard eyes that stared into Sylar's soul.

"I thought you would at least wait until that had healed." He said, pointing at her broken leg.

Kate glared at him, her eyes bright with fury. "You. Take. Everything." She said the words through clenched teeth.

Sylar scoffed. "And you expected more?"

Kate looked into his eyes, staring into everything he was. "You are so weak, Sylar." She replied.

Sylar rolled his eyes. "So, you're mad at me, and reduced to throwing insults? That's weaker, I'd say."

"You are so weak." Kate repeated, and continued. "Weak enough that you would waste your time doing this to me. Weak enough that you have to destroy the life of a teenager." She glared at him. "Gabriel was stronger. He didn't need to steal power, didn't give in to the addiction that you have." She spat the words out.

Sylar rolled his eyes again. "Is that all you're going to do, Kate?" He snarled. "Shout insults?"

She looked into his eyes, and he suddenly realized what he'd just done to her as he felt what she did. He'd always known it would destroy her, but he didn't know how badly. And he realized something else.

He couldn't hear her heartbeat.

Kate smiled coldly. "You think I was alive after that fight?" She looked at him. "You think I lived? That I just blacked out?"

One thud. And another. Then, nothing.

Kate's eyes, in possible, got colder. "I died yesterday, Sylar. My heart stopped. I had to keep it going by force."

Silence from her heartbeat. And then, a single thud.

Kate looked at Sylar. "I've always fought like this." Her eyes met his. "You remember when we fought for three days straight? I died five times. And this is how I'm still here."

Her heart stayed silent.

Sylar's eyes widened. "H…How?"

She looked at him, and Sylar felt his own heart skip.

And, suddenly, his heart stopped as well.

Sylar started to gasp, grabbing at his chest. Kate rolled her eyes, and Sylar felt his heart leap back into life.

Sylar panted, unsure of what just happened. "Wh…What was that?"

Kate looked at him, her eyes shining with fury. "You just died." She replied simply.

He looked back at her, his eyes wide. "H…how?" He couldn't die. It was impossible.

She looked at him. "I killed you." She said.

Sylar's eyes couldn't be any wider.

Kate looked at him. "If your heart stops, you die. Simple enough. But if you get it started again…"

Her heart thudded, once, twice, silent.

Her cold eyes met his. There was absolute and total silence for a moment. The only thing interrupting it was the sound of Sylar's all too regular heartbeat.

A tear fell from Kate's eyes. "You take everything, Sylar. Life. Dignity. Everything. Even death, in the end."

He looked at her. It made no sense. "And why would taking death matter to anyone?"

Her eyes burned with a quiet fury. "Because some of us need to live, Sylar. I could have died. You could have killed me. But I need to protect people. Protect my brother. My family. I need to keep my heart beating. And I did. I forced it telekinetically."

One thud sounded from Kate's protesting heart. And another.

"I need to live. I need to be here. Because of you." Her eyes were hard.

There was silence for a moment.

"You never knew…" Kate could hardly speak. "So many secrets…"

Sylar said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

Kate's eyes met his. "You are the whole reason my family hates each other. You, and you alone."

Sylar looked at her. "You asked for my help first, Kate."

Kate shook her head slowly. "I wouldn't have needed it." She looked down. "If you hadn't killed my mother."

Silence.

"That's one thing I didn't do, Kate." Sylar responded. "One thing you were never mad about. I remember." It surprised him that he DID remember. He hated Kate. But somewhere, deep down, he wanted her to respect him. He brushed off the thought as quickly as it had come.

Kate shook her head. "I thought…Maybe…I could get you to change your mind." Her eyes met his. "You went back in time. That's why you don't remember doing it. You haven't done it yet. But you will. You go back, and you shoot her. She dies, I lose my memory, my dad finds a different life, I decide to ask you for help, my sisters hate me…All this. Because The Company wouldn't have stood a chance against all of us, if you weren't there."

There was silence, even from Kate's heart.

Kate chuckled darkly. "I should be dead." She whispered. "I AM dead."

Sylar's eyes met hers. "You're alive, Kate."

Her eyes burned with a deep fury. "Listen, Sylar…" She whispered.

There was absolute silence. Kate had no heartbeat. She was breathing, and she was thinking, he could see that, and hear her thoughts. But no heart. Silence, complete and absolute, filled the room with its ominous presence.

"I died." She said, a tear falling down her face. "I'm dead now." Her heart thudded as she literally forced it to move. Her eyes were cold as she looked at him. "Now don't you EVER say that I'm weak. Because, all this time, I could have just stopped your heart. You would have died, and I could have stuck a knife in the back of your head. But I didn't. I'm not a killer. You killed me, we fought for three days. Never once did I even consider killing you." There was silence. "But you killed me."

Kate looked at her arm. "But somehow, this is worse." Her voice was little more then a whisper. Her eyes met his. "You take…everything."

There was silence as Kate took off, flying out the front door slowly. Sylar heard her irregular heartbeat for a moment, but it was gone after only a minute. He didn't know why he hadn't killed her. She was weak, working with a broken leg and a bullet wound. She was dead, she'd said so herself. All it would take was a simple wave of the hand, holding her telekinesis back, stopping her from keeping her heart going. She could die. He could kill her.

But what she'd SAID. It rang in his mind, echoing back to him. She always could have killed him, stopping his heart. She had gone through so much because of HIM. And all that could have been avoided. A few minutes after she stopped his heart, he would have been powerless to stop her if she shoved a knife in the back of his head.

And it was more then that. Part of Sylar respected Kate. He wanted to help her. But he could never help people; he was a serial killer for crying out loud! But Kate… He suddenly knew what she felt. Kate had always wanted Sylar to be a good person. She had wanted a life for him, one that didn't involve the constant killing. She had never given up on that fool's hope, not even after everyone else had. And he realized something.

That was truly who Kate was. The total opposite of him. He was the killer, and her the hero, the person who would save the day. He'd always known that. But he'd never known. All this time, she'd given up her family, her friends, because she wanted them safe. Her family had hated her for what she did. She could never have friends, or a normal life, because she was so close to Sylar, so like him, her life in danger every day because of him. Kate had given up everything she'd ever wanted. She'd given up her family, her semi-normal life, (though Kate had always hated 'normal.') She'd given up her own life when he'd killed her, and now she'd given up what she thought made her even somewhat human. And she'd given it all up for one thing.

The fool's hope that Sylar could change.


	20. A New Student

Eric Johnson sighed. It had been a long day. A new student to teach, and he already had a bad feeling. Of course, that's the natural response to seeing someone like that.

Eric shuddered as he remembered the scars on her face. Of course, she had told everyone about her car accident. But it still scared him. It wasn't just the scars. It was HER. Those eyes of hers… He shivered. She scared him, to say the least. She was one of the students he placed in the 'trouble' category from the start.

He sighed. Tomorrow was her first day there. He hoped nothing would happen…

He shook his head, trying to clear it. There was no way this student was any different from the others. And none of the other teachers seemed to even notice her, or her scars. A small pity look here and there, but that was it.

He turned out the light. Time would tell…

"Rosa…?"

Eric looked at the new student. Her cold eyes looked at him, her scarred face adding a strange look to how she seemed to him. "Yes, Mr. Johnson?"

Eric hid a shiver. "Could you do problem nine?"

Rosa looked at the book with those cold blue eyes, and Eric was relieved to get them off of him. That relief was short lived, however, as she looked back up. "I think so." She replied.

Eric nodded. He stood to the side as she crossed over to the board. She wrote the problem down quickly, and finished it in less time.

She turned to him. "Is that right?" She asked the high school teacher.

Eric nodded. "Correct."

Rosa walked back to her desk. Her eyes had a faraway look to them.

Eric hid another shiver and continued with the class.

At lunch a few hours later, Eric came out of his classroom. Everyone was wearing winter coats, shivering and complaining that their noses were freezing. He smiled.

He turned his head, and there she was. She was standing there, her eyes cold. But that seemed to be the only thing that WAS cold. She was wearing a tee-shirt and jeans, a sweater tied around her waist. She looked like she would be comfortable in a blizzard with nothing but shorts and a tee-shirt. She was staring at something behind him.

Eric turned around. Behind him, the new substitute teacher, Mr. Black, taking care of Mrs. Anderson's classroom while she was out sick, was standing there. His arms were crossed, his eyes locked on the student across the lunch area.

Rosa's blue eyes were locked on Mr. Black's. He'd never mentioned a first name. Just… Mr. Black.

A shiver ran down Eric's spine. He had the feeling these two knew each other, but he didn't know where from.

He shook his head, trying to clear it. He was probably just paranoid. Normal people didn't go around finding hidden meanings in every look that was shared between two people.

* * *

Eric flicked off the light and set his head on his pillow. He tried not to think about that conversation he'd overheard after school that day. But he couldn't help it. He was curious.

SEVEN HOURS EARLIER

"So?" Eric heard Rosa's voice come through the door. HE froze. He had to keep going, but something held him back.

"So what?" The voice of Mr. Black answered her.

"Who is it?" Rosa's voice was cold and hard.

"Who is what?"

Eric could almost see Rosa roll her eyes. "You know what I meant, idiot. Who's the special?"

"I have no idea what you mean." Mr. Black responded, fake innocence sounding in his voice.

Rosa snorted. "You know as well as I do that no one's listening. Cut out the act. It's annoying."

Mr. Black sighed, as though he was patiently explaining something to a small child for the thousandth time. "It's not an act, 'Rosa.'"

Rosa sighed, clearly annoyed. "Fine. Whatever. If you want to keep up your little act-and that's exactly what it is, thank you very much- then you can keep it. See if I care."

There was silence, and Eric dared to look through the small window on the door. Mr. Black was smiling, looking at Rosa, who was fuming, furious. Her dark ocean-blue eyes were hard as diamonds, glittering with anger. Eric ducked down before those eyes could rest on him.

"If you must know," Mr. Black finally replied. "I don't know who it is."

"Really?" Rosa's tone was sarcastic. "Then why are you HERE?"

Eric could hear the shrug in Mr. Black's voice. "I know they're HERE, I just don't know who it is."

"Well THAT makes sense." Rosa said, the sarcasm still layered on thickly.

Mr. Black's voice darkened. "Careful, 'Rosa.' You are treading on thin ice."

"As are you, Watch Boy. " Rosa didn't sound at all scared, though Mr. Black's voice had sent shivers up Eric's spine.

Eric peeked in the window in time to see Mr. Black roll his eyes. "Don't call me that, 'Rosa.' As far as you know, it's Mr. Black."

"Whatever, 'Mr. Black.'"

Mr. Black nodded, his dark eyes shining. "Whoever it is, they're powerful. I can feel it."

Rosa rolled her eyes, brushing her short blonde hair back. "Yeah, yeah. Because it's all about power. That's all you care about."

"As a matter of fact, yes. It is."

Rosa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, until Elle came along."

Mr. Black's eyes went hard, and Eric realized that Rosa had just gone where people should never go with Mr. Black. "Shut up, Rosa."

"Make me, Mr. Black. Elle Elle Elle ELLE!"

Mr. Black's eyes were burning with angry flames as they stared at the girl. "Very childish, Rosa. I'd kill you now, but I can't be bothered."

Rosa rolled her eyes, but sighed. "You know, much as I hate to say it, you're right. But I'm sick of you going there with my family." Her eyes met his, ice to flame. "You probably shouldn't do that."

Mr. Black rolled his eyes and went towards the door. Eric started walking down the hall, as though he'd heard nothing.

SEVEN HOURS LATER

Eric couldn't get the small girl out of his head. Her eyes, her scars, everything about her screamed DANGEROUS. She looked like she'd seen the world destroyed, like she'd been unable to stop it from happening. She was strange like that.

The next day, Rosa was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, though it was obvious that it annoyed her. She seemed to love the cold outside, as though it was the only thing keeping her alive.

She was sitting alone at a table, but that status changed when a dark-haired boy sat next to her. Eric didn't catch any of the conversation, but it seemed that they were laughing a lot.

"Hi." The boy had said.

'Rosa' looked at him. "Hi."

"This seat taken?"

Rosa shook her head. "All yours."

The boy smiled and sat down before extending his hand. "I'm John."

"Rosa." She took his hand and shook it.

John smiled. "You sit alone a lot?"

Rosa smiled and shook her head. "I just came here. I didn't really have a chance to make friends."

John looked at her, a strange twinkle in his eye that made Rosa smile. "Well, that status has changed." He promised. "Friends?"

Rosa chuckled. "Trust me. You don't want to be my friend." Though she said it with laughter in her voice, her eyes betrayed her sadness.

John smiled, the twinkle returning in his eye. "I think I do."

Rosa shrugged. "If you want to risk it." She told him, smiling.

John nodded. "I think I do." He repeated.

Rosa smiled. It had been so long since she'd even had a friend…

Across the room, Mr. Black glared at the boy next to Rosa. This could be used to his advantage. This boy was not invincible.

As Kate Mendez would soon find out.

**A/N: Of course it's Kate. Who else WOULD it be?**


	21. A Normal Life

Rosa smiled, and Eric shivered. That was the fifth correct problem in a row. These weren't too easy, either.

It had been a month since Rosa had changed schools to this one, and Eric still couldn't get her out of his head. She was just… terrifying. He didn't know why.

But there was someone who had the opposite opinion about the new student. John and Rosa laughed with each other, talked to each other, and just had fun.

Rosa gave Mr. Black an evil look before joining her friend.

"Hey." John said, smiling. "What's new?"

Rosa shrugged. "Nothing much."

There was silence.

"Can I ask you something?" John finally said, breaking the silence.

"Sure."

"What is it with you and the long sleeves? I mean, you told me yourself. You like it cold. Why wear them? Why not a tee-shirt?"

Rosa looked at the sleeves. "Long story."

"I can keep up."

"I…I don't think I want you to."

There was silence as John nodded. "Say no more. Secrets can stay secret."

Rosa smiled. She liked that about him. He didn't keep pestering you until you spilled your guts out. He left well enough alone.

There was silence as they walked.

"Can I ask YOU something?" Rosa finally said.

John nodded. "Shoot."

Rosa looked down, and then back at Mr. Black, down the hallway to his classroom. The 'English Teacher' was still there.

Rosa turned back to John. "If I told you to stay away from me, would you do it?"

John laughed. "What kind of a question is that?"

Rosa's eyes were hard. "A dead serious one."

John stopped laughing, looking at her. "It depends on why you asked me to do that."

Rosa looked at the long sleeves covering up her arms. "Say, if I needed you to. For your own good. So you don't…" She trailed off, tears pricking her eyes.

"Hey…What's wrong?"

There was silence.

"Do you trust me, John?" Rosa finally asked.

John looked at her. "Yeah…"

Rosa turned to him. "I need to talk to you. Privately. After school, wait for me. I'll…explain. For the most part."

John nodded, his eyes wide. "Rosa, what's going on?"

The girl shook her head. "You'll see."

Across the hall, Mr. Black stopped listening to the two teenagers speaking. So, Kate was going to tell her little 'boyfriend' everything. Fine. He wanted to see how THAT worked out.

He smiled. This could be fun…

Eric shook his head. Yet another disturbing overheard conversation from that new girl and the substitute teacher.

SEVEN HOURS EARLIER

"I'm not getting out of here until you do."

Rosa's voice was strong and defiant.

"And I'm not getting out of here until I have that ability." Mr. Black's voice answered.

"Stop trying to get me out of here, then. Because it's not going to happen."

Eric looked in through the window in time to see a cold look cross Mr. Black's face. "I think you'll change your mind on that one, Rosa."

Rosa looked into his eyes, ice to flame. "You know I won't leave someone who needs help. I never do."

A harsh smile appeared on Mr. Black's features. "Oh, I think you'll make an exception. You wouldn't want your little boyfriend to get hurt, would you?"

Rosa glared. "You wouldn't."

"Do you really put that past me?"

Rosa's eyes narrowed. "He's not my boyfriend. And you know I can't just leave. I won't."

Mr. Black rolled his eyes. "Please. You're going to tell him everything, and you don't like him?"

Rosa's eyes locked on his. "He's a friend. Nothing more."

Mr. Black's head tilted slightly. "You're not lying." He said, confident with that assumption.

"Great deduction, Sherlock." She responded. "Besides. I'm lying to him. I'm not telling him everything. Just enough to know that being around me is dangerous."

Mr. Black rolled his eyes. "That doesn't change anything, Rosa. Get out, or he dies."

"Try it, Watch Boy." She hissed. She turned on her heel and headed for the door. Eric started walking, wishing beyond all hope that she didn't see him.

SEVEN HOURS LATER

Eric shivered. There were secrets between those two, secrets

that were better off hidden. But something scared him about Mr. Black. What was that he'd said? _You wouldn't want your little boyfriend to get hurt… _

Eric was pretty certain he knew who Mr. Black was talking about. John, the boy that Rosa talked with all the time. But was Mr. Black really ready to hurt one of the students just to… What? What did he want from Rosa?

A million questions spun in his mind. It was going to be a long night…

SEVEN HOURS EARLIER

"Sorry I'm late."

Rosa walked over to John, an apologetic smile on her face. "I had to take care of something."

John shrugged. "Fine by me."

There was silence as they walked to the bus.

"So…" John finally said.

"So." Rosa replied.

"You wanted to tell me something?"

Rosa looked at him. "In private." She responded.

John looked around them. "No one here."

Rosa looked back to the school, to the area where she had come out from. "There is in my world."

John looked confused, but Rosa kept walking, so he followed her.

"The park." Rosa said. "I'll tell you there."

John nodded.

Rosa looked at him. "You're parents won't worry about you, right?"

John shook his head. "I…told them I might be late."

Rosa nodded. They were silent on the bus and silent as they walked to the park. It was only when they sat down on the park bench that Rosa finally spoke up.

"I…I think you should know something about my family." She said. She rolled up her sleeve.

John looked at her arm as Rosa stretched it towards him, showing him the pattern that was there, a pattern made of scars.

He looked at it for a moment before realizing that the pattern was actually a word. "Sylar…?" he asked, confused. "Isn't that the name of that serial killer that's scaring everyone?"

Rosa nodded. "It's also the name of a gang that respects him, for whatever reason."

The conversation was interrupted as a phone rang.

Rosa sighed and pulled out her cell phone. She looked at the number and rolled her eyes. "Sorry. I REALLY have to take this.'

John nodded, and Rosa stood up, and held the phone to her ear, walking far enough away from John so that he couldn't hear her conversation. "What is it, Petrelli?" She spat.

"Is he dead?" Peter's voice asked on the other end.

Rosa rolled her eyes. "No he's not DEAD. And that's how he's going to remain. And so help me, if you ask me that one more time, I'm chucking this phone in a river."

"Hey, it's your phone, not mine."

Rosa snorted, fuming. "Is there another reason you called, or can I hang up now?"

"There's another reason."

"Then what is it?"

"I painted a picture. You're in it."

Rosa sighed. "Let me guess. I'm dead."

"On the contrary. You're the only person alive."

That caught her attention. "What do you mean?"

"The city's dead. You're standing in an area of stones, crumbled to the ground. Everything's ash and dust. And you're walking through it."

Rosa nodded slowly, even though he couldn't see her. "I'll fix it. Somehow."

Peter's voice was hard. "You'd better. And no past-is-future-fake-moral-value junk, either. I don't care what Isaac said. This has to be STOPPED."

"Oh, like you care about my father anyway." Rosa snarled.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't. That drug addicted, suicidal…"

"Shut up." There was no humor, nothing in Rosa's voice to suggest that she was human. Right now, she wasn't. "Don't you EVER talk about my family like that again, Peter. Because next time, I'm going to forget Sylar and come after you. Understood?"

"You make the right decision, and maybe I'd have more respect for you. But I don't. I can't trust you. No one can but Sylar." He spat the words out like acid.

"That's IT, PETER!" She snarled. "I'm…" She sighed. She couldn't just ditch John. She owed him an explanation, even if it was a lie.

"You're what?" Peter snarled. "Going to kill me? Try it!"

Rosa calmed down. "I helped save you too, Peter. When you went nuts, I helped too. Don't forget that."

On the other end, Peter rolled his eyes. By now, he was itching for a fight with her. It happened a lot when he talked to anyone in her family. "Just FIX IT!" He snarled. He snapped the phone shut.

Rosa snapped her phone closed. She threw it in her pocket. One short two minute talk with Petrelli, and she felt like she COULD destroy the world. It was almost as though he'd just created the future he'd painted.

Rosa walked over to John. "Sorry about that." She said, sitting down next to him. "Important call. Emergencies only on that phone." She looked at him. "So. Where were we?"

John looked at her arm, the scars covered by her sleeve. "A gang."

Rosa nodded. "Right." She said, remembering. "A gang."


	22. You Call This NORMAL?

Rosa looked at John and traced the word on her arm through her sleeve. "My dad…he was a cop." She looked at her shoes. "So, naturally, the little Sylar-wanna-be's in the gang hated him." The lie had been practiced, made perfect so that it flowed out easily. "But it was worse then that. My dad arrested one of their 'brothers,' and had to defend himself in the process." She looked down again. "They were all mad, saying that he'd hurt their family." She gently traced the scar on her forehead. "So they said they would repay the favor."

A small tear rolled down her cheek. "They told me it was nothing personal. Not to me, anyway. And they…" She trailed off. "Well, I'll save you the gory details." She traced the word on her arm again.

John's eyes were wide. "Wh…What happened?"

Rosa kept her eyes one her shoes, as though they were the most interesting things in the world. "I…My dad taught me a bit on how to fight, being a cop. And so… I fought." She smiled darkly. "I got the knife out of his hand, and…" Her face darkened as she traced an invisible line on her face. "Well, I wasn't the only one scarred that day." She traced the line again. It started above the area between her eyes, went over her eyebrows, and went diagonally to a point behind her ear. Her smile was cold, her eyes dark. "They were so surprised; they didn't know what to do. I got out of there, and they couldn't stop me…"

John stared at his friend in horror. "Rosa."

She looked at him, and saw the terror on his face. The smile disappeared. A small tear started to form. "Oh, John, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry…I know…."

He looked at her. "You…you just…" he looked at her, horror in his eyes. "You sounded…almost as though you liked hurting him."

Rosa shook her head. "NO! No, John. I didn't…" There was silence for a moment.

Finally, Rosa spoke again. "I can't think of it any other way, John. I don't like hurting people. I don't want people to get hurt, by my hand or otherwise. But if I thought of it as though it wasn't the only thing keeping me alive, if I thought of it as though I could have done it differently, I would go crazy with guilt. I…I'm sorry. Really."

John nodded. "I know. You just…scared me for a moment."

Rosa nodded, a tear falling down her face.

John looked at her. "They really did this to you?" He lightly traced the scar on her forehead with his thumb.

Rosa nodded again. "There was no car accident." She looked at him. And, suddenly, she started to sob, real tears for the all too real memories that built up inside her.

For a moment, John wanted to hug her. But he thought it would seem weird. A guy and a girl, hugging in a park. But then he realized something. He didn't care if anyone saw them. He didn't care if it seemed weird for a guy and girl to hug. He was Rosa's friend, and he was there so that she wouldn't have to go through this alone. He was there because he cared about her. He didn't want her to cry. He wanted to help.

He put his arm around her shoulder, hoping against all hope that she didn't reject it. She didn't, instead sobbing that much louder. Because she realized that she didn't care either. She needed a friend, someone who cared about her…

After a minute, Rosa sat up straight and dried her tears. "Sorry about that." She said.

John shrugged. "S'ok."

Rosa smiled, but it faded after a moment. "I…I just needed you to know John." She said. "Being near me is dangerous. Because they haven't forgotten me. They still hate me." She shivered. "I still see them, here and there. A face I'll recognize as one of them."

John looked at her. "I don't care."

She looked into his eyes. "They can kill you, John."

He looked back into her eyes. "I don't care." He repeated.

Rosa opened her mouth to protest, but he put a finger on it, effectively shutting her up.

And then he said something. Something that Rosa didn't expect. Something that would change everything…

Eric started to hand out a worksheet to his students. "I want this done by tomorrow, everyone." He told them.

There were a few fake groans from some of them. Rosa was not one of them. She was staring at her desk. No, not her desk, he realized as he got closer to her. She was staring at her arm. Her sleeve was rolled up. Eric walked over to her to hand her a worksheet when he saw it. On her arm, there was a pattern, mad of scars. No, not a pattern, a word. One word.

Sylar.

Eric had no idea what it meant, but it sent his 'this-girl-is-trouble' instinct flaring. He handed her the worksheet, making her jump when he appeared behind her. She quickly but discreetly rolled her sleeve down. But Eric had seen it.

As the day went on, he could think of nothing but that word, echoing and repeating over and over in his mind. Sylar. Sylar. _Sylar._

At lunch break, he went to his computer. He would try an image search first, sometimes that worked best. But what he saw surprised him. Pictures upon pictures of watches. He shook his head, confused. He changed it to a web search. The first few results talked about watches again, but Eric didn't think Rosa had the word Sylar engraved into her arm because it was her favorite watch. He kept looking.

The result that caught his eye was simple enough, but it was the only thing there that wasn't a watch. The words "_Have you seen this man?" _ Were written under the link. Eric clicked on it.

As he read the article, his eyes got wider with each word. Who was this girl? Who was Rosa?

And why did she have the name of a serial killer engraved in her arm?

After school that day, he caught yet another conversation between her and Mr. Black.

"I'm still not leaving." Rosa promised.

Eric peeked in the window again, and watched a cold smile cross Mr. Black's face. "I figured as much. Which is why I came to make you a deal."

She snorted. "I'm kind of getting tired of your 'get-out-or-I'll-kill-you-and-your-boyfriend' deals."

The smile widened. "I actually think you'll like this one." He looked into her eyes. "Get out of here. Look the other way, just this once. And I'll get this…" He tapped her head. "Out of your skull."

Rosa's eyes widened. "You… You'd get rid of…"

Mr. Black's smile could not be colder. "Of course."

Rosa shook her head. "No. Someone else tried, remember? It came back."

Mr. Black took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "I promise, that if you look the other way, just this once, I'll take that thing out every time it grows back, for the rest of your life. And I won't kill you when doing it."

Rosa's eyes were wide. "You…You…" She looked down.

There was silence for a moment before she looked back at him. "No. I can't look the other way. I won't." She walked over to him. "Keep your deal. I don't need it."

Mr. Black rolled his eyes. "It's still there, if you want it."

Rosa walked towards the door. "No. I don't want it. I'll never want it."

But as Eric walked away again, he thought he saw something in her eyes that differed from what he heard her say.

* * *

Eric sighed. He could go to the police, if he wanted to. It was only a hunch, though. But it would still be hard for Rosa to explain to them why she had the name of a serial killer engraved into her arm. And even harder to explain how she got it in a car accident.

He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He didn't know what to do. He sighed again. This was going to be a long night. But, at last, his eyelids became heavy, and he fell asleep.

_"What's going on?" Rosa's voice. She's terrified. She would be. I turned her in, telling the police everything. _

_ "It's ok." The calm voice of a cop. "We just want to know about the scars on your arm, sweetheart."_

_ "What do you think you're doing?" No fear in her voice anymore, not even a glimmer. Just anger. Fury. Rage. Hate. _

"_Don't you get it? He'd going to die! He's going to die and it's YOUR FAULT! I have to be there, I have to save him!"_

_ "Woah. Hold on. What are you talking about?" The cop's calm voice has changed, becoming confused._

_ "I'm sorry. I really am." Rosa's voice again. "But I have to save him."_

_ The cop's surprised face. Rosa flicks her hand, and things change. Suddenly, the cop is pinned to the wall by some unseen force. Rosa starts running. There's only one thought on her mind. "I have to save him. I have to save him. I HAVE TO SAVE HIM."_

_ And then there's blood. I'm covered in blood. I start to fell dizzy, trying to remember my own name. Eric Johnson. My name is Eric Johnson._

_ More blood. A gash across my forehead. Pain, searing through my head. The blood's my own. I'm dying._

_ The face of a man. He's laughing at me, watching me die. No, not just watching. He's making it happen. He's killing me. It's that face. I remember it. That person I looked for on the computer. That killer. Sylar._

_ More blood. Nothing I can do. I can wish to disappear all I want, it's not going to happen. I'm dying. _

_ My world goes black. But I can still feel it. I can hear my mind let off a scream so loud, so terrible, so utterly awful, that I know my body could never create it. And when it ends, there's nothing. Absolutely nothing._

_ And then, white light. Am I dead now? Is the blood gone? Is it over? _

_ It can't be over. I can't be dead, because Rosa isn't dead. And she's right there. Standing in front of me._

_ "You can't go to the cops." She says. "Don't go to the cops. Because, if you do, I promise you. You will die. You will die, Eric Johnson, and I will be powerless to help you…"_

Eric snapped awake. It was about one in the morning. He swallowed. It was only a dream. He wasn't dead. He wasn't covered in blood. It was all over, only a dream.

But, despite all that, he decided not to go to the police.

He sat down on his bed again. The last thing he wanted was another crazy dream, but he needed to get some sleep or he'd be miserable the next day. He set his head on his pillow, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

_Mr. Black. His face is twisted into a cruel sneer._

_ Rosa. She's standing at the other end of the hallway. It's a long stretch, filled with students._

_ "Kate." Mr. Black calls. "I'm going to take what I want. You can still leave."_

_ "It's not happening, Sylar!" Rosa (Kate?) Calls back. "I'm not going to leave him behind. _

_ Mr. Black (Sylar?) suddenly smiles coldly. He holds out his hand, as though for a handshake. He sweeps it from side to side. _

_ Suddenly, the students in between them are set to either one side of the hall or the other, pinned to the wall. Mr. Black twirls his finger in a circle and they all face towards him. It's only him and Rosa now. No one else._

_ "I'll kill them all, Kate." Mr. Black shouts to her. "Every last one of them. And you'll hear them. The Death Scream. Their blood will be on your hands."_

_ Rosa rolls her eyes. "Not on mine, but yours!" She looks into his eyes, her deep icy blue oceans competing with his dark black flames. "I know who the killer is, and it isn't me!"_

_ "Then you want his blood on your hands?" Mr. Black raises his hand, and a boy comes over the balcony, flying, clearly scared and confused. John._

_ He sees her. "No, Rosa! Don't worry about me! I can't…" _

_ Mr. Black pinches his fingers together, and the boy falls silent, unable to speak. "Make your choice, Kate!"_

_ Kate's eyes are dark and cold. "Oh, Sylar." She says. "I already have."_

_ I notice something. I can hear everyone's heartbeat. Mr. Black's, strong but fast, as though doing this is a game, fun before the real party starts. The students' scared heartbeats, skipping a few times, going rapidly. _

_ And then…Nothing. Rosa has no heartbeat. Nothing. She is…dead. Nothing more._

_ "I made my choice when I died, Sylar!" She shouts. "The first time, when you took my ability. I knew then. I need to make the worst choices. And I'm the only one who will make this decision! Because everyone thinks the right decision would be to save everyone here, and kill you." Her eyes lock on his. "But I know. I will never kill, Sylar. Not even you."_

_ Never kill…Never kill…Never kill…_

_ The words echo. The world changes. _

_ "Do you know who you are?" A small voice, male. "Do you know what you are?"_

_ A small boy. No older then two. Sandy blonde hair, bright pale blue eyes that burn with flame. _

_ "Will you ever know?" he asks. Is he talking to me? _

_ "I don't know. Tell me." I reply._

_ His eyes regard me, bright and burning with fire, but not as inhuman as Rosa's. At least his show emotion. Hers are cold. Dead, even._

_ "I don't know. You are a mystery even to me." He looks at me. Though he's young, he speaks with a vocabulary that would put an Einstein his age to shame. "You are…different, to say the least." He looks away from me._

_ "Wait!" I call. For some reason, I'm desperate for him to stay here. I need him. He can tell me who I am, what's happening. "Don't leave me here! Not without telling me who I am!"_

_He fades away. But his eyes are here, watching me. They shine even in my mind with their strange flame. The flames grow, and soon they are covering me. Blue flames that burn through everything that I am, trying to show me what I am. But what I am hurts. I don't want this flame. Make it go away. Make it stop changing me, showing me who I am. I can't be this. This is impossible…_

_And then his eyes are replaced by Rosa's. Dark Blue Ocean pours out, destroying the flames. But the oceans come with a cost. It freezes over, heading straight for my heart, trying to make it stop, trying to turn it to ice, cold and emotionless. And now I know. That's what Rosa is now. Cold. Emotionless. Because emotions hurt._

"_Yes." Her voice calls. "I trusted him. Emotions hurt, because if you care, you can get your heart broken. It's better not to care."_

_The eyes are changing, melting their oceans, tears pouring instead. "I've cried so much. I don't want to be hurt. But I want to care. I can't stop caring." The eyes disappear, and she's standing in front of me. "I don't want to."_

_There is silence as the world goes black._


	23. His Final Battle

Eric shook his head, trying to clear it. He didn't want to stay behind today, but he had to. The school was busy, so the teachers were busy. Staying late was just a part of life. Still, he didn't really want to be alone. Those dreams he'd had were still giving him the creeps.

He started walking through to the next room, searching for some papers.

And that's when he heard it. A crash.

Eric's ears pricked, and he followed the noise. There were more crashes now, increasing more and more the closer he came to the source.

There it was. Room 210. Loud crashes sounded inside.

He started to open the door when he heard it. A man's voice.

"Make your choice, Kate!"

_Kate? _

That name. He knew where it was from, but…that was impossible. No, it had to be coincidence. It HAD to be. There was no way Rosa could really be…Kate, the girl in his dream.

And what he'd said. That…He remembered that too, from his dream…

"Oh, Sylar. I already have."

Eric stopped breathing. Rosa's voice. It was defiantly her. And… What she'd said. All this. All from the dream.

This couldn't be happening. There was no way people could just…dream about things that would happen. No way.

"I made my choice when I died, Sylar! The first time, when you took my ability. I knew then. I need to make the worst choices. And I'm the only one who will make this decision! Because everyone thinks the right decision would be to save everyone here, and kill you. But I know. I will never kill, Sylar. Not even you."

Eric's heart stopped. It couldn't be. Those words. Exactly the same as his dream. But normal life didn't work like that. And… the words didn't make sense. The girl wasn't dead. What was going on?

He opened the door, and walked inside. He didn't know why he did it, or why he felt safe even when he saw what was happening.

It was Rosa. And Mr. Black. But as he watched, Mr. Black's face started to change. It started to bubble, morphing into something else.

When it was done, the face was no longer that of Mr. Black.

It was Sylar.

The face he'd searched for on the computer. The face of a killer. The face in his dreams…

And then there was Rosa. But he had a feeling that this wasn't 'Rosa.' This girl was a warrior, a fighter. Someone who could bring the world to its knees. Her eyes, always so cold, so bright, so furious…If only he knew. He wasn't even close to seeing what those eyes truly looked like. She seemed…Inhuman. Her eyes were burning with a cold fury that sent shivers up his spine. They were cold, yet burning with hate, emotionless, yet furious. It was impossible to describe. And even more impossible to understand.

This girl, Kate, not Rosa, was standing tall and strong, not even close to scared in the presence of this serial killer.

"You can still leave, Kate." Sylar said.

Eric looked at him. His voice had changed with his face. But this was impossible. Things like this didn't exist. But, still, looking at Sylar, Eric was glad that no one had noticed him.

"No chance." Kate snarled.

Sylar sighed. "I'll take away your tumor, Kate. The deal's still there. You just have to leave."

Kate's eyes betrayed her thoughts. She wanted that tumor gone, apparently. Her eyes were filled with longing, desperate. But her words were crystal clear. "It's not happening."

Her hand started to sparkle with electricity. Eric's eyes widened. That was impossible. This was all impossible.

Sylar moved his hand, and Kate was thrown to the wall by an unseen force. But that wasn't the only thing. She was thrown into the wall behind Eric. Exactly behind him, so her course would end in a collision with him. But it didn't. Kate flew past him, only not past him.

Kate flew _through _him.

She passed straight through him, seemingly unaware that he was there, even though she'd just went straight through him. Eric stood there, eyes wide.

Still, impossible situation or not, Eric couldn't see a student get hurt. "HEY!" He shouted to Sylar.

Kate fell out of the wall as her and Sylar reacted in surprise to his outburst. Kate whirled around to face him, her eyes wide. There was absolute silence for a second that felt like eternity.

Kate turned to Sylar. "HIM?"

Sylar nodded slowly.

Kate's eyes were wide as she stepped between Eric and Sylar. "HE'S the special?"

Sylar's eyes stayed locked on Eric as he nodded again. It made Eric shiver as he realized what that look meant. _You're next._

"Eeesh." Kate turned to Eric. "Watch out for your forehead. This is gonna get ugly."

Sylar rolled his eyes. "Kate, just stand aside."

Kate looked back at him. "What's so special about him?"

In truth, Eric was dying to know that answer as well.

Sylar rolled his eyes again. "You can still live, Kate. Just stand aside. Get out of here."

Eric could almost see how badly this Sylar wanted to kill him. He didn't know why, he just knew he wanted to.

"Answer my question." Kate snarled.

Sylar rolled his eyes yet again. "Read his mind, Kate!"

"You know I can't do that!" Kate snarled.

"Exactly! You can't hear anything! Not even the Telepathic Fingerprint!"

Kate froze. Slowly, she turned around to face Eric. There was silence for a minute.

"You're right." Kate whispered. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Eric didn't like how she was looking at him. Or, for that matter, how Sylar was looking at him. It felt like he was a display in a museum. Suddenly, a cold smile crossed Kate's face.

"I. Am. So. STUPID!" She said, turning to face Sylar. "No kidding you would take out the tumor just to get this power, because he's invisible to me! You could kill me faster that way! Just slip behind me and slit my throat. Easy if I don't know you're there." Her face was dark.

Sylar chuckled darkly. "You know me too well."

Kate nodded. "Yes, I think I do."

All humor disappeared from Sylar's face. He raised his hand slightly. "Move, Kate. You can still get out of here."

Kate shook her head. "I think not."

Sylar's eyes narrowed. "Then this was your doing." He flicked his hand.

The door banged open, hitting the wall as it swung outwards. Sylar moved his hand again, and someone came inside, obviously protesting, trying not to move his legs, but having no choice as some unseen force pulled him forward. It was John.

John looked at Kate. "Rosa?"

Sylar smiled coldly.

Kate turned to face Sylar. "Let him go. Now."

There was something threatening in her voice, something commanding, as though she was the one in control here.

"How long does it take, Kate?" Sylar's eyes were cold as they locked on hers. "If I stopped his heart, how long would it take before he couldn't start it again?" He looked at her. "I mean, you of all people would know."

Kate glared at him. "You will let him go."

"I think not."

There was silence as Kate looked from John to Eric. John's eyes were wide.

"NO!" He shouted. "No, Rosa don't worry about me! I can't…"

Sylar pinched his fingers together, and John stopped talking, as though he'd lost the ability to speak. "Make your choice, Kate."

Kate took a deep breath. "I am not a killer. I save people." She looked at John, and then at Eric. "I've made my choice." She turned back to Sylar. "I'm going to save them both, and if not, I'm going to die trying."

"That can be arranged." Sylar snarled. He raised his hand, one finger pointing. He didn't get to do whatever it was he wanted, however, as Kate launched herself at him. Energy came out in a pulse, aimed towards Sylar. He flew backwards as it hit him. He stood up, electricity dancing on his hands. He fired the electricity towards her, but she dodged it effectively. As she did that, though, Sylar raised his finger again.

Eric felt the blood fall from his forehead; felt the unseen energy cut through his forehead. He started to scream, and he wasn't the only one. Kate clutched her head, screaming as though there were no tomorrow. Even Sylar was wincing.

"Stop that!" Kate shouted. In another impossible move, she moved her hand, and one of the metal-and-wood desks started hovering in the air, before she flicked her hand and it flew towards Sylar. It crashed on his head, throwing him to the side.

Eric fell to the floor, gasping. It was over. Sylar could never have survived that. So much for Kate not being a killer. He looked around the room, which was trashed, broken desks and chairs littered the floor.

"Come on!" Kate shouted. She grabbed Eric's and John's arms, and started running. "That's not going to hold him long!"

Despite everything, Eric wanted to laugh. There was no way Sylar could have survived that. He turned his head while running in the direction Kate was pulling him. As he looked back at the classroom, he saw something that terrified him.

Sylar stood up, covered in blood. Deep gashes decorated his arms and legs. As Eric watched, he saw the gashes completely heal themselves. Sylar wiped off the blood as best as he could before running after him.

"Hold on!" Kate cried. She kept running for a moment, before launching herself off the ground, flying above it.

At this point, Eric was sort of used to the impossible. But it still surprised him as Kate kept flying, taking off at speeds that amazed him. He dared to turn his head.

Sylar was still following them.

"Kate?" He asked.

"I know!" She spat. They kept flying for a moment.

"Rosa!" John shouted over the wind rushing in everyone's ears. "I need you to know! I can't…"

He was cut off as Kate let out a strangled cry of pain and started to free fall, Eric and John after her. Kate was sparkling with blue electricity, the electricity that had hit her and caused her to fall in the first place. She hit the ground, followed by Eric and John. Thankfully, it wasn't too far a fall, as Kate had never been flying that high. Of course, it helped that they had been right over a small hill.

Eric knew this place. It wasn't too far away from the school. In fact, he passed it every day on the way there. Sylar landed, on his feet, next to Eric.

_This is it. _Eric thought. _I'm going to die._

Sylar raised his finger, slowly moving it in a horizontal line. Eric felt the pain searing in his head again. He started to scream. But his mind screamed louder then his body did. He saw Sylar wince as he continued to draw the line in mid-air.

And then he heard something above the screaming. Kate and John, screaming one word at the same time. "NO!"

Then something happened that no one expected. John jumped in front of Eric. Sylar's finger didn't stop, and by the time he realized what had happened, it was too late.

John stood there, blood flowing out of the gash on his throat.

"JOHN!" Kate screamed. "NO!"

She was at his side in a second; trying with everything she was to save him. "Come on!" She cried. "No, no no no no!" She held her hand out, small energy pulses flowing out and hitting his chest, keeping his heart going. Her other hand was taking his pulse, making sure she was making a difference. "No, John, NO! Stay with me, stay here! You have to be ok…"

John didn't seem surprised at what had happened. He smiled slightly, looking at his friend. Or maybe she was more than that.

He raised his finger to her lips, trying to tell her to stop talking. "Rosa…You…have to know." He said, gasping out the words impossibly. Kate quickly tried to hold the blood in him, the unseen force keeping it from flowing out. But she couldn't keep that up and keep his heart beating. There was no hope.

Kate looked at John. "John, stay with me. Stay with me!"

A small ghost of a smile crossed John's face. "I…can't…"

He never finished his sentence. He took one final breath, and his eyes glazed over.

"No." Kate whispered. "No." Tears streamed down her face, but she did nothing to stop them, instead closing John's eyelids and holding his head in her arms. She started to sob, tears flowing out, unbidden. Right now she didn't care that Sylar was standing right behind her. She didn't care that he could kill her.

And she didn't care that her heartbeat matched John's. They were both dead. Kate's heart had stopped. She sobbed into her friend's broken and dead body. Her heart beat once, twice, silent. She wanted to stay there forever.

Sylar had just done what should never be done. He'd killed her friend. He'd taken everything.

Kate took a deep breath and stood up. She kept her eyes on her friend's body, her eyelids almost shut. She turned to face Sylar.

Her cold, hard eyes snapped open, and Sylar shivered. She was covered in her friend's blood, her eyes colder then they'd ever been. She terrified even Sylar.

Kate had nothing left. Her friend was dead.


	24. Shattered

**A/N: Ok, I know I said that I wouldn't have any extreme bloody graphic death scenes. I'm SO sorry to people who might have thought that last one, as well as the others, were too graphic. It's INCREDIBLY hard to write with Sylar and not make it bloody, which is why I rated it T anyway. Still, I'm trying my best! THANKS!**

* * *

"You. Idiot."

Kate's voice was hard, and her eyes harder. "Don't you get it?" She sounded dangerously calm. "DON'T YOU GET IT?"

She threw Sylar back. He had to stop himself from going too far. There was still Eric's ability to think of.

"You KILLED HIM!" Kate screamed. Tears were pouring down her face. "YOU IDIOT!" She snarled out the words. "DON'T YOU GET IT, SYLAR?" She pinned him to the ground, her telekinesis, for the first time since he'd taken her ability, stronger then his. "I LOVED HIM!" She shouted. "I LOVED HIM!"

Sylar's eyes couldn't be wider. Kate herself had said, her and John were just friends. It hadn't been a lie. He knew when people were lying.

Kate's eyes were cold, icy oceans mixed with frozen diamonds. "I HATE YOU!" She snarled. "HE'S DEAD AND IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED HIM YOU…YOU…" Kate couldn't think of a word harsh enough to describe him.

She collapsed to her knees in front of him. "I loved him." She sobbed. "And he loved me."

Sylar hardly dared to breathe. Kate could kill him. He'd seen her fighting when she was angry, and it wasn't pretty. Kate's breath came out in ragged and broken gasps. "I hate you." She hissed. "You killed him."

Sylar had never seen Kate more broken. She looked almost…fragile. The warrior, the one who could never be defeated. This monster on the battlefield, cold and dead and emotionless. It was there no longer. Sylar suddenly realized. Underneath all that, that monster, that warrior, that fighter, that cold-hearted emotionless solider, underneath that, deep down, was a little girl. A broken child, lost. No parents. Her family gone. Her friends, gone. She had always been an adult, never the child. Never her age. Just…The monster.

And here was this child. Broken in front of him. He realized that she had always been made of glass, that each thing that happened was like a tap on that glass, creating a crack. And then another. And another. Again and again until there was this. Kate looked like she would break into a million pieces in front of him, shattering into nothingness, that forcibly beating heart broken too often, unable to keep going. Kate had nothing. She had her brother to keep her alive. But she had nothing to keep her heart going, to keep these emotions away, to heal those cracks and stop her from shattering. There was only so much Jonathon could do.

And that's why John had meant so much to her. Because he was healing those cracks. She didn't shatter around him. But now he was gone, and she realized how much she needed him. She had always known she loved him, deep down.

Sylar realized something else, though. He'd always know that Kate was broken, that she needed to be fixed. He thought it was gone when he took her power. But when she came back, it just seemed worse. Sylar realized now that Kate was broken in the one area he could never fix. Her heart was broken. She was impossible to repair. How could you fix shattered glass?

Kate was still on her knees in front of him. Suddenly, she screamed. She started to clutch her head. Sylar was released from her hold, and he shot up, ready to kill her. He came forward, but something blocked his way. Pure telekinetic energy, stopping him from attacking her.

"Oh no." She whispered. "No, no, NO!" She straightened up, still staying on her knees. Energy danced over her, a combination of electricity, telepathic energy, and telekinetic energy. She screamed, a horrible scream that was second only to the Death Scream.

Her eyes snapped open, their blue oceans being overwhelmed by the bright blue of the electricity in them. "NO!" She screamed.

A short distance away, Eric started flying. Kate was stretching out, sending him away with her telekinesis, making him fly away.

Sylar saw this. He whirled to Kate. "Where'd he go?" he snarled.

"It doesn't matter!" Kate snapped. She started to say seemingly random words. "The picture, the painting, the energy, the city, the tumor! The picture, the city, the tumor!"

Sylar looked at her. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Kate's eyes, still sparkling with electricity, locked on him. "The future!" She screamed. "It's here and now!"

She started rambling again. "The city, the picture, the FUTURE! Mendez, remembering, Mendez, always knew, connected!" She screamed again, a bloodcurdling scream that sounded almost inhuman.

"What are you talking about?" Sylar demanded again.

Kate was panting, gasping for air. "The future, Sylar! The painting! Petrelli!"

Suddenly she started screaming at the sky. Electricity crackled and danced all around her. "The future!" She shouted to the stars. "The future is now!"

Her arm shot out, and something flew towards Sylar. He snatched it before it hit his face. It was a small, silver phone. The number was already being dialed. Sylar had no idea what was happening, so he did the only thing he could think to do, and put the phone to his ear as Kate screamed.

"Hello?" Someone on the other end said.

"Petrelli, what on earth did you draw?" Sylar spat, recognizing the man's voice.

"Sylar? What…What's going on?" he demanded, obviously hearing Kate's screaming.

"Kate's blabbing about the future. Says it's now. WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?" Sylar snarled.

On the other end, Peter's eyes widened. "No…Nothing! Just… a city. It's dead, and Kate was walking through it!"

Sylar's eyes widened as well. He snapped the phone shut and looked at Kate, who had collapsed to the floor, clutching at her head, and still screaming.

He ran over to her, pulling her to her knees by her shoulders. "What's happening, Kate?" He demanded.

Kate was panting, gasping for air. "You killed John… The…the emotions…too much…tumor…can't control…ability!" She responded in between gasps.

Sylar's eyes were wide. "So…what?"

"So the future's NOW!" She screamed. Electricity crackled around her, dancing on her eyes as she stared at him. "Have to…You have to…You have to…" She broke off into another bloodcurdling scream.

"What?" Sylar demanded. "What do I have to do?"

And suddenly, he realized. He knew what was going on. Kate was going to make the future happen. This tumor was going to destroy the city, and Kate would most likely be the only one left alive. She didn't want that to happen. Sylar realized that Kate needed help.

"I DON'T CARE!" Kate screamed. "Do whatever you…have to! Take out the tumor…throw a stronger pulse…" Her eyes, burning with electricity, locked onto his. "Kill me." She said softly, before breaking into another inhuman scream.

Sylar looked at her in surprise. Kate always found another way, one that didn't involve in anyone dying. ALWAYS.

And then Sylar figured out another alternative, and a cruel smile crossed his face. He stood up in front of Kate, who was still on her knees. He leaned over next to her ear and whispered one word. One small word that crushed everything Kate was. "No."

He stood up in front of her. Her electricity-laced eyes were wide. "What?" She gasped.

The cruel smile grew. "I'm not going to help you, Kate." He said. His words were soft, but dripping with hate. "You always said you weren't a killer. But here you are, about to wipe out a city." His eyes met hers. "How does it feel, I wonder?" He asked.

Kate's eyes couldn't be wider. She started to say something, but whatever it was broke off as Kate's words changed into a bloodcurdling scream.

Sylar smirked. "Powerless to stop yourself."

Another scream.

"About to be the thing you despise." He continued.

Kate's heart thudded once, twice, silent.

"About to kill everyone you care about."

Kate clutched her head.

"About to destroy the entire city."

Kate tried to gasp something out, but the electricity was increasing, and she screamed again.

Sylar met her eyes as they looked at him. "About to be just like me."

Kate's eyes widened. "No." She whispered.

Sylar's smirk grew on his cruel features. "What does all that POWER feel like?"

"NO!" Kate shouted. She let out a pulse, one that was obviously meant to be weak, but went out a few hundred feet. Sylar stopped himself from flying too far backwards.

"You leave me no choice, Sylar!" Kate shouted. "No choice." Her voice dropped as her eyes locked on his.

Sylar braced himself, ready for the telekinetic attack that was sure to come.

But it never did come to kill him. Kate didn't let off a pulse that would throw him into something sharp, ending his life. Kate didn't slit his throat or stop his heart. She did something Sylar never expected.

Sylar dropped to his knees, clutching his head. For a moment, he screamed as Kate did.

And then the world went black.


	25. Sylar or Gabriel?

White light infiltrated the black, and Sylar could see.

The first thing he saw was Kate, standing, not screaming, not blazing with electricity. Just standing, cold eyes emotionless as she looked at him.

Sylar grabbed her throat and held her in the air. "Where am I?" He demanded.

Kate just stared at him. Sylar hadn't noticed how pale she'd gotten. The scar on her forehead stuck out, bright red against paper white skin. She looked…sick. Broken. Slowly, so that she could talk, he lowered her and let go of her throat. She rubbed it before she told him.

"In your mind, Sylar." She replied. "You're in your own mind."

Sylar looked around. "This…this is MY mind?"

Kate nodded slowly, looking around as well. "Strange, isn't it?" Her eyes, intense with cold fury, locked on his. "Seeing one's own mind is terrifying."

Sylar rolled his eyes. "Very terrifying." He replied sarcastically. "All I see is…nothing. Nothing but white."

Kate's eyes were hard. She shook her head. "Exactly. Because your own mind is running, trying to escape the things it's done." She glared at him. "Your mind is so different when it isn't trying to escape."

Sylar snorted. "I'm sure."

Kate shook her head slowly. "You know nothing, Sylar. Nothing at all." She sighed. "You're mind has been hidden from even you."

Sylar snorted again.

Kate looked at him. "Do you want me to show you what it really looks like?"

Sylar looked back at her. It was obvious that she was curious, and, truth be told, so was he. His eyes narrowed, but he nodded.

Kate closed her eyes, concentrating. When she opened them, everything had changed.

Sylar swallowed. In truth, his mind was terrifying. He was surrounded by red, and the sound of people screaming filled his every thought. There it was. The Death Scream, being played over and over in his mind. And that need, that desperate, powerful need, that hunger for one thing and one thing only.

POWER. It filled his every thought, with the screams of all those he'd killed. Being so close, knowing that need again, full force, Sylar had to stop himself from attacking Kate, taking her ability again, as though it would make him stronger, a better telepath and better telekinetic. It was very tempting, but Sylar knew it didn't work like that. Still. It would've given him an excuse to kill her.

Around him were the surprised, terrified, and confused faces of all those he'd murdered. The Shape Shifter. The Lie Detector. The Original Telekinetic. Kate. Isaac Mendez. Surprisingly, Kate didn't react when she saw her face among the others. However, her eyes hardened when she saw the face of her father.

And, among those faces, new to the list, was John. His throat was bleeding. Kate's eyes gained a quiet fury as she saw it. While John had no ability, it was breaking Kate, the one thing in the world that Sylar could stand to break. Now he knew that there was no hope of ever fixing her, he figured he would forget the rules, and break her even more. It didn't matter to him.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

And then there were the faces of those he longed to destroy. Eric. Peter. Hiro. Even Kate was there, again appearing in his list of hate. Ando. Matt. Nathan. Angela.

Jonathon.

Kate looked at the face of her brother, the image showing what would happen to him, if Sylar did take his power. The gash on his forehead was bright red, his face twisted into an expression of absolute horror. "I figured as much." She said. There was no doubt in Sylar's mind that she was furious. But it didn't seem to be more then she'd expected.

Kate looked around at the faces. Her face became confused. "But I didn't expect…" She trailed off.

She turned to face him. "Dear goodness, Sylar." She breathed. "I'm always defending you, you know that? Everyone blames you for everything. I always knew it was the ability. But this…" She trailed off, looking around at the death and destruction around her, a tear forming in her eye. "This, I didn't expect." Her eyes locked onto his. "I…I had no idea. You're so…desperate. You want power so badly…" She looked at him. "It turned even the most normal person into a killer."

Sylar looked at her, and his own mind betrayed his thoughts. The face of Gabriel Gray appeared, small, innocent.

And weak.

What happened next surprised even Sylar. A gash appeared on Gabriel's forehead, dripping with blood. Gabriel's Death Scream filled the air. Kate clutched at her head, trying to get rid of the noise. But, for once, the Death Scream didn't seem so bad to Sylar. In fact, he didn't want it to stop. He wanted Gabriel to die, to be finished at last, that last shred of his former self to disappear into oblivion. He wanted Gabriel GONE. He wanted to be Sylar, the powerful person who could bring the world to its knees, not that lowlife, idiotic…

His thoughts were interrupted as the world became white again. Kate was still clutching at her head, as though the noise was still there. She looked up at him, a tear in her eye. "Gabriel Gray. The last thing that makes you…human. Gone." She looked into his eyes. "I should have known. Gabriel died long ago."

"Then why are you still desperate for him to live?" Sylar demanded.

"Because I still believe you're a good person. Not now. Not today. But someday. Someday, you could be a good person." Her eyes were frozen oceans as she looked at him. "You still have a shred of humanity in you, Sylar. Gabriel Gray can live again."

Sylar rolled his eyes, but he secretly considered her words. She believed in a part of him that was human. Or, at least, not a killer. Was that why he couldn't kill Jonathon that one time? Or…why it…hurt, seeing Kate so broken about John's death? He'd been asking himself why he cared about a lot of things. He cared about Kate. He wanted a life for her. Or, at least, that small shred of humanity she believed was there did. He wanted Jonathon to have a normal life as well. He remembered the inability to kill the toddler, his desperate need for Jonathon to have the impossible, a life worth living.

He remembered that shred of humanity. He could feel it, still there among the thoughts that made Sylar who he was. But, no! No, Gabriel had to be dead. He wanted to kill Gabriel, destroy him forever. He despised him. Sylar couldn't stand Gabriel.

"Nor can Gabriel stand Sylar." Kate said, breaking Sylar out of his thoughts. "You think Gabriel would like what you are now?"

Sylar was almost scared by what she'd said. She was listening? Kate didn't listen to people's thoughts.

Kate gave Sylar a you-are-so-stupid look. "Sylar, I'm in your mind. Do you think I can help but hear your thoughts?"

Sylar's eyes narrowed. How much had she heard?

Kate sighed. "I managed to block out the first part. I heard you thinking about how you hated Gabriel, and that was it."

Sylar nodded. His shred of humanity was secret.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Shred?"

Sylar glared.

Kate smiled, turning away from him.

And that's when he remembered. "Kate…How did we even get in here? What's happening…outside of our minds?"

Kate looked back at him. "I brought us here. I mean, I hate your mind as much as the next person. It scares the heck out of me." Her eyes narrowed. "But if it saves the city, if I don't have to be a killer…" Her eyes locked onto his. "Then I'd stay here for the rest of my life."

Sylar glared at her. "And what's happening outside of our minds?"

Kate shrugged. "Nothing. Time in the mind is different from time in the real world. We could stay here for years and it would still be only a few seconds in the real world."

Sylar's eyes narrowed. He tried to feel his body, become connected with the real world again.

"It won't work, Sylar." Kate said. "I'm stopping you. I've been… practicing, I suppose you could call it." Her eyes were cold as they met his. "Jonathon's been having me try and break past his telepathic barriers. It makes your ability with telepathy stronger, once you know exactly how it works, and how to increase it..." A small tear started to form. "Of course, we've stopped that now, based on…" She tapped her head. "The tumor."

Sylar looked at her until she explained.

"I'm losing control over my ability. But it's not always only the ability I lose control over. Sometimes, it's…" She looked down. "My mind. I told Jonathon to stop me, if that ever was the case."

Sylar nodded. It made sense. "Speaking of telepathy." He said, looking at her. "How did you manage to lock me in my own mind?"

Kate shrugged. "Well, it was a combination. One, I've been practicing, so I'm technically stronger then you, if only slightly. Two, you were expecting a telekinetic attack, so you focused on that, not the telepathy. Simple."

Sylar glared at her. "Doesn't that go against your morals, Kate?"

Kate raised an eyebrow. "And you care about my morals because…?"

Sylar looked at her and shrugged. "If it gets me out of here."

Kate nodded. "Makes sense. Well, Sylar serial killer sense, anyway." She shrugged. "And, you're wrong. I don't think it's prying into your mind when I don't look at anything you don't want me to. I'm just keeping you in your own mind. I don't mind letting you go, but I'm still going to need your help."

Sylar's hand went to his forehead. "Matt Parkman all over again." He groaned. He looked at Kate. "Only worse."

Kate smiled. "Oh, a lot worse. You're stuck with someone who will bug you forever, trying to make you into a good person."

"Spare me." Sylar said under his breath. Kate heard it, though, and chuckled softly.

Sylar's eyes narrowed. "Just out of curiosity." He said, his eyes locked on hers. "What would happen if I just killed you? Would I get out of here?"

Kate shook her head. "Do you really want the answer to that?" She asked.

Now he had her. Sylar figured this was it. Kate was trying to hide it. "Tell me." He said, a smirk ghosting on his features.

Kate's eyes narrowed. "You wish. You could kill me thousands of times over, in a ton of ways, and I'd still be here." She looked into his eyes. "Because Gabriel Gray wants me to."

Sylar rolled his eyes. "And you're trusting your life to that?"

Kate chuckled darkly. "You're the one going on about one final shred of humanity left in you."

Sylar glared at her.

Kate shrugged. "Actually, I'm kind of curious about that too. Not kill-me-just-so-we-can-find-out curious. Just…curious."

Sylar rolled his eyes. "Well, we're about to find out."

He moved is finger quickly in a horizontal line. Kate, like the one she'd loved, now had a gash in her throat, dripping with blood. She chocked, gasping. She fell to her knees, and Sylar smirked as her eyes met his. With one last gasp, Kate fell over, blood soaking the floor. Suddenly, her body disappeared as Sylar's mind ran away from what he'd just done.

Sylar smiled. He waited. And waited. Nothing. Just…white.

Suddenly, a searing hot pain shot through the back of his head, and the world went black.

The first thing he was aware of as he woke up was Kate's smiling face. "Well, what do you know? It doesn't work on you either." She smiled mockingly. There was no evidence that she'd been dead. Her throat had no scars, and she looked like she normally did, a scar on her forehead, a scar on her ankle, and the word Sylar engraved into her arm.

Sylar glared at her. "Where did the knife come from?"

Kate shrugged. "I have no idea. I was dead, and suddenly, I was alive behind you with a knife in my hands." She looked at him. "Pretty perfect system, if you're thinking about self defense."

Sylar's eyes narrowed. "Great. Now I'm really stuck with you."

Kate smiled. "This could be fun."

Sylar glared. "I thought I was supposed to be the cruel one."

Kate chuckled darkly. "Weren't you filling that role just now? I don't think my dying was really called for."

Sylar rolled his eyes and muttered something about how it would have been if she'd STAY dead.

Kate nodded. "I figured you'd think that." She sat down on the floor.

Sylar looked at her. "I know I'm going to regret this, but what are you DOING?"

Kate shrugged. "Well, obviously I'm not going to get out of here too quickly, might as well get comfortable.

Sylar glared, and Kate's heart stopped.

"Oh, real mature. Eeesh. And people think I'M the child."

Sylar rolled his eyes. "It's better then doing nothing. Besides. If I do this enough, you might get tired enough of it to let me out of here."

Kate shrugged. "Maybe. I doubt it, though. I've died WAY too many times trying to defend someone else." She looked up, meeting his eyes. "Although, the first time I didn't really die for anyone, did I? Well, sort of, since I kept fighting trying to protect my brother…" She trailed off. "Still, five times in a row trying to save my Jonathon from you…" She whistled. "Yep. I've died WAY too many times to just ditch now."

Sylar groaned. Kate's heart still wasn't beating.

"And then there was that bullet wound. Not dying, of course, but I think it was the only time I got hurt trying to save YOU…" She trailed off. "No, no that was only the second time."

Sylar looked at her. "When was the first?"

Kate's eyes widened. "Sorry. I forgot. It hasn't happened to you yet."

Sylar's eyes widened as well. "What happened?"

Kate looked at an invisible watch on her wrist. "Oh, look at the time." She stood up, and started walking.

Sylar kept up with her, as she sped along and he walked casually. "Kate, what happened?" He asked.

"Kate's not here right now, her invisible watch says she's late for a meeting, please leave your name and number at the beep. BEEP!"

Sylar rolled his eyes. "Your invisible watch is an hour fast, Kate. An hour and ten minutes."

Kate looked at him. "You know, you should really use that talent of yours. I know! You could fix watches!" She kept walking, though were to, it was unclear.

"Kate!" Sylar snarled.

Kate rolled her eyes and turned to face him. "All right, all right." She sat down and motioned for Sylar to sit next to her. When he complied, she took a deep breath.

"Well…It all happened a long time ago. About three years ago, to be exact…"


	26. The Past

Kate Mendez was sitting on the living room floor, doodling. She was only eleven, but she'd already developed a talent for painting and drawing. Well, she would. Her father was an artist, after all.

Her father. She didn't understand why he'd taken her mother and just…left like that. They'd be back, she was sure, but they never left her alone, not even alone with her sisters. But, no, they'd taken Kathy and Kala with them. Kate was alone in the house.

_Alone? _

_ Oh, shut up, Sylar._

_ Where's Jonathon?_

_ Not born yet. Do you want me to keep going, or are you going to interrupt me at every turn?_

_ Keep going._

_ Good._

Kate sat there. Her parents had told her to answer the door if someone knocked, because they were waiting for someone. Kate shook her head. If they were waiting for someone, why did they just leave like that?

She sighed and looked at the picture she'd drawn. It showed a small boy, with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She didn't know why she'd drawn it; she'd never seen this boy in her life.

_Knock knock. Get to the point, Kate._

_ Shut up Sylar._

Kate sat up straight. Where was everyone? She sighed. Oh well.

_Knock knock. _

Kate's ears pricked at the sound of knocking on wood. She walked to the door slowly, a little nervous. She looked through the peephole. On the other side of the door, was a man. He had dark hair and dark eyes that glinted hungrily. He looked like a shadow. Kate shivered. But, her parents were waiting for someone, so she opened the door.

The man seemed surprised at the face that greeted him. "Kathy or Kala?" He asked.

"Neither." Kate responded.

The man smiled, like he was remembering a private joke. "Kate."

Kate nodded. "My parents said they were expecting you."

The man smiled again. "They would be."

Kate shivered. She didn't like the way this man looked at her, as though he'd seen her before, as though they shared a private history that no one knew about.

"Can I come in?"

Kate's eyes narrowed. "What's your name?"

The man looked at her, his eyes locking onto hers. She kept up with his stare, openly defiant towards him. She wasn't going to let his man scare her.

_Oh, so you were an ignorant idiot back then too?_

_ Shut up, Sylar._

The man finally backed down, if somewhat reluctantly. "Gabriel. Gabriel Gray."

Kate's eyes narrowed. "What's your REAL name?"

The man's eyes widened slightly. "That is my real name."

Kate's eyes locked on his. "I don't think so."

The man smiled, ruffling Kate's hair in that annoyingly patronizing way. She glared at him. "Ok, you got me." He told her, a ghost of a smile on his features. "Is the name you're looking for 'Sylar?'?"

Kate's eyes widened. She'd heard that name many times, mostly from her parents. She had no idea what it was, but whenever her parents spoke of it, it sounded like a bad thing.

Kate looked at him and slowly nodded. "Come on in."

The man (Sylar?) smiled. He followed her, and sat down on the couch in her living room.

_So, a serial killer lands next to your front door, and you let him in? _

_ Shut up, Sylar._

_ Well, it does seem like something you would do, doesn't it?_

_ I said it a million times, and I'll say it again. Shut up._

"Why are you here, anyway?" Kate asked.

Sylar smiled. "I…work for your father. I needed to… pick something up."

"You're lying."

_And you have the guts to tell me I'm lying. Very you._

_ SHUT UP, SYLAR!_

Sylar nodded. "You're right, Kate." He said, looking at her, his eyes burning with a fierce flame. "I am." His eyes met hers. "How did you know?"

Kate sat down on the chair opposite the couch, so that she could face him. "If you just came to get something, my dad would've told me what it was, so I could give it to you. You're here to see one of my parents."

Sylar looked at her, dark eyes burning. "Very good, Kate. I'm impressed. But I didn't come to see one of your parents. I came to see you."

Kate's eyes widened. "Go on…"

_That doesn't sound the least bit threatening to you? You were either really fearless or really stupid._

_ SHUT THE HECK UP BEFORE I SHUT YOU UP!_

"You see, Kate, I have a little…problem." His eyes glinted hungrily. "Something I need to get rid of."

Kate sat back. "And I could help because…?"

Sylar smiled. "Because you're the only one who can." His eyes met hers.

Kate kept her eyes on his. "How?"

Sylar's smile twisted into a smirk. "I need someone out of the way, Kate. A certain teenager with blonde hair and blue eyes that's forever in my way, forever stopping me."

Kate's eyes narrowed. "I can't do anything about that."

Sylar's smile was crueler then the eleven-year-old Kate had ever seen on someone. "I think you can."

Suddenly, Kate found herself pinned to the wall by some unseen force.

Sylar looked at her and stood up, acting as though this was completely normal. "Sorry for this, Kate. Really, I am. But, like you always say. The past is just the future to another time." He glared at her. "And the other way around."

Kate's eyes were wide. "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, Sylar was next to her, up in her face faster then she thought was possible, his hand on her throat. "I'm talking about an annoying teenager that keeps getting in my way."

"Wh…What?" Kate gasped the words out.

Sylar rolled his eyes. "You, Kate. Not now, but someday. You're going to try and stop me from doing what I do." He looked at her. Gently, he traced an invisible line on the right corner of Kate's forehead. He chuckled darkly. "It's strange…not seeing it there…"

Kate's eyes couldn't be wider.

"Still." Sylar backed up a little. "That will soon change."

He raised his finger. Kate winced. She had no idea what he planned to do, but it scared her.

_Finally! You get some sense at last!_

_ Oh, for the love of Pete, SHUT UP!_

Sylar started to draw a line in mid-air. Nothing. Kate looked at him. Sylar did it again. Nothing.

Suddenly, a voice sounded out, seemingly coming from thin air. "Do you really think I would leave my daughter ALONE with no way to defend herself? Do you really think I would do that if I knew you were coming?"

Kate knew that voice. That was…

"Isaac." Sylar spat. "Who is it?"

"A telepath, obviously. And a powerful one at that."

Sylar rolled his eyes. "Parkman, right?"

"Actually, no. He's a bit stronger then Matt is."

"Uh huh. And the 'moral issue' your family always goes on about?"

"Well, it's not the telepath stopping you. That's all from someone else. She stops people from using certain abilities anywhere near her. Also, I'm not placing thoughts in your mind. I'm just putting them out there. You're the one picking it up."

Sylar smiled coldly. "Well then, I think I'll have to find this 'friend' of yours. That ability could be pretty useful…"

"Forget it Sylar. She's pretty far away. And she's faster then you'll ever be."

Sylar's eyes narrowed.

Kate groaned as searing hot pain shot through her head. Her father's voice wasn't in her ears, but her mind. Kate was feeling dizzy, and she was pretty sure his voice had something to do with it.

"Besides." A new voice entered the conversation. A female voice. Another person walked into the room, her eyes deep chocolate brown and her hair a caramel color. "I'm just stopping you from killing her. You threw her against the wall effectively enough."

Sylar snarled, launching towards her, but she was a quick blur of motion as she moved away. In a matter of seconds, she was on the other side of the room. "Is that all you got?" She laughed. She blew a bubble from the gum she was chewing and popped it. "I've seen snails faster then you!"

Sylar glared at her, and walked over to Kate. "Isaac, Isaac, Isaac." He shook his head slowly. "You still have missed the obvious."

He was quick, taking everyone by surprise. A knife appeared in his hand, and was at Kate's throat before anyone could blink. Sylar smiled coldly.

"You like it?" He asked everyone listening. Kate's eyes were wide as she looked at the silver blade. "It was actually your daughter's idea." His smirk grew. "A long time ago." He kept his eyes on a very terrified Kate.

Kate kept her breathing regular.

"DON'T try it!" He snarled at the girl on the other side of the room. She froze as Sylar pressed the knife closer to Kate's throat. "One false move, and she's dead."

Isaac's voice sounded again. "You won't kill her." He sounded confident of his statement.

"Wanna bet?" The knife pressed a little closer, and a small drop of blood flowed down Kate's throat. She winced.

The girl on the other side of the room looked at Sylar. "Look, let's all be rational here…"

Sylar rolled his eyes. "Don't even." He snarled, pressing the knife even closer to Kate's throat. More blood flowed down.

Only Kate couldn't feel it. She didn't feel the sharp pain of the knife on her throat. She couldn't hear her own ragged, gasping breaths. She couldn't even see the killer in front of her.

_I seriously should have thought of this a long time ago. It would've been a lot easier._

_ Shut up, Sylar._

Kate was panting, gasping for breath. Isaac seemed to realize something was wrong, because his voice sounded out in her head again. "Sylar, what are you DOING to her?"

Outside of Kate's mind, Sylar smirked. "She can hear you, Isaac. Imagine, a normal human, hearing the full force of the telepathic world." He smiled. "I might not even need the knife."

Isaac's eyes widened, though no one could see him. The telepath was strong; using a lot of telepathic energy to make sure Sylar could hear him. If Sylar was directing it all to Kate's mind…

"Sylar, don't do this. You can't. You won't kill her."

"Watch me!" Sylar hissed. The knife went ever closer to Kate's throat, but Kate didn't care. Her head was burning.

Suddenly, the girl on the other end of the room ran in front of Sylar. She was a blinding streak as she flew past him, knocking him over. Kate collapsed to the ground, clutching her head, not caring enough to stand up.

Sylar snarled and started to get to his feet, but then he saw something that made him stop. He glared at it for a moment, and then spat out one word. "WHY?"

He leapt to his feet. The girl with the caramel colored hair stood, ready to defend herself and Kate, but Sylar just ignored her as he paced around the room in angry strides. "Why, Isaac?" he demanded. "Why don't I kill her? Why doesn't this happen?"

"Because she saves your life." Isaac replied. "Noon tomorrow, she saves your life. Takes a bullet or you, might I add."

Sylar rolled his eyes. "Great." He looked at Kate, who was still on the floor, groaning and clutching her head in agony. He looked like he was about to kick her. Instead, he just snarled and kept up his furious pacing. "It would be her, wouldn't it? She's always trying to be the 'good person' doing the 'right thing.' I'm SICK of her!" He spat the words out as though they were acid.

_What is it with you and bullets? You took a bullet the other time! _

_ People aren't very original. They like guns with bullets, and they like to shoot me with them. Now shut up._

Sylar glared at Kate. She was sobbing by now. He sighed, and took the telepathic energy away from her. Kate stopped shivering and crying. Slowly, she calmed down and blacked out.

_ So…what did I see?_

_ What do you think?_

_ A painting, right?_

_ Indeedeedo. My dad painted a picture of you starting to kill me, and then another where you stop, like you just did._

_ Joy. I was hoping that would work._

_ Ha ha. _

_ Shut up, Kate._

Kate woke up on the couch. The girl wit the caramel colored hair was sitting on the chair opposite her, and Sylar was sitting further along the couch Kate was on.

"Hey." The girl leaned over to Kate, trying to look into her eyes. "You ok?"

Kate shook her head, trying to clear it. "I…I think so."

She turned her head and saw Sylar, staring at her with an expression of hate. She jumped to her feet. Searing pain shot through her head, and the other girl sped next to her side, stopping her from falling.

"What's HE still doing here?" She hissed.

The other girl looked at her. "It's ok, Kate. He promised he wouldn't hurt anyone. Not right now, anyway."

Kate glared at Sylar while the girl helped her sit down.

Sylar glared back.

"I'm Jamie, by the way." The other girl said, extending her hand to Kate.

"Kate." Kate replied, taking her hand.

"And we all know Sylar." Jamie said, her voice hard.

"Shut it, speedster." Sylar snarled. "This isn't your fight."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "It is now."

Sylar's eyes narrowed. "You're lucky I can't kill you. Otherwise…"

The knife that had been pressed against Kate's throat earlier was suddenly sticking out of the wall on the other side of the room. Kate jumped, but Jamie just sighed.

"Really, Sylar? Cheap death threats? You're talking to a girl who fought with The Company for a couple of years. I'm used to those by now."

Sylar snorted, turning his eyes to Kate. He glared at the eleven-year-old.

Kate shivered under his gaze, but kept her eyes on him, not ready to give him the satisfaction of beating her, even in something as simple as this.

Sylar kept his eyes on hers, but broke off after a minute. There was something about those eyes, something he couldn't explain…

_What?_

_ Something in my eyes. I don't know, you just seemed…afraid, almost._

_ I'm not scared of you now, Kate. I doubt I would be scared of you when you were eleven. _

_ I think it was because I hadn't been… you know._

_ What?_

_ I don't know how you would put it._

_ Broken._

_ You sound sure of yourself. _

_ I am. Your eyes…you've been broken for a long time now, Kate._

_ Yikes. I don't like the thought of you thinking I'm 'broken.'_

_ That would be terrifying to you, wouldn't it?_

_ Please. I'm not scared of death._

_ True, but you are scared of ME._

_ I won't deny that one. Not entirely, anyway._

_ Go on…_

_ I'm not scared of you because of what you DO, I'm scared of you because you don't STOP. I'm not scared for me; I'm scared for everyone else. Including you._

_ And you would be scared for me because…?  
_

_ Because you don't stop killing. You're a killer Sylar, and people don't exactly trust killers. You're going to be alone your whole life. Why do you think I don't just hide somewhere? I'm trying to help you, Sylar. _

_ Please. You're always trying to do the 'right thing.' Like I said earlier, or later, or whatever, I'm sick of it. _

_ People still don't trust you, Sylar. And they're right not to. You're a backstabber._

_ Do you?_

_ Do I what?_

_ Trust me._

_Umm…_

_Well?_

_ *Sigh* Yes, Sylar. Yes I do._

_ You trust me?_

_ Yes. _

_ Why?_

_ I have no idea._

_ None?_

_ Nope._

_ You trust me? A killer?_

_ Don't sound so smug about that._

_ But…why would you? There's no reason to._

_ Exactly. _

_ You don't make any sense._

_ You expected more?_

_ But…why would you trust a killer? I mean, I just killed your little boyfriend. You hate me, and I hate you. _

_ Look, I never said I could explain it. I just trust you. I trusted you with my life once. And I still do._

_ Kate, I've killed you before. And you still trust me?_

_ Why do you think I felt betrayed? You can't feel that way with no trust in the first place._

_ But…You just… trust me not to kill you?_

_ *Sigh* Yes. I trust you to be yourself, but I also trust you not to kill me. I trust you to help. Don't ask why, because I don't know. _

_ No wonder you seem broken. Nothing about you makes sense._

_ Does anything?_

_ Yes, as a matter of fact. Everything has to make sense. Everything has to work. That's the problem with specials._

_ Yes…They're 'broken.'_

_ Exactly. They stop everything._

_ I'm curious. Well…I guess you could call it curious. When… If you…take someone's ability, and somehow they come back, are they…'fixed,' in your mind?_

_ Yes._

_ Then why do you still hate me?_

_ Because you're in the way._

_ But you said yourself. To you, I'm broken._

_ Well…You're the exception to the rule._

_ Why?_

_ I wish I knew. _

_ So…Ever since I was born, I was broken?_

_ Well…_

_ Yes…?_

_ Normally, that's not the situation. Normally you're broken when you become…'special.'_

_ When the eclipse happens?_

_ Exactly. But with you… I don't know when it happened. _

_ Why would it be different from normal?_

_ Because you're alive, and STILL broken. If that's different, then what else is?_

_ I see… I guess that makes sense._

_ That's about the only thing that does._

_ So…Why do you think killing me again will get rid of the feeling that I'm 'broken?'_

_ I never said that. I said I wanted you out of the way._

_ Uh huh. And you're not going to stop me from destroying the city because…?_

_ What does that have to do with anything?_

_ You said I'm broken. How will making me destroy a city 'fix' me?_

_ It doesn't._

_ Then what DOES it do?_

_ Well… I'm not exactly sure, Kate._

_ Yes you are. You figured it out. Tell me._

_ *Sigh* It breaks you more._

_ Ok… and that helps HOW?_

_ IT doesn't. But, for some reason, I can't help but break you. You're the one thing I can stand to break, the one thing that can't be fixed. It's impossible to fix you. You're like shattered glass. So, if I can't fix you…_

_ You can just break me more._

_ Exactly. The one thing I can break, where I can forget all of the rules my ability makes me follow._

_ So… I'm so broken, you're going to break me more?_

_ Do you still trust me?_

_ Yes._

_ Well then. I can't see anything more broken then that._

_ Makes sense. Well, your kind of sense. _

_ You don't seem to mad about this._

_ I'm not._

_ You see? You can't help but be…_

_ Abnormal?_

_ That works._

_ Not really. None of us are 'normal.' _

_ You know what I mean._

_ Yes, I do. You mean that I'm different, ability aside. Because of who I am._

_ Who you are makes no difference._

_ I beg to differ. It's who I am that makes me 'broken.' I'm the person who sticks up for you when everyone else slams your name to the dust. I'm the person who trusts a serial killer. I'm the broken person who thinks that there's something good still in you._

_ Well… you're right. You are broken because of that._

_ In your sense, I'm glad that I'm broken. At least, that I'm broken to you. _

_ And Petrelli._

_ Peter can jump in a lake. _

_ But why would you be proud of being broken in my mind?_

_ Because, to you, the only kind of person who's special and not broken are the people like you. Killers. You think they have it right. I would be ashamed of myself if you thought I had it right, because your right is my wrong. _

_ That's…_

_ Broken?_

_ That works._

_ I thought it would._

_ You're broken, Kate. Nothing I can do can fix you. Unless…_

_ Unless I die._

_ It never ceases to amaze me how calmly you can say that._

_ I don't really care about death. I mean, been there, done that, bought the t-shirt, you know?_

_ I don't see how you can think that way. You can still die, and it would be permanent. You can't heal yourself._

_ And I can't see how you can view the world as a clock. We all have different points of view, Sylar._

_ But everyone's afraid of death. Everyone who can die, that is._

_ Not me. That's probably part of the reason I'm 'broken.'_

_ Why aren't you afraid? Why don't you care about your own life?_

_ Oh, I care. I just care about saving everyone else as well._

_ More than saving yourself?_

_ Probably._

_ Do you know that for sure?_

_ I'd like to think so. I mean, I told you to kill me if there were no alternatives, if it would save the city._

_ But that's thousands of people, Kate. What if it was only one?_

_ Then I would go down fighting. You saw me defend Eric._

_ True, but if I took Eric's ability, I could kill you anyways._

_ I know that. But it doesn't matter who they are. They're alive, and I'm going to do my best to keep it that way. _

_ Would you defend a normal human?_

_ Of course. You saw John._

_ John was different. You loved him._

_ You loved Elle._

_ That's going a bit far, Kate._

_ Sorry. _

_ But you said so yourself. You aren't like me. So, John was still different, because you loved him._

_ I'd save the life of anyone, Sylar. You know that._

_ But why? Why would you do that?_

_ Because it's who I am. It's what my parents taught me to be. They taught me to do the right thing, so I do it. _

_ Who you are happens to be broken, Kate._

_ Not to me. Your definition of broken and mine are very different. _

_ *Sigh* I'll never understand you._

_ Don't try to. It makes life so much easier._

_ But…_

_ Yes…?_

_ Why did you love John? He was nothing special._

_ Sylar, why did you love Elle? _

_ You're going too far again, Kate._

_ Oh, go jump in a lake, Sylar. I know I'm going too far. But you have to know your own mind! You killed Elle, along with many others. And you can still remember their faces. It's in your mind, Sylar! Isaac's face, my face! It's all there! Because you're proud of it, you loved watching them scream. Don't even tell me you didn't._

_ What's your point, Kate?_

_ There's one face that ISN'T there. One face you're NOT proud of destroying. I noticed it as soon as I saw your mind, Sylar. Elle's face is NOT THERE. You hated hearing her scream. You just killed her because you didn't know any better. You killed her because you wanted to. You loved her Sylar. _

_ Get me out of here. NOW._

_ STOP RUNNING FROM THE TRUTH! You are not a killer at heart! You're ashamed of something you've done! Isn't that better? To have an emotion that isn't HATE?_

_ Shut up, KATE!_

_ You loved Elle, and you didn't realize why I loved John. You were ready to DIE for her, Sylar. Permanently DIE. Doesn't that MEAN anything?_

_ I… I didn't love her. She betrayed me, she was always betraying me!_

_ SHE betrayed YOU? Are you kidding me? YOU'RE the one who MURDERED her!_

_Does it matter now?_

_ Yes, Sylar. It does. Because you've been running for too long._

_ Stop it!_

_ Look at her face!_

_ JUST STOP IT!_

_ Look into your own mind and see! You LOVED HER!_

_ I…I…_

_ You. Loved. Her._

_ NO! I didn't love her!_

_ You felt something other than hate, Sylar!_

_ She was BROKEN!_

_ Sylar. Listen to me._

_ NO!_

_ LISTEN!_

_ Shut up!_

_ You loved her!_

_ She was BROKEN! She was NOTHING! Nothing but an ABILITY!_

_ Sylar._

_ WHAT?_

_ You're running from one simple truth._

_ And what truth would that be, KATE?_

_ Sylar. You. Are..._

_ BROKEN._

**A/N: WOW! That was a LONG chapter. Sorry. I think you all know that the last two lines were both Kate's, but, if you didn't, you do now! Sorry if this whole chapter got complicated. I sort of made it seem like they were just rambeling, because that's kind of what happens in your mind, and they're in Sylar's mind, and all that. Thanks for understanding!**


	27. So Different, Exactly the Same

**A/N: I know I know! The whole what-Sylar's-mind-looks-like thing was cheesy. Oh well. I had to do SOMETHING, and you'll see why. Sorry if you didn't like it. Also, I'm REALLY sorry this took so long to update. I totally had writer's block. Sorry again! **

Suddenly, the world was white again. Kate was standing up next to Sylar, her eyes cold. Sylar kept himself from slitting her throat.

"I'm not the one who's broken, Kate." He snarled.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Stop denying the truth, Sylar. You know. But the problem is, you don't WANT to know."

"Shut up, Kate."

Kate nodded slowly.

Sylar took a deep breath. Kate was wrong. He wasn't broken. He couldn't be.

Kate looked at him, her frozen oceans melting. "Sylar, I'm…I'm sorry. It's too much, too fast."

Sylar whirled around on his heel, walking away from her.

Kate sighed. "You don't want to know what happened?"

"Not right now." He snarled.

Kate nodded, though he was facing the other direction. "Fine by me."

There was silence as Sylar kept walking away from Kate.

"Sylar?" Kate finally called out.

Sylar turned around slowly.

Kate sighed. "Look, your mind isn't the only one here. My mind is here too. If…If you want to…You know…"

Sylar looked at Kate. This was serious. Kate was going to LET him see her mind? It was confusing. She TRUSTED him. WHY? Why did she trust him enough to let him into her mind, her life, her secrets?

"Just…do whatever you want to." Kate continued. She sat down.

Sylar turned away from her, one thought in his mind. _I have to get away from her. _

Kate sighed. She was furious at Sylar. But she also knew he just COULDN'T see the truth. Because the truth hurts too much. She hoped he could change. Her heart said he could, but her mind (And everyone else) Said he couldn't. He'd even admitted it. He COULDN'T change. She should stop trying.

But, three years ago, she'd saved his life. Because she thought that maybe, just maybe, Sylar could change…

Sylar wanted to kick something. Kate was such an IDIOT! Couldn't she see? He couldn't change. He could NEVER change. He was Sylar, and he was proud of it. He hated Gabriel Gray, hated his other life, hated it all. He wanted it GONE.

He sighed. Why couldn't he agree with that? True, he hated Gabriel. True, he wanted power. But Kate was right about something. Sylar had felt something for Elle. He just didn't know what it was anymore.

He kept walking. Kate had said she'd let him into her mind. Fine. That's what he would do. If he could only see, see what exactly was in Kate's mind that made her so…broken. He needed to know.

He closed his eyes, concentrating. There it was. He opened his eyes, and everything had changed.

Sylar looked around, his eyes growing wider with each second that passed by. This was…impossible. It couldn't be. No…

He started to run. Everything was there. All her secrets. Her mind, displayed in front of him. The thoughts she had displayed in pictures, her hopes and dreams out for all to see.

Sylar tried again, unable to believe it. Nothing. This was defiantly Kate's mind. Sylar kept running, looking at everything.

The Death Scream sounded out, and Sylar closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, the world was white. Could it be true? Was it possible that Sylar wasn't the only one running from his mind? Was it possible Kate was ashamed of what SHE did? Was it possible that they were so different…

They were exactly the same?

Could he really be what Kate said? Was he…Broken? How? How did this happen? Why were they…?

* * *

Kate stayed in her position as Sylar came over to her. He sat down next to her.

"Well?" Kate asked.

"Well what?" Sylar snarled.

"What did you see?"

Sylar didn't want to answer. "Enough."

Kate looked at him. "I haven't seen my mind either, Sylar."

Sylar looked into her eyes. Could it be? Could the mind behind those eyes be just like…?

He glared at the floor. "I'm not going into it."

Kate's eyes were questioning, innocent. For the first time in a long time, Kate didn't look quite so…broken.

Sylar sighed. "You're mind…It's exactly like mine."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Sylar looked away from her. "There's a few differences. I mean… It's…just like mine, only…"

Kate filled in his answers. "It's not so full of hate, and anger. There's no hunger for an ability. It looks the same, because I've been around you, and I know what you do. Right?"

"In a way. Everyone's face is there. Everyone who's died. Only… you don't want them dead. You keep trying to save them, and it never happens…

"And then there's everyone else. The one's who are still alive…

Kate nodded. "I know."

Sylar looked at her. "Why, Kate? Why are we the same?"

Kate shook her head. "I wish I knew."

There was silence.

"So…" Kate said at last. "You want to know what happened?"

Sylar looked at her. For a moment, he said nothing. Finally, he nodded.

Kate half-smiled, and closed her eyes.

* * *

The eleven-year-old Kate glared at Sylar. He looked away, trying to ignore her.

Jamie sighed. "Look. This is getting us nowhere." She turned to Kate. "I hate Sylar as much as the next person…"

Sylar snorted.

"…But we need to work together." Jamie finished, glaring at Sylar. "Apparently, you're going to save his worthless life."

Kate looked at Jamie, glareing. "No one's life is worthless." She said under her breath.

Sylar's head snapped towards Kate. He was the only person who'd heard it, but he was sure… His eyes were wide.

Kate looked down. She knew it was true, and she wouldn't take it back. But he was still a KILLER. She needed to remember that.

Sylar kept his eyes on Kate. How could she still think that? She didn't even know him yet. He'd just randomly burst into her house and tried to kill her. How could she just put that aside and say he WASN'T worthless? She should be calling him every horrible thing imaginable. What was WRONG with her?

He looked at her. She was…broken.

Kate looked back at Sylar. Her eyes were cold. How could she think that? HOW? The question rang through her head, echoing over and over in her mind.

But she didn't care. All she knew was that she DID. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. Not even Sylar.

"So, we're going to have to figure out why someone shoots Sylar in the first place." Jamie continued.

Sylar rolled his eyes. "Easy enough. I'm a killer, remember?"

Jamie sighed. "Think for once in your life, will you? YOU are still fixing watches. You don't have an ability yet. REMEMBER?"

Sylar looked at her.

"So. Who would want to kill someone like that?"

Sylar's eyes narrowed. "If I 'accidentally' almost hurt someone…" His eyes focused on Kate.

"Try it, and you'll never see daylight again." Jamie hissed, jumping to her feet.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Knock it off, will you?"

Jamie sighed. "Look, Kate. If this lowlife threatens you one more time, I don't care what promises he's made. I'm going to throw him through the floor."

"I'd like to see you try, speedster." Sylar said, also jumping to his feet. "You'd be screaming for help before…"

"STOP IT!" Kate shouted, wincing at the headache it gave her. "Both of you! You sound like five-year-olds!"

Jamie glared at Sylar, and he glared back.

"And if either of you says 'they started it,' I'm gonna throw you BOTH through the floor." Kate finished, glaring at both of them.

Jamie sat down, still glaring. Sylar followed her example.

Sylar looked at Kate, who was rubbing her forehead, groaning quietly. She was only HUMAN. She knew he had an ability. How was she DOING this? Making threats, unafraid, even now. She knew he was a killer, and he could kill her faster then she could believe. Not to mention the fact that she was NORMAL, and could do nothing to stop him. Why wasn't she scared? In fact, why was she taking the idea of abilities so well? He shook his head. As long as he was alive, he'd never understand her.

Jamie sighed. "Kate's right. We have to figure this out."

Sylar glared at her, but said nothing.

"So. Why would anyone want to kill Sylar?" Kate asked.

"Actually, that's not the question." Jamie said. "It's more like 'Why would anyone want to kill Gabriel Gray?'"

Sylar rolled his eyes. "I know I would."

Jamie glared at him, her hand balling into a fist.

Kate rolled her eyes, but ignored them.


	28. Taking the Bullet

**A/N: Ok, Ok, I know these past few chapters aren't exactly my best work. I've had SEVERE writer's block on this for a while now. But it's getting better, don't worry. So PLEASE review, because I REALLY want to know what people think! THANKS!**

Kate took a deep breath. Noon. That's when her father said it would happen. And it was only five minutes away.

"Ready?" Jamie asked.

"Heck no." She replied.

"You can always back out, you know."

"Not gonna happen." Kate looked at Sylar, who was standing a couple of feet away, pretending to have nothing to do with either of them.

_So…What? What's happening?_

_ I hate to say it, but we're going with your plan, Sylar._

_ Which one?_

_ You know… "Accidentally hurt someone…"_

_ Ah…_

Jamie looked at Kate. "There's gotta be another way."

Kate shook her head. "This is what the future has to be." She sighed. "Look. I don't pretend to know anything about your world. I'm not…special. I'm just an ordinary human, shoved into this world when I answered the door for the wrong person. And I regret that. But it has to be done. And if I have to force the future to come into existence, then I will."

Jamie looked at Kate. "You are a strange little girl, you know that? Anyone else would be freaking out by now."

Kate shrugged. "An adult, maybe. But I've always believed in things outside of the world's box. Most kids do."

Jamie's eyes locked on hers. "But even most eleven-year-olds would be running scared. Why are you different?"

Kate shrugged. "I guess I've heard my parents talking about this stuff so often, it became natural. I mean, at least in the subconscious."

Jamie shook her head. "I guess. But even then…"

Kate smiled. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just good at accepting stuff like this."

Jamie nodded. "Maybe…"

Kate looked at her watch. Two minutes left.

_You ready? _Kate felt Sylar's mind enter hers.

_No. _She thought. He would hear it. She was sure of it.

Sylar walked over to her. His eyes were cold, his expression hard. This would end here. Then he could do what he originally came for. He could still kill Kate.

But what no one realized was that the bullet was never intended for Sylar. Kate was never meant to block the bullet. She wasn't meant to save his life.

He was meant to save hers.

Tom Terronson had always hated Isaac Mendez. He hated Sarah Mendez for choosing Isaac over him. He hated their children for simply existing.

He was blinded by hate, by anger, by rage. Tom had no idea what he would become in just three years time. Right now, he didn't care.

He was sure that Kate had always made fun of him. He wanted her to stop. Wanted everyone to stop. Everyone was laughing at him. Everyone. No one could stop him. Not now, not ever. And he was going to stop their laughter. One at a time. Starting with Kate.

He aimed the gun at Kate's head, and pulled the trigger.

Kate saw the bullet come in slow motion. It was exactly noon. She knew what she should be thinking. _Ok, this is where it happens. I have to do this. For the future._

But what she was really thinking was different. _I have to give him a chance. I have to save him. _

Likewise, Sylar knew what he should be thinking. _Kate has to take this bullet. Then I can kill her. It will be easy._

But, like Kate, his thought differed from what he should be thinking. _Not here. Not now. NOT HER._

And so, it wasn't Kate who took the bullet for Sylar.

It was Sylar who took it for Kate.

He was a blur, racing as fast as he could, in front of Kate. The bullet landed in the back of his head. His mouth opened. Shock? Fear? Pain? Surprise?

Searing pain raced through him, and he blacked out.

* * *

Sylar looked at Kate, the world around them white. Kate was smiling.

"What?" Sylar asked. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

Kate's smile widened. "You took the bullet for me. Not the other way around."

"But…I wouldn't…"

"And yet you did. Seems to me you're more human then you care to admit."

"But… Kate, your own thoughts contradict what you've said."

Kate looked at him, annoyed. "What thoughts?"

"You… when I saw you're mind…before that… you thought that three years ago, you'd saved my life. Because you thought I could change…"

"You were LISTENING?" Kate punched his arm, more annoyed then angry. "I KNEW it! Dang it, Sylar! Stay the heck out of my head!"

Sylar just looked at her. He was too shocked to respond. He'd saved Kate's life. Why? Why would he DO that? She was Kate Mendez, one of the few people in the world who actually could hurt him if she tried. She hated him, and he hated her. Why? Why would he save her life?

"But… You're thoughts…" He stammered, hoping that would take away this reality, take away the fact that he'd saved Kate's life.

"I said I knew you were listening. I hoped you weren't, but…" She shrugged. "You can't be too careful."

"But… you said that you took it for me. You didn't want to show me this!"

Kate smiled. "And that's exactly what I wanted you to think."

Sylar looked at her, his eyes wide. "What happened?"

Kate looked back at him. "Do you want me to tell you, or show you?"

Sylar's eyes met hers. "Show me."

Kate nodded, and the world went black.

Kate looked at the unconscious Sylar. "Is he going to be ok?" She asked.

Jamie, who had taken care of Tom by snatching away his gun before he'd had a chance to react, nodded. "It's just a bullet. We take it out, he'll be fine. If it was a knife, however…" She whistled. "Well, he'd be dead. But, as is, he's just unconscious. Bullets do that to healers like him."

Kate looked back at Sylar. They'd taken him back to Kate's house, virtually disappearing in the confusion the gunshot had made. Jamie had helped there as well, carrying Sylar back so no one saw WHO had been shot.

"I'm confused."

Jamie smiled. "I know. Bullets will make a healer, like him, unconscious, but only if it hits a spot on the back of their head. Knives will kill them. At least, until they're removed."

Kate shook her head. "Ok, never mind. I don't want to know. I'll figure it out when everything else makes sense. Like why he wanted to kill me in the first place."

Jamie smiled. "You'll figure it out. That's what your father says, anyway."

Kate kept her eyes on Sylar. "Yeah. I guess I will…"

She reached for the back of Sylar's head. Her hand felt something metal, and she pulled it out. Her hand was covered in blood, but she didn't care.

Sylar's eyes blinked open after a few moments. "Wh…What happened?" His eyes squinted in the light.

"Oh NO! IT'S ALIVE!" Jamie shouted in her best fake scary voice before bursting into laughter. "Welcome back…hero."

Sylar winced at the word. "Shut it, speedster."

Jamie smiled. "And somehow, I knew that would be an insult."

Kate ignored their comments and looked at Sylar. "You ok?"

Sylar looked at Kate. There it was. That look in her eyes. He looked away. "Fine."

Kate looked at him, her eyes wide and innocent. She hadn't seen battle yet. She hadn't been in a fight. She hadn't been betrayed. She hadn't been killed.

_It's not because you're broken._

_ What do you mean?_

_ That look in your eyes. It's not because you're broken. It's because of that coldness. You're eyes…you seem to hate the world. And, of course, back then, you wouldn't. You wouldn't have a reason to. But now you look like…_

_ A monster. _

_ Interesting choice of words._

_ It's what Jonathon always calls that part of me. The monster. He won't admit it, but it's there, in his mind. He's become scared of me. Says I'm more like you then anyone should be. That there's a monster that comes out every time I see you. _

_ That's one way of putting it._

_ I suppose. _

Sylar stood up slowly. He looked at the eleven-year-old Kate in front of him.

And, slowly, he walked out the door. He couldn't face this. What he'd done…He couldn't face her…

An hour later, Isaac smiled.

"I had a feeling you would come." He called out.

A single shadow separated itself from the darkness. "You knew this all along, didn't you?"

Isaac's smile widened. "Of course." He turned to face Sylar. "The future is rarely hidden from me."

Sylar glared at him. "And yet, you lied to me. I'm curious as to how you did that."

Isaac shrugged. "You wanted to accept what I said. And, as far as I can tell, it's harder to tell the difference between truth and lie when it's a matter of telepathic contact."

Sylar's eyes narrowed. "Do you know what Kate will become?"

Isaac nodded. "Of course. My wife happens to have a very useful ability in that respect. She knows what ability someone will have, past, present, and future. She's fully aware of who will have what power."

Sylar shook his head. "That isn't what I meant."

Isaac smiled. "I figured as much. Yes. I know that Kate will become…your worst enemy. Your best friend. You make the call."

Sylar's eyes narrowed into slits. He took a single step towards Isaac. "Do you know how you die, Isaac?"

Isaac nodded. "Indeed I do. Nasty piece of work. Not pleasant." His eyes met Sylar's. "And I know how my wife will die. I know how Kate will die. I know she dies quite a few times, as a matter of fact. I know that I'll have a son named Jonathon. I know when he'll die at your hand."

Sylar raised an eyebrow. "I haven't killed Jonathon yet."

Isaac met his stare. "But you will."

"Tell that to Kate."

"Ah, yes. Kate. Another lost cause, some might say."

Sylar looked at him. "Do you know why I wouldn't kill Kate?"

Isaac smiled. "And now we get to the point. You desperately want to know your own mind. You want to know why you would save your worst enemy. Or, as I said, your best friend."

Sylar glared. "Get to the point."

"The point is, you and Kate are too alike. You don't really understand how much you need her. I don't even understand it." Isaac's eyes met Sylar's. "But I know this much. It will make sense when you meet Rosa."

Sylar looked at him, confused. "The fake name Kate used? I already have."

Isaac smiled. "I think it's something quite bigger then that, Sylar. By far."

Sylar glared. "Who is Rosa?"

Isaac's smile widened. "Well, that's the real question, isn't it? Even I don't know the answer to that." His eyes met Sylar's. "That's something you'll have to figure out on your own."

Isaac turned around, walking away from Sylar, who was left, once more, with more questions then answers.

* * *

Fourteen-year-old Kate Mendez looked at Sylar, a smile on her face. "My dad never told me what that meant. He just showed it to me. Through telepathy, of course."

Sylar looked at her. How COULD he save her? Why would he DO that? And, of course, who was Rosa?

He turned around and started walking, ignoring Kate behind him. He needed to think. He needed to figure out what had happened…

* * *

An hour later, Sylar came over to Kate. He sat down on the ground next to her.

"Fine." He whispered. "I'll help you."

Kate looked at him. "You'll what?"

Sylar looked down. "I'll save the city. I'll stop you. Just get me out of here."

Kate kept her eyes on him. She didn't gloat. She didn't say that she was right, and that Sylar could change. She simply looked at him and said two words, her voice barely more then a whisper.

"Thank you."


	29. Pulse

Sylar gasped as his mind re-entered reality.

He looked around him. True to Kate's word, only seconds had gone by in the hours he'd been in his own mind.

Even so, he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Kate was on her knees, clutching at her head. In his mind, she'd looked pale, exhausted, and all around sick. But here, it was something much worse. Here was where the truth remained. And the truth hurt.

Kate was screaming at the sky. Every muscle was tense. Her skin was glistening with sweat. Her eyes were overwhelmed with electricity. Three different kinds of energy danced around her, though only one was truly visible.

Truth be told, Sylar hadn't thought about what he was going to do. Kate was about to let off a pulse strong enough to wipe out a city. Three different kinds of energy would create it. There was no way he could match it with a pulse of his own.

He could probably take most of the blast, if he was close enough. He could heal easily enough, after all. But the pulse would go in all directions. He could only stop part of it. People would still die.

There was only one option. He remembered what Nathan had done for Peter, all those years ago. He remembered how the nuclear blast had simply gone off in the air. It had worked once, why couldn't it work again?

Telekinetically, he lifted Kate into the air. He went as fast as he could, as fast as he dared. And, eventually, it was enough.

To say that the pulse Kate fired was powerful would be a complete understatement. To say that it could have easily destroyed the city was another one. And Sylar was standing right next to the source of the pulse, most likely the largest pulse any hero had ever created.

Sylar couldn't describe it. It was…painful, to say the least. It felt like being hit with a semi-truck. Repeatedly. Followed by a train. Energy raced through him, threatening to overwhelm him. His heart stopped. Had he been normal, he never would have survived. As it was, he was thrown back, though how far, he couldn't say. Despite how hard he tried, despite the fact that he was incredibly strong telekinetically, right now, he was no match for Kate.

And then it was all over. Kate started to fall to the ground, limp and exhausted. The electricity around her had disappeared.

Sylar felt the air rush by him. He slowed Kate's fall, followed by his own.

When they landed, Kate was unconscious. Sylar wished he could say the same for himself. He was…exhausted. There was no other word for it. Kate was much more powerful then he'd originally thought.

And yet, he knew exactly how powerful she was. After all, he had her power. He'd seen in her mind, he'd looked for himself. She shouldn't be able to let off a pulse like that.

But she did. Was it true? Was there something else that helped? That increased her power? The idea made him look at her differently. She wasn't just broken. She was something else. She still had power, something he hadn't taken from her. He just had to find it.

He looked at Kate, who was lying on the ground. Her breathing was shallow. Her heart was, for the most part, silent. She was too exhausted to stop him now. If he could just see, once more…

He looked at her. The scar on her forehead was shining out, bright red against her pale skin. It seemed to be daring him to try it, to see once more what made Kate who she was. All he would have to do was lift up his hand. The only thing to stop him would be Kate's Death Scream, more powerful then most based on her telepathy. But that would be over in an instant. If only he could find out what made Kate tick…

Kate's heart beat once.

Sylar looked at her. Her eyes were closed. Here and now, she again looked like that broken child. No longer the emotionless solider. No longer the…what was the word she'd used? Monster. This person in front of him was no monster. She was just a kid, shoved into this world. Not by choice. Not that you'd see her running away from this life anytime soon.

He kept his eyes on hers, almost hoping they'd open. What was it about her? There was so much unexplained surrounding the Mendez family. He remembered how Kate had been babbling before the pulse, saying something...

_"Mendez, remembering, Mendez, always knew, connected!" _

The words came rushing back to his mind. He understood, now that he thought about them. Kate would have been taught how to understand what Isaac painted. Everyone in their family seemed to have something to do with the future, seemed to know more about it then most. Jonathon could read minds of those in the future. Isaac could paint it. Sarah, Kate's mother, knew what ability someone would have in the future. Kate, Kathy, and Kala would have lived with that, learned about the future.

Sylar sighed. He couldn't move. He was too exhausted. He didn't understand Kate, or her family. She was…broken. Was it because of her family? Because of what she believed in? Or was it just her?

Sylar found himself wondering why Kate was broken, while her sisters weren't. Kate's mind should be identical to her sisters', not to Sylar's. What was it?

Again, his eyes strayed to the scar on her forehead. One look, and this could all be explained. One look. That would be all it would take. And, if he didn't find out, at least Kate would be dead. She'd be gone; he'd never have to deal with her again.

He sighed. Why couldn't he do it? Was it because he'd saved her? Three years ago, and he didn't even remember it. But he'd still saved her life. Was that why he couldn't kill her now?

In truth, he knew that was the answer. He couldn't kill her. Not after he'd saved her.

_It will make sense when you meet Rosa…_

Isaac's words came back to his mind. He'd promised an explanation. Sylar would figure everything out. He just had to meet Rosa.

But the question remained. Who was Rosa?

Sylar laid flat on his back, looking at the stars and still trying to catch his breath. The bruises, cuts, and burns that Kate had given him when she'd pulsed had long ago healed. But the SIZE of it. It had been enough to destroy a city. And he'd taken the worst of it just by being near Kate.

He looked back at her. She looked so…calm. Not furious, not cold, not broken-hearted. Just…quiet. Calm.

Sylar finally managed to stand up, though it took a few tries. He'd already had his world turned upside down. He'd already found that he'd saved Kate's life. What could not killing her, one small tilt to his world, do to him now?

He didn't trust himself enough not to let her fall if he held her telekinetically. He was too tired, too utterly exhausted, to even think of the possibility. It would be hard enough holding himself in the air, let alone holding her, and making sure she didn't fall. It would be easier if he just…

Sylar sighed. It would be easier in terms of his ability, but it was still annoying. He moved his hand, and Kate hovered for a moment. He reached forward, and she fell into his arms. He was off by a long shot. He was going to need to concentrate.

Kate had curled into a ball. She was still unconscious, so she obviously had no idea that she was in Sylar's arms. Had she known, Sylar had a feeling her reaction would be less then pleasant. It would probably end with him getting a few easily-healed broken bones. And a temporarily stopped heart.

But, thankfully, she was asleep. Sylar cringed. He just wanted to get this over with, to get her home. He didn't want to even see her face. Was he going soft? He could imagine what she would say if she even thought… He flinched. No. He was still Sylar. Still a killer. This was a one time thing. He would help Kate now, but not again. Next time, they were mortal enemies.

Sylar sighed. He wished he could believe that.

* * *

Kate looked out of the black world. How long had she been out?

She saw Sylar's face. They were flying. She could feel the wind against her. He was acting almost like…like he cared. Like she was…a friend? He was taking her home. Obviously, this was a dream. So, obviously, she wasn't awake yet.

Gratefully, she let the darkness swallow her again.

* * *

_Knock knock._

Jonathon's ears pricked. He walked over to the door. He knew it was Sylar. He could feel the Telepathic Fingerprint. But he also knew that he wasn't alone.

He opened the door. Sylar was holding Kate, looking at Jonathon with a murderous, not-one-word type of glare. Jonathon looked at him.

Sylar sighed, and Jonathon opened the door wider. Sylar set Kate down on the couch in the next room.

"Is Eric here?" Sylar asked, his tone dark.

Jonathon looked at him. "I won't lie to you." He whispered.

Sylar sighed. He couldn't feel Eric, telepathy-wise. Nor could he see him. That much, of course, was to be expected.

"You know you don't stand a chance." Sylar told the two-year-old in front of him.

Jonathon nodded. "Of course."

Sylar looked at Jonathon, and for a moment, their eyes met. Sylar was exhausted. He was tired of trying to figure out Kate or her family. He was tired of trying, over and over, to understand what was happening.

And, like he'd done so many times before, Sylar turned around and left without a word.

* * *

Kate opened her eyes, squinting against the light. Jonathon's face entered her vision.

"Hey." Her brother said. "Welcome back."

Kate sat up slowly. She shook her head, trying to clear it. "Wh…Where's Sylar?"

Jonathon flinched inwardly. It wasn't 'what happened' or 'where's Eric' or 'did my tumor make me destroy the city?' No. It was 'where's Sylar?'

He sighed. Sylar was still a killer, no matter the good things he'd done since he'd met Kate. Good things that were few and far between. He sighed. "He's gone, Kate." He replied.

Kate nodded slowly. "Good…" She said, trailing off. "And Eric? Is he ok?"

"I'm fine, Kate." Eric Johnson's voice came out from the darkness. "But I think I deserve an explanation."

Kate nodded. "Of course."

She took a deep breath. "I'm not going to tell you the obvious. You will already have figured out that there are people in this world, people like us, who can do impossible things."

Eric nodded.

"And, obviously, you now know that you're one of those people." Kate continued. "I can't read your mind; so obviously, you're a defender of some sort."

"He's let me read it." Jonathon whispered to his sister, before turning to Eric. "But you're a defender to an extreme degree. If you don't want to, you can't be seen, heard, touched, anything. You can become completely immune to people with abilities. And, of course, people without abilities. Also, the dreams you were telling me about earlier suggest that you can predict the future. Or, at least, your future. The future that has something specifically to do with a decision you'll make."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Dreams?"

Jonathon shrugged. "I'll explain later."

Kate nodded. "So, he has multiple abilities?"

Jonathon nodded as well. "So it would seem."

Kate looked at Eric. "Right then. I think there's someone you should meet."

* * *

An hour later, Kate knocked on the door. The house was a small one, completely white. The person inside was used to running, so she had no real need for something too much.

The door opened, and a young woman, with caramel-colored hair and chocolate-brown eyes, looked out at them. "Can I help you…?"

She trailed off as she saw Kate.

"Kate!" She exclaimed. A smile crossed her features.

Kate smiled. "Hello, Jamie."

Jamie looked at Jonathon. "Jonathon? Is that you?"

Jonathon nodded. "Been a while."

Jamie smiled. "Only you would be able to talk like that." Her eyes drifted to Eric. "Who's this?"

"Jamie, this is Eric. Eric, this is Jamie." Kate said, pointing to each person in turn before looking at Eric. "She's like you. Multiple abilities."

Jamie looked at Eric and extended a hand. Eric shook it.

"So…you have an ability too?" Eric asked, almost shyly.

Jamie smiled. "Who said anything about one? I have two, thank you very much."

"She's a speedster. And she can block other people's abilities." Jonathon explained.

Jamie smiled and nodded. "That's me."

Eric looked at Jonathon. "Speedster?"

Kate stage-whispered in his ear. "She runs REALLY fast…"

Eric nodded. "Ah."

Kate turned to Jamie. "Look, is there anything you could do to help out? Sylar kind of figured out who he is…"

Jamie raised a hand. "Say no more. I got it." She looked at Eric. "My friend has a place that's empty. It's only temporary, of course, but we won't need too long to get you something more…permanent."

Eric nodded, dazed. He was going to have to get a new life. A new home, a new job, everything.

Kate nodded. "You think you can take it from here?" She asked Jamie.

Jamie looked at her. "Don't insult me." She said with a smile. "Of course."

Kate smiled. "We'll leave you to it, then."

Jamie nodded, and turned to Eric, talking about any random thing she could think of.

"She likes him." Jonathon whispered as he went with Kate, walking away from the house.

"You're not supposed to pry." Kate said, looking at her little brother.

Jonathon shrugged. "Kate, do you have any idea how hard that is for someone like me? I try my best."

Kate nodded. "I know."

There was silence.

* * *

Sylar was only a few miles away. Questions turned over and over in his mind. Was he still Sylar? Had Kate done what she'd always hoped? Had she…changed him? He cringed. No. There was no way.

And that's when he saw her. Her eyes were dark, her expression hard. Brown hair fell down to her shoulders. She seemed to radiate power. When she spoke, it was as if the very planet held its breath. "Hello, Sylar."

Sylar looked at her, confused. "Do I know you?" He was on the roof of some building. There was no way she could have gotten up here.

Unless, of course, she was special.

"No." She replied. Her eyes were hard, sparkling like diamonds. "Not yet. But you will, Sylar. And Kate will wish you never did."

Sylar looked at her. "Kate?" He acted as though he'd never heard the name in his life, but in reality, his head was spinning. Who was this woman? How did she know about him?

"You know full well who I'm talking about, Sylar." She replied. Her voice was as hard as her eyes. "Kate Mendez."

Sylar's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

She looked at him, her eyes cold. "I am one of the many people you murder, Sylar. And I need you to know that you can't change that." Her eyes locked on his. "And I need Kate to know she can't change it."

Sylar met her stare. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. She held out her hand, and in it, there was a small object. It was a book. "Take this, Sylar. It will make sense."

Sylar looked at her for a moment. Finally, he reached out and took the book from her hands.

Everything that had happened, the entire book's history, played out in his mind as his ability took control. Pictures flashed in his head. Isaac Mendez, drawing in it. This mysterious person, writing something down, Kate and her sisters running around it as she wrote. Kate picking it up, asking the woman what it was.

And then it clicked. "Sarah Mendez." He said, looking at her.

Kate's mother nodded. "I knew you'd understand."

"So she was right. I do kill you."

Sarah nodded. "Not yet. In your future. But you have to know, Sylar." Her eyes locked on his. "This can not change. I must die when you murder me. It has to happen. For the future. For everyone. You need to make sure Kate knows this." She took a step towards him. "Because, if she doesn't, the world will end."

And, suddenly, she disappeared, leaving Sylar, once more, with more questions then answers.

**A/N: Ok, I know this chapter was all over the place. I had to tie up a few things. So, please REVIEW and tell me what you liked or didn't like!**


	30. Facing the Future

Kate took a deep breath as she looked at the newspaper in front of her.

"Morning." Her brother said, walking past her.

"Morning." Kate replied, her eyes far away, her voice quiet.

Jonathon looked at her. "You ok?" he asked quietly, concern filling his voice.

Kate kept her eyes locked on the paper in front of her. "Fine."

Jonathon walked over to her, and looked over her shoulder at the paper. "Oh. Oh Kate, I'm so sorry…"

Kate shook her head, trying to brush it off. "It's ok."

Jonathon looked at his sister. "You need a minute?"

"I'm fine." Kate snapped, taking her eyes off of the paper. "Just fine."

Jonathon took a step back, trying to avoid the coldness in her eyes.

Kate looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry Jonathon. You're right. I need a minute." She looked at the door, desperate to get out. "Will you be ok if I leave you here for a while?"

Jonathon nodded. "Go. I'll be fine."

Kate nodded and walked out the door.

When she had gone, Jonathon picked up the paper. In front of him, a boy stared out at him, smiling in a photograph.

It was a picture of John.

* * *

Kate stared out at the water around her. Tears formed in her eyes. She had thought about the article in that paper many times, and each time seemed worse then the last. She sighed. Everyone normal was still as clueless as before. They knew he was murdered, but no weapon was found, and police had no idea who the murderer was. One of the suspects was, of course, Rosa, who had 'disappeared.'

"You see the paper this morning?" She called out to the person behind her.

Sylar sat down next to her. "Of course."

Kate sighed.

Sylar looked at her. "I would have thought you'd have avoided this place like the plague."

Kate shrugged. True, this was the same place she'd used when teaching Sylar how to fight, but she didn't really care about that. "It's one of the few memories I have. I'm not going to let you, or even a memory of you, take that away from me."

Sylar nodded slowly, and there was silence.

Finally, Sylar spoke up. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry, Kate."

Kate nodded. "I expected nothing more."

Again, there was silence.

"Thank you." Kate said after a moment. "I mean, every horrible thing you did, there was still something good." She looked at him. "You saved the city. And, you didn't kill me." She shrugged.

Sylar rolled his eyes. "It was a one time thing, Kate. Don't get used to it."

Kate smiled sadly. "I know, Sylar. I know."

Sylar sighed. There was so much he needed to ask, so much he didn't know…

Slowly, he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here."

Kate looked at it before taking it from him. It was a small book. It was old, and had a brown cover. Her breath caught in her throat. "Where did you get this?" She whispered.

Sylar looked at her. "Sarah Mendez."

Kate looked back at him, her eyes wide. "My mom? She gave this to you?"

Sylar nodded. "She said you needed to understand." His eyes met hers. "She said she has to die. She has to die when I murder her."

Kate looked at him, and then at the book. "No…" she whispered. Suddenly, her eyes snapped towards him, full of hate. "You're lying." She hissed. "She wouldn't say that."

Sylar looked at her. "She did, Kate."

"NO!" Kate jumped to her feet. "I don't know where you got this, but my mother would NEVER say that!" The words came out like acid. "She said she has a chance, that I have a chance!" She snarled and turned away from him.

"Read my mind, Kate!" Sylar snapped. "I'm telling the truth!"

"NO!" Kate screeched, whirling around. Sylar could feel the increase in telekinetic energy around him.

Sylar grabbed Kate's shoulders, looking her in the eye. "She told me that the world would end if I didn't, Kate."

Kate looked at him, wide-eyed. "She…She wouldn't…"

Sylar's breath caught in his throat, and he forced himself to swallow the words 'I'm sorry.'

"She said it had to happen. For the future!"

Kate looked at him, and Sylar saw it. All hope she'd had was in this. He didn't know why or how, but he knew that Kate had once thought her mother could still live. She'd had just one spark of hope.

And he'd destroyed it.

"No." Kate's eyes were cold. "I can't believe it. I won't."

"Kate…"

"NO!" Kate screamed out the word, pulsing. Sylar flew backwards. When he'd managed to stop himself, he caught a glimpse of Kate. She was flying as fast as she could out of there, trying her best to get away from him.

When Kate saw the area of grass around her, she knew she was above ground again. She collapsed to her knees, sobbing. She cried out, but knew that nothing would hear her. The only thing that had a chance was her enemy, the man she hated with everything she was…

She chocked off her sobs as Sylar came over and sat down next to her. She wanted to collapse, to just scream at him, to just hit him, try and fight it out. Maybe that would have helped. But, then again, maybe not.

"I know." Sylar said. "I take everything, right?"

Kate laughed humorlessly, trying to stop the tears that were falling down her face. "Yeah. That about says it."

Sylar nodded slowly, ignoring the tears on Kate's face. It seemed only fair.

He snorted. Since when did he care about something being fair?

There was silence for a moment, and finally, Kate spoke up.

"It would be less confusing, wouldn't it?" She asked.

Sylar looked at her, reading her mind.

_Killing me. It'd be less confusing for you, wouldn't it?_

He nodded slowly. "Believe me, I've considered that possibility."

Kate looked back at him. "I figured as much." Her eyes locked onto his. "Believe me, I wish I'd never met you." She sighed. "To you, it'd be less confusing if you just killed me and got it over with." She kept her eyes on the floor. "But to me, it'd be less confusing if I could save her…" her eyes traveled to the book, still in her hands.

Sylar raised an eyebrow.

Kate sighed. "My mother always knew she was going to die. And she told me that I had a chance to save her. If I could just get you to change your mind, get you to stop, if only you didn't murder her…" She chocked.

Sylar looked at her.

Kate took a deep breath and began again. "She promised me that there was a chance. If I could get you to change your mind before you traveled back in time and killed her, then she could live." Kate sighed. "You have no idea what that would mean. If you hadn't shot my mother, then we would have been able to stop The Company. I wouldn't have lost my memory, Jonathon wouldn't have been taken away, I wouldn't have asked you for help, my sisters wouldn't hate me, my dad would never have gotten that other life…" She looked down. "None of this would have happened."

She looked at him. "You have your thoughts about killing me. You want to stop this, to know how everything works. Because you don't know how I work." She sighed. "And I want everything to change. I want the past to change, so the future can change. In truth, we want the same thing. To get away from these questions. To, in your terms, know how things work, and be ignorant of the things that are 'broken.' The only difference is our plans on making that happen."

Sylar thought about this for a moment. So, if he didn't kill Sarah Mendez, he'd never have met Kate. True, he wouldn't have her power, but would it matter? He almost thought he could give that up, just so he could get rid of the million questions he had about Kate.

In a way, not killing Sarah could just be the answer.

And then he remembered the look on Sarah's face. She was desperate, practically begging. Sylar had no idea what the future would be like if he didn't kill Sarah Mendez, but he had a feeling it wasn't pretty.

"I…I can't, Kate." He finally said. "I can't…I have to kill her. Even she admitted that."

Kate looked down. She tossed the book in his direction, and he caught it, letting it hover for a moment, before letting it fall into his hands.

"Just read it." Kate said. Her voice was quiet. She was tired of fighting. "Then we'll see."

Sylar shook his head. "I don't think this was meant for me." He replied.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"It's meant for you." As soon as the words came out, Sylar was sure they were true. He knew that what Sarah had wanted. But, for some reason, it had to be Sylar who gave it to Kate, not Sarah.

Kate looked at him. He handed the book to her, stood up, and walked away without a word. Kate needed to see. There was nothing she could do. This had to happen.

Kate looked at the book. She stared at it for what seemed like an eternity. Seconds felt like hours as she stared at the old, worn cover of the book that held so many secrets. She sighed.

She opened the book. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized her mother's handwriting. She forced herself to calm down and began to read.

* * *

_Kate._

_I'm sure that by now, you'll know what you can do. That's what your father says anyway. I trust him to know the future. And I trust myself. _

_You will also have met Sylar by now. You'll have saved Jonathon. You'll have done some impossible things._

_And, like most impossibilities, it will have come with a price. Your father, along with Angela Petrelli, has told me a lot about your future, as well as Kathy and Kala's. They will hate you for what you've done. Don't take it to heart. They're still your family, Kate. They're just scared. Who wouldn't be?_

_And, I'm sure I told you that there's a chance you can fix all that. I'm sure I'll have told you that you could change Sylar's mind. That you can still save me, save our family, stop yourself from ever meeting Sylar, from ever having to make these decisions._

_I'm sorry, Kate. But we've all talked about it. There's no way it can happen. I have to die. Too much hangs on that single event in history. _

_I know this doesn't make sense right now. I know you just want to stop this, to end this nightmare before it goes too far. But I'm afraid the nightmare's too real to ignore. Kate, I have to die. Simple as that._

_Your father knows this. He knows this will end in his death as well. He even painted a few pictures, if you need to look at them. He doesn't want it to happen either, but too much is in play here. We're not sure why… Well, in truth, we are. Sylar's distracted by you. He can't exactly kill people to the rate he normally would with you in the way. _

_But if Sylar doesn't know you, then the future will change. No one wanted to tell you that, but you deserve to know, Kate. You deserve to know that you are what's keeping this future intact. _

_Kate, if I don't die, Sylar will become the most powerful hero in the world. Normal humans will become almost extinct in a war that will take the lives of millions. People will die, Kate. Hero and normal human alike. And, while it's true that none of our family will, at least not for a while, many others will be killed. Sylar will kill them, Kate. He'll steal the power of many heroes, and each person who dies in the war against him will only make him stronger…_

_It won't end there, Kate. The war will increase, and people will take Sylar's side, only to be betrayed and murdered when their usefulness is at its end. And, eventually, even Sylar will die. His desperate need for power will bring only death to all areas of the world._

_Jonathon will kill him, Kate. And die in the process. Sylar will become incredibly powerful, but Jonathon was born powerful. Jonathon will overload his mind with enough telepathic energy to destroy a city. A knife will be placed in the back of Sylar's head. He'll be dead, Kate._

_But he'll have his revenge. Jonathon's body will be found, a gash in his throat. You'll never get over it. Eventually, you give up on the family you tried so hard to bring together._

_You'll wander alone for years. One day, you will return, and we'll again be a family. No one will hate each other. Quite the opposite, we'll be closer then ever. But is that what you want to risk? The death of millions, the death of Jonathon, just for us to be a family again?_

_I know you better then that, Kate. So I've put everything together. All the evidence, every painting, every recorded dream, everything. It's all here. You just need to look. You'll see Kate. There is no other way._

_I have to die._

_I'm so sorry, Kate. So sorry. But you'll have to handle this life. You'll have to be alone. I don't know if Kathy or Kala ever forgive you. I don't know if you forgive yourself. I hardly know anything. I just know that this is what needs to be done. You need to accept this, to accept the fact that I die._

_We've always had an unfair advantage. If a family member dies in a normal family, they're gone. But in our world, they could always come back. But I've never seen that as an advantage. Normal families lose their family members once, we lose each other every time we make the decision not to go back in time and save them…_

_Please, Kate. Make the right choice._

_Sarah Mendez_

* * *

Kate's eyes lingered on her mother's signature before she closed the book. She had no reason to doubt her mother's words. She had no reason to look through the 'evidence,' to see for herself if there was another way.

But that didn't stop her from wanting it to change.

* * *

Kate knocked on the door. "Hiro?" She called.

Hiro opened the door, smiling when he saw Kate. "Kate!"

She looked at him, her eyes serious. "Hiro, I need you to do something for me."

**A/N: Uh oh… **


	31. Afraid of the Past

Hiro didn't understand.

Kate had always seemed so… different. Like she could handle the world, totally in control.

So he wasn't prepared. How could he be?

Kate had walked into the room, seemingly sure of herself. She'd acted calm, cool and collected. Her eyes were diamond-hard, but that was to be expected; she was Kate, after all.

Her hand had been in her pocket. Her eyes stayed locked on Hiro at all times. But Hiro hadn't been so cautious, turning around to fix something on a shelf, still talking to Kate.

"So what did you need to talk…?" He trailed off as he turned around, and saw everything. The reason Kate had kept her hand in her pocket, what had been in there, the reason her eyes were so hard.

He realized this as he found himself staring into the barrel of a gun.

Kate took a deep breath, the gun steady in her hand as she aimed it at him. "I'm sorry, Hiro. Really I am."

Hiro's eyes were wide as he kept his eyes on the L-shaped piece of deadly metal in front of him.

"You know, of course, that I'd realize instantly if you decided to teleport." Kate's eyes were hard, but Hiro thought he saw a tear threatening to break through.

Hiro looked at her, his eyes growing wider, if such a thing were possible. "Kate….what…?" His mind wouldn't let him form the question.

Kate looked at him. "I need you to take me back in time, Hiro. I need to see for myself." Her eyes were locked on his. He saw no hesitation. She was a cold-blooded killer now, there was no going back.

"Wh…What do you need?" Hiro kept his eyes on the gun.

Kate kept those diamond-hard eyes locked on him. Suddenly, she sighed, and looked at the gun. "I don't even need this, you know. I could just get rid of it…" She trailed off, and her eyes traveled back to him. "I'm not a killer, Hiro. I don't want to be. But…" She looked at him. "I need to find out for myself. I need to know if there's any chance…" She trailed off, and her hard-faced mask broke. The emotionless killer disappeared, and the broken child took its place.

The gun lowered. Hiro closed his eyes, and, when he opened them again, the gun was placed on the table. Kate didn't seem to care that he'd taken her weapon from her. She was staring at her hands where it had been only moments ago.

"Kate…" Hiro trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Kate's eyes locked on his, and a tear fell from her eye. "What would you do, Hiro?" Her Japanese was perfect, but her voice was breaking.

"Follow my destiny." Hiro replied, also in Japanese. His eyes were serious.

"What is my destiny?" Kate's eyes were locked on his. "To be out of control? To live this life with Sylar looming over my head? To be… alone?"

Hiro walked over to her and placed a kind hand on her shoulder. "Tell me what happened."

* * *

Hiro couldn't believe it.

Had he been Kate, he had to admit, he might have done exactly the same thing she did. Her voice was so broken, her eyes so filled with tears. She was tired of being alone. Her friends were running for their lives, or worse. Her parents were gone. Her sisters hated her.

And that could have been avoided.

Kate was desperate to know. What if there was another way? What if she could see for herself?

He looked at her, his eyes softer then when she'd begun.

"So you see my point." Kate finished.

Hiro nodded. The whole 'gun' thing was pretty much forgotten. In the lives of someone like them, that was relatively routine. He was used to life-or-death situations by now.

"Of course, Kate."

She looked down. "So what do I do?"

Hiro looked at her. "What your mother told you to."

Kate laughed humorlessly, trying her best not to cry. "If only I could. Because now Sylar knows. He's…" she trailed off.

Hiro waited for her to continue. When her eyes turned to him, his breath caught. She was so heartbroken, so destroyed…

"He knows this. It's my weakness, and he's not afraid to use it." She turned her head to the corner of the room. "Are you?"

Hiro turned around to see Sylar suddenly appear. "You know me too well."

Hiro froze. He had no idea what to do. He could teleport, he could freeze time, he could do anything.

But Kate wasn't panicking, so neither would he.

"What are you even doing here?" Sylar asked, his eyes hard.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Like you didn't hear the conversation."

Sylar nodded slowly. "I have to say, this future doesn't sound that bad…" His eyes were burning with flame.

Kate rolled her eyes again. "Yeah. Dying is a real fun thing. You should try it more often."

Sylar raised an eyebrow. "Up to that point, of course."

Kate sighed. "The question is, why are YOU here?"

Sylar shrugged. "I saw you pick up a gun. Thought it might be interesting." He walked over to her, and sat down on the couch as though he owned the place. Hiro looked at Kate, unsure of what to do.

Kate sighed. She motioned for Hiro to sit down in the chair next to her, sure that she could handle the situation. Sylar wouldn't dare try anything, not right now. He'd seen her when she was mad, and it wasn't pretty.

It was strange, how an ability could change things so completely. It would be beyond the range of normal anywhere else to have a fourteen-year-old point a gun at you head, asking you to take them back in time so they could save their mother. Oh, and there was a serial killer sitting on the couch, acting as though he owns the place, and the fourteen-year-old is doing nothing about it, even though she could grab the gun and shoot him easily. But, no. Normal wasn't really in the picture anymore.

There was silence before Sylar finally spoke up. "I can't change the past, Kate. This future is set."

Kate sighed. "I know that."

He looked at her. "Then why do you keep trying?"

Kate looked at him. "If you lost something that meant everything to you, how far would you go to get it back?"

The silence returned as he met her gaze. She was more serious about this then he would have thought. Her eyes were colder then ever, locked on his in her quiet fury.

Sylar stood up. "What happened has to happen." He walked to the door. "I can't change that."

Kate looked at Hiro once Sylar had left. "Sorry about that."

Hiro nodded, his face pale. "H…How did he…?"

"Appear? He didn't. He just manipulated your mind to make you think he wasn't there."

Hiro looked at her, confused.

Kate tapped the side of her head. "Telepath, remember?"

"Oh…" Hiro nodded.

* * *

Sarah Mendez smiled. "I told you, Kate. There's no way."

Kate looked at her mother. She was surprised she'd gotten Hiro to do this much for her, and seeing her mother alive in front of her was…

She couldn't explain it. It was a shock, to say the least.

Sarah turned to her daughter. "I'm sorry, Kate. Really I am."

Kate looked at her. "How did you…?"

"Know you were there?" Sarah smiled. "Living around specials all the time makes you more aware of things." She met her daughter's eyes. "And, sometimes, heroes miss the obvious, simply because they think people who aren't like them are…oblivious." Her smile widened. "You don't always have to be telepathic." She looked towards the kitchen counter she'd been facing only moments before. A gleaming silver saucepan reflected Kate's face.

"Ah." Kate said. It was strange. She'd imagined this many times since her mother's death, thinking of what she would say. But now she was here, all those things seemed irrelevant.

Sarah looked at her daughter, concern in her eyes. "And, obviously, you're from the future, because my twelve-year-old doesn't have this." She lightly traced her finger over the scar on Kate's forehead. "What has he DONE to you?" Her voice was soft.

Kate pulled away. "I can take care of myself."

Sarah looked at her. "And my twelve-year-old certainly wouldn't say something like that." Her eyes met Kate's. "You've grown up."

Kate shrugged. "I've done what I've had to do."

Sarah sighed, shaking her head slowly. "And I'm proud of you, Kate. Really I am." She turned to the counter again. "How's Jonathon?"

Kate shrugged. "Fine." She looked at her mother. "How old is he? I mean, how old is he here?"

Sarah smiled. "Five months."

Kate nodded. "Right. And…" She stopped herself. Sarah didn't know that Jonathon was reading minds yet. Jonathon should be too young to understand moral issues…

"And…?" Sarah asked, turning to her daughter.

"And…" Kate didn't know what to say.

Sarah sighed. "Really, Kate. I'm not oblivious to everything. I know what you want to ask, so ask."

Kate looked at her. "Is he talking yet?"

Sarah smiled. "No. And if you must know, I'll be keeping him around…friends. They know he'll read their minds. They expect it."

Kate raised an eyebrow, remembering how Jonathon knew about Jessica.

Sarah's smile widened at her reaction. "For the most part." She sighed. "Right after he becomes special, Jonathon wouldn't understand if I told him it was wrong. He'd still be acting on survival instinct. But he'll get the idea." She shrugged. "That's what everyone says, anyway."

Kate nodded, concentrating. "He got it right before he turned two, right?"

Sarah shrugged. "That's not my area. But I believe so."

But Kate hardly noticed. "And I got it a few days after I turned fourteen…" She paused, calculating.

Sarah sighed. "Kate, you didn't come here for that." She looked at her accusingly. "You're just postponing the inevitable."

Kate sighed as well, looking at her mother. "I know. But I've been doing it for so long, what difference does it make?"

Sarah shrugged. "What indeed."

There was silence for a moment.

Finally, Kate spoke up. "I'm sorry, mom."

Sarah looked at her. "You have no reason to…" She began.

Kate cut her off. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Her voice was soft. "I'm sorry I couldn't save a lot of people." She looked down. "I couldn't even save my own family."

Sarah looked kindly at her daughter. "Kate, you make mistakes. Everyone does. And it's not your fault."

Kate looked away. "But I shouldn't have made those mistakes!" She spat. "I shouldn't have…" She looked at Sarah. "I could have saved a lot of people, mom. Don't you get that? People have DIED because of my mistakes."

Sarah looked back at her. "Kate, a normal fourteen-year-old girl makes a mistake, and it's nothing. No big deal, it happens all the time." She looked into her daughter's eyes. "It's not your fault that you've been thrown into all this. Your decisions are harder then everyone else's."

Kate looked away. "That's the point, isn't it? My mistakes can kill."

"But they can also save people, Kate. You have the power to save lives. Don't throw that away because you can't save everyone. No one can do that." She looked into Kate's eyes. "We just have to do what we can for the people we can do it for."

There was silence as Kate looked at her mother. Finally, Kate spoke. "I know." She looked down and pulled away, walking towards the door where, on the other side, Hiro was waiting. "But I'm still sorry, mom."

Sarah smiled. "I know you are, Kate. But it's not your fault."

Kate couldn't speak. Tears flowed freely down her face, and she walked over to Hiro.

Hiro laid a hand on her shoulder, closed his eyes, and disappeared.

"Mom? Who were you talking to?" A twelve-year-old Kate walked into the room where her mother was.

Sarah Mendez smiled. "No one, Kate. Absolutely no one."


	32. A Familiar Face

Kate looked at Hiro. Tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't speak, couldn't do anything. She just turned around and walked out the door.

She kept walking, though where to, she wasn't sure. Before she knew it, darkness had enveloped her. It was only then, without the sun ahead, that Kate realized where she was.

It was a small hill, one she recognized. One she hated. One she wished didn't exist.

She sighed and, exhausted, collapsed to the ground. It wasn't the place. It was what had happened here. Her mind flashed back to that night, with her sparkling with electricity, and the body of the person she'd fallen in love with on the ground, a gash in his throat.

It was the place where John had been murdered. A place she didn't want to see again, but felt she had no choice.

She lay flat on her back, staring up at the stars. She sighed. If only he wasn't dead. If only she had a chance of saving her mother. If only…

"Kate?" A voice sounded out.

Kate turned to the sound of the voice. Her eyes widened. "Zach?"

Zach smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Kate stood up, smiling as well. "I didn't always live as the Blue-Eyed-Phantom, remember?"

Zach shook his head slowly. "So you found him? Sylar?"

Kate shrugged, but her eyes grew dark. "You could say that."

Zach looked at her. "What happened?"

Kate took a deep breath. This could take a while…

* * *

Kate remembered when she'd first met Zach. She'd been known as the Blue-Eyed-Phantom, right after Jonathon had betrayed her. It was a time she didn't like to think about.

Back then, Zach had been just another clueless special that was scared of his own shadow. He'd had no idea what was happening to him. So he'd told someone who could never betray his secret.

A ghost. The Blue-Eyed-Phantom.

But, of course, Kate told him that having an ability wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

So, looking at Zach now, she saw that he'd taken that to heart.

He seemed…less afraid. As though he could do anything.

Zach's eyes had gotten wider and wider with almost every word Kate had said. "Kate…" He couldn't think of anything else to say.

Kate looked at him. "I don't know what to do. I know what I SHOULD do, but is that what I will do?" Kate sighed. "I love having an ability. But it makes everything so…so… COMPLICATED."

Zach nodded. "I know that much."

Kate smiled. "I just wish things were easier."

Zach shrugged. "Look. You were the one who told me this…" He raised his hand, a blade of grass transforming into gold in front of her eyes. "Wasn't a bad thing." The grass blade changed again as he dropped it. "I don't think I could tell you anything you don't already know."

Kate nodded, her eyes far away. "I know. But still…"

Zach smiled. He was sitting next to her, looking out at the hill. "Yeah…"

There was silence for a moment.

Sylar looked at them. Kate didn't know he was there. At least, he didn't think so. He couldn't feel her Telepathic Fingerprint, even though he could see her. He could hear the conversation though.

He'd thought about talking to her. He almost did. But this…Zach had shown up. Obviously, Kate already knew him. And, obviously, he was a hero.

He sighed. What was it about Kate? He could have killed her long ago. He SHOULD have killed her after she'd pulsed. He needed to know what it was about her.

Except…

Sylar shook his head. He wasn't going to think about it. Taking one last look at Kate and the hero she was talking to, he turned around and started to walk away.

Kate sighed, looking at Zach. "I just wish this would all go away."

Zach smiled. "I don't think anyone's powerful enough for that."

Kate chuckled darkly. "Of course not. The world's a cruel place, isn't it? The people we desperately want to save, we can't. But, most of the time, we can save ourselves." She looked at Zach. "I've died so often, I've lost count. And every time, I've come back. I've gotten my heart started again. But this…" She sighed, her eyes far away. "This is something different. Because I can save myself…" A tear appeared in her eye, and she looked down. "But I can't save anyone else."

Zach nodded slowly. "Yeah…" He looked at her. "So, this…John. You loved him?"

Kate nodded slowly. "Yes."

Zach raised an eyebrow. "Did he love you?"

Kate chuckled darkly. "Yes."

Sylar stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around. He'd always assumed that Kate had just…realized she'd loved John when he died. He didn't know…

Kate shook her head, trying to clear it. "I gave him a story about how it was dangerous to be around me…" She looked at Zach. "You know. Something a normal human could know, without finding about heroes."

Zach nodded and motioned for her to continue.

Kate sighed. "And he said he didn't care if it was dangerous to be near me. Because…" She looked down. "Because he loved me." She sighed. "And I loved him."

"Then why wasn't it a lie?" Sylar's voice came out from behind Kate. He didn't care if she knew he was there now. He'd been walking towards them ever since Kate had said that John loved her as well.

Zach jumped to his feet, but Kate remained where she was. "Why wasn't what a lie?"

Sylar rolled his eyes. "You told me he 'wasn't your boyfriend.' You said so yourself, you were just friends."

Kate sighed. "Because, back then, we were just friends. I never denied it after he said that." She looked at him, her eyes cold. "Remember?"

Sylar was about to protest, to say there was something wrong, but he realized it was true. After the day she'd told John it was dangerous to be near her, she hadn't denied that she loved him; she'd just looked annoyed whenever Sylar brought it up.

Kate rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. "I don't see why you care, though."

Sylar glared at her. "I don't. But I would need to know if you managed to lie to me, wouldn't I?"

Kate snorted, annoyed.

"Kate, who is this?" Zach asked. He looked furious, as though he could attack Sylar right then.

Kate looked at him. "Zach this is Sylar. Sylar, this is Zach. Back off."

Zach's eyes widened. "THIS is Sylar?"

Sylar's eyes narrowed. "You expected something different?" He snarled.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Not right now, guys. I have a headache."

Sylar kept his eyes on Zach, and Zach kept his eyes on Sylar. It was obvious they wouldn't really get along.

"You want me to get him out of here?" Zach asked Kate.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Is he hurting you right now?"

The question took Zach by surprise. "Kate, he's a killer."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Not right now."

Zach looked at her. There was silence for a moment as he considered what she'd said. Finally, he nodded, relaxing.

Sylar looked at Kate, ignoring Zach. "Look, Kate. I can't change anything. Your little 'boyfriend' is dead. Why can't you just accept that? Why are you always trying to change everything?"

Kate was on her feet in a second, and their eyes met. Kate glared at him coldly. "Because that's who I am."

And, with that, Kate walked away, Zach following. Sylar stayed where he was.

"He's gonna come after me, isn't he?" Zach asked.

"Maybe. I doubt it." Her eyes grew cold. "He won't if he knows what's good for him."

There was silence for a moment, and, finally, Kate sighed.

"Just in case," She said, looking at him. "I'll have someone keep an eye out for him in your area. You'll be safe."

Zach nodded slowly.

Kate's eyes met his. "I never asked. What were you doing out here?"

Zach shrugged. "I live pretty close to here. Just going out for a walk, you know?"

Kate nodded slowly. "Yeah. I know."

They continued to walk in silence. Finally Zach told her he had to go home, and Kate was alone.

* * *

Kate kept walking. Jonathon waited for her on the other side of the door. Whatever had happened that day, Kate was worse off then she'd been that morning.

Kate walked inside. Jonathon looked at her. "Hiro said you talked to him today."

Kate said nothing, instead sitting down on the couch, a faraway look in her eyes.

"At gunpoint." Jonathon continued, raising an eyebrow.

Kate sighed.

Jonathon looked at his sister. "Kate, I don't pretend to understand what happened. But, if you ever needed to talk, I'm here."

Kate looked down. "Mom's dead, Jonathon. There's no way I can bring her back."

Jonathon looked at her. "You thought there was?"

Kate looked at him, tears forming in her eyes.

Their eyes met, and there was silence for a moment.

Finally, Kate sighed. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

Jonathon didn't say anything. He could leave it alone. Right now, that could be all Kate needed.

But there was a problem. Kate didn't go to sleep. She tried. Hour after eternal hour, she lay there, thinking about what had happened. She listened as Jonathon finally went to bed at midnight. She listened to his breathing in the other room. Finally, she stood up, opened the window, and jumped out. She needed to get out. There was nothing else she could do.

* * *

He felt his eyes open, and darkness surrounded him. He shook his head, trying to clear it. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he looked around. He was in an alleyway. Good. No one saw him wake up.

He looked at his arms. Still had two of those. Two legs, that was good. He pulled a piece of his hair in front of his eyes. Still had dark hair, though it was a little longer then he remembered.

He tried to concentrate. There. There it was. A memory or two, obviously absent from his mind. Well, at least it was only that.

He shook his head, trying to clear it. He had to find someone. A face entered his thoughts. He missed that face. He needed to find her. Badly.

He stood up. There was only one thought on his mind.

He had to find her. She needed to know.

**A/N: For everyone who doesn't remember, Zach first appeared in chapter 13. **


	33. Tom Terronson

**A/N: Ok, I'm going to try and make the chapters a little longer from now on. So, here you go! **

Tom Terronson's eyes were wild as they gazed out, seeing all and nothing. His dirty-blonde hair fell in front of his face. He was covered in dirt and blood. His blood.

"Hey. Are you ok?" A female voice. She sounded like she meant well enough. But they all sounded like that.

Tom's eyes shifted to her. He couldn't see her. He could see nothing in the all-controlling darkness. "You're laughing at me." He whispered.

"I'm sorry?" She sounded confused, scared even. Was it happening again? Could it be?

Ton lashed out, striking at her. "You're LAUGHING at me!" He started to clutch his head. "Stop stop STOP! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

This new person's voice is on the edge of hysteria. "Wh…What are you talking about?"

And there it is. And unmistakable smell. Blood. Her blood. He'd hit her harder then he'd thought.

"Just stay AWAY FROM ME!" HE snarled, and started to run. That's all he could do. Run. Run as fast as he could and never ever look back. He kept running, until his lungs screamed for air. He collapsed to the ground, one thought in his mind.

_STOP LAUGHING AT ME!_

* * *

Kate sighed, her feet hanging over the roof. She looked out at the morning sun. Jonathon would be awake soon. He'd find out that she'd ditched the house during the night. He'd understand, she was sure of it.

And that's when she heard it. A single thought, racing out, calling to her, drawing her in.

_STOP LAUGHING AT ME!_

Kate's ears pricked, and she was on her feet in a second. She dropped down two stories to the ground, slowing herself at the last second. She followed the source of the voice. Someone was in pain. Someone was screaming.

Someone was dying.

The Death Scream was raging in her thoughts. It echoed in the darkest areas of her mind. She ran as fast as she possibly could, propelling herself telekinetically forward.

She found him out in a random street, the kind of place you could pass by without remembering. A simple place, packed with cars and people. People who were running. Screaming.

All but one.

He had dirty-blonde hair that hung in front of his face. He was thin, and covered in dirt and blood. Bright, wild eyes stared out, seeing nothing. They locked on Kate for a split second, before moving on to everyone else.

He cried out four words, so filled with pain and desperation that it made Kate's heart lurch. "Stop LAUGHING at me!"

Kate tried to run over to him, frantically pushing past people who were running away, as though scared for their lives.

She raced over to him, desperate. Cracks were appearing in the sidewalk, splintering in a million different directions. Cars flipped over in the massive earthquakes.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" The man's cries grew ever more desperate.

Kate finally made it. He had collapsed to his knees, and she crouched down next to him. "Listen to me. Listen!"

* * *

Tom listened to the girl's voice. She was desperate. She sounded like she meant well. Didn't they all?

"Listen!" She repeated. "My name is Kate Mendez. Please! Can you hear me?"

Kate Mendez. She'd come back at last. What did she want? To mock him further? To take his hearing as well as his eyes? To keep laughing at him?

A blast of rage burned through him, white-hot and furious. He screeched, the most inhuman sound he'd ever heard. He felt the ground shake. "You're LAUGHING AT ME!"

"NO!" Kate protested, her voice desperate. "No, I'm not laughing at you. Please, listen! You're hurting a lot of people!"

"They know nothing of PAIN!" He snarled. Kate Mendez. The name flowed through him like fire, burning everything and leaving nothing but destruction. "YOU'RE LAUGHING AT ME!"

"No. Please! My name is Kate Mendez. What's yours?"

Of course it was Kate Mendez. She had to rub it in. She was a MENDEZ. He wanted to spit out the name like it was acid.

Still, he found himself shouting out his name. "Tom Terronson!"

"Tom, you need to calm down." Her voice came out from the darkness. "You're hurting people! I know you can do something. Something amazing. But you need to stop! Stop while no one has died!"

He snarled, and the ground continued to shake. "I don't care about them!" His eyes searched for her. He could see nothing through the darkness. When he thought he'd locked on to where she was, he spoke again. "I only want you."

He could hear the fear creep into her voice. But she seemed familiar with fear, as though she was more then used to it. Her voice sounded cold, even rational, as she replied. "What do you want me to do, Tom?"

Tom felt the inhuman laugh bubble up from inside of him, coming up his throat, followed by another inhuman screech. "I WANT YOU TO STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

He felt the ground shudder around him. There was a metallic crash, and he knew that another car had flipped over. It sounded close.

"Tom! Listen to me!" Kate's voice sounded strained, as though she was trying to stop the world from collapsing. Tom could feel the earth close beneath him as Kate battled with his ability. "I'm not laughing at you!"

Tom chuckled darkly, and Kate's efforts were destroyed at the ground split underneath him. "NOW YOU RESPECT ME!" He shouted. His hysterical laughter increased. "You HAVE to respect me now!"

"Tom, whatever I've done, or whatever you think I did, or whatever you want to do to me, I don't care! Just stay away from all these people!"

Tom felt the laughter die in his throat as another possibility entered his mind. A dark, cruel smile spread across his face. "Fine." He felt the ground shake beneath him. "Where do you want to take this, Kate MENDEZ?"

Kate was panting, still desperately trying to seal the cracks in the ground. "Anywhere else. Somewhere where no one can get hurt!"

Tom laughed again, an inhuman laugh that would normally have sent shivers down his spine. "HERE!" He spread his hand out, and the ground shook again. An image of something appeared in the ground, though Tom couldn't see it. But he knew Kate could. "Here is where it will end! THE WORLD WILL STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

"Now?" Kate asked, gasping for air.

Tom chuckled darkly. "No. Two days time. And bring Jonathon."

He could feel the difference in her emotions. Now, instead of just being scared, she was horrified. "How do you know about Jonathon?" She demanded.

Tom snarled out another laugh. "I know you all, Kate! All of you will come! Kathy, Kala, you, and Jonathon!" He snarled out a command to the sky. "YOU WILL ALL STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

He felt Kate collapse to the ground next to him, clearly exhausted. He walked over her. Killing her now would only temporarily stop the laughter. He needed all of them. Every last one. Jonathon, Kathy, Kala and Kate. They would all stop laughing at him.

At last, he would have respect.

* * *

Kate woke up, still gasping. Sirens were blazing around her. She felt the ground below her move, and realized that it wasn't the ground. It was too soft for that.

A young man, with light brown hair and deep brown eyes, looked at her. "She's waking up!" He called to someone.

Kate realized she was in an ambulance a second before she hoped she wasn't.

"Hey." The man leaned over her, concern in his eyes. "I need you to keep talking. Can you tell me your name?"

Kate shook her head slowly. "N-No…"

The man snapped at someone else. "Give me the bandages! NOW!"

"Here!" Another voice entered Kate's thoughts, and she groaned inwardly. Not here, not now…

Kate felt the man press bandages onto her head. "Breathe deep, all right? You'll be ok…"

That was when Kate felt the blood pool around the side of her head. "Wh…What happened?"

"You took a nasty fall." The other man, the one she couldn't see, answered her question. "You'll be ok…"

Despite everything, Kate wanted to roll her eyes. A nasty fall. So that's what the normal people were going to call it. Nothing unexplained. Just a fall, an earthquake, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Here, hold this." The man in front of her pressed the bandages closer to her head, but stood up, keeping his hands on them. The other person came over and placed his hand on it, freeing the other man.

Kate looked at him. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was looking at her as though he'd never seen her before…

"Peter…" Kate croaked out his name, her voice cracking.

Peter Petrelli's eyes widened. He thought for a moment, and then relaxed, obviously thinking that he had an explanation as he looked at his name, sewn into his shirt. "Yeah. That's me."

Kate tried to shake her head, but it sent searing pain through her, so she stopped. "No, Peter, it's me…" She gasped for air.

Peter's face twisted in confusion, He gently brushed some of the blood from her face, and his eyes widened. "Oh. My…" He couldn't finish.

"Goodness." Kate completed for him. She coughed, and blood splattered in front of her. "How bad?"

Peter's eyes were huge. "Kate… What….How?"

Kate tried to shake her head. "I wish I knew."

"You know her?" The other man's voice asked Peter.

Peter nodded slowly. "She's a…friend of sorts."

Kate tried to sit up. "I…I have to get Kala… and Kathy… and…" Her eyes met Peter's as he pushed her back onto the bed.

"You're not going anywhere for a while, Kate."

"N-No…" Kate was desperate.

"Kate, don't move."

Kate shook her head, and the darkness of unconsciousness enveloped her once more.

* * *

When she woke up again, the blood was, for the most part, gone. She blinked against the harsh hospital light.

"Peter…?" Her voice cracked. Her throat was sore, and her head was throbbing.

"Kate?" A worried voice entered her thoughts.

"Jon…Jonathon?"

"Yeah, Kate. I'm here."

Kate took a deep breath. "Wh…Where am I?'

"You're in the hospital, Kate. Some hero with a nasty attitude."

"Tom." Kate croaked out the name.

"What?" Though it seemed that only Jonathon was there, two voices asked the same question simultaneously.

"Tom… Terronson…" She breathed out the name carefully. She looked at her brother and saw him exchange a glance with someone else.

And that's when she realized. Jonathon wasn't alone.

She turned her head slightly. It was the simplest of movements, but it sent searing pain through her.

But the confusion was almost worse. Because, as she turned her head, she saw the last person she ever expected to see here.

Sylar.

* * *

Kate wanted to jump to her feet, and even tried, but she found that her body wouldn't respond to what her mind told it to do.

Sylar looked down, realizing he'd been seen. "Hello, Kate."

Kate's eyes narrowed. "Sylar."

Jonathon laid a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Kate, it's ok. He's here to help."

"Does Peter know?"

"No. Not yet."

Kate nodded slowly, though it sent white-hot pain through her.

"That's going to change in a second, though…" Sylar whispered.

Kate looked at him. "What?"

Too late, Peter entered the room. He stood perfectly still as he saw Sylar.

"Well, the gang's all here." Jonathon muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"YOU!" Peter snarled, his hands balling into fists.

"PLEASE!" Kate cried, wincing as it sent pain through her head. "Just don't. Not right now, you'll make a scene."

"I'm only here for Kate." Sylar whispered, for once not seeming to want a fight.

Peter looked at him. "Why should I believe you?"

Sylar looked back. "Read my mind. I'm only here for Kate."

Peter's eyes narrowed.

"Please, Peter." Jonathon pleaded, holding out a hand for Peter to take his power, if only to stop the confusion. "Just trust us for once."

Peter glared at Sylar, but nodded. "Just get him out of here as fast as humanly possible."

He leaned against the doorway, clearly intending to stay there if things took a bad turn.

Kate sighed. "We're forgetting something here…"

All eyes turned to her.

She kept her eyes focused on her brother. "What about Tom?"

* * *

Far away, Tom waited. He knew that Kate still had a day. But tomorrow, everyone would stop laughing at him.

He remembered a time, so long ago, when he'd first tried to kill Kate. She'd only been eleven years old, but he hadn't cared. She was laughing at him, always laughing…

Well, now that would end. She'd had someone else protecting her. Someone who took the bullet for Kate. It didn't matter who he was. If he showed up tomorrow with Kate, he would die as well. Tom didn't care. They were all laughing at him, always laughing…

He laid flat on his back, letting darkness envelop him, and his mind took him into unconsciousness, into a time long ago and best forgotten…

* * *

_Darkness. That's all I can see. _

_ The words ring through my mind. 'I'm sorry, Mrs. Terronson. Tom will never see again…'_

_ It can't be true. I have to see…_

_ The kids at school. My friends. They'll understand. Right?_

_ Someone said they're sorry for me. At least someone is…_

_ Mom, that one kid, he laughed at me. Why is he laughing? He says I'm good for nothing, that I was always good for nothing. He says that I deserve to be blind. Tell him he's wrong, mom. Tell him…_

_ That kid's older then me. He knows best. He's already in the third grade! He's so OLD! Much smarter then me. _

_ Is that why he hid my stuff? I heard him laughing as I tried to get it. And then he pushed me. He's laughing at me. Why is he LAUGHING at me?_

_ I can hear them. They're all laughing at me. Is it because I can't see them? Do they think I can't hear them?_

_ He said I'm an abomination. It's a big word. I don't know what it means. He called me a freak. Maybe he's right…_

_ Mom? Why are you crying? Is it because of dad? Did he come home last night? I'm sorry, mom. Is it my fault? Does dad hate you because of me? Because I'm blind?_

_ Dad called me a freak, too. Maybe you and I could run away together, mom. Do you think that's a good idea? We can run and hide and I won't have to hear that kid again, and you won't have to hear dad. He can't hurt you if we run away, mom…_

_ That's what we're gonna do, isn't it? You put me in the car. I can feel it shake beneath me. We're gonna get out of here, aren't we? We're running from dad, from that mean kid. He's always laughing at me, always laughing…_

_ Are we in a hotel? Are we gonna live here? I think I like it here. There are no mean kids. No one's laughing at me. And dad's not here…_

_ I hear the banging on the door. You're scared. Why are you scared, mom? I hear his voice, and I know. Dad found us, didn't he? He found us, he found us!_

_ You shove me under the bed, and I hear the wood collapse as dad breaks down the door. I'm scared, so scared…_

_ He says a few things to you, but I can't hear it. He's yelling too loud, too loud! And then I hear a thud, and another! Mom? Are you ok? Mom!_

_ I crawl out from under the bed, and I hear him. He's laughing at you, mom! Why is he LAUGHING?_

_ I crawl over to you. I'm scared. I feel something wet and sticky. It smells bad, like, like…_

_ Like blood._

_ Are you ok, mommy? Are you all right? Did dad hurt you?_

_ He's laughing again. I can hear it. It burns through me. I hate him. I HATE HIM! WHY IS HE LAUGHING AT YOU? WHY IS HE LAUGHING AT ME?  
_

_ I run towards him, and I feel his hand strike out, against my head, I hit the wall, and then I feel nothing else. _

_ When I wake up, dad's gone. I crawl over to you, but you're gone too. Where are you mom? I can feel you, but you're not there._

_ And then I know. I'm alone, so alone…_

* * *

"Tom Terronson. Son of Samantha and Neal Terronson." Jonathon explained to Kate. "Sylar and I…well…" He trailed off, looking at Peter, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Well, we were trying to find him." Jonathon continued. "So I did a little…research. Tom's father was arrested for attempted murder. Apparently, he tried to kill Tom's mother. Tom was there. But he had no idea that she'd survived, so he ran away." Jonathon looked down. "He became a hero at the same time as the rest of us. _But something like that…" He trailed off. "Well, it's bound to mess with his head a bit."_

Kate tried to nod, but it didn't work out too well.

Sylar cleared his throat, and all eyes turned towards him. "Actually, that's not all."

He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Kate. "It's from your mother." His eyes locked on hers. "She told me to give it to you when…this came up." He shrugged. "She said it would eventually."

It was yet another letter. Kate opened it gently. She glanced at Sylar, who nodded slowly. Carefully, read the words out loud.

_Kate._

Kate smiled. Her mother had a way of getting directly to the point. She took a deep breath and began to read again.

_Of course, by now you know that I've helped many heroes. Tom Terronson was one of them. Though, at the time I met him, he wasn't a hero. Just a normal human, trying to get on with his life. Tom was the sweetest person you'd ever meet._

_But, unfortunately, he had some…experiences…when he was a child. They left him deeply scarred emotionally. _

_Tom loved me, Kate. And one day he told me that. And he proposed to me. _

Kate raised an eyebrow, pausing for a moment before continuing.

_But I said no. He wasn't ready, and…well, truth be told, I was in love with your father. Tom didn't take it too well. To put it simply, he stormed out. He told me I was laughing at him, that I was mocking him. That he was a fool for trusting me._

_He was there when I married your father. And he came over one day, a few months after you and your sisters were born. He came to see you. But he heard you laugh. And, well, Tom had never been good with hearing people laugh. You see, Kate… Tom was blind._

_And his childhood was…less then perfect. He thought everyone was laughing at him. One day, he found out that you had an ability. And…well, he didn't take that too well either. He thought that you took his eyesight. He was…delirious. He didn't know what to think of it, none of us did. He just handled it in the way his mind made him._

_Kate, I'm so sorry I've had to put this on you. But Tom Terronson hates us. He will stop at nothing until every last Mendez stops laughing at him._

_Which means you all have to die._

Kate swallowed, taking another deep breath before beginning again.

_You have to stop him, Kate. Tom might not be the most clear-headed person in the world, but his ability could bring the world to its knees…_

_Do the right thing, Kate. Please._

Kate took a deep breath. Jonathon looked at her.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

Kate shrugged, pain sweeping across her head. "What else can we do? We're going to meet Tom Terronson."


	34. Stop Laughing at Me!

Convincing Kathy and Kala to come with them was the hardest part.

Kate had been let out of the hospital, (or rather, she broke out of the hospital) and now she was only a few hours away from the deadline.

It had taken some doing, and a view of the letter Sarah Mendez had given to Sylar, but Kathy and Kala finally agreed. They would help out. Besides, Tom had asked for them all, and that was what he was going to get.

Convincing Sylar to come was easier. In fact, it would have been harder trying to convince him NOT to come. But Kate knew they would need all the help they could get.

Sylar didn't know why he wanted to help Kate. She'd made it clear that she wouldn't allow him to take Tom's power, to kill him thoughtlessly, like Tom wanted to kill her. But Sylar didn't care so much about that. Tom Terronson was another piece of the puzzle that was Kate. If he could find out something else about her past, maybe he could understand her in the present. It was at least worth a shot.

So, that was how the five of them found themselves the next day. Kate had managed to get a few hours of sleep, and was feeling better then she'd thought she would.

* * *

It was a simple enough place. A large field of grass, empty as far as the eye could see.

And there, across all that, was Tom Terronson.

Kate, Kathy and Kala all looked at each other.

"Ready?" Kate asked.

"Ready." Kathy and Kala replied simultaneously.

"Jonathon?" Kate turned to her brother.

"Ready." Jonathon replied.

"Sylar?"

Sylar smiled coldly. "Ready."

Kate nodded, taking a deep breath. "Let's do this."

They all stepped towards each other. Finally, there was hardly any space between Tom and the others.

"Kate Mendez." Tom greeted her, as though he wasn't trying to kill her.

"Tom." Kate replied.

Tom's sightless eyes drifted from one person to another. "I take it everyone's here." He smiled darkly. "I'm afraid I'll have to take your word for that."

"I won't lie to you, Tom. Everyone's here. Kathy, Kala, me and Jonathon. As well as…" She looked at Sylar. "A friend."

Sylar raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Tom's smile grew darker. "This… 'Friend.' Do I know him?"

"You could say that. He took a bullet for me three years ago."

Tom nodded. "I always knew there was something wrong with him…" he trailed off. "Of course, I couldn't see-not your way- so I wouldn't know…"

"Let's just get this over with, Tom." Kate said coldly.

Tom's smile could not be darker. "Ah, yes. A quick death. Is that what you want?"

"Whose death, meat head?" Kathy snarled.

"Easy…" Kala whispered to her sister.

Tom's smile widened. "Kathy, I take it? And little Kala. Always the peacemaker."

Kate was growing more and more nervous. This man knew too much about them…

Tom chuckled humorlessly. "Very well, Kate. We'll settle this quickly, shall we?" He smiled.

"Why don't we make this fair and make everyone else go away?" Kathy snarled. "I'd have you calling for help before you could say…"

"Drop it, Kathy." Kate told her sister. "We'll do this together."

Tom smiled. "But your sister has a point, doesn't she Kate? It's not exactly fair five to one."

Kate snorted. "Maybe not in the normal world."

Tom chuckled. "Then, tell me, who would be a fair challenge, hmm?"

Kate's eyes narrowed.

Sylar smiled. "Allow me." His hand sparkled.

"No." Kate hissed. "Believe me, Sylar. You'd be out in ten seconds flat." She shook her head, and spoke louder, this time to Tom. "Listen. I want to settle this peacefully. But if you want a fight…" She shrugged. "We'll fight."

Tom chuckled. "Very well, Kate." He extended a hand, and the earth below them began to shake.

"Off the ground!" Kate shouted to everyone else. Sylar, Kathy, and Kala did what she said, while Kate picked up Jonathon.

"You think that will save you?" Tom snarled. "You will stop LAUGHING AT ME!"

Rocks the size of small cars started to fly into the air, and everyone had to work to avoid them. Sylar was hit twice. Kathy and Kala managed to steer clear, but they couldn't get anywhere near Tom. Kate had a shot, but a boulder was coming towards Jonathon, and she had to move him.

Kate pulsed, taking out a boulder or two. The others tried to follow her example, but there were so many of them.

And Tom was creating more, laughing hysterically. "NOW YOU RESPECT ME!" He cried. "NOW YOU HAVE TO RESPECT ME!"

"Tom, listen to yourself!" Kate cried.

Tom screeched inhumanly, and a boulder flew towards her.

Sylar managed to get behind him. His arm went around Tom's throat, but the ground opened, and a boulder crashed into him from above.

"Sylar!" Kate cried. She threw a pulse in Tom's direction, but it was deflected by a boulder. Kate pried the rock off of Sylar, who got to his feet as quickly as he could, covered in blood. Rapidly healing wounds began to close, and Sylar was once more in the fight.

Tom was laughing hysterically as many of his shots found their targets. The ground was shaking, and Kathy and Kala were trying to hold it together. Sylar was trying to deflect boulders as they all went for Jonathon. Tom smiled darkly.

Kate cried out in pain as a boulder found its mark. She crashed to the ground.

Tom stood above her, his sightless eyes wild. He leaned over, and whispered four words into her ear.

"Stop laughing at me."

He smiled. Kate was as good as finished, trapped underneath the boulder the way she was. Sylar was still trying to stop the boulders from hitting Kathy, Kala, or Jonathon. Kathy and Kala had their eyes on the ground; trying with everything they were to keep it from splitting open. No one could help her. Kate was alone.

Tom smiled. "I could have made it quick." He chuckled darkly. "But you wouldn't have any of that." He shook his head. "Oh well." His eyes glinted dangerously. "At least you'll stop laughing at me."

The ground shook harder, and opened up beneath Kate. The crack got wider by the second. If Kate fell into it, she'd be buried alive.

"Tom, listen to me!" Kate cried. "I was never laughing at you! I never tried to laugh at you! And I'm sorry that my mother loved my father and not you, but that's how things are! You can't go destroying everything because…"

"But that's it!" Tom screeched. "I can, Kate! I can do anything!"

Kate shook her head, the crack in the ground becoming wider with every second. "No, Tom. We're heroes. We can't just take what we want because we're better then everyone. We have to save people." Her eyes locked on his, though he couldn't see it. "That's what we are."

Tom's eyes drifted in her general direction. "I'm not like that. I can have what I want! And I want you to STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" He roared out the words that, to Kate, seemed to spell death. The crack opened wider, and Kate started to fall.

Suddenly, the bolder on top of her exploded, and Kate saw Sylar standing above her. He extended a hand, and Kate took it.

Tom screeched. "You shouldn't have gotten mixed in with this!" He cried. "Now you will die as well!"

Sylar shrugged. "That's my problem."

Kate smiled. Sylar was actually on her side. Things could work out after all…

The ground beneath them began to shake, and cracks formed, splintering off in a million different directions.

"TOM!" A new voice rang out.

It was as though everything had frozen. Suddenly, everything just…stopped. The boulders fell to the ground. The ground stopped shaking. The cracks stopped forming.

"Tom Terronson, stop this! Now!"

It was a female's voice, harsh, but kind at the same time. It was a voice that Tom recognized, but couldn't believe.

"Mom?"

* * *

Samantha Terronson looked at her son. "Tom, what's going on?"

Tom looked blindly at her. "Is that really you?" His voice cracked.

Kate was panting, blood pouring out from a gash in her head. She looked at Jonathon, who smiled.

"I did a little research." Her brother said.

Tom kept his sightless eyes on his mother for a moment, but then took a step back. "NO! You're dead, mom! You died!" He screeched out the words. "This is a trick! A TRICK! YOU'RE MOCKING ME! TRYING TO FOOL ME! YOU'RE LAUGHING AT ME! I CAN HEAR IT!"

"Tom…No…" Kate's voice was soft.

But Tom didn't care. The ground began to shake once more. Kathy and Kala again tried to hold it together. The boulders started to fly again.

Finally, Kate had enough. She walked through the chaos, perfectly calm. She walked right next to Tom. Sylar and Jonathon tried to follow, but were stopped by the boulders and shaking ground.

"Tom." Kate said. "I've lost my mother, too. And I would give almost anything to get her back."

Tom snarled, whirling to face her. "You know nothing, Kate."

Kate shook her head. "And yet I know everything. That is your mother, Tom." She sighed. "Look. I can't do much to stop you. If you want to kill me, then do it. I'll fight to my last breath. But there's hardly anything I could do." She looked at him. "So, if that's what you want, finish it. Just let my family go. And let your mother go, Tom."

Tom thought for a moment. "You'd die for them, wouldn't you?" A tear started to form in his sightless eyes.

Kate nodded. "Yes. They're my family." She looked at Sylar. "And…friend."

Tom looked sightlessly in the direction his mother's voice had come from. "I thought the same thing." His eyes drifted towards Kate. "But then I survived. And she didn't. I could save myself." A tear fell down his cheek. "But I couldn't save her."

Kate felt her heart lurch. "Yeah. Same here." A tear fell down her cheek as well, and she looked at Tom. "We're not too different."

Tom nodded. "But you're still laughing at me. Everyone's laughing at me…"

Kate sighed, laying a hand on his shoulder. "If that's what you want to believe, Tom. But I'll stand by this. I'm not laughing at you."

Tom nodded slowly. "I want to believe you, Kate Mendez." He sighed. "They can go home." He turned to face her. "But you can't."

Kate sighed. "Seems fair enough. Apparently, I'm the one laughing."

Tom continued nodding slowly. A rock hovered next to him, and started to spin. Pieces of it fell off slowly, and the rock was sharpened to a point. "Yes, Kate. But now no one will laugh. Everyone will respect me."

Kate looked at him. "I don't see that as respect, Tom. I see that as fear."

"Same thing." The rock was now dangerously sharp, formed in the shape of a blade.

"If that's what you want to believe."

Tom listened carefully to her replies, trying to figure her out. "I don't understand you, Kate."

Kate smiled darkly, casting a quick glance at Sylar. "You're not the only one."

Tom sighed. "This will be quick, Kate. But only if you don't fight it."

Kate shrugged. "That's not really in my nature."

Tom nodded. "I had a feeling you would say that."

A short distance away, the rocks fell to the ground. The ground stopped shaking. Sylar started to run towards Kate, but Kathy held him back, while Kala stopped Jonathon from running to her.

"This is her fight, Sylar." Kathy whispered. "Whatever Kate is, she's determined. She needs to do this."

Sylar looked at her. "She'll die."

Kathy looked at him. "This is still her fight. Nothing can change that."

Tom looked at Kate through sightless eyes. Kate looked back at him.

"Today, you'll stop laughing at me, Kate." He told her.

"If that's what you think." Kate replied.

There are no words to describe what happened next. It was a battle of two heroes, a fight not forgotten easily. Either of them could die. The ground shook and split underneath them. Tom kept the rock he'd sharpened in his hands at all times, striking with it as though it were a knife. He snarled as he struck out at Kate, and the earth itself seemed to hold its breath.

Kate was a furious blur of telekinesis, fists, and kicks. She dodged and weaved as Tom struck out at her with his 'knife,' and she always seemed one step ahead of him. Her eyes remained cold.

Tom snarled, stabbing out with the knife. The ground shook beneath them.

Kate ducked, throwing her arm into his, blocking the knife from hitting her.

Tom lashed out, his hand catching her head.

Kate took a step backwards, her head spinning from the blow. She shook it, trying to clear it.

Boulders flew everywhere, striking at Kate, hitting her repeatedly. The ground shook, and finally, a crack opened beneath her, directly between her and Tom.

Exhausted, Kate collapsed to her knees. Blood was coming out of a gash on her head. The scar on her forehead had, once more, been ripped open. The word 'Sylar' on her arm had split open in some areas. There was a gash in her leg.

She couldn't move. She didn't move as Tom stepped in front of her. There was nothing but her and him. He placed the point of the knife at her throat, and forced her chin upwards so that she could look at him.

"No." Jonathon whispered. "No." He looked at Sylar.

Sylar shook his head. "This is Kate's fight."

Kathy looked at Kala, and she looked back.

"Tom." Samantha Terronson's voice called to her son. "I don't know what this girl did to you. But is it worth taking her life? Is it worth being a murderer?"

Tom didn't even turn to face his mother. Instead, he looked at Kate.

Kate looked back at him. "I'm sorry, Tom. But if you think I'm laughing now, wait till everyone's against you." She sighed. "I know what it's like, Tom. When people think you're nothing but a killer." She looked towards Sylar. "I've seen what it does to a person."

Tom kept his sightless eyes on Kate. "But you won't laugh at me."

Kate's voice was cold and hard. "Don't make me do this, Tom."

"You can do nothing." Tom hissed, pressing the knife ever closer to her throat.

Kate sighed. "Tom, I've fought with and against some of the world's most powerful heroes. I'm not going to let something like death stop me now." Her eyes locked on Tom's, though he had no idea of the fact. "Please don't make me do this."

Tom pressed the knife to her throat. "I promise it will be quick."

Kate nodded, ignoring the blade. "So do I."

Tom pulled his hand back, ready for the kill.

The strike never hit her. Kate dodged, whirling to the side, and Tom gasped. Blood poured out of a gash on his leg where the knife had gone in, after missing Kate and hitting him.

Kate was perfectly calm as she relieved the man of his weapon with ease. Though he tried to fight back, Kate dodged his blows, seeming to step to the side at the last second. Her eyes were cold, and she showed no sign of exhaustion. In a matter of seconds, the knife was held in front of Tom's throat.

Tom gasped for air. "Finish it." he said. "Stop laughing at me."

Kate sighed. "I won't let this make me a killer."

"Please." Tom whispered. "Stop laughing at me."

Kate took the knife away from his throat. "I'm not laughing at you, Tom." She let the knife hover for a moment before breaking it down into a million pieces. "I never was."

Tom collapsed to his knees. Kate walked over to Samantha Terronson.

"Take care of him. Please." Kate whispered.

Samantha nodded. "Of course." She looked at Tom. "He's my son."

Kate nodded and started to walk towards the others. When she was right in front of them, she sighed. "Let's go home."

Everyone nodded slowly, even Sylar. Kathy, Kala, and Jonathon walked ahead, while Sylar helped Kate keep up.

"Thanks for helping out." Kate said to him at last.

Sylar nodded. "Don't mention it."

Kate smiled. "Bad for the reputation?"

Sylar smiled as well. "You could say that."

Kate chuckled darkly, and winced as pain raced through her head.

Sylar looked at her. "Good job out there."

Kate shrugged. "Not your kind of job, really. No one died."

Sylar smiled. "Well, at least in your terms."

Kate nodded slowly. "The problem is, Tom is a lot like me. He's afraid because he couldn't save his mother either, but he could save himself."

Sylar smiled again. "You know, Kate. You aren't really good at being like people you should be like."

Kate smiled as well. "Yes, well, if my mind's like a serial killer's, then I know I'm in trouble."

Sylar nodded. "Yes, Kate. Yes, you are."

Kate chuckled softly. "I don't know, Sylar. Maybe you're a bad influence on me."

Sylar chuckled as well. "You think?"

Kate looked at him. "But, who knows? Maybe it works the other way around, too."

Sylar shook his head. "I don't think so, Kate."

Kate smiled. "You never know…"

Sylar raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Kate looked ahead of them, and there was silence.

* * *

Unknown to either of them, a figure stirred in the darkness. He was gasping for air. He'd been running for miles.

He dropped to the ground, trying to catch his breath. Why couldn't he find her? Why had she lied?

He'd checked the address she'd given, the one that had been in her file. It was a fake. She wasn't there. There was nothing there.

He leaned back against the wall. It was getting dark. He had to find a place to stay for the night.

He wished he could find her. He knew that everything would be better when he did. Of course, she'd find out about everything. Everything he'd kept secret from her. She'd know, after all this time…

But he didn't care. He just didn't care. He had to find her. There was nothing else he could do.

Taking a deep breath, he started once more to run, not daring to look back.


	35. The Word 'Friend'

Kate looked out at the world around her. A week had passed since her encounter with Tom Terronson, and she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right…

She sighed and moved closer to the edge of the roof. She wasn't sure how high up she was, and she really didn't care.

"You meant it, didn't you?"

Kate turned around, looking for the source of the voice. "Kala?"

Kate's sister came over and sat down next to her. "Who else?"

Kate looked at her, confused. "What are you doing here?"

Kala rolled her eyes. "That's nice. Can't a person talk to her twin sister?"

Kate raised an eyebrow.

Kala smiled. "Ok, I know I'm not the best sister in the world, but neither are you."

The other eyebrow joined the first one. "Is anyone?"

Kala chuckled darkly. "Perhaps."

There was silence.

"But you did mean it, didn't you?" Kala finally spoke up.

Kate turned to her sister. "What?"

"You care about Sylar. You want him to change."

Kate smiled. "Of course."

Kala nodded slowly. "That's why you won't kill him, isn't it? If you had the chance."

Kate shrugged. "Kala, he helped us stop Tom. He saved my life."

Kala looked at her. "He also took it once."

Kate smiled humorlessly. "So we're even."

Kala chuckled darkly, and there was silence.

"I never really believed that someone could care about Sylar." Kala finally said. "Could care enough that they'd try and change him." She looked at Kate. "Until you called him a 'friend.'"

Kate shrugged. "It was the only real word I could use."

Kala looked at her. "But no one else would even consider saying that. You did."

Kate looked down. "Because it's true. I hate Sylar, and he hates me. But we're also…"

"Best friends."

"Right…"

There was silence.

"I just can't see how anyone could say that about him." Kala finally said.

Kate smiled. "I can't either. I just know it's true."

"Kate, Sylar is the world's most dangerous serial killer. You won't even read someone's mind. How is it that you two could even possibly be friends?"

Kate chuckled darkly. "I honestly have no idea."

Kala shook her head. "I'll never understand you, Kate."

"No one does."

Again, there was silence.

"Kate, why do you care?" Once more, Kala spoke first. "Why can't you just accept the fact that Sylar can't change?"

"He helped us, didn't he?"

"Yeah, one time in a million."

Kate sighed. "Kala, he took a bullet for me. In the back of the head."

Kala's eyes widened. "What?"

Kate looked down. "Three years ago. He was sent to the past. And he tried to kill me." She sighed. "But Tom got there first."

"Tom?"

"Yeah. Three years ago, he tried to shoot me, and Sylar got in the way." She sighed. "That was the first time I ever met Sylar. And if that won't leave an impression, I don't know what will."

"Why am I only hearing about this now?"

Kate chuckled darkly. "I didn't want you to know. More importantly, I didn't want SYLAR to know. Not until I showed it to him…" She trailed off, her eyes far away.

"And you didn't think I could keep a secret?"

"That's not what I meant. Even the slightest reference could have told him something was wrong." She sighed. "I never even told Jonathon…"

Kala looked at her. "Jonathon doesn't know?"

Kate shook her head.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Probably." She sighed. "But I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

Kala nodded. 'I can understand that."

Kate looked down. "The problem is, I can't help but remember that." She sighed again. "Even when he killed me. The only thing I could remember was his face when the bullet hit. He had no idea what he was doing. It was instinct."

Kala raised an eyebrow. "An instinct to save rather then kill? That's rare."

"Exactly. He's a killer, plain and simple. And yet, part of Gabriel Gray is still there."

"But even if he became Gabriel, wouldn't a part of Sylar still be there?"

Kate smiled darkly. "That's the question, isn't it?"

Kala nodded slowly. "I never thought Sylar could do anything other then kill. It's not really his nature."

"And yet, there's something in him that wants him to do something good. That wants him to be Gabriel Gray."

"But is that part ever going to show itself? Or is it going to stay in the shadows?"

"Kala, the man's going to live forever. Maybe it will just take a while."

"Somewhere around a million years?"

"Even he would get tired of killing eventually."

"Somehow, I don't think so."

"But there is a possibility."

"A faint one."

"But it's there."

Kala looked at her sister. "Kate, how long are you going to go along with this? It's a fool's hope."

"But it's still hope. And I'm not giving up on it."

Kala shook her head slowly. "And yet you've given up on the hope of us ever being…A family again."

Kate looked at her sister. "And where would you get an idea like that?"

Kala sighed. "Kate, you spend more time trying to convince Sylar not to be a killer then you do even talking to me or Kathy. Forgive me if I come to the wrong conclusion."

Kate sighed as well. "Kathy's not ready to listen."

"And you think Sylar is?"

"Sylar knows almost nothing about me. He's desperate to know what's in here." She tapped the side of her head. "And if that makes him stop to listen for a moment, I'm not going to complain. Kathy has nothing like that. She just… hates me."

"Kathy doesn't hate you, Kate."

"I beg to differ."

Kala sighed. "I can't believe you'd use the fact that Sylar wants to kill you as an advantage."

Kate smiled darkly. "If I used it any other way, I'd be dead right now."

Kala looked down. "Yeah. I guess you would."

Kate sighed and looked out at the city. "It's not like I don't want us to be a family again, Kala. I want that more then almost anything. But if I try, I'll have to give up trying to save Sylar, and I can't give up on anyone…"

"Not in your nature, is it?"

"No."

"You would put everything on the line to save a serial killer. You would die saving his life." Kala shook her head slowly. "I don't understand you, Kate."

"No one does."

Kala sighed, and there was silence.

"He is your friend." Kala finally said. "I don't care what anyone says. There is no way that Sylar is your enemy."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "If that's true, why is his name engraved in my arm?"

Kala stood up. "Because he doesn't know how to handle it!"

Kate stood up as well. "Kala, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. I'm perfectly calm." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "But the point still stands. Sylar is your 'friend,' Kate. He just doesn't know how to handle it. No one else will come near him unless they're going to try and stick a knife in his head. You're the only person in the world who will even talk to him."

Kate looked down. "Is that such a bad thing?" Her voice was quiet.

Kala looked at her sister. "No, Kate. That's exactly the point. It ISN'T."

Kate looked up at Kala, who put her hands on Kate's shoulders.

"Never stop." Kala whispered to her sister. "Don't even dare stop this. You're the only person in the world who has a chance of changing him. The only person in the world who has a chance of SAVING him." Her eyes locked on Kate's. "Do NOT give that up. For ANYTHING."

Kate looked at Kala, her eyes wide. "But I thought…"

"No." Kala's eyes seemed to see straight through her. "I'm not mad at you. I can see that this is what you needed to do. And I'm all right with that. I know now. And I know that this is the only chance Sylar has." Her face was cold, her expression dark. "You're the only person who cares enough to try. The only person who risked everything for him. You're his only chance."

Kala hugged her twin sister. "Never give up, Kate. Never." She put her hands back on Kate's shoulders. "I'm sorry for everything I did." Her eyes locked on Kate's. "And I'm going to try and change it." She sighed, and her hands fell to her sides. "I'm going to talk to Kathy. Maybe, just maybe, she'll see too."

Kate put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Thank you." The words were simple enough, but the look in her eyes said more.

Kala nodded, turned around, and disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

"I'm only here because of Kate."

Eric's words were simple enough. But this entire situation was anything but simple.

He couldn't believe he was here, talking to the man he'd never wanted to see again. Last time, this man had been trying to murder him. It wasn't exactly the best first impression.

Sylar raised an eyebrow. "She told you to?"

"No." Truth be told, Kate had told Eric to stay as far away as possible from Sylar. "I'm here by choice."

The other eyebrow joined the first. "Really?"

Eric nodded slowly.

"And you know how dangerous this is?" There was a murderous glint in Sylar's eye.

"Not extremely." Eric replied. "If I want to, I could disappear, and you could do nothing."

Sylar smiled darkly. "Very good. I was wondering if you would recognize that."

Eric sighed. "I'm not entirely clueless as to the nature of abilities, Sylar. Not anymore."

Sylar sighed theatrically. "Can we please just get to the point?"

Eric took a deep breath. "The point is, Kate can't see two inches in front of her face. And neither can you." He sighed. "I've been…updated…On the Tom Terronson incident."

Sylar snorted. "You make it sound so simple."

"And on the conversation during that incident."

Sylar said nothing.

Eric sighed, almost afraid to continue. "I know what she said. How she called you a 'friend.'"

"She was just looking for any word. Friend is the only one that would work. If she told the truth, Tom could have used it to his advantage."

"If she told the truth, that fight wouldn't have started yet. It's too complicated to say in a single word."

Sylar rolled his eyes.

"Look. I don't particularly care about what happens to you." Eric spat. "But Kate saved my life. She showed me what these abilities are. She's taught me a lot about this world. And I care about what happens to her." His eyes narrowed. "And while I don't particularly like her choice of 'friends,' there's nothing I can do about it."

His eyes locked on Sylar's. "So here's the point. You're going to leave her alone. If anything, you're going to help her. You're going to stop trying to hurt her, her little brother, and anyone else even slightly related to her. I don't care what you have to do, you'll do it."

Sylar's eyes narrowed. "And if I don't?"

Eric disappeared, fading from view in the space of a second. "Then you won't see me coming. I'll make sure you never wake up again, Sylar. I will personally see to it that you end up with a knife in the back of your head."

And with that, he was gone.

Sylar sighed. He wasn't particularly scared of Eric. He'd faced heroes like him before. Powerful, yes. But inexperienced.

He remembered when he was like that. Out of anyone in the world, it was a fourteen-year-old girl who had to show him how to fight, how to survive in this world, that he wasn't as powerful as he liked to think.

And now that fourteen-year-old was the closest thing he had to a friend.

'Friend.' He despised the word. Friends were non-existent. They were a fantasy, thought up by people who didn't want to face the cold hard truth that everyone would betray them in the end. How many people had bought the lie that someone cared about them, only to be thrown out of that person's life when their usefulness was at its end?

But Kate was different. There could be no betrayal when there was no trust. And he certainly didn't trust Kate.

He sighed again. That was defiantly a lie. He knew that Kate would never kill him. She'd never do to him any of the things he did to her. No matter what he did, Kate didn't seem to care. There was only one thing he could do that was too horrible, too much even for her. Something he hadn't dared to do. Something he couldn't even think about doing.

And yet…

If Kate really thought this way, then there was nothing for it. He had to do this. While the world still made sense…

He walked out the door and took to the skies.

* * *

Jonathon walked to the door and opened it. "Hello, Sylar."

Sylar's eyes narrowed. Kate wasn't here. This was his chance. His only chance.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Sylar's tone was threatening.

Jonathon nodded slowly. "I can guess."

Jonathon flew backwards, slamming into a wall. His expression remained unchanged.

"How soon can Kate be here?" Sylar's eyes were locked on the two-year-old's.

Jonathon tried to shrug, but he couldn't move. "Not soon enough."

"You know why I have to do this."

Jonathon looked at Sylar. "Of course."

It never ceased to amaze Sylar how calmly anyone in the Mendez family could discuss their own death. Kate never cared. Isaac never seemed to. And now Jonathon didn't seem to.

Sylar felt the telepathic energy circle around his mind, a warning that this couldn't go too far without it turning into a huge power-battle.

But Sylar had thought of this. He flicked his hand, and Jonathon hit the wall again. And again.

Sylar let the unconscious two-year-old fall to the floor.

Kate's Telepathic fingerprint lingered in the back of his mind. He had to hurry.

He leaned over next to the small hero. He raised a finger, and a small line of blood started to form across Jonathon's forehead.


	36. What It's Always About

Sylar never stood a chance.

He realized that only now, when it was far too late. It wasn't only the fact that Jonathon's ability was reacting instinctively to his dying.

It was Jonathon's Death Scream.

The Death Scream was already the worst sound in the world. It was a combination of a person's worst emotions: fear, pain, anger, depression. All condensed into a scream that rang out and echoed in the mind, repeating over and over until you could think of nothing but that sound. Sylar never believed it could get any worse then it already was.

But Jonathon's was amplified by his ability.

Seconds stretched on like hours, days even. The telepathic energy attacked his mind, while Jonathon was screaming out, dying in front of him.

Sylar found it was getting harder and harder to move. The line started to appear more slowly, and then not at all. By the time he could go no further, Jonathon's forehead had a gash across it, but there was nothing else. Sylar couldn't continue. He was painfully aware of each second that passed, and knew that Kate would be here all too soon.

But he had come here for a reason. And he wasn't going to leave until this was finished.

He had to kill Jonathon Mendez.

But this was too slow. At this rate, he would be dead before Jonathon was.

He got to his feet, and raised his hand. The unconscious two-year-old started to hover in front of him.

_Try and stop me, Kate. _Sylar filled the thought with pure malice.

_Don't you dare. _Kate's mind touched his. He could feel the anger in her thoughts. He knew he had to hurry.

He shot out the door. Kate practically lived in the middle of nowhere. There was no one around. So he had to take this somewhere else.

He took off, Jonathon hovering behind him. This would end now.

* * *

_I'm gonna kill him._

It was really the only thought on Kate's mind. _I don't care what else happens. I'm going to shove a knife in the back of his murderous head. I'm going to kill him._

She was going as fast as she could, following Sylar's Telepathic Fingerprint. She knew what he wanted to do. Jonathon's Death Scream had made that clear enough.

Kate snarled and shot forward. Fortunately, Jonathon's Death Scream had stopped short. He was still alive.

But for how long?

Kate found Sylar in front of a road. Cars raced across the black pavement. Sylar was standing up, and Jonathon was in a position that made him look like he was standing next to him. Normal people couldn't see what was really going on…

Kate was on the other side of the road. "Let him go, Sylar!" She snarled. "Now!"

Sylar smiled coldly, and his eyes locked on hers.

Life had once made sense to him. Before he met Kate. Before he started to actually help her. Back when he could kill a person simply because he wanted to. When taking power was so much easier. Before he heard the Death Scream.

And, most importantly, before Kate had called him a 'friend.'

He wasn't her friend. She wasn't his. They hated each other. Life made sense when it worked that way. Life made sense when everyone in the world hated him, when no one tried to change him, when no one was like Kate.

That's what he wanted. He wanted everything to make sense. He wanted everyone to hate him, simply because that was what he was used to. The problem was, Kate never did hate him. She'd been through so much, and each time, she'd ignore it. He'd even killed her, and still she had the nerve to call him a 'friend.'

So he had decided. He would do the unforgivable. The one thing Kate would never get over. The one thing that could turn Kate against him.

Kate loved her little brother. Enough to make a decision that put her in this position in the first place. Enough to ask Sylar for help. Enough to do something that would split her family apart.

So, when it came to unforgivable, Jonathon was the only answer. Therefore, Jonathon had to die.

Sylar's eyes were dark as they locked on Kate. He smiled coldly, and did something no one expected.

He flicked his hand, and Jonathon flew into the middle of the road.

"NO!" Kate cried out. She desperately tried to stop the cars, to pull Jonathon out of the way, but Sylar stopped her. He held back her telekinesis with his. She launched a pulse in his direction, throwing him backwards, but by then it was too late.

Kate heard the tires screech against the black pavement, the sickening thump of metal against…

Kate couldn't think of it. She simply whirled towards the car and stopped it before it went any further. She ran to her brother.

Something had woken Jonathon up. Whether it was the shock of the pain, or something else, no one could tell. All Kate knew was that her brother's bright blue eyes were wide open, perhaps for the last time.

"Jonathon?" Kate knelt down next to her brother, calling his name desperately. "Jonathon!"

Blood pooled around her brother's body. Tears flowed down Kate's face.

Sylar smiled with grim satisfaction, and took off, disappearing in the crowds.

"Kate…" Jonathon's voice cracked on the word.

Kate looked at her brother. "I'm here." She whispered.

Jonathon was gasping, his breathing irregular and heavy. "Telepathic… T…Tr…Transfer."

"Don't try to talk." Kate said, trying to hold in the blood.

"N…No… Kate…." Jonathon desperately gasped out the words.

Kate brought her head close to her brother's. "I'm here." She said again.

Jonathon weakly reached up with one hand. "I…told you… We can…Give up…our…" He tried to gasp out the last word, but no sound would come out.

"Oh. My…" The driver of the car had managed to pry the door open, and was coming over next to Jonathon.

Jonathon ignored him, and his hand touched Kate's cheek.

Kate fell back as pure telepathic energy flowed into her mind. She clutched her head, screaming. The energy kept coming, in amounts so great they were hard to comprehend. The pain seared through her mind, white-hot and sharp. Kate couldn't breathe.

And then, it stopped. Her head was throbbing. Slowly, she came up next to her brother again. But it was too late.

Jonathon was dead.

* * *

_I killed him. No no no… How could I have killed him? Come on, kid, wake up. Please don't die…_

The thoughts of the driver were unusually clear to Kate's mind. Though she tried to block them out, they were too loud. People's thoughts came to her mind without her even trying.

_Oh no…_

_ Did someone get hurt?_

_ What happened?_

_ Is that blood?_

_ He…He's just a little kid!_

_ Is he dead?_

_ Where's my phone? I need to call 911…_

Kate tried to keep them out, but it didn't work.

She leaned over next to her brother, and suddenly realized something. A few somethings, in fact.

One, Jonathon had thought of ways to come back, ways Kate could bring him back.

Two, everyone's thoughts were way too loud. This wasn't Kate's ability.

So, naturally, she found out that, three, she had Jonathon's ability.

Obviously, her little brother had thought of this. If he could give her his abilities, he could also telepathically send memories at the same time.

Memories that could help in a situation like this.

First, Kate wouldn't be thinking clearly. That much was apparent now. But with this ability, Kate found that she didn't need to really be thinking clearly. The small part of her brain that was thinking clearly would be enough.

So, what was that part thinking?

Kate could control electricity. She could electrically restart Jonathon's heart, like a defibrillator at hospitals.

But Kate was, put simply, out of electricity. She hadn't been able to do anything like that since she'd pulsed and almost taken out the city. So that was impossible.

Kate laid her hands on her brother's chest and pulsed. She heard his heart beat once, unwillingly. She did it again and again.

But it wasn't working. Nothing was WORKING!

She found herself sobbing. She couldn't THINK. She needed to THINK.

And then she remembered. It happened quickly, as she instinctively did something that she'd been doing for a long time, so long she hardly noticed it anymore.

She forced her heart to beat.

Of course! It was exactly like what she'd been trying to do when she'd pulsed only seconds before. Carefully, she spread telekinetic energy through her brother's body. She felt his heart, and gently contracted the energy around it.

His heart thudded once.

She did it again and again, until Jonathon's heart did something Kate's had refused to do.

It started again.

Kate breathed a sigh of relief as Jonathon's heart began beating on its own.

He was alive.

* * *

During the days that followed, Kate never left her brother's side. She stayed at the hospital, keeping her head next to his. Peter had found them when they came in that day, and was even now keeping an eye on Jonathon, making sure he was ok.

Kate sighed and gently stroked Jonathon's hair away from his face. The gash on his forehead hadn't healed yet, and it fueled a fury that ran so deeply through Kate it was impossible to ignore.

How could Sylar DO this? It was a question Kate had asked herself many time. How could he just try and kill Jonathon, after everything that had happened?

Kate sighed, trying not to get too angry, for fear the building would start shaking.

"Kate?" Peter's voice drifted in from the doorway.

"I'm here." Kate responded. Her voice was soft, and her throat was dry. She hadn't spoken in a long time.

Peter came in the room. "He's going to be ok."

Kate nodded. "I know."

Peter looked at her. He'd never seen Kate so… defeated. She'd always looked like she could take on anything. But her brother's death seemed to take so much out of her…

Peter thought back to when he'd found Kate there…

* * *

"PETER!" Kate's voice had sounded out across the street to the ambulance. They were making a habit out of this.

"Kate!" He ran over to her. "I got your message. What's wr…?" He trailed off as he saw Jonathon's limp body being raised into the ambulance. "Oh no…"

Kate nodded, and stretched her hand out. He touched it, and a flash of distorted light shimmered across. Peter gasped as the thoughts of those around him filled his mind. Finally, he was able to distinguish between them.

_Let's go. _Kate's thoughts. He was sure of it. _I'll explain on the way there._

On the way to the hospital, Peter read Kate's mind, taking in everything that had happened in a split second. Kate kept her eyes on her brother. Peter was desperately trying to stop the blood from flowing out of the gash on Jonathon's head. If the car accident hadn't killed him, the line across his forehead would have.

Thankfully, Sylar obviously hadn't wanted that. Peter could see that he'd held the blood in on the way to the road. Maybe he hadn't made up his mind. Maybe he'd thought there had been a chance that he could still take Jonathon's ability, instead of having him hit by a car. Maybe he didn't want to attract too much attention. Whatever it was, it had been helpful.

Kate was also trying to do what she could. But the other nurse in the ambulance quickly started to panic at the thought of a teenager trying to do something like this. Kate tried to ignore him, but it didn't really work.

Peter had only taken Kate's ability to find out what happened. But now it was proving to be extremely useful, as they could easily communicate without having to ask if they could read each other's minds, which Kate would have had to do, even if Peter didn't.

_Here. _He thought. _Get this on his shoulder._

Kate complied, pressing the bandages on her brother's shoulder.

_And hand me the heart monitor. _It only occurred to him that Kate would have no idea what that would look like after she'd handed it to him. He brushed it off. Kate had been in a few hospitals. She would obviously know a few things. Heck, normal teenagers would probably have the sense enough to know what a heart monitor would look like.

But then he started asking for other things, things that were less known. Kate didn't need to ask. He realized that she could read everything that was in his mind. Absolutely everything.

And he could read everything in hers.

Peter tried not to pry, but he was genuinely curious. What went on in Kate Mendez's mind?

_Enough to keep you wondering for weeks. Now help me with this._ Kate's thoughts had snapped him out of it. 

_ Sorry. _He replied.

* * *

Now, here at the hospital, Kate's head was laying next to Jonathon's. It had been five days. Five days since Jonathon had died. Five days since Kate had seen Sylar.

Peter cleared his throat. "It wasn't easy, but I pulled a few strings. If Jonathon continues to improve, he can be out of here in a week. You can take him home." He sighed. _You'd probably be able to handle it right now, of course, but they don't know that. _He let his thoughts reach her mind.

_Of course. _Her mind replied. "Thank you, Peter." her voice was soft.

"Hey, we might not always agree on everything, but…" he shrugged. _We're still heroes. Two different people, but we both have abilities._

Kate turned to face him for the first time. Her cold blue eyes were emotionless. Dead, even. _I know what you're thinking, Peter. But I won't kill Sylar. Not even after this._

Peter shrugged again. _It was worth a try._

Kate sighed and turned back to her little brother. _But that doesn't mean I won't have a few words with him._

Peter could fill the hatred in her thoughts. _I'll leave you to that then._

Kate sighed again, and Peter slowly went out the door.

* * *

A week later, Kate was home. Like she had been in the hospital, she was constantly at Jonathon's side. The two-year-old had woken up a few days ago, but still spent the majority of his time asleep. He was exhausted. And he had every right to be.

Kate sighed and walked out of the room. She was only gone for a few moments as she grabbed a bottle of water.

She walked up to the door. She knew he was there. It was almost impossible for her not to know.

She opened the door, her eyes cold. Sylar didn't turn to look at her. His eyes were locked on her little brother.

"It's strange, isn't it?" He asked. "I thought I would have to finish this…" He trailed off, one finger on Jonathon's forehead, brushing aside his sandy-blonde hair, lightly tracing the scar that he'd put there. He looked up, his eyes locked on Kate's. "But it all comes back…" He walked towards her. "To you."

Kate narrowed her eyes.

"It always comes back to you." He said, one hand raised slightly, a finger level with the scar on HER forehead. "Isn't it strange how that works out?"

Kate glared at him. "That's it?" Her voice was cold, quiet, inhuman, even. "That's all this was about? POWER?"

Sylar looked at her. "What is it always about, Kate?"

Kate chuckled darkly, no trace of humor in her eyes. "You want this power?" She asked, her eyes locked on his.

Sylar looked at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

Suddenly, she exploded. "THEN TAKE IT! TAKE IT!"

Pain, white-hot and sharp, seared through Sylar's mind. He recognized it. The overflow of pure telepathic energy. Sylar felt it burn through him. He gasped, falling to his knees and clutching his head. It blazed through his head, burning through his thoughts, controlling everything he was.

And then, as suddenly as it had come, it was over. His head was still throbbing, but the pain was, for the most part, gone.

He hadn't tried to read Kate's mind. But her thought practically screamed out to him.

_I don't need it anymore._

Sylar looked at her. Her eyes were cold. Slowly, shakily, he got to his feet.

Kate said nothing to him, turning to her brother. She sat down next to him.

Sylar walked out the door slowly, keeping his eyes on Kate.

_Go. Now. _Her thoughts sounded clear, loud, and commanding.

It was only then that Sylar realized what really happened. Kate no longer had Jonathon's ability.

He did.

He was now as strong as Jonathon ever was. Stronger then Kate in every respect.

He walked out slowly, keeping his eyes on Kate. As soon as he was out the door, he collapsed. The NOISE. The sound of so many people's thoughts raging through his mind.

And there, away from all that, a scream. The Death Scream.

Sylar gasped. Everything was so perfectly clear…

Slowly, steadily, the noise lessened as he tried to block it out. After a moment, he was able to get to his feet.

He took a deep breath, keeping his breathing slow and steady. This could take some getting used to.

And, slowly, he walked away. He had what he wanted.

Sylar was now the most powerful telepath in the world. There was nothing that could stop him.

* * *

He leaned against the wall. He was tired of running, so tired…

He looked out at the city. Its bright lights and loud noises and horrible smells attacked his senses. He couldn't take it much longer. He was beginning to give up.

NO! He couldn't give up. She was out there, somewhere. He just had to find her. She had to know. There was no other thought on his mind as he continued to race down the roads. He wouldn't give up. He couldn't give up.

Whatever else happened, he had to find Rosa.


	37. The Death Scream

Weeks passed, and Kate spent them with her brother. Jonathon now spent the majority of his time awake, but still he couldn't get out of the bed. He was beginning to get extremely bored, and he wasn't the only one.

Kate kept away the boredom as best as she could. But, truth be told, there was nothing she wanted more then to just get out of the house for a while. But she couldn't leave Jonathon. She wouldn't.

But she could only keep away the subject of his ability for so long. Eventually, the inevitable happened. Jonathon asked, and Kate told him everything.

When she had finished, Jonathon looked at her. "So Sylar has my ability."

Kate nodded slowly.

Jonathon chuckled darkly. "You know he's going to come back."

Kate's eyes narrowed. "And when he does, I'll be ready for him."

Jonathon smiled coldly. "That's not what I meant."

Kate looked at him, but he offered no explanation.

But Jonathon was right. Far away, Sylar knew that he was going to have to see Kate again. This was too much. He couldn't do anything…

His hands covered in blood, he took off and started to fly towards Kate's house. There was something he needed to do.

* * *

Kate felt Sylar's Telepathic Fingerprint before she entered the room. Her eyes narrowed, and she opened the door cautiously.

Sylar was standing in front of her, his back to her. Kate looked at his hands, and there it was. His arms, up to his elbows, were covered in dried blood.

Slowly, he turned around, and Kate's breath caught in her throat.

Sylar looked… Dead. It was the only description Kate had for the man in front of her. His eyes looked distant, far away. And hollow. Dark circles ringed them. His skin was pale, a sort of sickly, deathly white that one wouldn't expect to see on someone living. He looked exhausted, and his breathing was heavy, as though each breath was an impossible pain, a threat to his very existence.

But that wasn't the half of it. His eyes, so dead and hollow, were also the eyes of someone in extreme pain. He looked like he would burst into tears. Everything about him just looked…out of place. He was Sylar, not someone who would break down crying at any moment. He was a serial killer, not the victim.

But that wasn't the case here. The man in front of her was not the Sylar that Kate knew. It wasn't even Gabriel. This was someone different, someone no one knew. And though he wasn't physically hurt, there was no one in the world who wouldn't say that he was in pain.

"Kate…" Sylar whispered out the word, his voice cracking.

Kate kept her distance. It was still Sylar. His Telepathic Fingerprint proved that much. Even if there was something different about it…

"Please." Sylar looked at her, his eyes pleading with her, begging her to listen. "Make it stop."

Kate took a step foreword. No matter what Sylar did, no matter who this was, he'd asked her for help. It was the one thing Kate could never refuse.

Her eyes met his, and she gasped. It was obvious now. Sylar WAS dead, in his way. He had never had emotions. Only one thing held any value for him. Power.

And now, for some reason, even that was gone. Sylar had nothing.

Kate knew the feeling. It was the feeling she'd had when Sylar had taken Jonathon from her, so long ago. It was the feeling she'd had when Sylar had killed Jonathon, only weeks ago. But Sylar had no idea what that was like. To have…nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. Nothing but pain and grief.

Sylar fell to his knees. His breathing was harsh, and Kate knew it was taking all of his strength just to stay alive. She dropped to the floor next to him, her eyes level with his.

"Sylar, what is it?" She whispered.

Sylar looked at her, his eyes distant. "Take it away." He whispered. "Please."

He was so incredibly desperate that it made Kate's heart lurch. "What do you want?"

He kept his eyes on hers. "I want you to take it away." He took a small, harsh breath.

"What happened?" Kate demanded, firm but kind.

Sylar looked at his hands, covered in blood. "I killed her." Despite the fact Sylar was a serial killer, right now he looked like the broken child he thought Kate was. He seemed…lost, alone.

Kate placed a kind hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what happened." She said gently.

Sylar looked back at her. "I killed her, Kate." He swallowed and looked down. "Make it stop." The last words came out in a whimper.

"Sylar, I can't help you if I don't know what happened."

Sylar kept his eyes on the floor. "The Death Scream happened." He whispered.

Kate's eyes widened, and realization flooded through her. "Oh…"

The Death Scream. The worst sound in the world. So perfectly crystal clear to even Kate, one of the weaker telepaths.

But to someone with Jonathon's ability…

Kate looked at Sylar, and he raised his head and looked back. Slowly, Kate rose to her feet.

She sighed. "You heard the Death Scream with Jonathon's ability."

Sylar nodded slowly.

"And you couldn't handle it." She looked at him. "Because you're a killer. And when you stay true to that, when you kill…" Her eyes were cold. "Something stops you. It's the worst sound in the world, and now every time you kill, it comes right back and destroys your mind." She shook her head slowly

There was silence for a moment. Finally, Kate spoke up.

"If you want me to take it away, I'm going to have to see your mind."

Sylar nodded slowly. "Whatever it takes."

Kate nodded as well, and closed her eyes, concentrating.

Sylar closed his eyes, and when he opened them, the world around him was white.

"Kate?" Sylar called out.

Kate was suddenly standing in front of him. "Hello, Sylar."

Sylar looked around him. "Why are we in my mind?"

Kate shook her head. "We're not."

Sylar raised an eyebrow.

Kate sighed. "We're not in your mind, Sylar." She looked at him. "We're in mine."

The other eyebrow joined the first.

Kate sighed again. "If you haven't noticed, Sylar, you're not exactly sane right now. I brought you here so you could at least form a sentence I could understand."

Sylar snorted, but realized she was right. Here, he could think. There was no Death Scream. At least, not as loud as it had been…

Kate looked down. "I should leave it there." She whispered.

Sylar's eyes narrowed.

Kate looked at him, her eyes cold. "I should force you to keep this ability." She snarled. "I should just leave you with it. Forever."

Sylar's eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. "But…Kate!"

Kate glared at him. "You could never kill again." A hysterical smile crossed her face. "It would hurt you more then anything…" She chuckled darkly.

Sylar's eyes couldn't be wider, and he was practically begging. "Kate…Please don't do this."

"I SHOULD!" She snarled out the words with a force that took Sylar by surprise. "I should just LEAVE it there! FORCE you to stop KILLING!" She was panting, gasping for air. She looked down.

Sylar looked at her, too stunned to say anything.

"But that's not really in my nature, is it?" She whispered, and looked up at him. "And despite everything, I can't help but…" Her eyes locked on the floor, as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Sylar suddenly found himself in the real world again. He kept his eyes on Kate.

Kate sighed and walked over to him. "Do it. I'll take it back."

Sylar nodded slowly. The telepathic energy started to fill the space between them.

"But first…" Kate whispered, looking at him. "I need you to know." She sighed again, and whispered something in his ear.

Sylar's eyes widened, but Kate didn't give him a chance to react, taking the telepathic energy from him. She fell to her knees, clutching her head and screaming.

Pain swept across her mind. It burned furiously through her. Sylar could still hear it in her thoughts. He winced, trying desperately to finish this. Kate had to take the ability back. He needed it gone.

And then, as suddenly as it began, it was over.

Kate was panting, each breath a desperate attempt to stay alive. She slowed down her breathing as best as she could, then turned to Sylar, her eyes cold.

"Go. Now."

Sylar needed no further warning. Keeping his eyes on her, he walked out the door.

But his mind was spinning with a million questions. How? How could Kate DO this? Was it possible?

He kept walking. Kate Mendez. He wished he'd never met her in the first place. So much had happened since then, and most of it confused even him.

And what she'd SAID. Right before she'd taken back the ability…

_I'm doing this as a friend. From one friend to another._

Sylar swallowed. Nothing made SENSE anymore! He'd just killed her little brother. He'd done so many wrong things to Kate. It should be impossible for her to EVER forgive him, let alone when Jonathon was still recovering.

But that was why he'd killed Jonathon in the first place. Because he'd wanted the world to make sense again. He wanted to do the unforgivable, so Kate could never even look at him again. Life made sense when the whole world hated Sylar. That was how things were supposed to work. That was how they'd always worked.

Sylar kept walking, his thoughts filling his mind so completely that he was oblivious to everything around him. Had he been thinking clearly, he probably could have stopped the inevitable attack.

But Sylar's mind was filled with thoughts of Kate Mendez, the only person in the world who had the guts to call him a friend. The only person in the world who would even dare use the word 'friend' around him. Everyone else in the world hated him. That was how it was supposed to be. He was a SERIAL KILLER, for crying out loud! He killed people for abilities. Why couldn't Kate realize that he could never change that?

He sighed. Obviously, Kate did believe he could change. Otherwise, she wouldn't try so hard. Otherwise, she wouldn't be a… 'Friend.'

Part of Sylar resented the word 'friend.' So many people believed that someone was their friend, only to be stabbed in the back when their friendship was no longer convenient. Friendship was a lie, nothing more.

But the other part knew for a fact that Kate wasn't like that. Kate would never do the things to him that he did to her. She was… different.

Was it true? Were they friends? In truth, Sylar almost believed it. If only Kate didn't hate what he did. If she could just… accept it!

Sylar sighed and kept his eyes on the ground, completely unaware of what lay ahead. He realized later that, had he looked up right now, he would have seen the attack coming. Most likely, he would have had a chance. As it was, his eyes were on the concrete below him.

Suddenly, everything went dark. Instinctively, Sylar lashed out, electricity sparkling around him. Sylar heard someone laughing. He pulled the large cloth bag off of his head, gasping for fresh air.

And he found himself somewhere else.

He had no idea where he was, only that it felt…wrong. Like it shouldn't even exist.

Sylar heard the laughter again, and he whirled around. There, across… whatever this place was, was a man. His features were twisted into a cruel smirk, and his eyes seemed all-too-aware. They seemed to stare right through him, bright and wild. He had dirty-blonde hair, and his face had more then a few scars. But Sylar recognized the man, and his breath caught in his throat. The last time he'd seen him, the man had been trying to kill Kate, kill the entire Mendez family. Naturally, Sylar had gotten mixed up in it, so he was on this man's death list as well.

His name was Tom Terronson.

Tom chuckled darkly. "Miss me?"

Sylar snarled and launched a blast of electricity towards him.

Tom blurred out of focus for a second, and then he was behind Sylar. He shoved Sylar forward before he had a chance to react. He fell to the ground.

Tom chuckled again. "You shouldn't have interfered."

Sylar jumped to his feet and turned to face Tom, stunned. Tom shouldn't have been able to see him…

Tom was pacing around Sylar, his eyes locked on him. This was impossible. Tom was…

"BLIND!" Tom screeched, finishing Sylar's thought for him. "Yes." He spat out the words like acid. "I WAS blind, wasn't I?" A hysterical laugh bubbled up from his throat. "But now I can see, Sylar. Better then you would believe."

Sylar's eyes narrowed.

Tom chuckled darkly again. "I think I'll leave some of the mystery for you. Keep you guessing." He laughed. "You'll need it, if you want to stay alive."

"What do you want, Tom?" Sylar was finished with games. He snarled out the words, a killer tone to his voice.

Tom laughed again. "What have I always wanted, Sylar? Kate Mendez." He spat out the name. "And anyone else who keeps LAUGHING at me."

Sylar rolled his eyes theatrically. "You're insane, Tom. No one's laughing at you."

Tom lashed out, punching Sylar in the face with a force that sent him flying backwards. "EVERYONE IS LAUGHING AT ME!" He screeched.

Sylar slowly got to his feet, wiping blood off of his lip.

Tom took a deep breath. "What does it matter anymore?" he asked, more of himself then of Sylar. "This will all be over soon, Sylar. All of it."

Sylar's eyes narrowed. "What do you want from me?"

Tom looked at Sylar, his eyes bright. "I told you, Sylar." He sighed theatrically. "I suppose I'll have to repeat it for you. Fine." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Kate told me you're her friend."

Sylar froze. This was the reason all this had happened in the first place. Should he tell Tom it was true? That they were friends? Or should he tell the truth?

"What does that have to do with anything?" He snarled. It was the best answer he had.

Tom chuckled darkly. "You're a serial killer." He smiled. "I did a little research. It turned up a few…interesting facts." His smile widened. "No one else will even dare call you a friend. So I started thinking. If you disappeared, there would only ever be one person who would care enough to look for you." He chuckled again. "And that would be Kate Mendez. And it would tear everything apart. Kate would fight so many heroes to try and save you. Everyone would hate her for bringing you back." He laughed inhumanly. "Everyone. Even her own family."

"Divide and conquer." Sylar snarled, understanding. If the Mendez family hated each other, it would be easier for Tom to destroy them.

Tom smiled. "Exactly."

"Except there's nothing you can do to keep me here, is there Tom?" Sylar spat out the words. "You can't keep me here. I'm the world's most powerful hero." It was true enough.

"Wrong!" Tom said, a hysterical laugh bubbling up his throat. "You're not the strongest hero anymore, Sylar." He leaned foreword and whispered. "I am."

Sylar rolled his eyes, and his hand sparkled with electricity. "We'll see about that."

Tom was a blur, suddenly behind Sylar. He shoved Sylar to the floor again. The ground around them shook. Electricity danced around Tom, and it flew into Sylar, throwing him even further into the floor.

Tom shook his head slowly, mockingly. "Sylar, Sylar, Sylar." He said. "You're outside of time itself. Do you really think there's anything I can't do?"

Sylar got to his feet, but Tom just smiled.

"Enjoy your prison, Sylar!" He snarled, suddenly fading before Sylar's eyes. "It's the last thing you'll ever see!"

And then Sylar was alone.

* * *

Jonathon looked at his sister. "That's it, Kate!"

Kate looked back at him. "What?"

"Don't play innocent with me. You need to get out of here. Now."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, Jonathon. I'm staying here."

Jonathon sighed. "Kate, you'll go insane if you stay here. Get out. Do something that doesn't involve hovering over your recovering brother."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Are you concerned about yourself or me?"

Jonathon pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please just go. I'll call Jamie or something. Ask her to help out. But you need to get out of the house."

Kate sighed. The offer was too good to refuse, too good to be true. She had been desperate to get out of the house.

She thought for a moment, and then finally said, "You'll call Jamie?"

Jonathon nodded.

Kate looked at the door. "Fine. I'll leave when she gets here."

Jonathon smiled, and Kate stood next to the door.

Two minutes later, Jamie was at the house. "I'm here." She said. "Now get out! Go, go!"

She all but shoved Kate out of the house. "You need to get out of here, go, go! Now, come on!"

Kate laughed. "Not all of us have your speed, Jamie."

Jamie rolled her eyes and shut the door. Kate smiled and shook her head. Leave it to Jamie to…

Her thought trailed off as she saw him. His dirty-blonde hair hung in front of his eyes, bright, wild, and unmistakable.

"Tom." She breathed.

Tom smiled darkly. "Hello, Kate."

Kate swallowed, instantly protective of the house, and her little brother inside.

Tom chuckled. "No worries, Kate. I'm not after your brother. Only you."

Kate nodded slowly.

Tom's smile widened. "I need you to know, Kate. I'm afraid I've done something you're not going to like."

Kate's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Tom looked at her, his eyes seemingly too aware. "Sylar's missing, Kate." He said. His eyes locked on hers. "I think you know what I mean."

Kate's eyes widened. "Where is he, Tom?" She snarled.

Tom smiled. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Kate." He chuckled darkly. "You'll just have to find him, won't you?"

Kate's eyes couldn't be wider.

And then, as suddenly as he'd appeared, Tom was gone.


	38. Trapped

Sylar couldn't believe it.

As soon as Tom had gone, the darkness had disappeared, and the real world had become clear. It seemed Tom wasn't as powerful as he liked to think.

He had walked back to Kate's house. She would need to know that Tom was back. He'd just been about to knock when Kate had opened the door. She was practically shoved out by a very enthusiastic Jamie. Sylar hoped she wouldn't see him. They weren't exactly on good terms from the last time.

Thankfully, she didn't. Sylar let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was to get in yet another fight right now.

He walked over to Kate. Her eyes were wide.

Sylar stopped. "Kate, it's just me."

Kate didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes were locked on him.

Or… something BEHIND him.

Sylar turned around. And that's when he saw him. Tom Terronson.

"Tom." Kate breathed.

Tom smiled darkly. "Hello, Kate."

Sylar saw Kate instinctively get ready to protect her little brother, still inside the house.

"I'll take care of Jonathon. You take out Tom." Sylar whispered in Kate's ear. If she heard him, she didn't show it.

Tom chuckled. "No worries, Kate. I'm not after your brother. Only you."

Kate nodded slowly. Tom wouldn't have been able to see her relaxing, if only slightly. But Sylar could. He'd been around Kate long enough to notice the slightest change…

Tom's smile widened. "I need you to know, Kate. I'm afraid I've done something I don't think you'll like.

Kate's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Tom looked at her. "Sylar's missing, Kate." He said. His eyes locked on hers. "I think you know what I mean."

Sylar took a step back. What was he talking about? He was right here…

Or was he? Sylar thought about how no one seemed to see or hear him. He waved his hand in front of Kate's face. She didn't react. Sylar's eyes widened.

Kate's eyes widened as well. "Where is he, Tom?" She snarled.

Tom smiled. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Kate." He chuckled darkly. "You'll just have to find him, won't you?"

Sylar looked at Kate. "No, Kate! I'm right here! Look, here! It's me!"

But Kate didn't respond. Her eyes couldn't be wider.

And then, as suddenly as he'd appeared, Tom was gone.

Kate swallowed. Sylar was gone?

"NO!" Sylar tried desperately to get Kate's attention. He tried to grab her shoulders, but his hands passed right through her. "No, Kate! I'm right here! HERE!" He waved his hands in front of her face.

"She can't hear you." The voice interrupted Sylar, and he whirled to face the speaker.

It was a man. He looked about nineteen years old. He had dark eyes and dark hair. For some reason, Sylar recognized him, but didn't know where from.

"She can't hear either of us." The man came forward, and tried to touch Kate's cheek, but his hand passed through. He sighed.

"Why? What happened?"

"What else? Tom happened." The man sighed and turned to Sylar. His eyes ran up and down Sylar, examining him. "I must say, you look don't look too different."

Sylar raised an eyebrow. "You know me?"

The man nodded. "In the future." He kept his eyes on Sylar. "My name is Nate Thorsen." He extended a hand.

Sylar eyed it suspiciously for a moment, but finally shook it. "Sylar."

"I know." Nate turned back to Kate, who was sitting on the ground, her eyes closed.

"What is she DOING?" Sylar asked.

"The only thing she can do." Nate replied. "She's looking for you." He sighed. "Not that she'll find either of us."

"What do you mean, looking for me?"

Nate looked at him. "Sylar, she has Jonathon's ability. She's searching for your Telepathic fingerprint."

"Oh…" Sylar nodded, understanding. "Why can't she see us?"

Nate's face twisted into a snarl for just a brief moment, before returning to its previous emotionless state. "Tom Terronson went where no one should go. He's trapped us outside of time itself."

"And… that's a bad thing?"

Nate looked at him. "A very bad thing." He sighed. "Most time travelers CAN exist or trap someone in the area outside of time and space. But they DON'T. Because it… hurts time. People can die because of this. And worse."

"Worse?"

"Time itself could change. It's… impossible."

"Aren't we all impossible?"

"But we didn't forcibly create that impossibility." Nate replied, his dark eyes locked on Sylar's. "It created itself. There's a difference."

Sylar sighed. There was no way this Nate would tell him anything he could understand, so he dropped it, turning to Kate. "I take it you have an ability."

Nate smiled. "Time Traveler."

Sylar nodded slowly. "I figured as much."

Nate looked at him. "Of course, I know your ability."

"Oh?"

Nate chuckled darkly. "Everyone's heard of the infamous Sylar."

Sylar raised an eyebrow, turning to Nate.

Nate smiled. "I'm not scared of you."

"You should be."

Nate's smile widened. "I should, but I'm not."

Sylar looked at him for a moment, then turned back to Kate. "Is there any way we can get her to see us?"

Nate sighed. "I wish. No, there's no way. We're stuck waiting for Kate to find us."

Sylar snorted. "I'm not exactly the waiting type."

"Too bad. There's nothing else we can do."

Sylar's eyes narrowed, and he tried once more to touch Kate. His hand passed right through her.

Kate suddenly stood up.

"She can't find you." Nate explained. "So she's going to look the old-fashioned way."

"You mean flying above the planet and asking heroes to look out of security cameras?"

Nate chuckled. "Something like that."

* * *

There was nothing else to do, so Sylar followed Kate.

Nate had come along, but had fallen behind quickly, unwilling to fly along with them, simply because he couldn't, and didn't exactly trust Sylar enough to hold him telekinetically. Sylar kept up with Kate easily. But there was a constant fear in the back of his mind, a single question that refused to let go.

Why was Kate doing this?

He'd murdered her brother. He'd done things to her that no one should do to anyone. Her family was split apart because of him. And now, she was his only chance of getting out of here alive.

It wasn't long before Kate was knocking on the door of some apartment. Sylar recognized it.

"Kate, what are you DOING? Peter will KILL me if he…" Sylar trailed off. Peter couldn't see him. He was safe enough.

The door opened, revealing Peter Petrelli, looking as though he'd just woken up. "Kate?"

"Peter. You're here. Good." She looked at him. "Sorry to burst in like this, but we have a problem."

Peter's eyes lit up, and suddenly he didn't look quite so exhausted. "What kind of problem?"

"Someone's missing."

"Who?"

Kate flinched. "Does it matter?"

Peter looked at her. "Of course it does."

Kate swallowed. "It's… Sylar." Her voice shrank.

Peter rolled his eyes. "If that's it, I'm going back to bed."

"No, Peter, wait." Kate grabbed Peter's arm, stopping him as he turned around.

Peter looked at her, and she sighed. "I know you hate Sylar." She said. "But we have to help him, Peter. He's out there, somewhere, and most likely, he has no idea what's going on."

Peter snorted. "Let him rot. That psychopath gets exactly what he deserves."

Sylar tensed, wanting desperately to hurt Peter but knowing it would do no good.

Kate looked down. "Everyone deserves a chance. Even Sylar. He can change."

Peter rolled his eyes. "There you go again, Kate! Sylar can change. I'll be holding my breath for that one." He snorted. "Sylar will never change, Kate. No second chance is going to fix him. He's a killer, Kate. And that's all he'll ever be."

"I don't think so." Kate said defiantly.

"Look at the FACTS, Kate!" Peter's voice was rising. "Sylar even SAID, he's NEVER going to CHANGE! He deserves whatever he gets, as FAR as I'M concerned."

"But that's not your call, Peter!" Kate spat.

Sylar looked at the two of them. He'd always known Kate would stick up for him when the other heroes said this kind of stuff about him. He always knew that Kate would fight to give him another chance, even if it meant turning her back on heroes she was supposed to agree with, even her family.

But he never knew it had gotten this bad.

Kate and Peter were, clearly, no longer friends. If anything, they hated each other. It was clear in Peter's eyes that he would kill Kate if he had the chance.

"It's not YOURS EITHER, KATE!" Peter snarled.

"You CAN'T decide who LIVES AND DIES, PETER!" Kate spat out the words like acid. "EVEN IF IT'S SYLAR!"

"You could have saved a lot of LIVES, Kate!" Peter snapped. "All you had to do was kill him! Slide a knife in the back of his head! You're the only one with a CHANCE!"

"Only because Sylar TRUSTS me NOT to kill him! Otherwise I wouldn't HAVE that chance!"

Peter snarled, his hand sparkling with blue electricity. "It doesn't matter, Kate!"

"It DOES, PETER! I'm NOT a killer, and I'm NOT A TRAITOR!"

"Well, you COULD have FOOLED me!" Peter hissed.

"SHUT UP!" Kate pulsed, a small pulse that threw Peter across the room despite its size. "This is what I BELIEVE in, PETER! If you don't like it, OH WELL! That's YOUR problem, NOT MINE!"

Peter wiped blood off of his lip and launched a bolt of electricity towards Kate. It had been aimed for her face, but her hand whipped up and caught it instead. Sylar saw it course through her.

Kate snarled. "Look, PETER. This is getting us NOWHERE. Are you going to help me, or what?"

"There is no way I'd EVER help you bring that murderer back." Peter snarled, his expression dark.

"Then SAY THAT!" Kate spat. She whirled around and walked out.

Peter shot a murderous glare to Kate before closing the door. Sylar did the same for Peter, though he wasn't aware of it.

Kate walked out in angry strides, going faster with each step. Sylar followed her, wondering what she'd do next.

He never expected her to do what she did. She turned a corner, made sure she was alone, then leaned against the wall, and slid to the floor. She started to sob, a heartbreaking sound that made Sylar's heart lurch. Tears streamed down her face.

Sylar had no idea it had gotten this bad. He knew that Kate wasn't exactly Peter's favorite person in the world, but he didn't know that he HATED her.

Sylar's heart skipped a beat. She was doing all this… because of HIM.

Sylar sighed and sat down next to her. If only she'd never met him. If only he hadn't killed her mother. All this had happened because Sylar had wanted to make sense of the world. But it seemed the world had its own plans, throwing Kate Mendez into his life, throwing everything off balance.

And now, here he was. There was only one chance of anyone ever finding him. Kate. The girl whose brother he'd just murdered. The girl whose parents he'd killed. The girl whose entire family had split up because of HIM. The girl he'd murdered before, and tried numerous times afterwards.

She was his only hope.

Nate had finally caught up, apparently, because he turned the corner, saw the situation, and sat down on the other side of Kate.

He murmured something softly in Kate's ear, but Sylar didn't try and listen. He was too wrapped in his own thoughts to wonder about that.

Kate continued to sob. She stayed like that for almost five minutes, unable to keep calm anymore.

Finally, she composed herself, chocking back sobs and drying her eyes. She tried to keep her breathing steady.

"She's scared." Nate said. "She doesn't completely disagree with Peter about everything. Just you."

Sylar looked at Kate, ignoring the dark-haired, dark-eyed man next to her. "It'll be all right…" he whispered to her, even though she couldn't hear him. Maybe that was why he could say that. Because she would never hear it. She couldn't rub it in his face that serial killer Sylar was trying to comfort a fourteen-year-old girl. She couldn't say that he'd changed. Because she would never know.

Nate looked at him curiously, but said nothing.

Kate took a deep breath and stood up. She had to find Sylar.

She started to walk, and soon she was out of the building. Sylar continued to follow her, and, this time, Nate kept up, for the most part.

Kate kept searching. She looked everywhere. And she asked everyone. Most reactions were the same as Peter's, and as the day went on, Sylar saw how bad things really were for Kate as more then one scar was added that day. Most of their replies were less civil then Peter's had been.

Finally, she walked up the door to Kathy and Kala's house, though Sylar was unaware of who lived there. She knocked on the door. Kathy opened it.

"Hi." Kate whispered. Sylar's eyes widened. Kate really wanted to find him. Obviously, or else she wouldn't be here, with the family that hated her.

Kathy glared at her. "What do you want?" She snarled.

Kate flinched. "I need to talk to Kala." She replied.

"She's not here." Kathy snapped. "But I'll tell her you stopped by."

Kate looked down. "Can you tell me where she is?"

Kathy glared at her. "No."

Kate sighed. "Right. Thank you Kathy."

"Is that it?" Kathy seemed like she was dying for a fight. She snarled out the words, spitting them out like acid.

"Actually…" Kate kept her eyes glued to the floor. "There is something else…" She sighed. "Have you seen…Sylar?" She squeaked out the words like she didn't want to say them, but knew she had to.

"Kate, you don't have to ask HER…" Sylar whispered to her. He'd long ago stopped caring weather or not she could hear him, instead deciding just to say whatever he felt he needed to.

Kathy rolled her eyes. "If I had, I would have done what you won't." She spat out the words. "I would have slid a knife in the back of that murderer's head."

Kate flinched. "Please, Kathy. He's missing. I can't find him…"

"GOOD!" Kathy snarled. "Leave him! Let him disappear forever. Why do I care?"

Kate looked down. "But I care."

Kathy rolled her eyes. "Why should you? What has he ever done for you, Kate?"

Kate kept her eyes on the floor. "Thank you for your help, Kathy." She turned around.

"Don't turn your BACK on ME!" Kathy snarled, a pulse shooting out of her arm and hitting Kate in the back. She fell to the ground. Instinctively, Sylar crouched down next to her to see if she was hurt.

Kate looked up, and for a moment, Sylar thought she could see him. But she simply wiped the blood off of her lip and turned to face her sister.

"Answer my question, Kate." Kathy spat out the name. "What has that LOW-LIFE ever done for you? He killed our parents. He killed JONATHON. He killed YOU for crying out loud! What else do you NEED?"

Kate looked down. It was obvious that every word stung with its own venom on her heart. "He's…My friend, Kathy. All right?" She looked at her twin sister, suddenly braver. What else did she have to lose?

"He's my FRIEND. I've saved his life, and, yes. He's saved mine." Kate stared boldly into Kathy's eyes.

Kathy looked at her sister, clearly disgusted. "I can't believe you, Kate. How could you call that MURDERER your FRIEND?"

"Because he IS." Kate replied. "And it's not entirely his fault that he's a murderer, Kathy. You know as well as I do that the abilities…"

"Made him a killer. Yeah yeah yeah." Kathy spat out the words. "But he won't try and CHANGE that, Kate! He NEVER will!"

Kate shrugged. "That's not our decision. It's his." She met her sister's gaze. "We can't just kill him before he's had a chance."

Kathy rolled her eyes. "He's HAD that CHANCE." She snarled, telekinetic energy building around her, invisible to normal humans, though telekinetics could easily feel it. "He's FAILED to TAKE IT."

Kate snarled, telekinetic energy surrounding her as well. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Please." Kathy snorted. "He's well past SECOND."

Sylar was stunned. Here Kate was, fighting with her sister, because of HIM. She was trying to defend HIM.

It made no sense. Kate saved lives. He destroyed them. Why would she even try and defend him?

Sylar looked at the two of them, practically at each other's throats. No one had ever acted like this. No one would dare. Everyone hated Sylar. That was how the world worked.

But Kate never did follow the world's rules.

Kathy snarled and whirled around. "Just go, Kate." She snapped. "Before I do something I'll regret."

Kate whirled around as well, and started walking. She kept walking until it was dark. Sylar followed her.

When the sun had set, Kate had flown back to her house. She wasn't going to find Sylar tonight, that much was obvious. She went to her room, and Sylar followed her.

Kate fell backwards onto her bed. Jamie had gone home now that she was here, but had promised to come back tomorrow with Eric to watch over Jonathon while Kate looked for Sylar. Kate had put on an emotionless mask when talking to them, and now Sylar realized that was exactly what it was. A mask.

Because, here, alone in her room, Kate truly revealed the pain she felt.

Kate obviously thought she was alone, because, as soon as her head touched the pillow, she burst into tears. She let out a long, tortured cry that made Sylar's heart skip a beat. She sobbed into the pillow, not knowing what else to do. Sylar had no idea. He hadn't thought… But looking at her now, it was obvious that this kind of this wasn't uncommon; that Kate was always trying to stand up for Sylar, and that everyone hated her because of it.

So, in a way, Sylar had turned everyone against her.

And she'd never said a thing about it.

Kate sobbed for hours. Sylar was painfully aware of each second, painfully aware that he'd caused this pain, that this was all his fault.

Finally, Kate could cry no more, and she gratefully allowed the darkness of unconsciousness to envelop her.


	39. Decision

Sylar had made his decision.

He knew that Kate couldn't hear him. But that didn't mean he couldn't talk to her.

Maybe, just maybe, it was because she couldn't hear him that he made the choice to tell her everything. Every secret. Every single human thought. Everything, no matter how insignificant.

He thought it might be a little corny, but he didn't really care. She couldn't hear him. What did he have to lose?

He looked at Kate, still fast asleep. "Hi." He whispered.

He flinched. 'Hi.' He was so STUPID. This whole idea was stupid. Kate couldn't hear him; he was only going to make a fool of himself.

But then he remember that tortured cry she'd let out before she'd fallen asleep. He remembered her sobbing, the tears streaming down her face because of the things her 'friends' had said to her. He remembered that she'd done that because of him.

He took a deep breath and tried again. "I wish I knew why you did that, Kate." They were the first words that would come out. They seemed to work. He looked at the sleeping fourteen-year-old in front of him, took another deep breath, and continued.

"I'm a killer, Kate." He whispered. "You keep trying to change me, but you never will. I'm not… a hero. I…I just wish I knew why you keep trying."

He sighed. "I had no idea, Kate. I…I knew you would tell the other heroes that I deserved a chance…but I didn't know they…hated you. I didn't know you… had to go through this." He looked down. "I didn't know you did this… for me."

He listened to Kate's quiet breathing for a moment, before beginning again. "You know as well as I do that I don't deserve that. I don't deserve your defense for me. I don't deserve any of it." He found his voice was starting to rise. "I never asked for it, Kate! Any of it!" He sighed. This was helping no one. "I never asked for you to… defend me. I never wanted it. I don't care if the other heroes hate me, Kate." He looked at her. "But that's not all is it?"

Kate murmured in her sleep, but Sylar couldn't understand it.

Sylar sighed. "You were told to kill me, weren't you? That's why Peter's so furious. He asked you to kill me."

There was silence for a moment, the only noise coming from Kate's irregular heartbeat.

Sylar looked down. "And you wouldn't do it. Because… You trust me." He sighed. "I don't know why you would even think about trusting me, Kate. I'm a KILLER. I'll always be a KILLER. I'll never be anything else. It's WHO I AM."

Kate mumbled something. Sylar's eyes widened. Kate said the same thing again, louder this time.

"Rosa…" The word was quiet, indistinct, but defiantly that word. Rosa. The name that had confused Sylar for a long time now.

He looked at her and sighed. "Yeah. There's that too. There's too much I don't know about you, Kate. Too many… unsolved problems. "His eyes traveled to hers, closed in sleep. "Rosa's one of them."

Again, there was silence. Sylar sighed.

"I've never understood you, Kate. For a while, I gave up trying." He chuckled darkly. "But, like you say, that's not really in my nature, is it?"

Kate turned around, her back to him.

He sighed. "I don't know, Kate. But, being here…" he trailed off, and then began again. "This is a lot like dying, Kate. I mean, it seems like it. Like I'm seeing what would happen if I died." He looked out the window above her bed. "You're the only one who cares. I'm gone, and everyone else is…overjoyed. No one else wants me back. Everyone wishes I'd stay lost…forever." He sighed. "And I know that you're the only person in the world who's wants to find me. Because you're scared… You're scared I won't have a chance. A chance to…" he looked down, and choked the word out. "Change."

He sighed. "I'm not going to change, Kate. You can give that up right now. But I still can't believe you'd go this far over… a false hope. Do you really think that I'd change? Even in… a million years?"

Unknown to Sylar, Kate was awake. Her dark blue eyes were open and facing the wall. Her breath came out in a cloud from the chill of the open window, though she wasn't cold. She was never cold anymore.

And more then that, she felt like… like there was hope. Somewhere, there was hope beyond this storm, a single ray of sunlight pouring in from the darkness.

Sylar sighed. "But… There's something I need to tell you, Kate." He looked down. "You're right. Gabriel Gray is still there." He said the words in a quiet voice, unwilling to truly admit his one weakness. "I know that now. Because… why else would I have taken that bullet for you? Why else would I have… well, let you live this long? Because you're right. Maybe, just maybe, there's a small shred of humanity." He snorted. "If you can call it 'human.'"

Kate looked out of the window. A single tear streaked down her cheek. She couldn't hear the voice that was telling her everything she'd ever wanted to hear from Sylar. But, somehow, she knew it was there. She knew what Sylar was saying, even if she couldn't hear him.

Sylar sighed again. "You've gotten so good at looking emotionless, Kate. You've always had that cold look to your eyes, every time I saw you. So much so that I forgot…You're still somewhat human, Kate. You can still feel pain. You can feel it when someone says something like that. Someone doesn't have to die for you to feel something; you just feel it." He looked down. "You felt every comment from Peter. You felt everything they said. It hurt you, even though it wasn't something extreme." He kept his eyes glued to the floor. "I'd forgotten that you could still feel something like that."

"The pain never goes away." Kate whispered.

Sylar almost fell over. She could HEAR him?

"Sylar?" She whispered. "Are you there?"

"Kate? Kate I'm here!" Sylar started to wave his hands in front of her face.

"Sylar?" Kate looked out, unable to see him. "Sylar, I can't see you."

"Kate…" Sylar gently touched her cheek, knowing she wouldn't feel it. But his hand didn't go through. Sylar's eyes widened.

"Sylar." Kate's eyes widened as well. Carefully, she reached up and touched his hand. "I know you're there."

"Kate, I'm right here. Can you hear me?" Sylar was desperately trying to get her to hear him, to see him.

Kate kept her hands on his. "Sylar, can you hear me? Don't move."

"I can hear you, Kate." He stood perfectly still.

"Don't. Move." Kate brought her other hand up to his, still on her face. Carefully, she touched his hand with hers, both of them touching his. "Oh, what are we going to DO?"

Sylar looked at her. "Hiro, Kate. Get Hiro. Come on, Kate LISTEN. I'm stuck outside of time. Come on, Kate, come ON!"

But Kate couldn't hear him. "Am I crazy, Sylar? Are you really there?"

"I'm here!" he shouted. "Come on, Kate, I'm HERE!"

Kate's eyes drifted to his, and for a moment, Sylar thought she could see him. "Sylar… I know this isn't the best time, but I need to know…" She sighed. "Did you mean it? Is Gabriel still there?"

Sylar looked at her, his eyes widening. She'd HEARD him?

Slowly, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, his voice cracking. He didn't want anyone else to hear, if they could. "Yes, Kate. Yes, I did." He could only hope that SHE heard him. If she did, at least that she'd know she wasn't crazy. He was here…

A tear sparkled down Kate's cheek, and her eyes closed. "Thank you…" she whispered. Her eyes snapped open. "I know you're there, Sylar. I'm going to get you out. Don't worry."

Sylar nodded, though she couldn't see it.

Kate looked in his general direction. "No matter what I have to do." She said. Her voice was hard, her eyes cold. Sylar shivered at the tone in her voice. Whatever Kate planned to do, it wasn't pretty.

Kate knew what she was going to do. Her decision was final. There was no going back.

"Sylar?" She called out again.

"I'm still here." Sylar promised.

Kate looked around, hoping beyond all hope that he would hear her. "Listen. I need you to stay here tonight, ok? I have an idea." She looked down. "But I can't do it until tomorrow." She looked up, in the general direction of his eyes. "Promise me you'll stay. I'll need to know where you are."

Sylar nodded. "No worries, Kate. I'm not going anywhere."

She sat down on the bed, and he sat down next to her. There was silence for a long time.

"Sylar?" Kate finally asked.

"Yes?" Sylar replied. Every response was kept up with a hope that she would hear.

Kate looked down. "I wish you were here. I mean, I wish I didn't have to keep looking for you." A tear sparkled down her cheek. "I think I'm going to die tomorrow, Sylar. And the worst part is, the only person I can tell is a serial killer, and I don't even know if he can HEAR me!" Her words broke off in a sob.

Sylar looked at her, his eyes wide. "Who said anything about dying?"

Kate looked up. Clearly, she'd heard him. "You care?"

Sylar shrugged. He had no answer for that one.

She sighed. "If you must know, it's part of my idea. But I don't know if it will work…"

Sylar sighed, and tried once more to touch her. His hand went straight through the shoulder he'd put it on. The other hand, however, was the only way Kate knew he was there, so Kate had never let it go, transferring its hold from her cheek to HER hand.

There was silence for a moment.

"It's weird." Kate said after a moment. "Maybe you and I aren't… well, enemies, but neither are we friends." She chuckled darkly. "We're more like brother and sister, if you think about it."

"Oh, please." Sylar said sarcastically. "Don't even GO there."

Kate laughed, obviously hearing him. "Yeah, forget that. Weird statement, I know." She laughed again. "But, figuratively. You and I could never be best friends, we hate each other too much. But we can't be worst enemies, because I won't allow it."

Sylar chuckled darkly and tried to ruffle Kate's hair patronizingly. His hand went straight through. "That about sums it up."

Kate shrugged. Clearly, she hadn't heard him. "It's a love-hate relationship."

Sylar snorted. "With the hate being the dominant part, I think."

Kate shrugged again. "For you. But I don't think you're a half bad person, when you're not killing people."

Sylar sighed. "But that's the point, isn't it, Kate? We could never be…friends. We could never even talk to each other without getting into the same old argument."

"But you said so yourself. Part of Gabriel Gray is still there." She looked in his general direction. "And I'm not giving up until that part is complete."

Sylar sighed. "You'll have a long wait."

Kate clearly didn't hear him, because there was silence for a long time.

They said nothing for a few hours. When the sun slowly began to come up in the sight of Kate's window, Kate took a deep breath.

Sylar looked at her. "Are you scared?"

Kate nodded, the tears that had been partially hidden in the darkness now in full view. "A little."

"But you've never been scared of dying."

Kate looked in his general direction. "No. But he might not let you go."

Sylar looked down. "I figured as much. You're going to see Tom, aren't you?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah." She swallowed. "Truth be told, Sylar, Tom scares me more then you do."

Sylar looked at her. "Why?"

Kate looked back at him, in the general direction of his eyes. She was dead-on. "Because you can at least be reasoned with."

Sylar nodded slowly. "Makes sense."

"Yeah…" Kate's voice cracked. She looked towards the window, and there was silence.

As the sun climbed higher in the sky, the silence continued, and Kate grew more and more nervous.

Finally, the door opened, and Jamie entered in a blur of speed. "Hey, Kate. Are you going to go and look for Sylar?"

Sylar waited for Kate to tell Jamie that there was no need, that Sylar was right there, but Kate had other plans. "Yeah." She responded.

Sylar looked at her, surprised, but said nothing. If that was what she wanted to tell Jamie, then he wasn't going to interfere.

Once outside, though, he questioned it. "Why didn't you tell her?"

Kate looked down. "I don't want Jonathon knowing. He'd be too scared, and the poor kid doesn't need that right now." She sighed, keeping her eyes on the ground. "He doesn't need to wonder if his sister's going to make it back alive."

Sylar looked at her. "You don't exactly need it, either."

Kate shrugged. "I don't really care about that."

Sylar stopped in his tracks. His hand pulled against Kate's, and she stopped as well. She turned in his general direction. "What is it?"

Sylar looked at her. "You don't need to do this, Kate." He whispered.

Kate looked at him. "What?" She mocked. "Serial killer Sylar's showing concern for someone else?"

Sylar glared at her, but soon stopped, defeated. "Yes, Kate. Yes I am."

Kate's eyes widened. "Sylar…" She looked at him, her eyes looking for his.

Sylar sighed. "I don't want you doing this, Kate. I'll get out some other way. But you're going to get yourself killed."

Kate could see where he was going with this, and tried desperately to stop it. "And you care? You've always tried to kill me."

Sylar looked at her. Even he didn't know why he was doing this. "Kate, the world's been upside down ever since I met you. I think I'd be lying if I said I knew why I was doing this." He sighed. "But you have a life to live, Kate. You have a brother to take care of." He sighed. "And I can't die. I'll be fine, Kate."

Kate's eyes were wide. "No, Sylar, I'm going to get you out…"

Sylar shook his head. "No, Kate. You're not."

Kate looked towards him. "No, Sylar, don't do this. Don't do this…"

"I have to, Kate."

And Sylar's hand went through hers. Slowly, quietly he walked away, keeping his eyes on Kate.

"Sylar?" Kate called his name out. "SYLAR?"

But it was too late. Sylar was gone.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. Had to end it right here, it was too perfect. The next chapter should be longer. :) **


	40. Consequences

Sylar took a deep breath.

Even he didn't know why he'd done that. Why he'd just…left Kate there, alone, with no idea on where he was. He didn't know what he was going to do now. All he knew was that he'd done the right thing, for the first time in a long time.

He sat down, placing his head in his hands. Maybe he would find a way out of here someday. Maybe Kate wasn't his only hope.

He snorted. Like he believed that. There would be no other chance. There was nothing, and no ONE, else. Kate was the only person in the world who cared enough to try and find him, to go to Tom and ask him to let Sylar go.

"I don't believe it."

Sylar turned to face the speaker. He should have expected as much.

"Believe it, Tom." Sylar spat. "I'm not letting Kate get herself killed because of me."

Tom looked at Sylar, his eyes wide. "You just…let her go." Tom's voice was soft, barely rising over a whisper. "The only person in the world who could have saved you…"

Sylar sighed and turned around, not wanting to talk to anyone. He had no idea why he'd done what he had. He just knew he wouldn't take it back. He wouldn't let Kate die for him.

"I would have let you go, Sylar." Tom snarled. "You know that, don't you?"

Sylar nodded slowly. "I know. But I don't care."

"You know you can never get out, Sylar." Tom spat out the words like acid. "I'll never let you go so long as Kate is alive."

Sylar shrugged. "She'll die eventually, Tom. I never will."

Tom glared at him, though Sylar had his back to him. "You'll be stuck here, Sylar. Forever. I'll never let you out."

Sylar shrugged. "Fine. See if I care."

Tom's eyes widened. "Why do you care if she lives or dies, Sylar? She's just another person in your way. If I killed her, she could never interfere with you again."

Sylar turned around slowly, facing Tom. "I know that."

Tom's eyes couldn't be wider. "Then why won't you let me kill her? All your problems would be OVER!"

Sylar was suddenly on his feet, his hand at Tom's throat, lifting him into the air. His eyes glinted murderously. "You WILL leave Kate alone." He snarled. "I don't care who you THINK you are or what you THINK you can do. You will leave Kate Mendez alone or you will NEVER see daylight again."

Tom laughed, a hysterical laugh that bubbled up his throat before he could stop it. "What are you going to do, Sylar?" He giggled. "Kill me?" A cruel, venomous smile crossed his face.

And suddenly, he disappeared.

He was behind Sylar before he could blink. A bolt of electricity slammed into him. Sylar snarled and whirled around.

Tom snarled. "Kate is MY problem, Sylar. She's always LAUGHING at me!"

Sylar rolled his eyes. "Tom, no one is LAUGHING at you! Why can't you SEE that?"

Tom screeched inhumanly, and the ground underneath them began to shake. But Sylar didn't care anymore. He hovered just above the ground, still aiming for Tom. Tom fired off energy pulses, but Sylar was unfazed. Tom was incredibly powerful. Even Sylar didn't know how powerful.

But he was inexperienced.

Sylar snarled and launched his own pulse. It caught Tom in the chest, and he flew backwards. He caught himself, and landed on the ground.

"You'll never understand, Sylar!" Tom spat. "All I want is Kate! I could have left you, Kathy, Kala, and Jonathon ALONE! I could have left everyone else ALONE! But you HAD TO INTERFERE!" He screeched again, and the ground shook more violently.

Sylar snarled and launched a bolt of electricity towards him.

But Tom caught it in his hand, and suddenly everything seemed to freeze. The ground stopped shaking. Tom didn't fire off any more pulses. The electricity sparkled in his hand, and his head tilted to one side, as though he was listening to something.

Tom's all-too-aware eyes landed on Sylar, and he chuckled darkly. "But it seems you'll have to wait, Sylar." He smiled. "It seems Kate has other plans." He laughed and took a step back. Still laughing, Tom disappeared. The sound of his laughter echoed in Sylar's mind for a long time afterwards. And then he realized what Tom had said.

"Kate." He whispered. "Oh no…"

* * *

_Come on, Tom. I know you can hear me. Show yourself! _

Kate sent the thought out across the world. It would only be picked up by Tom. She could feel his mind. He was out there, somewhere.

"Hello, Kate."

Kate whirled around to face the speaker. "Tom."

Tom smiled darkly. "Who else?"

Kate glared at him. "I'm only going to ask this once, Tom. Where's Sylar?"

Tom chuckled. "Ah, yes. Straight to the point. I see." He smiled. "Well, I'll be straight to the point then, shall I?"

Kate's eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Tom?"

"What have I always wanted, Kate?" Tom's all-too-aware eyes locked on hers. "I want you to stop laughing at me."

"You want me dead." Kate translated.

Tom smiled. "Now you're getting it."

Kate sighed and rolled her eyes. "You want to fight, Tom, I'll fight. Just let Sylar go."

Tom chuckled and shook his head slowly. "I don't think so, Kate. There's only one deal I'll make."

Kate's eyes narrowed. "I'm listening."

Tom smiled. "I want you to take Sylar's place."

* * *

Sylar didn't know what else to do, so he started running. He figured that Kate would most likely take this somewhere where no one could get hurt. Nowhere public. So, where would she go?

He took to the air. Of course!

When Kate had disguised herself as a ghost, The Blue-Eyed Phantom, she'd had more then one place she'd stayed, as a way of keeping herself hidden. He'd heard her call them the 'Phantom Hideouts' in her mind.

And there was one in particular, one where no one could get hurt…

He flew as fast as he could. He had to keep Kate from getting herself killed…

When he'd landed, he'd seen them, and let out a sigh of relief. He ran up right next to Kate.

"Kate! Whatever he says, don't listen!" He tried desperately to get her attention. "Please! Come on, Kate!" He waved his hands in front of her face.

"I don't think so, Kate." Tom was saying. "There's only one deal I'll make."

Kate's eyes narrowed. "I'm listening."

Tom smiled. "I want you to take Sylar's place."

Sylar's eyes widened. "No. Kate…" He looked at her. Carefully, he put his hand on her cheek. It had worked before, hadn't it?

Sylar smiled as his hand stayed solid, not passing through her cheek. Kate's eyes widened and raised her hand to his. "Sylar?" her voice cracked.

"I'm here." He whispered.

Tom glared at Sylar in annoyance. "Stay out of this, Sylar." He snarled.

Sylar looked past Kate, where Nate Thorsen was standing. Suddenly, it became clear. Nate was a time traveler. Therefore, he'd been trying to break them out of this place, this place outside of time. And it worked, if only partially. That was why Kate had been able to hear Sylar the night before. And why she could feel his hand now.

"Sylar…" Kate whispered. "You need a chance to change…"

Tom kept glaring at Sylar.

Sylar ignored him. "Kate… Don't do this."

Kate's eyes searched for Sylar's. "I have to."

Sylar put his other hand on her other cheek. It stayed solid. "Listen to me, Kate. Don't do this. Don't do this for me." He looked down. "You know I don't deserve it."

"Sylar…" Kate looked around, her eyes still searching for him. "I need to do this. You can still change." Carefully, she brushed his hands aside.

Sylar took a step back, unable to understand what was happening. "Kate…no…"

But Kate had made her decision. She turned to Tom, her eyes bright and determined. "All right, Tom. Let Sylar go. I'll do what you want."

Tom smiled, a dark, venomous smile that sent shivers down Kate's spine.

Kate raised her hand up. "But first." She looked in the general direction of where Sylar was standing. "I want to talk to him." Her eyes traveled back to Tom. "Actually talk. I want to be able to see and hear him."

Tom's smile widened. "All right, Kate. I'll agree to that."

Kate's eyes narrowed as Tom walked over to her. He kept smiling, so she didn't move. He placed his hand on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Kate did the same.

When she opened her eyes, she saw him.

"Sylar!" She exclaimed.

Sylar's eyes widened. She could SEE him? He walked over to her.

"Kate…" He looked at her.

Kate walked over to him, and he tried to place his hand on her cheek. It stayed solid. Kate smiled.

"You're ok." She breathed.

Sylar looked at her, his eyes wide. "Of course I am, Kate. " He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Oh…Kate why are you DOING this?" He could feel his voice rising as he grew more and more furious with Kate's decision. "Why are you DOING this… for me?"

Kate looked down. "Because you have a chance now, Sylar. A second chance." She looked into his eyes, determined. "Please don't waste it."

Sylar looked at her. Though it wouldn't have been obvious to anyone else, Sylar had been around Kate long enough to notice that she was holding back tears. He sighed. "But I can't PROMISE that, Kate." His eyes locked on hers. "You should have just left me."

Kate smiled. "I should have. But I didn't." The smile widened. "I do a lot of things that I shouldn't, Sylar. Like trust you."

"Like make all of your 'friends' furious at you when you don't kill me." Sylar continued, raising an eyebrow.

Kate shrugged. "That too."

Sylar looked at her. "You never said anything."

Kate looked back at him. "You never asked."

"I never thought you'd do something like that, Kate. Everyone hates you." He looked down. "Even your own family."

Kate shrugged again. "You always knew that one."

Sylar looked at her. "I never knew it was THIS BAD."

Kate's eyes locked on his. "I made my decision, and I'm sticking to it." Her eyes were bright with determination.

Sylar shook his head slowly. "I'll never understand you, Kate."

She smiled. "No one does, and no one ever will."

Sylar smiled as well. "Yeah. That sounds about right."

There was silence for a second.

"Where are we, anyway?" Kate finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

Sylar shrugged. "I was told we're outside of time."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "That's possible?"

"Apparently."

"Now you can laugh forever, and no one will ever hear you." Tom interrupted the conversation, and Kate suddenly remembered that he was there. "It's your prison, Kate. From now on." He laughed hysterically. "A prison worse then death."

Kate shrugged, turning to Sylar. "I can live with that."

Tom let out a hysterical chuckle.

Kate sighed, and Sylar looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sylar asked.

Kate smiled. "Positive."

"Good." Tom said, again breaking into the conversation. "Because I think this has gone on long enough." He placed his hand on Sylar's shoulder, closed his eyes, and disappeared.

Kate was alone.

* * *

Sylar almost punched Tom then and there, but, unfortunately, he disappeared again before Sylar had a chance.

Sylar looked at the area surrounding him. He was still in the 'Phantom hideout,' as Kate liked to call it. So, obviously, Kate was still here. Just… outside of time.

"Kate?" Sylar called out. "I know you can hear me."

There was no reply.

Sylar looked down. "I'll tell your brother, if you want me to." He kept his eyes planted on the ground. "I mean, obviously someone needs to tell him…"

He sighed.

And that's when he felt it. Someone's hand touching his cheek.

"Kate." He whispered. His hand went to the invisible one on his cheek. "I'm here."

The hand gently traced something on his forehead. A simple line, that went all the way across it.

"Oh…" Sylar nodded slowly. "Right." He looked down.

It was obvious, now that he thought about it. Jonathon wouldn't exactly be happy to see him. He'd just tried to kill him. If anything, it would probably terrify him to see Sylar again.

Sylar thought about this for a moment. "So…I'll ask Jamie to tell him?''

The hand traced the line again.

"But… I haven't taken Jamie's ability…"

Again, he felt Kate's hand trace the line on his forehead.

He sighed, trying to concentrate. He felt Kate tap her knuckles on his forehead.

And that's when he realized. "You have Jonathon's ability."

* * *

Kate almost cheered. "Yes! Come on, Sylar! I have Jonathon's ability! So…?"

Sylar was thinking, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose. "So… you want to get it back to him?"

Kate smiled. "You're getting there…"

"But… how…" Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "You can hear thoughts outside of time. Jonathon could hear my future son's Death Scream… so you can hear people's thoughts right now… and they can hear you!"

Kate was jumping up and down like a five-year-old who had found (and eaten) a bag of sugar. "YES! Yes yes yes YES!"

Sylar smiled. "I should have known. You always have a plan."

Kate grinned. "Don't tell Tom that."

Sylar smiled, though he didn't hear her. "So. You want to talk to Jonathon."

Kate traced a word on Sylar's hand. A name.

Sylar focused on it for a moment, trying to figure out what she was trying to say. After a moment, he realized. "Hiro."

Kate nodded. "Yes! I need you to go to Hiro, Sylar. Come on…"

Sylar thought about this for a moment. "So… we need to find Hiro?"

Kate smiled. "You're getting it. If I'm outside of time, Hiro can get me out. Easy. But he'd never believe you if you were alone, so…"

Sylar was on the same train of thought she was. "Hiro could get you out… But he'd need you to tell him, because he'd never believe me…"

Kate smiled again. "That's it! Ha!"

Sylar smiled as well. "All right, then. We need to find Hiro."

* * *

Sylar knocked on the door. Hiro was inside, he was sure of it.

Someone called out something in Japanese.

"Just a minute." Kate translated, though Sylar couldn't hear her. She'd decided to teach herself Japanese a while ago, since she'd been in Japan a number of times since she'd met Hiro. Or rather, Jonathon, who was fluent in a number of languages, as he'd read many people's minds when he was a child, had decided to teach her.

The door opened, and Hiro came out smiling. The smile disappeared as soon as he saw Sylar.

"Brain Man." He whispered in Japanese.

"Hello, Hiro." Sylar said.

_Calm down, Hiro. _Kate focused on that thought, and nothing else.

It worked. _Kate?_

Kate smiled, and gently touched Sylar's shoulder, letting him know that it had worked. _Hello, Hiro. We need your help._

_ You…You're with Sylar? Where?_

_ It's a long story. _Kate found herself becoming exhausted. She hadn't tried this earlier with Sylar for this reason. She didn't want to become too exhausted before she had a chance to talk to Hiro.

_Sylar can explain. _She sent the thought to Hiro, and then started gasping. She felt like she couldn't move. It was taking all of her energy trying to send her thoughts to Hiro. She didn't know how Jonathon had done it.

The answer came to her before the question really came out. Jonathon had practiced. A lot.

Hiro looked at Sylar, one eyebrow raised. "Where is Kate?"

Sylar took a deep breath. "I think I should explain."

Hiro nodded, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

* * *

When Sylar had finished, Hiro's eyes were wide.

"So Kate is… trapped?"

Sylar nodded. "Outside of time." He'd left out the parts about Nate Thorsen. He figured it was irrelevant, but promised himself he would tell Kate everything later.

Hiro thought about this for a moment. Of all the other heroes, he was one of the few who didn't really hate Kate. He didn't have the same opinions as she did, but he wouldn't hate her because of it. "So you want me to try and go outside of time… and bring her back?"

Sylar nodded slowly. "That's why we're here."

_He's telling the truth, Hiro. _Kate sent the thought to Hiro. Her head still ached, but she'd had some time to let herself rest before trying to send her thoughts to Hiro.

Hiro nodded. "I believe him." He said, for Kate's benefit. He turned to Sylar. "I'll do it. For her." His eyes narrowed. "Though why she did this for you, I'll never understand."

Unseen by the others, Kate rolled her eyes.

Hiro closed his eyes and concentrated. To Sylar, it looked like he disappeared. But to Kate, nothing seemed to change.

Hiro opened his eyes, clearly exhausted. "Kate!" He exclaimed.

Kate's face broke into a smile. "Hiro! You did it!"

Hiro nodded. He looked like he would collapse any second. "Let's get out of here."

Kate nodded, and Hiro placed a hand on her shoulder. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

* * *

When Hiro returned, so did Kate.

Sylar's face broke into a smile when he saw the fourteen-year-old appear in front of him. "Hello, Kate."

Kate smiled. "You can see me?"

Sylar nodded.

The smile widened.

Behind Kate, Hiro was exhausted. Blood was dribbling out of his nose. He practically fell onto the chair behind him.

Kate turned around. "Hiro! Are you ok?"

Hiro nodded slowly. "Fine." He whispered.

Kate looked at him, concerned. "You need to get some sleep."

Hiro had no objections, nodding a few times, each time slower then the one before it, before blacking out right there in front of them.

Kate smiled. "He's exhausted. Let's get out of here." She turned to Sylar, and then walked past him, out the door.

Sylar didn't even think twice before following her. It was only later that he realized that he could have taken Hiro's power then and there. That Kate could have been brushed aside if she tried to stop him. That Hiro was too weak to really fight, to do anything to stop him.

But, right now, he didn't care.

* * *

A while later, Kate was sitting on top of a high building, her feet hanging over the edge. Sylar was sitting next to her. Kate had told Jamie that she'd found Sylar over the phone. She said she'd be out a bit late that night. Jamie had understood.

There was silence as they sat there. So many secrets had been revealed over these past few days, secrets that may have been best hidden.

Kate sighed. "So…"

Sylar looked at her.

Kate looked back at him. "You were going to stay there. To save my life."

Sylar shrugged. "Yeah. I guess I was."

Kate smiled. "You're a little more human then you care to admit, I think."

Sylar snorted. "If you can call it human."

Kate smiled. "Well, as human as anyone like us can be." She looked at him. "But that's not the point."

Sylar looked down.

Kate looked back out at the city around them. "You know… I always kept it hidden from you… what I did, everyday. How most of the heroes…" She looked down. "Hated me."

Sylar looked at her.

She looked back. "But I'm actually kind of glad you found out."

Sylar shrugged. "I just wish I knew why you do that, Kate. You know… You know that I don't deserve it."

Kate smiled. "I know. But I do it anyway."

Sylar shook his head slowly. "I'll never understand you, Kate…"

Kate smiled and looked back out at the city. "Yeah…"

There was silence.

Finally, Sylar spoke up. "Kate, there's something I need to tell you."

Kate looked at him. "What?"

Sylar looked back at her. "Do you know anyone named Nate?"

"Nate?" Kate thought about it for a moment. "I don't think so…"

"Nate Thorsen." Sylar clarified.

Kate's eyes snapped towards him. "Thorsen?"

Sylar looked at her, confused by the sudden excitement in her eyes. "Yes…"

"Are you sure?" Kate was getting excited, her eyes suddenly bright. "Where? What did he say?"

Sylar looked at her. "Kate, calm down." He raised an eyebrow. "What's so important about that name?"

Kate looked down, and her voice grew quiet. "John's last name… was Thorsen."


	41. Secrets

Sylar's eyes were wide. "Oh…" It was the only thing he could think to say.

Kate looked down. "Yeah…" She looked back at him. "So… what did…Nate… say? Who…Who was he?"

Sylar looked at her. "He didn't really say anything, Kate." Sylar searched his memory for anything that would have helped her. "He was… a time traveler. Tom had taken him outside of time as well…" He turned to Kate. "He was always resisting it. That's why you were able to hear me."

Kate's eyes were bright with fury. "And… what? You didn't think to SAY any of this?" She snarled. "Sylar, we can't just leave him there!"

Sylar looked at her, surprised at her sudden anger. "Kate, there wasn't a chance." His eyes met hers. "Besides, Tom's going to figure out you left anyway. We can get him out of there then."

Kate's fury died as quickly as it had come. She took a deep breath, then let it out in a sigh. "You're right." She looked down. "I'm sorry. It's just…" She looked back up at him. "I can't help it. I miss him." She raised an eyebrow and chuckled darkly. "I think I'm allowed."

Sylar nodded slowly.

Kate sighed and looked down.

Sylar was surprised at how… _broken _Kate looked. She looked like she was… in pain. Her eyes stared out, tortured and alone, all alone, like she had been for as long as she could remember.

"I'm sorry."

The words were out of Sylar's mouth before he could stop them. He winced. Serial killer Sylar saying sorry to a fourteen-year-old girl. Things had defiantly changed.

Kate looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "You're…Sorry."

Sylar flinched and looked down. "Yes." He whispered.

The other eyebrow joined the first.

Sylar knew he was going to have to continue, if only to explain. He sighed. "I'm… sorry for what happened. I'm sorry you've had to do all this because of me. I'm…sorry I killed John. I'm sorry for everything."

Kate's eyes were wide. For a long time, no one said anything. Finally, Kate broke the silence.

She sighed. "Sylar…" She looked down, shook her head slowly, and chuckled. She looked back at him. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say something like that."

"Don't get used to it." Sylar growled.

Kate smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Sylar glared at her, but gave up after a moment, defeated. "I can't bring John back, Kate."

Kate's smile grew. "I think you just did the closest thing to it."

Sylar sighed and stood up. "If that's what you want to think."

He started to walk away, but Kate called out, stopping him.

"Sylar."

He turned to face her.

Her face broke into a smile. "See you tomorrow?"

Sylar sighed. "Why not?"

Her smile widened. "Thank you, Sylar. I know that was hard."

Sylar shrugged. He didn't really have an answer for that.

He turned around and walked away.

* * *

He couldn't stop running. His lungs were screaming for air.

He felt himself collapse to the ground. He didn't care that his hands started to bleed against the rough asphalt road. He didn't care about anything. He just needed to BREATHE.

The air couldn't come fast enough, and yet it came too fast, forcing him to cough. He fell to the side and rolled onto his back. He was exhausted. He couldn't breathe.

Being on his back did him no good. He couldn't breathe. He got back on his hands and knees. At least now he could breathe, if only a little.

The disgusting, polluted air never felt so good as it flew into his lungs. His hands and face were covered in dirt. His hands and knees were scraped up from falling over, the skin torn, blood pouring out. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything.

_Rosa. Oh, Rosa I'm so sorry. So sorry…_

The thought consumed him. It was all there was. There was nothing else. There could never be anything else. He'd tried his best, and he'd failed. He'd never find her. Never again would he see her, never again would those dark blue eyes look at him, holding such secrets, secrets he had to unlock.

Tears flowed down his face. He couldn't stop them. He didn't know weather it was because he couldn't breathe, couldn't move, or because he would never see Rosa again. His goal had disappeared. He would never see her again…

_So sorry…_

"Hey."

The voice was as unwelcome as it was unexpected. Someone else was here? Why couldn't he be left alone? Why couldn't he die in peace? Or was someone else here to see the human freak show?

Someone crouched down next to him. He looked up. Dirty blonde hair fell into the man's face, where bright, wild eyes stared at him.

"Do I know you?" The man asked.

He didn't want to respond. He didn't have the air to respond. He just looked at the man, still gasping for air.

"Are you all right?" The man kept on with his questions. Why did people ask so many QUESTIONS? Why couldn't they leave him alone?

"Rosa…" He felt himself whisper the single word. His voice cracked. His throat was sore.

The man looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "I know you…" His head tilted slightly to one side.

He felt cold fingers in his mind. He didn't know what they were. But he felt them sort through his memories, look through his past. It didn't hurt, but he didn't like it.

The man smiled, a dark, cold smile that sent chills down his spine.

"Well, well." He said, the smile widening. A hysterical giggle burst through his lips. "This is interesting."

He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He wanted to punch this man, to throw his fist into his nose and run, run as fast as he could, run away until he found her. Rosa.

The man laughed, a hysterical laugh that made his blood run cold. "You want to find Rosa?" He giggled again. "Well, as it happens, I know where she is…"

Despite everything, he found himself want to sob, to beg this man to take him to her. He was tired, so tired…

"But, well, the problem is…" The man giggled again. "I'm not very happy with her. Not at all. She's done something to me." He leaned in closer. "She laughed at me."

_Get over it. _He found himself wanting to spit the words out at this man. _So, someone laughed at you. It happens all the time. Why does it matter?_

The man spat in the ground. "IT MATTERS!" He screeched. "IT will ALWAYS MATTER!"

He tried desperately to get up, but he couldn't move. He wanted to run. He hadn't said anything. It was almost as if… But…No! This man was insane. Nothing more. But… it didn't matter. He just had to get away…

But the man just laughed. "You're laughing too, aren't you?" He giggled. "You're LAUGHING at me."

"N…No." He breathed out the words. He had to get up, had to run…

But it was no use. He felt his legs and arms responding. They SHOULD move. But they wouldn't. It was as though some invisible force was keeping him still, keeping him from running…

The man laughed, and he was sure of it. He was dead. This man was going to kill him. There was no sanity in those bright, wild eyes. This was the sort of man who shot first, and asked questions later.

But still, instinct made him try. "Pl…Please." The plea was so desperate, he surprised himself. He wanted to LIVE. He wanted to see Rosa again. Oh…Rosa…

But the man just laughed. There was no way he was human. He could see that now.

"But I'm giving you what you want." The man said, forcing back a hysterical giggle. "Isn't this what you want? To see your darling Rosa again?"

But he couldn't hear him. He couldn't feel anything anymore. The crushing darkness was no longer something to fight against. It was an escape. An escape from something more horrible then death. It was an escape from that laughter, from this man, from this horrible fate that he never expected.

_Please not here. _They were his last thoughts before the darkness swallowed him. _Please. I want Rosa to know. Please. NOT HERE…_

But his cries were unanswered, and he gratefully slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

He'd traveled the alleys long enough to know what to do when you woke up in one. But none of his experience prepared him for what to do when you wake up in an alley with an insane man who says he knows where the person you're looking for is.

"You shouldn't be so scared." The man said, looking at him.

He couldn't say anything when those eyes landed on him. They were bright and wild, and looked like they'd seen one too many battlefields. Maybe he'd caused those wars. Who knew?

But he didn't care. Right now, there was only one thought on his mind. _Escape._

He needed to get out of there. For Rosa. He had to find her. So he needed to stay alive.

The man giggled. "I'm sorry. You won't have any chance of escape here. Not when I'm around."

_Then go away. _He wanted to spit the words out at the man, as though they were acid, burning in his mind, screaming at him to snarl out at the man in front of him. This man who was clearly insane.

"Insane?" The man looked at him, his bright eyes regarding him thoughtfully. "I think not." He sighed, closed his eyes, and leaned against the wall. "I just want the world to stop laughing at me. Is that so wrong?"

He said nothing. This man had a way of guessing people's thoughts. So he needed to think fast, make quick decisions, make sure he had no time to react when the time came.

The man's lips twitched, coming dangerously close to a smile. "You know nothing. Nothing at all."

But he didn't care. He made his decision. He got to his feet, and started to run. He ran and ran but it did nothing.

He turned around slowly, though not of his own doing. The man's hand was raised, turning slowly, and he felt his body correspond to the man's hand. He looked down, and found he was a few feet above the ground.

The man set him down gently, and he sat down. Escape really wasn't an option.

He didn't know why the man was able to lift him into the air with just a thought. He didn't know what he could do about it.

But right now, he didn't care. Maybe he really would take him to Rosa. Maybe things would go his way.

Eventually.

"That's the spirit!" The man giggled. "Think positive!"

He rolled his eyes.

The man giggled again. "Well, if I'm going to show you your dear beloved, I think you'll want my name." He extended a hand.

"Tom Terronson."

* * *

Nate was screaming. "Tom! You can't DO this! NO!" He tried desperately to get Tom's attention.

He collapsed to his hands and knees, exhausted from trying to stop Tom. Say anything you wanted about him, he was determined.

"Please!" He pleaded. He was desperate. "She's going to get hurt!"

But as he looked at Tom, he knew that was exactly why he was doing this. Because it would hurt Kate Mendez. And Nate knew that it would hurt her. More then that, it would break her. It would tear her heart to pieces.

At the thought of Kate, his energy came back again. "Tom, you can't DO this!" He snarled.

_WATCH ME! _

Nate felt the thought vibrate in his mind. He hated Tom. If it came right down to it, if there were no other way, he would kill him. He couldn't let him do this to Kate.

"She's just a little girl!" He cried out to the vast expanse of emptiness around him. "She's just a little girl! She's broken and lost and she has no where else to turn! TOM!" He screeched out the name, filled the word with hate and malice.

An hour later, when the person with Tom fell asleep again, Tom appeared beside Nate.

Nate glared at Tom. He was furious. His dark eyes locked on Tom's, the picture of rage and hate and fury. The shadows themselves seemed to run away from this man, this man with black flames in black eyes, dark hatred coursing through him.

"You. Will. Not. Do. This." Each word sounded out, echoing across this place outside of time.

Tom giggled hysterically. "I. Will. Do. This." He responded mockingly. "You. Can. Not. Stop. Me."

Nate's eyes were dark, his expression hard. They held a coldness in them that could freeze time itself, the most powerful force in nature. He was always told that, even though he had his father's eyes, the coldness in them came from his mother. "I will stop you, Tom. Whatever it takes. If it takes every breath in my body, I will use it against you." He snarled, spitting out the words, each holding their own venomous sting.

Tom giggled again, but this time seemed slightly less sure of himself. "You can try."

And then he was gone.

"We're not finished, TOM!" Nate spat. "We'll never be FINISHED!" He screeched the words out, calling them out, sending them across the vast expanse of time.

Only the empty space surrounded him, answering to his call.

"TIME IS MINE! AND IT WILL OBEY ME!"

* * *

Kate smiled. Maybe, just maybe, things were going to work for her. Maybe life was going to be better.

Kate took the 'alley route' home, going out of her way to travel down the back roads and alleyways that kept her hidden.

On her way, she kept thinking about Sylar. He'd said sorry. He wanted to bring John back. Maybe, just maybe, some shred of humanity was surfacing. Maybe… Maybe there was more hope for him then everyone expected.

She couldn't help but be excited. Everything she'd ever wanted from Sylar could come true. He could change. Who knew? Maybe, one day, they wouldn't have a serial killer on their hands, but a genuine hero.

She smiled and kept walking.

And that's when she heard it. The sound of footsteps. She sighed. This was getting old. It happened a lot, hearing someone following her in some random alleyway.

She snorted. Best to just get it over with, sending some other normal human home crying because a fourteen-year-old girl threw them through a few walls. If they were hostile. Otherwise, things were fine.

She turned the corner and froze. It couldn't be. No. No no no no…

But it was. The person in front of her looked back at her, his eyes wide.

"Rosa?"

Kate's eyes were as wide as his. A tear streaked down her face. She was unable to stop it.

She felt her voice crack as she said one word. One word that held so many secrets.

* * *

Tom had said he'd found Rosa. She was down this alleyway. He wasn't going to protest. The man was insane. There was nothing he could do but go along with it. And, if Rosa really was there, it would work out for the better.

Wouldn't it?

He ran down the alley. He'd gotten good at running, keeping to the shadows so he wouldn't be seen.

That's when he saw her. The first thing he noticed was her short blonde hair. Blonde hair stuck out in the dark. Then he saw her, though he didn't see her face.

He ran faster. He had to get ahead of her. He had to see her face.

Could it be? Could it really be her? Rosa? The person he'd been looking for, the one person he needed to see? He had to know. He needed to tell her something.

He kept running, then stopped near the corner. When she came around it, he would see her. Then he would know. He would know if it really was her.

He took a deep breath, ready for disappointment. He didn't need to be. As she came around the corner, he saw the person he'd been looking for. He'd found her! At last! The person he'd run so far to find, trying desperately to tell her, wanting desperately to know.

"Rosa?" He looked at her, his eyes wide.

A tear streaked down her cheek, and he wanted to catch it, stop it from falling, to stop her from being hurt. That was why he'd been there. He stopped her pain.

She said one word, her voice cracking. One word that held so many dark secrets. One word that held so much pain, so much sadness. One word. His name.

"John?"


	42. More to a Name

Something strange happened when Kate saw John. No one could explain it. Jonathon said that maybe the shock did it. Whatever it was, Kate couldn't have been happier.

Because when she saw John, Kate's heart started again.

Kate gasped as her heart, which she'd kept beating when it was necessary, started again, pounding in her chest. It was defiantly a change. She wasn't used to her heart beating.

Tears streaked down her face, and John ran over to her. "Rosa!"

But Kate held up her hand. "Don't." She glared at him. Her first thought was _Not even Sylar would be this cruel._

But she realized that couldn't be it. A light clicked in her head. "I don't know how you're doing it, Tom, but stop this, now!"

There was a hysterical laugh as Tom emerged from the shadows. "But Kate, I was just trying to reunite you with your long lost love." He giggled. "Is that so wrong?"

"This is a lie." Kate hissed. "John is dead. I saw him. Sylar murdered him in front of my eyes! I saw him die!"

Tom laughed. "You know better then that, Kate." He smiled, his eyes bright. "Listen to what your mind says."

It was true. There is no force in the world powerful enough to alter a Telepathic Fingerprint, to make it disappear or to make another to cover your own. It is possible to telepathically alter someone's mind to make them think that a Telepathic Fingerprint is different, but it would be pointless, as any telepath who could feel the Telepathic Fingerprint would also feel another telepath trying to change their perception of that Telepathic Fingerprint.

And the Telepathic Fingerprint of the person in front of her was John's.

Kate looked at him, and tears streaked down her face, burning hot. He came over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She placed her head on his shoulder.

"It's ok." He whispered. "It's ok."

Kate composed herself, then turned to Tom. "What do you want, Tom?"

Tom shrugged. "What I've always wanted. And this time, no tricks. This time, Kate, you won't survive."

Kate stood in front of John, in between him and Tom. "I've faced death a thousand times, Tom. What makes this one any different?"

Tom smiled. "Because this time, your little boyfriend is in the picture."

Kate snarled, but she knew there was nothing she could do. She sighed. "Same place as last time?"

Tom chuckled. "Yes."

"When?"

"Four days from now." He smiled. "I have… something to take care of."

Kate nodded slowly.

John's eyes were wide. "Rosa, don't listen to him! I'm ok…"

"Shhh…Not now." She whispered.

"No, but Rosa…" John dropped his voice to a whisper and said three words. Three words that Kate realized must have been what he was trying to say after Sylar slit his throat. "I can't die."

Kate's breath caught in her throat, and Tom giggled. He pretended to ignore the exchange. "You can even bring your little murderer friend."

"Little murderer friend can speak for himself." Sylar snarled, stepping out of the shadows, his hand sparkling with electricity. He'd come as soon as Kate had telepathically called him. She smiled as he walked over to her. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the person behind her, but otherwise said nothing.

A hysterical giggle burst out of Tom's throat, but he ignored Sylar, turning back to Kate. "Of course you know, Kate, that I'll need some… insurance."

Kate snarled, but it was too late. Behind her, John disappeared.

"Where is he?" She shrieked, whirling to face Tom.

"You'll see him again. In four days." Tom promised.

Kate would have attacked him then and there, but he laughed and disappeared into the darkness.

Kate glared at the darkness, knowing it was pointless. Sylar said nothing. He knew this was just how Kate handled things.

Finally, she turned to him. Her eyes locked on his. "Are you coming?"

Sylar smiled. "Try and stop me."

She smiled as well. "Good. She looked down, concentrating. "I don't think any of the heroes would be really happy with me if I asked them to help. Kathy's defiantly out. Kala, maybe. I have Jonathon's ability, so I'm not going to bring him into it. He's just a kid. He doesn't need that."

Sylar nodded slowly. "I have a few… favors I can call in."

Kate raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know." He continued.

Kate nodded. "I heard nothing."

He smiled. But there was still something, lingering at the back of his mind. "Kate… If you're going to do this… You're going to need to be prepared." He held out his hand, sparkling with electricity.

Kate looked at it for a long moment, then sighed. "I suppose you're right."

And she took his hand.

Sylar was surprised at how long she held on. Despite what happened afterwards, it was still incredibly painful. The electricity danced, traveling from his hand to hers, and coursing through her.

When she let go, she collapsed to her hands and knees.

"I HATE that!" She spat.

Sylar helped her to her feet. She sighed and held her hand out. Electricity started to sparkle on it. A smile crossed her face.

"Hate the process." She commented. "Can't argue with the results."

Sylar raised an eyebrow. "Then we're more alike then you think."

Kate looked at him. "Murder isn't a process, Sylar."

He smiled. "To you."

Kate shivered. She didn't particularly like that smile. It spoke too much of the killer within.

She sighed and dropped the subject. "Be here tomorrow with any…updates."

"Done."

With that, Sylar disappeared into the darkness. Kate walked home, her mind spinning with a million questions.

John had an ability. That much was clear. But what was it? And did he know about others with abilities? Before he met her? He couldn't be a healer, like Claire, because she'd seen him die. She'd felt his heart stop. Claire didn't DIE.

So it had to be something else. Perhaps some kind of illusionist? An illusionist… with that sort of ability? Kate doubted it. She normally knew if someone was trying to change her thoughts. She was, after all, telepathic. And, if he was an illusionist, why didn't he tell her that he was alive later?

Kate thought about what he'd said. _I can't die. _But that wasn't true. She'd seen him die. Then again, death to a hero wasn't like death to a normal person. When you were a hero, you knew that the term 'death' was highly technical when dealing with healers.

So… If John didn't know about other heroes, he wouldn't know the technical side of the word 'death.' Not dying could mean coming back.

She almost stopped in her tracks. It was IMPOSSIBLE. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense.

What if John DID come back? What if he'd died… and somehow had come back from that death? What if THAT was his ability?

It was almost too good to be true. But Kate had learned to accept the impossible as a reality. And, while it would certainly be rare, not to mention unusual, it could be an ability.

Kate flew home, overjoyed at this discovery. Now all she had to do was get him away from Tom…

* * *

"NO ONE! NOT A ONE!"

Sylar was pacing up and down the alleyway, his fury clear and plain.

Kate shrugged. "Sylar, you have to think of what you're asking. You want them to be on the same side as one killer to take down another… delusional, and INCREDIBLY powerful killer. Considering the nature of these… favors, it's highly unlikely these are the sort of people who would do something like that."

Sylar snorted. "You don't know the nature of the 'favors,' Kate."

"True. But you didn't want to tell me yesterday. That gives me something to go on."

Sylar groaned and continued pacing. "That's not the only problem. I tried less… friendly methods."

"I heard nothing." Kate said, similar to the day before.

Sylar sighed. "And NO ONE will LISTEN! And if they're scared enough of Tom to say no to ME…"

"It's a reputation issue." Kate completed, realization making her eyes light up. "You think that Tom's going to make everyone so scared, they won't be afraid of YOU. Serial killer Sylar has a big reputation to uphold."

Sylar sighed again, but nodded. "Exactly."

Kate smiled. "Then you might want to stay away from me. People see you with a fourteen-year-old girl, and you're not killing her, they're going to jump to conclusions."

Sylar rolled his eyes. "What conclusion can they jump to that hasn't come true? Face it, Kate. We're best friends."

Kate laughed. "Yeah. I guess we are."

Sylar raised an eyebrow. "I'm being serious."

Kate smiled. "It's just good to hear you admit it."

Sylar snorted, but dropped the subject, unwilling to speak about it further. "What about you? Anyone?"

"Kala agreed to come." She shrugged. "Jamie and Eric have to protect Jonathon, so I can't allow them to leave there."

Sylar looked at her. "But… can't just one stay? Why both?"

Kate looked at him. "I… have a theory. And if I'm correct, we don't want THEM anywhere NEAR Tom."

Sylar raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Kate sighed. "So we're pretty much on our own, save Kala."

Sylar smiled. "I like the odds."

Kate smiled as well. "They do work in our favor, don't they?"

"Tom may be powerful, but he's inexperienced. He won't see what hit him." He smiled, a killer glint in his eye.

Kate looked at him. "Gasp! Did I actually teach you something?" She laughed.

Sylar chuckled. "Maybe, Kate. Maybe."

Kate's smile widened. "Good. Because you're probably going to have to learn a little more. We have three days left. So, what do we do?"

Sylar smiled coldly. "You're kidding."

"I'm not."

Sylar chuckled. "You never cease to amaze me, Kate. All right. I'm in."

* * *

_Fake Fight._

Two words that had held a lot of meaning so long ago. A long time ago, she'd done the exact same thing. A fake fight against Sylar. But back then, he'd practically been an enemy. Back then, he was still a threat.

But now he had her ability. And he had no reason to kill Jonathon, because he had no ability. And, even if he did, Sylar hated that ability with everything he was. Now, Sylar was, if anything, her friend.

She smiled and called out to him. "You ready?"

Sylar called back. "You had to do it in the same place, didn't you?"

Kate laughed. "Seriously."

"Ready."

"Good."

That day, as Kate dodged Sylar's blows and landed a few of her own, there was no real winner. Kate had once fought for three days straight. They couldn't do that now, because then she'd have no energy left to fight Tom. But it was a relief to not be fighting for her life, at least for this short period in time…

* * *

Nate Thorsen looked at John.

The boy was shivering. It was obvious he was scared. Nate sighed. He had to do SOMETHING to help him. He came out of the darkness. "Hey."

John shivered and retreated even further into his little corner of the alleyway. "What do you want?"

Nate came over to him slowly. "It's ok, John."

"How do you know my name?" John demanded.

Nate winced. He hadn't meant to do that. "I… I'm a friend of Kate's."

"Kate? You mean Rosa?" John's eyes were suddenly filled with hope, though it was reserved. After all, Tom had promised to take him to Rosa, and now look where he was.

"John…" Nate tried to think of how to tell him the truth. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to tell you."

He looked into John's eyes. "Rosa's real name is Kate Mendez. She's a telekinetic telepath. The man she was with when you saw her last was named Sylar."

"Sylar?" John's eyes were wide. "The name on her arm? But… she told me a gang did that!"

"She didn't want you to get hurt, John. She just wanted you to know how dangerous it was to be around her without telling you everything. She didn't want to freak you out with the whole 'telekinesis' thing."

"Telekinesis?" John looked confused. "Moving things with your mind? She can DO that?"

Nate shrugged. "We can all do something like that, John. You can come back to life. Is it really such a stretch of the imagination?"

John stared at him. "How… how did you know?"

Nate flinched inwardly. He'd done it again, said too much that he hadn't wanted to. "I…I'm a time traveler, John. I'm from the future. And, in that future, I know you. You and Kate." He sighed. Should he tell him everything?

He didn't get a chance. Out of the darkness, someone giggled. John winced at the sound. Nate just glared.

"Yes." Tom laughed. "He knows you. Oh, he knows you both SO well."

"Shut up, Tom. You can't go interfering with time."

Tom giggled again. "Oh, but I can, NATE." He spat out the name. "Why? Oh, that's RIGHT! I have your ABILITY! So I can do WHATEVER I want." His eyes locked on Nate's. "Time is mine. And it will obey me." He mocked.

"Shut up, TOM." Nate snarled.

Tom chuckled hysterically. "You wish." He smiled and turned to John, who cringed at his gaze. "You're right, Nate. I can see the resemblance."

Nate's eyes narrowed. "Don't do this, Tom."

Tom giggled. "Why not, NATE? I can do whatever I want, remember? There's nothing you can do to stop me."

John felt the world shake around him. It wasn't just the ground, but the whole world, the sky the ground even the air.

"Like I said." Nate spat. "Time is MINE."

Tom giggled, and suddenly, everything stopped. "But you see, Nate, I have your power. So that makes time MINE." For all his laughter, Tom looked incredibly sure of himself. He was insane, yes, but incredibly powerful in that insanity.

John looked at him, more terrified then ever before. Tom had taken him to Rosa, like he'd promised. But then, he'd taken him here. Where was Rosa? Or…

Kate?

A telekinetic telepath. He didn't really understand the words, but knew enough to figure them out. Telekinesis. Moving things with your mind. Telepathy. Reading other people's minds.

But… if she'd read his mind… why was she always surprised? Like when he'd told her he loved her. If she could read his mind, she should have known that already.

And… WHY could she do that?

Truth be told, he didn't care why. Why couldn't he die? It was just something that… happened. Perhaps that had been what happened to Kate.

All this time, Nate and Tom were still arguing.

"I come from a FAMILY of people who don't give up, against all odds." Nate snarled. "You don't scare me, TOM."

Tom giggled. "But I have something that will." He turned to John.

Nate's eyes widened. "NO! TOM, DON'T DO THIS!"

Tom smiled. "Too late." For the first time, his voice sounded dark, without a trace of insanity. John flinched.

"John Thorsen, meet Nate Thorsen." His smile widened.

And then he said something. Something that made John's breath catch in his throat. Something that changed everything.

"He's your son."


	43. Family Matters

_My… son? But… he's what? Twenty? Twenty-one? That's… that's impossible! I can't have a SON. I'm not old enough to be his FATHER…_

Tom listened to John's thoughts with a smile of satisfaction.

Nate snarled. "Fine, TOM. Are you happy now? You've just destroyed time. Congratulations."

Tom giggled. "Oh no, Nate. I'm far from destroying time. That's what I'm about to do." He smiled darkly. "When Kate Mendez stops laughing at me."

"Kate was never laughing at you, Tom." Nate hissed.

"BUT YOU'RE WRONG!" Tom snarled, exploding suddenly. "KATE WAS ALWAYS LAUGHING AT ME!"

"NO, TOM!" Nate snarled back. "Kate never laughed at you. None of them did. Not Sarah, not Isaac, not Kathy not Kala not Jonathon, and DEFINATLY NOT KATE!"

"You know nothing!" Tom shrieked, and disappeared into the darkness.

Nate sighed. He slowly turned to John. "You want answers, don't you?"

John nodded slowly.

Nate sighed again. "All right. Tom was telling the truth. I am your son. But that's a long way away from this time. I told you I was a time traveler. But… I have that ability because I have two parents that are heroes." He sighed. "I guess I have to tell you everything now."

He sat down on the ground. "My mother died when I was young. And… you… had me travel back, so that we could all see her again." He smiled. "So we didn't really grow up without her. " He sighed and shook his head slowly.

John looked at him. "Who was she?"

Nate's smile widened. "Oh, no. I can't do that. Then you'd HAVE to marry her. You wouldn't have a choice." He swallowed. "But I will tell you this. You already know when… when it happens. She dies when she's twenty-seven."

John's breath caught in his throat. So… the person he'd fall in love with, even if it wasn't Kate, would…die? So young?

He quickly calculated. Assuming she was the same age as him, he had twelve years. Twelve years to find her…

* * *

"Why?"

Kate looked at Sylar. "Why what?"

"Why is your heart beating?" The question was simple enough. Kate had heard it more than once in his thoughts.

Kate smiled. "John. Don't ask how, it just happened. When I saw him."

Sylar looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "It started again… because of HIM?"

Kate smiled. "Yep."

There was silence. Only one day left.

"Is that why Tom took him?" Sylar's question made Kate jump; she was so wrapped in her own thoughts.

"Yes." Kate whispered. "Why else?"

"I know your 'theory,' Kate. If you're right… Then Tom could be invincible the next time we see him."

"He wouldn't dare." Kate said, a powerful darkness in her voice. "Tom knows that, even if he was killed, John's ability could take some of HIS power." She looked at him. "If I'm right."

Sylar sighed. "But what if you're not, Kate? What if he decides to take it anyway? If he came back to life, he'd lose some of his power. So what? If he died, he'd have nothing. Even I'm not THAT stupid."

"But Tom doesn't think rationally, Sylar." Kate replied. She sighed. "At any rate, he's going to try and take YOURS."

Sylar looked at her with wide eyes. "MINE? Why would he want MINE?"

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think? Sylar, you're the world's most powerful hero."

Sylar snorted. "Not according to him. Apparently, HE'S more powerful." He snarled reflexively.

"But you're still a threat, Sylar. Don't you see that? He wants YOUR power, to make him stronger. Wouldn't YOU do the same?"

Sylar said nothing.

Kate sighed. "Exactly."

There was silence.

"So… Tom's an empath?" Sylar finally spoke up.

"That's the theory. Though, I think he's more than that. Not like Peter. I think he… Amplifies the abilities he copies." She looked at him. "Does that make sense to you?"

Sylar nodded. "That doesn't explain why he can SEE, though."

Kate nodded as well. "Exactly. But I thought of that a long time ago." She took a deep breath, and explained. "Three years ago, Tom tried to kill me. You took the bullet."

Sylar winced. "Don't remind me."

"But back then, TOM HAD NO ABILITY. So how could he SEE me? SEE where to aim the gun?"

Sylar's eyes widened. "You mean…"

Kate nodded. "Tom saw me then. He saw where he was aiming the gun." She looked at him. "But Tom's insane. Most likely, he didn't remember that ever happened."

Her eyes locked on his. "So, here's MY theory. Tom took a time traveler's power."

"Nate." Sylar clarified.

"Most likely. Not knowing how to handle it, he traveled back three years, by pure accident. But he also had MY ability. That's why he could 'see.'"

Sylar looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"Because I can 'feel' things around me, if I create a layer of pure telekinetic energy." She looked at him. "I showed you that one long ago."

Sylar nodded.

"That's why he saw me then. That's why he can see us now. Most likely, he forgot until just a little while ago. HE forgot what he can do." She sighed. "He thought he could just shake the earth, create earthquakes. In truth, he can't even do that. He's not an elemental; he doesn't control the earth. People with elemental abilities can't make boulders fly everywhere like he did."

Sylar looked confused. "Then why was he able to do that?"

Kate smiled darkly. "Because he's telekinetic. Stronger than I am, therefore stronger than you."

Sylar's eyes widened. "He… created earthquakes… with TELEKINESIS?"

Kate nodded slowly. "I'm afraid so."

Sylar's eyes couldn't be wider. "He's…"

"Powerful." Kate completed. She looked at him, accusation in her eyes. "You're getting ideas."

"Stay out of my head, Kate." He growled, but he couldn't deny it. She was right. He WAS getting ideas. Ideas of killing Tom, taking his ability. If he was powerful enough to do THAT…

"Whatever happens, Sylar, don't let him take your ability." Kate continued, ignoring his thoughts.

Sylar looked at her, and she continued.

"I'm afraid of what will happen if he does. Your power, along with his, might be enough to make him go nuclear. If not, it will at least make it harder to beat him."

Sylar nodded slowly. "Done."

There was silence as both of them disappeared into their own thoughts.

* * *

Kate took a deep breath as the sun rose. It was beautiful, but still tainted with a blood-red color that made Kate shiver. Today was the day, and she had a feeling she wasn't going to survive. She'd woken up early, though not by choice.

Her eyes glazed over as she allowed an emotionless mask to drift across her face. She'd have to tell Jonathon she was leaving. He already knew where. Jamie and Eric did as well, though Jamie was furious for not being allowed to join in the fight.

Kate dropped down and flew in through her window. She walked outside and came up next to Jonathon, still asleep. He looked so…peaceful. No one could guess that this small child who only weeks ago had been able to take away people's will, their thoughts, manipulate their mind into what HE wanted. No one could be able to guess that this small child was able to ask questions that would put Einstein to shame.

Gently, she shook him awake. "Jonathon?"

He was up in a second. "Kate."

She sighed. "I'm going, ok? Jamie will be here in a minute."

Jonathon nodded. There was silence for a long time. Kate slowly got up and started to walk to the door.

"Kate?"

She turned to face him.

"You'd better come back." Vicious cold flames burned behind his eyes.

She smiled. "Definitely."

She walked out the door.

Sylar was standing outside, Jamie next to him. They were saying nothing to each other, but Jamie was glaring at him.

She nodded to Kate as she came out. Kate nodded back. Jamie ran inside and closed the door.

"Ready?" Sylar asked.

"Of course." Kate bristled with indignation, trying to look braver than she felt. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Sylar smiled. "Then let's go."

They were there in only an hour. Kala was there a few moments later. Tom was waiting for them, an insane smile on his face. His eyes seemed brighter than usual. Next to him, John was standing, struggling against an invisible force. And, next to John was a tall man, his eyes exactly the same as the boy next to him. Fire burned in his eyes, his dark hair falling into his face. He wasn't moving, standing perfectly still, saying nothing.

Kate was surprised at the resemblance between the two. Then she remembered. This must be Nate, the time traveler Sylar had told her about. The man who shared John's last name…

Kate glared at Tom, who smirked at the three of them.

"Kate, this is Nate Thorsen." Tom smiled. "Of course, you know John."

"Of course." Kate replied, her voice cold. Nate's eyes locked onto hers. For some reason, Kate felt she'd met him before. His dark eyes burned into hers, showing his rage, his fury at the man next to him. But there was something else. An apology. Nate was sorry for what Kate was going to have to do. Maybe he knew more about how this would end than she did.

Tom smiled. "But, I said I would let them go. So…" John fell to the ground as his struggling finally worked. He got to his feet quickly. Nate grabbed his shoulder before he could run to Kate. Slowly, they walked across the large expanse of grass separating them.

Finally, they reached Kate. "I'll get him out of here." Nate whispered, his dark eyes locked on hers. They seemed to hold more than anger, for there was also a deep, hidden sadness.

"Stay away." Kate replied. She didn't know why, but every instinct told her to make sure Nate was safe. "Keep John safe." It was an excuse, though weather she was telling it to Nate or herself, she didn't know.

Nate nodded slowly, placed his hand on John's shoulder, and disappeared.

Kate faced Tom, her eyes cold, icy diamonds as they stared at him. Tom giggled.

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" He asked.

"Don't touch him." Kate whispered to Sylar. "Whatever you do…"

Sylar looked at her, confused. There was desperation in Kate's eyes, hidden underneath a near emotionless mask. There was no anger. There was nothing but a desperate need to keep everyone safe.

That was when Sylar realized. Kate had no intention of letting them fight. This was HER battle. This was HER business. This was what she had to do. And if she died, she died. But she wouldn't kill anyone else.

Sylar nodded slowly, and took a few steps backwards. Kate nodded, her eyes whispering her gratitude.

Sylar turned around, facing Kala. "Come on." He whispered.

Kala looked at him, confused. "What? But… we have to help Kate…"

"We have to go." Sylar looked into Kala's eyes. His heart lurched. Kala wanted, more than anything, to help her sister, the one she'd hated only a short time ago. Maybe that was why, because she wanted to make up for the time she'd hated Kate.

Whatever the reason, Kala realized what Sylar had. "No." she whispered, a tear threatening to break through.

"Come on." Sylar whispered. Kala allowed him to lead her away, and together, they took to the sky.

Kate was alone.

Tom giggled hysterically. "Your friends leaving you, Kate? Leaving you alone to face the problems you've caused?"

Kate said nothing, her eyes locked on his.

"You're a joke, Kate." Tom snarled. "Nothing more, nothing less. Your whole life has been nothing but one big joke, a long game. No one has ever cared about you, Kate. They've all lied."

"Then we're alike, aren't we, Tom?" Kate's voice was cold. "Aren't we both a joke? Isn't everyone laughing at us?" She shook her head slowly. "Who cares about us, Tom? Anyone? Anyone at all?"

Tom looked at her. "No, Kate. No one has ever cared." He looked down. "They all hate us. We're both outcasts."

Kate nodded. "I believe we are, Tom."

Tom looked at her. "That changes nothing, Kate Mendez. When you stop laughing at me, so will the world. I will no longer be an outcast. I won't be on the street anymore. I will live a different life."

Kate kept nodding. "If that's what you believe."

Tom started circling Kate, as though looking for a point of attack. "We are so alike, you and I. Neither of us could do anything to save our families." He sighed. "We're just both survivors of a cruel war that takes everything."

"Aren't abilities war? Isn't that what wars are about? Power?"

Tom nodded. "Indeed they are, Kate. Indeed they are." He kept circling. "I'll make it quick, shall I?"

Kate's eyes locked on him, and he froze. "So will I."

They stood there for a long, tense minute. Finally, Tom snarled and launched at her.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Jonathon. We've lost her."

Tears streaked down the toddler's face at Sylar's news. "But… But Kate can't be GONE!"

Sylar looked away, unable to see the pain in the two-year-old's eyes. "I wish that were true. I'm sorry, Jonathon. She's dead."

John, who was standing next to Jonathon, swallowed. "Dead?" He whispered.

Nate, Jamie, and Eric stood beside the grieving children, their eyes wide.

"But she can't be dead." Nate whispered. "She CAN'T."

Sylar swallowed. Kala entered the room. Her eyes were rimmed with red. "Kathy won't come." She whispered.

Jonathon got off the bed and walked over to his sister. She knelt down, and he wrapped his arms around her. She stood up, picking him up off the ground. Fresh tears streaked down her face.

Sylar didn't know what to do. He'd had many experiences with death, but normally, he just didn't CARE about the person. This was different. This was KATE.

Nate couldn't handle it. Tears came out of his dark eyes. "Tom is a dead man." Flames burned behind his eyes, and the shadows themselves seemed to cower in fear.

"No." Kala said, her cold eyes locking on him. "I don't know you, Nate. But I DO know that Kate did this so no one would get hurt." The ice in her eyes battled against his flames. "Don't make it all for nothing."

Nate looked like he would respond, but after a moment, he nodded and backed down.

Sylar looked around him. Jamie sped over to him. "Go." She whispered. There was no hatred in her eyes now. They both shared the pain of Kate's death. "I know you want to."

Sylar nodded. He DID want to leave. He couldn't handle it. Kate had brought many things to the surface, many HUMAN things. And now they were reemerging, coming up to haunt him. He walked out the door, then out of the house. Once outside, he took to the skies.

Inside, Nate's eyes glazed over, staring into the distance. Kate couldn't be GONE.

He blinked out of time, but no one really paid any attention. People had their own ways of dealing with things. Perhaps this was Nate's.

But Nate had other plans. Slowly, surely, he walked over to the door. The rain was falling heavily, he was soaked before he could walk the short distance over to the house he needed to be in. But he didn't care.

He knocked on the wood. After a moment, someone came to the door and opened it. He smiled. "Nate! What are you doing in the rain? Come in, come in!"

Nate walked into the house. Time wasn't a force to be messed with. But Nate was tired of being out of control. It was time to fight back.

* * *

"NO! Nate, I can't!"

"Please." Nate begged. His voice was a soft whisper.

The man looked at him, his dark blue eyes seeming to stare straight through him. "Nate, believe me, I would if I could, but I CAN'T. You of all people should know that."

"You of all people." Nate mocked, spitting the words out. "I've been told that all my life, Raphael. When is everyone going to learn that I don't KNOW what the right thing is, simply because I'm a TIME TRAVELER?"

Raphael looked at Nate, his eyes widening. "Nate…" he sighed. "All right. I'm sorry. But I still can't change what happens."

"We have to." Nate replied. "There's no other choice."

Raphael looked confused. "Why not?"

Nate looked at his brother, flames in his eyes as he told him the simple facts that had been fighting against him. "Raphael Thorsen, if we don't save Kate now, we never will. THIS will be her final death. If we don't interfere, time won't be written the way it was meant to."

Raphael's eyes were wide. "You mean…"

Nate nodded. "Yes."

Raphael swallowed. "Fine." He whispered. "I'll do it."

Nate let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

He laid a hand on his brother's shoulder, closed his eyes, and disappeared.

* * *

Kate Mendez's body was still lying on the hill. Nate and Raphael watched as Sylar landed next to her, his eyes wide.

"No." He whispered. "No, Kate, no…"

Nate raised an eyebrow. Sylar cared? He realized he should know that. He'd seen the future. He knew what happened.

Sylar didn't know what to do. Nate and Raphael watched as he inwardly battled himself, trying to decide. Finally, he took to the air. The others would know. They had to know.

Raphael took a deep breath. "Let's do this." He whispered. He stood up and walked over to Kate's body.

"Yikes." He said as his brother joined him. "Tom really hated her, didn't he?"

Nate nodded. "It would seem so."

Kate was covered in blood. The scar on her forehead had been ripped open. Her leg had a large gash in it. The other leg, and one of her arms, was twisted at an unnatural angle. Blood seeped from the pointed, jagged rock that stuck out from her chest, obviously the fatal wound that had killed her. Her eyes had been open, but Sylar had closed them before he'd left, at least to preserve some dignity.

"I hope she left some scars on him." Raphael spat, a result of the natural aversion he had to anyone who would hurt Kate Mendez.

Nate nodded. "I have no doubt she did."

Raphael knelt down next to Kate. "I can bring her back, but she's still going to have some nasty scars." He sighed. "Nothing I can do to fix those."

Nate nodded again. "Anything I can do to help?"

"You can start by pulling THAT out." Raphael responded, pointing to the large knife-like weapon in Kate's chest."

Nate nodded and went to do as his brother asked. Raphael pulled the gloves off of his hands. Nate came back over to him, the rock, still covered in blood, held in his hands. "Done."

"Fix her arm. We don't want it to set wrong." Raphael ordered, then did the same for Kate's broken leg.

"That should do it." He said when they were done. "Now watch this." A gleam entered his eye, one that Nate saw often. He loved using his ability. He loved to help people. Gently, he touched Kate's arm. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

A faint glow of light formed under Raphael's hands. It spread around Kate's body. It wasn't too bright, just a faint spread of light, dancing across her, fixing everything that was wrong.

Kate's chest started to shallowly rise and fall. After a moment, she was breathing again, her heart restarting.

Raphael sighed, exhausted. The light stopped flowing from his hands. "She should be ok." He whispered to his brother.

Nate let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Raphael."

Raphael just nodded. "No problem."

Nate placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Kate's eyes snapped open, just in time to see two people disappear. She sat up and looked around. There was no one in sight.

But she was alive.


	44. Questions

"KATE!"

Jonathon's excited cry filled the house. Kala, Jamie, and Eric all sped over from the other room to see. No one did anything when they saw her.

She looked horrible. She was covered in blood, though there were no open wounds. There were many more scars this time, hidden among the blood. Her eyes were blank, emotionless.

But she was alive.

Jonathon couldn't help himself. He ran over to his sister, and she knelt down, purely out of reflex. Jonathon wrapped his arms around her. Kate winced. "Hey, baby bro." She whispered. She sounded exhausted.

"Kate, what happened?" Kala asked.

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know…" Kate kept repeating the phrase. Finally, she was just too exhausted. She collapsed to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

Kate blinked rapidly, trying to get her eyes to focus. "Sylar?"

Sylar smiled. "Hey."

She looked around. "Wh… where are we?"

Sylar raised an eyebrow. "Where do you think?"

Kate looked around and sighed. "My mind or yours?"

Sylar smiled. "Mine. Jonathon wanted to make sure you were ok, but wanted to know what happened." He chuckled darkly. "He's an impatient little thing, isn't he?"

Kate smiled. "He can be like that."

Sylar shrugged. "Everyone wanted to know… If Tom knew you were alive. If he was…"

"Going to come back?"

Sylar nodded.

Kate sighed. "Quite honestly, I have no idea. I mean, I remember what happened BEFORE I died, but after?" She shook her head. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And the bits and pieces that I DO remember, I don't know what was truth and what wasn't."

Sylar nodded again. "Death can be like that."

Kate smiled. "You would know."

Sylar looked at her. "I'm just curious as to how you came BACK. I mean, you looked horrible. Broken bones, knife in chest; there was NOTHING there that was intact. And now look at you. Nothing but a few scars." His eyes narrowed. "I was almost curious if you really WERE Kate."

Kate shrugged. "It's me, Sylar. You can read my mind; see for yourself."

Sylar smiled coldly. "I already have, Kate."

Kate smiled as well. "I figured as much." She took a deep breath. "I know one thing. I saw two people." Her eyes locked on his. "One of them was Nate."

* * *

Raphael looked at Nate. "You think she'll be ok?"

Nate shrugged. "What can I say? She's always ok. She's Kate."

Raphael sighed. "You know, dad never bought into that lie."

Nate shrugged. "He never bought into a lot of things. Perhaps it was best that Kate could share what she really felt with someone. That she didn't have to put on a brave face."

"I suppose so." Raphael said, nodding. "But who knows? Maybe Kate WAS putting on a brave face. Maybe the mask never disappeared."

Nate raised an eyebrow. "If that's true, then Kate was in more pain then we could ever imagine."

There was silence for a long time.

"You think there was anyone she could be herself with?" Raphael asked. "Where she didn't need to act stronger than she felt?"

Nate nodded. "I can only think of one person."

Raphael raised an eyebrow. "You don't mean…?"

Nate nodded slowly. "Sylar."

"Sylar? Why him?"

Nate shrugged. "Because Sylar could care less about Kate. She didn't need to worry about scaring him, because he couldn't die."

"But Sylar DID care about her." Raphael pointed out.

"Eventually. But by the time that happened, Kate had been sharing her true feelings with him so often that it didn't matter anymore. He could see right through her. He always knew how she felt, even when she didn't tell him."

Raphael looked at him. "So… Sylar was more of a friend than John?" He chuckled darkly. "That's very Kate."

Nate chuckled. "Indeed it is. Though only in some ways. Because Sylar is simply someone Kate could tell her true feelings to, because Sylar didn't CARE. John did. She didn't want John hurt simply because she was."

Raphael nodded. "Makes sense."

Nate shrugged. "Does it? Kate has never really MADE SENSE. Her whole life was one mess after another, a picture created out of disaster."

"Well, of course. It was Kate. Her life was never meant to be NORMAL. She grew up with people who knew her future, for crying out loud! They knew it long before she did."

Nate nodded thoughtfully. "But there's a problem with knowing the future."

"And that is?"

"Sometimes, the past catches up with you."

Raphael looked at his brother. "Did that happen with Kate?"

"Oh, countless times. When her mother told her to allow Sylar to kill her, for instance. And when that actually happened."

Raphael swallowed and shook his head slowly, regret in his eyes. "Her face…" He sighed and kept shaking his head.

Nate nodded. "The worst thing in the world… Your own mother's Death Scream…"

Raphael nodded as well. "Or any family member's." He shivered. "I'm glad I'm not a telepath."

"They do have the worst of it." Nate agreed. "Of any type of hero I've seen, it's between them and those who can heal themselves."

"Them?" Raphael asked, confused. "Why them?"

"Why else? The same reason Kate believed. Because they will never die. But others will. Everyone they love. And they'll be left alone."

"But there are other healers…" Raphael said, nervous.

Nate smiled. "Of course there are others. But never those they want to keep alive."

There was silence for a long time.

* * *

"Nate?"

Kate nodded. "Nate Thorsen. It had to be."

Sylar looked at her, confused. "He'd… left. The others told me he'd left after hearing that you were dead."

Kate looked back, one eyebrow raised. "You think…?"

Sylar shrugged. "He IS a time traveler. Perhaps he had something to do with you coming back."

Kate started walking back and forth, pacing the area. "But why? He doesn't even know me. He has no idea who I am."

Sylar nodded slowly. "John said he knew you in the future."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "He 'said?' Or you read his mind?"

Sylar shrugged. "I'm not held by anything not to, Kate."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You're a pain. You know that, right?"

Sylar shrugged again, not bothering to fake innocence. "It's who I am, Kate. I can't change that."

* * *

"The only problem is, Sylar's a murderer."

Nate nodded. "We all know that, Raphael. What's your point?"

Raphael shrugged. "My point is, Kate shouldn't be… friends with him. They should hate each other with everything they are."

Nate shrugged as well. "Isn't that the whole point? Isn't that what everyone has asked Kate? As long as she's been alive?"

Raphael looked at his brother. "Exactly. But she never answered them. Not once. She gave vague answers, but do you think any of them are true?"

"One can wonder…" Nate said thoughtfully.

* * *

Kate smiled. "Isn't it strange how I just won't DIE?" She asked with a laugh.

Sylar smiled as well. "Apparently, you're not supposed to. Who knows, Kate? Maybe there's something more than just this time."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "This time, or this time zone?"

"Both."

* * *

"Do you think Kate will ever die?"

Nate looked at his brother. "Hasn't she already?"

Raphael shook his head. "I mean, do you think she'll ever just… Die. That she'll ever die without people bringing her back to life, taking her away from her time zone to the future. Or going to her time zone to see her. Do you think people will ever stop?"

Nate nodded slowly, understanding. "Will people ever stop missing Kate? Almost everyone in the hero world knows her name. Certainly Sylar does."

Raphael nodded slowly as well. "But will Sylar ever stop trying to bring her back? Will he ever realize that she's gone, that there's nothing he can do to make it better again?"

Nate shrugged. "Sylar knows how things work, Raphael. And things that don't work…"

"He can't stand. He can't tolerate something if it doesn't fit exactly right."

Nate nodded. "Exactly. Which is why he spent decades killing heroes. Because they were 'broken.'"

"But did Kate CHANGE anything?"

Nate shrugged. "Only time will tell."

There was silence.

Suddenly, Nate's ears pricked. "She's here." He whispered. "I have to go."

Raphael nodded. "Take care of yourself." He replied. "I don't want to find my brother hurt because he teleported in front of a car."

Nate laughed and disappeared.

Raphael smiled as his twin sister, younger than him by only a few minutes, came into the room.

"Raphael?" She asked. "Who were you talking to?"

Raphael shrugged. "Oh, just Nate."

She raised an eyebrow. "Nate? What did he want?"

Raphael shrugged again. "Nothing much. He wanted me to help someone, that's all."

Her eyes narrowed. "I know when you're hiding something. I'll find out what it is." Confidence filled her voice.

Raphael chuckled. "I bet you will, Rosa. I bet you will."

**A/N: Sorry the chapter's so short. The next one SHOULD be longer. **


	45. What Power Does

Kate's ears pricked. Sylar was instantly alert.

"Something's wrong." Kate said. "Get out. Now!"

Sylar nodded and disappeared. Kate tried desperately to get back, but there was no use. Sylar had put her back in her own mind, and therefore, she was still unconscious. She had to wait it out.

Sylar's eyes blinked open. He was on his feet in a second, his eyes darting everywhere, taking in the image in front of him.

"She's ALIVE?" A furious voice shrieked. "WHERE? WHERE IS SHE?"

Eric and Jamie were on the alert, instantly in front of Kate's unconscious body. John would have done the same, but he was forcing Jonathon out of the room.

Because there, across the room, was Tom Terronson, his eyes bright, and wild with hatred.

Sylar saw Jamie's eyes narrow. This was the man who had killed Kate Mendez.

And he barely had a scratch.

The sight made even Sylar's heart lurch. He wanted to kill Tom, a simple line across the throat, if necessary. All because of what he'd done to Kate, and what he'd gotten away with doing.

There was a difference, however. A deep gash decorated the area above his eye. It had obviously gone untreated, because it was still bleeding, the dark red liquid dripping down the side of his face and making it seem worse. But, if he looked, Sylar could see that it was just a small cut, even if it was deep.

Sylar's hands began to sparkle with electricity. "Don't touch him." He whispered to Eric and Jamie.

Jamie bristled. "Why not?"

"Because he'll take you power!" Sylar snapped. "Is THAT what you want?"

Jamie backed down, her eyes locking on Tom.

Tom snarled. "Where is KATE?" He demanded.

Jamie snarled. "You're not getting anywhere near her, TOM."

Tom listened in to something for a moment, then a cruel, cold smile crossed his face. "I beg to differ."

He flicked his hand, and the door opened with a loud bang. Something flew to the other side of the room, slamming into the wall. Sylar's eyes widened.

"JONATHON!" Jamie cried.

"WHERE IS KATE?" Tom demanded.

Suddenly, a pulse of energy flew into him, seemingly from no where.

Sylar whirled around to see Kate standing up, her eyes cold. "Leave. My. Brother. Alone." Her voice was dark and commanding.

Tom snarled and leapt to his feet.

"You know, Tom, this is getting OLD." Kate said, looking at her fingernails as though she could care less. "I'm serious. Every time, you think I'm dead, or something happens, and whatever, it always comes down to a fight. And whoever wins doesn't seem to MATTER anymore." She sighed. "Because you just keep coming back."

"And I'll never stop, Kate." Tom snarled. "Until one of us is dead, I'll never stop."

Kate rolled her eyes. "That's the POINT, Tom. I DID die, thank you very much."

"But you KEEP coming BACK!" Tom screeched.

"Is that MY FAULT?" Kate demanded.

Sylar took an involuntary step back. Didn't Kate WANT to survive? Didn't she CARE? That was HIS whole goal, to survive, to be powerful. How could she not CARE?

Truth be told, Sylar knew the answer. She cared. She just cared more about saving others than saving herself.

Tom spat. "Of course it is, KATE! When you stop LAUGHING at ME…"

"NO!" Kate snarled. "Stop it, TOM! JUST STOP! It's getting OLD! I'm not laughing at you, and I never have laughed at you and I never WILL laugh at you!"

"Not anymore." His eyes were dark. Suddenly, he was on the other side of Jamie. With a cold, cruel smile, he touched Jamie on the shoulder.

"NO!" Kate cried out.

Too late. Tom had already been a speedster, but he'd never been a defender. He couldn't cancel out abilities.

And then he touched Eric's shoulder.

Tom disappeared. Kate was yanked out of the room telekinetically.

Once outside, Tom showed himself. "This is FUN!" He exclaimed. An insane giggle burst through his lips.

"Tom! This is between you and me!" Kate shouted.

"Not anymore." Tom said darkly. "I'll kill you all! You're all LAUGHING AT ME!"

This time, there was nothing Kate could do to stop Tom. Jamie rolled up her sleeves, a smile crossing her face at finally being allowed in the fight. John and Jonathon were in the house, the few people Kate COULD protect. Eric glared at Tom. Kala grinned mischievously, telekinetic energy surrounding her.

Kate sighed and looked at Sylar. He was standing right next to her. He looked back at her and nodded slowly. He faced Tom, his eyes filled with hate.

Kate sighed again and turned to face Tom. Despite the fact that she couldn't protect them, she was glad the others were there. Now, she wouldn't have to be alone.

* * *

Jamie was the first to fall.

She rushed at Tom, not expecting him to be faster than her. But Tom already had another speedster's ability, as well as hers.

A pulse of pure energy threw Jamie back into the wall, and she blacked out.

"NO!" Eric cried out. He disappeared.

But Tom just laughed. "Try and stop me!" He screeched.

Eric tried to get behind Tom, but Tom whirled around. "Peek-a-boo, I see you!" He giggled and pulsed towards Eric, who appeared with a loud, long scream.

Kate snarled, Kala right behind her. The ground started to split apart, shaking beneath their feet and creating large cracks.

"Off the ground!" Kate snapped. "NOW!"

Everyone obeyed, or, at least, everyone who could. Kala snarled and launched an electric bolt towards Tom, who disappeared. He laughed as the bolt went right through him. "Missed me!" He called.

Kala snarled, but it was useless. Tom fired a mixture of telekinetic, telepathic, and electric energy towards her, and she collapsed, blacking out on the spot.

Only two left. Kate and Sylar.

Tom giggled as Sylar came up behind him, knife in hand. He might not be able to stop him with an ability, but Tom might not expect a more… human attack.

Wrong. Tom whirled around to face Sylar. A cruel smile crossed his lips, and he disappeared. Sylar felt the knife taken from his hands, before that disappeared as well.

"NO!"

Sylar whirled around to see Tom appear behind him. Sylar's knife was in his hand.

Kate didn't think. She didn't need to. She just attacked Tom, pulsing with enough energy to take out a city. Tom just smiled and laughed. He whirled to face Kate, and she stood still, looking at him, her eyes dark.

"Is this how it ends, Kate?" Tom asked. "You're dying to protect a KILLER?"

Kate snarled. "I'm not doing this for Sylar." She spat. "I'm doing it for HIM." She pointed at Sylar.

Sylar raised an eyebrow as Kate looked at him. "Gabriel Gray." She clarified.

Sylar sighed but said nothing.

Tom giggled. "There is no GABRIEL GRAY, Kate. Not anymore."

Kate shrugged, her hands lighting up with electricity. "You keep thinking that, Tom."

Tom snarled and pulsed. Kate dodged to one side. Sylar tried to get closer, but it was no use. This was a battle between Kate and Tom. It always had been.

Suddenly, Kate cried out as she was thrown backwards, straight towards Sylar. Blood poured from a gash on her head as she landed on the ground. Sylar instinctively knelt down next to her.

"Don't. Touch. Him…" Kate's voice was weak as she whispered to Sylar, pleading with him. "Please…"

And that's when Sylar realized. Kate never cared if Tom went nuclear, it was nearly impossible, even if he took Sylar's power. All of her excuses, her reasoning, her desperate attempts at trying to make sure Sylar didn't touch Tom, were all lies. She didn't care about that. She was covering something much worse.

The desperate, horrible need for one thing. Power.

Sylar's breath caught in his throat. Kate had known. It was their only chance. But she'd proved that she'd rather die than do that to anyone, even Tom Terronson.

Sylar looked at her. "I'm sorry, Kate." He whispered. He pulsed gently, yet hard enough to knock Kate out as it slammed her head into the ground. He stood up and turned to face Tom, his eyes dark. Tom was smiling smugly.

Sylar shook his head slowly. "You know, Tom, you are so oblivious."

Tom giggled. "And why's that, Sylar?"

Sylar glared at him. "You see, I know a few things about POWER. I've killed to get it, multiple times. I've done things you wouldn't believe." His eyes locked on Tom's. "But I also know Kate. And I know that she's done worse to make sure I didn't have to do this. That I didn't have to show you what power really is."

While he was talking, Sylar was slowly advancing towards Tom. Tom was trying to back away, but Sylar kept coming. The distance away from Kate grew longer, but the distance between the two of them grew shorter.

"You see, I know about power." Sylar continued. "I have an ability that helps in that sense. But that ability comes with a price." His eyes were something from a nightmare, sending even the shadows retreating to further darkness. "And that price is power itself, Tom. Because I know about it. And I know that if I do this…" He placed his hand on Tom's shoulder, and Tom gasped, surprised. "You're body's naturally going to take MY ability. It's what it does to defend itself."

Tom looked at him as though he were insane. "What are you TALKING about?"

Sylar sighed. "I'm sorry, Tom. Kate didn't want me to do this. But you have my ability. Which means you also have my weaknesses."

Tom looked at him for a long moment. Slowly, his eyes began to lose all sense of clarity. Sylar could see the change. Tom was no longer human, let alone sane. Tom had already been crazy, but now it was worse. Now, there was no trace of reason or emotion or anything in this man. There was nothing but a killer.

Sylar sighed. "You amplified my ability, Tom." He whispered. "But you also amplified the need for power." He looked at Tom, and could practically see his humanity draining out of him. "And if it turned ME into a killer…"

Tom's bright eyes focused on Kate, who was a large distance away. His eyes narrowed.

"Then I can only imagine what it's doing to you." Sylar completed.

Tom screeched inhumanly, and disappeared, suddenly next to Kate.

Sylar snarled and started running towards them, mentally promising himself that he would take a time traveler's power as soon as this was over.

Tom had already started creating a crimson gash across Kate's forehead. Sylar took to the air, but he knew it would do nothing. Kate was as good as dead.

Suddenly, Tom went flying backwards.

"OW! Just, OW!" Kate snarled as she rose to her feet.

Sylar smiled and landed nest to her. "Kate."

She glared at him. "You touched him." Her voice was quiet, her eyes full of pain and betrayal.

Sylar winced. "I'm sorry, Kate. I'm so sorry. But I had to. He was going to kill you…"

Tom snarled and pulsed, sending the two of them flying backwards.

Kate was on her feet in a second. "Any ideas why he's trying to take my power when he already HAS IT?"

"He's not thinking clearly, Kate!" Sylar replied, dodging a bolt of electricity. "You have power, and he's going to try and kill ANYTHING with power! There's no logic, he's just insane!"

Kate rolled her eyes and landed a punch on Tom, who snarled. "Good to know!" She spat.

Sylar was done with this. He was furious. Furious at Tom, furious at what he did, and more furious with himself.

And, furious with how little time there was left…

He ran behind Tom, and pinned his arms behind his back. "NOW KATE!"

Kate came forward, her eyes closing. Telepathic energy raced into Tom's head. He struggled to get out of Sylar's hold, but it was useless. His struggling weakened as the telepathic energy overloaded his mind, and he blacked out.

Kate collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

"Kate." Sylar whispered urgently.

"Just a moment." She whispered back, trying to catch her breath.

"No, KATE." Sylar hissed. "Help me."

Kate finally noticed the urgency in his voice and lifted her head. Her eyes widened. "Oh, no." She whispered.

Sylar was glowing, a deep, red-orange glow that spoke of death and destruction. Radioactivity.

She was on her feet in a second. "We need to get you in the air." She hissed.

Sylar was shaking his head before she finished her sentence. "It's too late. We'll never make it."

"We have to TRY." Kate replied.

Sylar kept shaking his head. "No. There's only one thing we can do."

"NO!" Kate spat. "I won't do it, Sylar!"

"You HAVE TO!" Sylar snapped. "It's the only way. The only option."

Kate shook her head furiously. "That's never an option."

Sylar placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Listen to me, Kate. If you don't do this, we're ALL going to die."

"Since when do you CARE?" Kate demanded.

Sylar took a step back. "Since you changed me." He replied, his voice barely a whisper.

Kate looked him in the eye, tears streaming down her face. "I don't want to lose you, Gabriel."

The man who was not Sylar but Gabriel nodded. "I know, Kate. I know. But you have to do this. For everyone here." He placed a hand on her cheek. "Including you."

Kate shook her head. "There's always another way!" She protested.

Gabriel looked at her kindly. "Not this time."

Kate looked him in the eye, dark ice spreading along their blue oceans. "Please." She whispered.

Gabriel shook his head slowly. "You can bring me back, Kate."

"But you could change, Gabriel! You could…" Her voice cracked. "Become Sylar again. I don't want that to happen."

He smiled softly. "It's unlikely, Kate. Highly unlikely."

"But you know our luck." Kate muttered. "Unlikely is everyday."

He smiled, and their eyes met. "Please, Kate. You have to do this."

Kate looked at him for a long time. "I'm going to bring you back." She said fiercely.

He nodded. "You'd better."

"And you better still be you." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Sylar replied with a smile.

Kate couldn't look at Gabriel as her telekinetic energy shoved his own knife into the back of his head. Tears streamed down her face.

She glared at Tom's unconscious body in front of her. "This is all YOUR fault." She hissed. "If he hadn't touched you, he wouldn't be radioactive." Her eyes were dark as she looked at him, but there was nothing she could do.

Kate sighed. She's never felt so powerless…

* * *

Four hours later, Kate gently slid the knife out of Gabriel's head.

He threw her clear across the room.

Kate was used to that. He'd just come back to life. It was rare that people coming back to life would do it gracefully; normally they punched the first thing they saw, purely out of instinct.

Kate smiled. "Hey. Welcome back, hero."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. "What happened, Kate?" He demanded.

Kate held up her hands. "Hey, calm down. It's just me." She pointed to the ground. "Something's wrong here…"

Gabriel glared at her, and Kate's smile wavered.

But she wouldn't think about it. It couldn't be true. "Seriously, Gabriel, put me down."

He tilted his head to the side. "I thought you never made that mistake." His dark eyes locked on hers.

When he spoke again, it was as though the shadows themselves were cowering in fear from the flames in his eyes. Kate's heart shattered into a million pieces, scattering across the floor like shards of glass.

"My name is Sylar."


	46. Sylar

Kate said nothing as she walked out of the room. Her eyes were blank, distant. She refused to say anything about the sound that had come from the room, or about the small cut on her cheek. She refused to talk to anyone. She just walked out of the door, not seeming to care about anything.

_My name is Sylar._

The words rang in Kate's head, echoing in the darkest corners of her mind, bringing forth a heartbreak she didn't know she was capable of.

She took to the air, not caring what the others thought. Everything she'd wanted had come true. And what was worse, she was the one who had to destroy it, in the end.

She hated Sylar. She hated Gabriel. She hated the two of them with everything she was.

She sighed, and landed on a roof. The darkness covered her from any eyes that might wonder what a teenager was doing so high above the ground.

Maybe if she wasn't so wrapped in her own thoughts. Maybe if Gabriel was still alive. Maybe, just maybe, she would have made it.

But, as it was, Kate didn't notice Noah Bennett in the distance. She didn't notice the small gun in his hand. She didn't notice the dart whistling though the air until it landed in her shoulder.

Kate gasped, yanking out the dart instinctively, but it was too late.

She tried to forcefully stop the sedative from moving any further. It partially worked, small drops of the liquid pouring out of the small hole in her arm. But it wasn't enough, and the world around her started to turn black…

* * *

She woke up on a beach, the sun flaring its heat around her, the waves crashing to the sand in a brilliant display of sparkling white foam. Her eyes narrowed against the bright light.

She sighed. "I know you're there, Noah. Get your illusionist out of my head. It has no effect on me. You know that.

The beach disappeared, and Kate was left with a cold grey prison.

"I thought you'd prefer that to this." Noah said politely.

"I prefer truth to lie, thank you very much." She spat. "Why am I here?"

Noah smiled darkly from the other side of the huge window. "I think you know, Kate."

Kate sighed, crossing her arms. "You want to make a deal." Her eyes were hard. "I'm listening."

Noah's smile widened. "You catch on quickly."

Kate's eyes narrowed. "I know how people like you think." She spat, the image of Sylar burning in her mind.

Noah looked at her for a long moment, then sighed. "You're not going to like it. I told them you wouldn't."

Kate sighed. "Just tell me."

He nodded. "It's simple enough. We want you to bring Sylar here."

Kate said nothing for a long time.

_Why should I say no? It's the obvious choice to take the deal and be done with it, done with all of it. _

The thought rang in Kate's mind.

_NO. I can't do it. Not even to Sylar. They'll kill him. I can't let that happen. _

The two opposing views warred in Kate's head.

_Why not? What has SYLAR ever done for me?_

_ Sylar doesn't matter. It's Gabriel._

_ Gabriel DIED. Do I really want to go through that AGAIN? It was impossible the first time; now it's even worse._

Kate's eyes locked on Bennett's. Finally, her voice shattered the silence. "No."

Noah nodded slowly. "I figured as much."

Kate's eyes were dark. "I'm sorry, Noah. I can't help you."

He sighed. "And I can't help you." He replied simply, walking away from the window.

"How long?" Kate called out.

"Until you change your mind." Noah answered, invisible from the view of the window.

Kate snarled and tried to launch a pulse at the window, but she knew it would do nothing. It was far too weak, and Kate couldn't make it stronger. Of course, Noah's first priority would have been to take care of her abilities, take them away from her so she couldn't do any damage.

She sighed and sat down on the small bed- though she could hardly call it a bed- and placed her head in her hands. Why did she do that? Why didn't she just agree? She could be out of here, and Sylar would be off of her hands as well. There was no chance for Gabriel coming back. Never again.

Or was there? Try as hard as she might, Kate couldn't help but think there was a CHANCE.

She looked around, and a small, slight smile crossed her face. Bennett had pulled a few strings. Either that, or someone REALLY wanted her to think that the Company was on her side.

She chuckled darkly. At least she wouldn't be bored forever.

For there, in between the bed and the wall, was a pencil and a small notebook. It was invisible from the view of the window, but could be seen when someone sat on the bed, facing the wall as Kate was. That same someone obviously knew her, because they would know she would refuse to look at the window, not giving the guards of seeing her in any emotional state but pure apathy.

She picked up the pencil and paper. She had no idea what happened next. She felt her eyes glaze over, and suddenly, she no longer had any control of what she was doing.

* * *

When her eyes cleared away, an hour had passed. Kate shook her head, trying to clear away her screaming headache.

And then she saw it. On the piece of paper, a dark shape had formed. A dark, pencil-drawn shape. A figure.

"No." Kate breathed. "Not here. Not NOW."

She hurriedly crumpled the paper into a ball, and shoved it in the small pillowcase. The last thing she needed was to draw the future and have The Company know she was a Mendez. That was information she needed to keep hidden.

She swore and started to tear apart the rest of the paper, refusing to do anything to further condemn herself.

When she was finished, she took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. Obviously, the future wasn't going to let go until she painted it. She just had to make sure that didn't happen, which sounded simpler than it was.

Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered how hard people could work to make sure they didn't randomly start painting something on the street. She'd heard of someone coming close to death trying to get themselves a paintbrush or pencil. She couldn't let that happen.

But it was going to. She could feel her eyes losing their focus, and tried desperately to concentrate.

* * *

Noah smiled darkly. Kate would have to listen now. She had no choice.

"Kate Mendez, I take it."

Kate didn't respond. Her eyes were white, and the pencil was tracing lines and patterns on the hard stone floor.

She was entirely focused on this one task. The lines grew darker with each stroke, and she concentrated harder. Every once in a while, the white would clear partially, and blue would penetrate. But it was always temporary. Kate simply didn't have enough control…

When the picture was finished, she blinked a few times, and her eyes turned their original dark color. She took in the situation quickly, carefully, and calmly. She sighed. "This isn't good." She murmured.

Noah raised an eyebrow, and Kate slowly got to her feet. "Busted." She muttered under her breath. She looked at him. "Well?"

He smirked. "I'm afraid I can't keep this off of the records, Kate."

Kate sighed again. "Unless I agree to help, right?"

He nodded. "Exactly."

She sighed. "Deal."

* * *

"Brown? Really? I was thinking more… red-head."

Noah sighed. "Just hold still, Kate."

Kate snorted as one of the Company agents gently applied the dye to her hair. She glanced down at her fingernails, and gasped in horror.

"PINK?" She demanded. "PINK? You have GOT to be kidding me! NO! I will NOT wear PINK!"

Noah chuckled softly. "I'm afraid you must."

Kate shook her head furiously. "No no no no NO. No way. I would rather stay in a prison cell for my whole life than wear PINK. NO."

The Company agent dying her hair snorted. "Then what color, your majesty?"

Kate glared at her. "Listen, pal. I don't want you to do this anymore than you do. I'd rather do it myself, thank you very much."

The Company agent glared back, and Noah placed his hand on her shoulder. "Play nice." He warned.

But the agent wasn't in the mood. She slammed the hair dye onto the counter. "Then do it YOURSELF."

Kate smiled in an annoyingly pleasant way. "Will do." The small bottle of dye started hovering in the air, responding to her telekinesis with ease.

Noah raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

She looked at him. "Blue?"

"What?"

"Nail polish. I'm not wearing pink."

Noah sighed. "Sylar knows you never would."

Kate glared at him. "So? Sylar also knows my Telepathic Fingerprint. Got any ideas on how to change THAT?"

Noah looked at her. "You're just going to have to stay away from him."

Kate snorted. "Easier said than done. Especially if I'm trying to bring him HERE."

Noah looked at her. "You'll figure something out. You need to bring him back. In five days."

Kate whirled to face him. "FIVE? You've got to be KIDDING me. That's impossible. Sylar and I aren't exactly best friends, Noah."

Noah smiled darkly. "That's not what you said before."

She raised an eyebrow.

Noah smiled and set a small tape recorder on the counter. He pressed a button.

"As well as…" The voice was undoubtedly Kate's. "A friend."

Noah's smile widened, and he pressed another button. "Sylar's missing, Kate. I think you know what I mean."

"Where is he, TOM?"

He pressed another button, and there was silence.

"You put a bug on Tom." Kate realized. "You heard everything."

Noah nodded. "Unfortunately, we were unable to restrain him. He was…"

"Too powerful?" Kate filled in, her voice smug. "Good. You need someone to put you in your place once in a while. Even if it is…" She trailed off, her eyes suddenly blank. "Tom."

Noah looked at her, and she looked back, her eyes suddenly fierce. "I'm not doing this." She announced suddenly.

Noah raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid you must, Kate MENDEZ."

Kate snarled. "I don't care if you know my name, Noah. I won't do this." She stood up, her eyes chips of icy diamonds.

Noah glared. "You agreed, Kate. There is no going back."

"Watch me." She hissed. "I won't do this to Gabr…"

She stopped herself mid-sentence.

The other eyebrow joined the first. "To who?"

Kate glared at him with hate-filled eyes. "Sylar."

He smiled coldly. "That's not what you said."

_My name is Sylar. My name is Sylar. My name is Sylar. My name is SYLAR…_

Kate felt the words vibrate in her mind, echoing across her thoughts, until they were all she could think about.

"It's what I meant." She snarled, then turned around again. "And BLUE will be fine." She spat, pulling out a bottle of blue nail polish out from the selection. A bright blue, with faint hints of green.

Her eyes were dark as Kate Mendez continued to change…

* * *

Sylar swore and tried to calm down, but it was impossible.

Why had he let Kate live? Why hadn't he just killed her then? He'd been RIGHT THERE. She could be DEAD by now! Out of the way! FOREVER!

He spat and started pacing the room furiously. Kate Mendez. He couldn't STAND her. Why had she seemed so… so… CALM? It made him furious, and his eyes were dark as he continued his pacing.

He took to the air. Whatever happened, he was going to find her.

And this time, Kate was not going to make it out alive.

* * *

Kate sighed, dangling her feet over the edge of the roof. She felt Sylar behind her, but acted like she didn't, still facing the city.

She felt an unseen force slam into her, and she flew into the wall. Blood poured from her lip, but she barely noticed in the pain she felt, from something far worse.

"Well, well." The voice was something from a nightmare. "Kate Mendez."

Kate felt herself being turned around, and she was facing her worst fear, the man she hated with everything she was.

"I almost didn't recognize you." Sylar said with a dark chuckle.

Kate said nothing, her eyes locked on his with a cold fury.

Sylar looked at her, a hard smile on his face. "What? No response? Nothing?"

Kate just looked at him, her eyes blank.

Sylar was getting nervous. Not a single emotional reaction yet.

Then he was just going to have to change that.

He smiled darkly. "But there are a few… questions… that I need answering."

Kate glared at him.

His smile widened. "And, since you're not the type of person who would simply TELL me the answers…" His eyes locked on hers, black flames dancing in them. "I'll have to TAKE them." He said threateningly. He raised a single finger, level with the scar on her forehead.

Kate looked at him, and spoke for the first time. "Gabriel Gray won't let you."

The words were simple, yet filled with a dark venom. Sylar couldn't explain it. The words shouldn't have done anything to him. And yet, as soon as she spoke, Kate dropped to the ground.

Sylar gasped as his powers slipped from his grasp. Kate smiled darkly and started to walk away.

Sylar snarled, fury raging through him. He ran in front of Kate, and pinned her to the wall once more, this time using his hand clamped around her throat.

Kate smiled coldly. "Why aren't you using your powers, Sylar?" She mocked. She brought her hand down on his arm, and it shattered beneath the blow.

Sylar gasped and staggered backwards, clutching his broken arm, already healing before his eyes.

Kate kept walking. The sight infuriated Sylar, to the point where any glimpse of Gabriel was gone. His abilities came rushing back, burning through him, and Kate was flung from wall to wall, until blood began to pour from a gash on her head. He set her on the ground, and she fought to stay conscious.

Sylar smiled grimly as he walked up to her. He knelt down next to her, and she glared at him with dark eyes. This time, he took no chances, placing his index finger directly on her forehead. Wherever his finger moved, a deep red gash opened. Kate didn't scream, telekinetically pinning her lips together to make sure she couldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how much pain she was in. Sylar was left listening to her heartbeat, thudding loudly in his ears.

Once, twice.

And then silent.


	47. Worst Fear

"Oh, calm down, Kate. I haven't killed you yet."

Sylar closed his eyes, a thin layer of telekinetic energy searching through the gash on Kate's forehead.

"I said nothing." Kate replied simply. "You can't blame me for what my mind does."

"Just hold still!" He barked, holding Kate's shoulders to the ground with blood-red hands.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Well, excuse me for not being perfectly still while you search through my head." She snorted. "Please." She mumbled sarcastically.

Sylar snarled and kept looking.

"Why DIDN'T you kill me, anyway?" Kate asked.

Sylar glared at her. "Believe me, I'm going to." He spat. "Just not yet."

Kate tried to shrug, but it didn't work. "Whatever. But seriously, why not yet?"

The gash on Kate's forehead only stretched to the middle of her forehead. "It's easier this way." Sylar replied weakly.

"You don't know." Kate translated.

Sylar snarled and purposely 'slipped,' sending telekinetic energy pounding in Kate's head. She winced.

"Real mature." She muttered.

Sylar smirked and kept looking. For a while, there was silence. Even Kate's heart respected the quiet, only pounding once or twice.

Finally, Kate spoke again. "What are you looking for, anyway?"

"The tumor." Sylar replied. "If it happened to you…"

Kate tried to nod. "It could happen to you as well."

Again, there was silence.

"It's not a tumor." Sylar breathed. The words were sudden and unexpected, layered with shock.

"What?" Kate asked.

"It's not a tumor." He repeated.

"I know that. What is it, though?"

Sylar shook his head slowly. "It's a pulse waiting to happen."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Meaning?"

"Meaning it's a buildup of telekinetic energy, just waiting to explode." He twisted his hand, and the pressure in Kate's head disappeared.

"So… It's just… Telekinetic energy? Not a tumor?"

Sylar nodded. "It's not even killing you. But you would have to pulse every once in a while." His eyes grew dark. "Like last time."

Kate snorted. "Remember last time, Sylar? You actually saved me."

"That was then, Kate." Sylar spat. He couldn't believe he'd actually done that, so long ago…

"This is now." He continued. Once more, he pressed his finger to her forehead. "And now, I'm going to FINISH this." He spat.

Kate rolled her eyes. "No thanks." She said, sitting up. "Woah. Dizzy." She shook her head, trying to clear it, sending blood pouring down her face.

Sylar raised an eyebrow. "No THANKS?" He asked darkly.

"Yeah, I'm good. I know what I need to know." She shrugged and started to struggle to her feet.

Sylar glared at her, dark flames dancing in his eyes. He raised his hand, sending out enough telekinetic energy to shove her back onto the ground.

But Kate was already standing. She rolled her eyes. "Cute." She mocked.

Sylar looked at her, confusion written on his face. He tried again, and nothing happened.

Kate smiled and leaned over to his eye level. "That all you got?"

Sylar glared, fury racing through him, and tried once more. This time, something happened, but not against Kate.

Sylar found himself being thrown backwards, and he crashed through the very wall he'd thrown Kate into. Dust rained around him, and there was a large hole where she'd thrown him.

Kate looked at him, the contacts in her eyes barely dulling the cold fury behind them. "Don't you get it, Sylar?" She whispered. Sylar knew that tone. He'd used it often. It was the tone of voice that suggested a killer within.

"Don't you GET it?" Kate asked again, her voice never rising. "You were NEVER stronger than me."

She leaned over, looking him in the eye. "Gabriel Gray WAS."

Slowly, carefully, Kate Mendez turned around and walked away, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

John went to answer the door. He was getting worried. Jonathon hadn't seen Kate in two days, since she'd walked out of the house after bringing Sylar back to life.

He shouldn't have worried. As he opened the door, his eyes widened. There was Kate. Her hair was dyed brown, and she had contacts, but that wasn't what worried him. A deep gash extended to the middle of her forehead, and thick, dark red blood pooled down her face. Kate hadn't even bothered to wipe it away, and half of her face was covered in the crimson liquid.

He swallowed. He didn't ask about the gash, or about her hair, or the contacts. He just opened his arms, and let her walk into them. She started to sob into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her, muttering softly into her ear and gently stroking her hair.

After a minute, he felt she would be alright if they moved, and he gently led her into the other room, and they sat down on the couch. Kate sobbed into his shoulder, and he sat next to her, unmoving. He listened to her heartbreaking sobs and muttered gently in her ear, telling her that everything would be ok, that she was alright, she was safe now. A million questions burned inside him, but they could wait.

Finally, Kate could cry no more. Exhausted, she fell asleep. John smiled softly and gently laid her down on the couch. He pulled a blanket up to her shoulders, and left the room.

He picked up his phone and dialed. After two rings, Jonathon picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jonathon? It's John. Listen, Kate's here."

"Kate? Is she ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Jonathon, she's fine. She's asleep… but… there's something else?"

"What?" A small note of panic entered Jonathon's voice. "What is it?"

"She…" John sighed and leaned out the door, looking at Kate, fast asleep on his couch. "She ran into someone today." He replied, coming back into the other room. "And I have a feeling it wasn't Gabriel."

* * *

When Kate woke up, John was sitting next to her. He smiled softly. "Hey."

Kate swallowed, her mouth dry. "Hi." She whispered.

John helped her sit up, and Kate noticed the dark red stain on his couch. She winced. "Sorry about that." She said, pointing.

John shrugged. "It's ok. I'll clean it up later." He gently ran a finger against the gash on her forehead, pulling strands of her hair away from it. "I'm more worried about this."

Kate shrugged as well. "It's ok. Jonathon will clean it up later." She looked at him. "Nothing that hasn't happened before."

He looked back, concern plain in his eyes. "Kate… What happened?"

* * *

_Kate looked at Sylar, the man she had known as Gabriel only a few short hours ago._

_ It couldn't be. It COULDN'T be. Gabriel couldn't be Sylar, she's changed him! After all this time, Kate had done what she'd been so desperate to do. She'd changed Sylar._

_ But now, it was all for nothing. _

_ Sylar glared at her. "What happened?" He demanded._

_ What happened? That was the question, wasn't it? Gabriel died, that's what happened. And now Kate was left with this… this KILLER._

_ Kate snarled, the inhuman sound escaping her lips naturally. "Nothing, SYLAR. Nothing at all."_

_ Sylar glared at her, on finger raised. "I won't ask again." He said darkly._

_ Kate pulsed, sending him back a step. "BACK OFF!" She snapped. "Get out of here! GO!"_

_ Sylar rolled his eyes. "And why should I?" He asked._

_ Electricity danced on Kate's hands. "Because I won't ask again either." She whispered. "Now GO."_

_ "I think not, Kate." He lashed out, and a small cut appeared on Kate's cheek. Red blood dripped down her face. "Now, WHAT HAPPENED?"_

_ Kate snarled, and Sylar started to hover, before involuntarily flying out the window. _

_ "GO!" She screeched. "Before I do something I regret!"  
_

_ Sylar didn't know why he left. But there was something in Kate's eyes…_

_ Tears trickled down Kate's face. "I'm sorry, Gabriel." She whispered. She sent telepathic energy flowing out of her, sending it to Jonathon. She heard him collapse, and fresh tears began to spill. _

_ And then it was over. Jonathon had his ability back. Kate left the house, not daring to look back._

* * *

Kate looked at John. The memory brought tears to her eyes, and she tried to blink them away. "I… I saw Noah Bennett. I… had to work for The Company…" She trailed off, her eyes glazing over.

John looked at her. "It's ok, Kate. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Kate nodded slowly, and, for a long time, there was silence.

* * *

Maybe it started with the brown hair. The Assassin smiled grimly as she looked into the window, where Kate and John were sitting. John's arm was around her. The Assassin glared at him. He was nothing. Not anymore.

The Assassin sighed and started to run. Maybe it DID start with the brown hair, the change that Kate was forced to make. It would be one of many over the years, including the worst decision of all, the one where she had no choice…

The Assassin glared at thin air. Those men had PAID for what they'd done to Kate. Paid with their lives…

But it didn't matter. Now, there was only one thing to do.

The Assassin had to find Sylar. Whatever it took.

* * *

Kate glared out the window.

"Kate? What is it?" John's voice was soft in her ear.

"Nothing." She spat. "Absolutely nothing, John." She sighed. "I can't tell you what happened. I… I just can't."

He nodded. "I understand. No worries."

Kate looked at him. "If only that were true…" her eyes gazed into the distance, glazing over, her face a mask of apathy.

John gently stroked her hair away from the gash on her head. "Jonathon is coming to fix that." He whispered softly.

Kate nodded slowly. "Thank you." She answered, her voice cracking.

John nodded. "No problem, Kate." He smiled softly, and there was silence.

Finally, Kate spoke up. "I'm sorry, John. It's just…" She looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "My biggest fear is losing Gabriel Gray and it…" She chocked, unable to continue.

He nodded and gently stroked her hair. "It's ok, it's ok…"

She tried to hold back the tears, but it was growing more and more impossible by the second. "I just…just…"

"It's ok, Kate. Really…"

For a long time, she kept sobbing, and John kept his arm around her.

Finally, he spoke up. "My worst fear… is that I'll die and… and forget you."

Kate looked at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "I… I know what it's like, Kate. To have something that isn't under your control. But every time I die, something changes."

Kate sighed. "I…I never asked. What… what happened? When you discovered your ability?"

John smiled sadly and looked down. "It… It was a fire."

Her eyes widened slightly. "You… died?"

His smile widened. "How else would I know about this?" He sighed. "The first time, it was a fire. My… parents died. And… so did I." He kept his eyes on the floor, as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I didn't realize that I'd died until I woke up. The entire building was nothing but ash. And that's where I woke up." He sighed again.

"I hardly remembered anything that happened." He shrugged. "I used to be blonde, you know."

Kate smiled slightly. "Really?"

John nodded. "Yep. Every time, there's something different." He sighed. "I thought it was strange, but didn't know what else to think." He looked at her. "But it never stopped. I was run over by a car, bit by a spider…"

"A spider?"

He nodded. "A black widow, I believe. I still don't like those things." He shivered theatrically.

Kate smiled. "Spiders."

He looked at her. "Well, excuse me, but not everyone can make things fly across the room without TOUCHING them. The stupid thing bit me before I had a chance."

She kept smiling. "You're afraid of spiders."

He glared at her, though there was no real hatred in his eyes. "Yes. I'm afraid of spiders, ok?"

Kate brought up her hands, surrendering. "Hey, it's ok." She looked down. "I… I'm afraid of fire."

"Fire?"

She nodded. "It's the one thing I can't really control."

"Fire."

She shrugged. "It's a reasonable thing to be afraid of."

John sighed. "And spiders aren't, right?"

Kate chuckled. "I don't see why not. I mean, if a spider killed you once…"

He nodded. "I guess so…"

She smiled. "It is."

He smiled as well, and placed his arm around her shoulder.

Kate's ears pricked as someone knocked on the door. "It's Jonathon."

John nodded and went to answer the door.

The two-year-old entered the room, a small silver case in his hand. He looked at Kate. "I figured you wouldn't mind so much anymore…" he whispered, coming over to her and handing her the silver case.

Kate looked at it for a long time. "No. No I don't mind." She smiled lightly. "It's not a tumor, Jonathon."

His eyes widened. He looked at her for a moment, then sighed. "It seems we have a lot to talk about." He motioned to the other room, and Kate followed.

* * *

"Interesting."

Kate winced as Jonathon pushed the needle into her skin, sewing up the gash on her forehead. "Tell me about it."

He sighed, setting down the needle. Kate flinched as the latches on the silver case snapped open, cringing at the sound that had ruled her life for so long.

"I take it you won't mind if I use this." He asked, pulling out a small, liquid bottle of medicine.

Kate looked at it for a long moment, then sighed, defeated. "I suppose not. I…I just… I've never really liked that stuff, you know?"

Jonathon chuckled darkly. "Who would, Kate?"

Kate shivered. "You know, that's why I wouldn't let you… all those other times…"

Jonathon turned to face her. "I know, Kate. Being reminded of a tumor that you believe is going to take your life…" He whistled. "It would be too much for most people, Kate. Let alone a fourteen-year-old girl."

Kate snorted. "Please."

Jonathon smiled. "It's true, Kate. Despite how you act, and what you've done, you're still only fourteen."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Just fix this, please."

Jonathon nodded and inserted the needle into her arm. Kate winced and waited for the medicine to work, to dull the throbbing pain in her head. She sighed. "After this, I'm going to destroy that thing." She whispered darkly, electricity dancing across her fingers as she looked at the small silver case.

Jonathon sighed, and they waited in silence.

Finally, Jonathon spoke up. "Why did you bring him back, Kate?"

Kate flinched. She knew it was inevitable. "Because, Jonathon. I can't take a life when I can save it."

Jonathon rolled his eyes. "Come on, Kate! This is SYLAR. He's a KILLER. Killing him would save more lives than not…"

Kate's eyes locked on his, and Jonathon trailed off. There was nothing but pain in his sister's eyes, in her mind. Nothing. "Not you too." She whispered.

Jonathon looked away and kept talking. "I'm sorry. But you have to accept that Sylar is NEVER going to change. Never. Kate the man's a serial killer!"

"ENOUGH!" Kate spat, on her feet in a split second. "It's bad enough that I have to hear this from PETER, but now from YOU? This is what I've decided to do! I can't make the choice to KILL someone! It's not my choice to make! And if you don't like it…" Her eyes locked on his. There was no fear, just anger. "Then DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT."

Jonathon took an involuntary step back. "What do you mean?" His voice seemed small.

Kate glared at her little brother. "You're one of the world's most powerful heroes. If you wanted it, I'd be DEAD right now." Her face darkened. "So, if that's what you WANT, KILL me."

Jonathon took another step back, shock written across his face. "Kate…"

Kate continued to glare at him. "I've had it, Jonathon! I'm sick of ARGUING! If you really want me out of the way, then KILL ME ALREADY!"

Jonathon's eyes were wide. "Kate… I won't do that."

Kate looked at him for a long moment. Finally, she sighed. "Then stop asking me about HIM."

She sank into her seat, and for a long time, no one moved. Finally, Jonathon picked up the needle and, in silence, began once more to stitch the gash on her forehead.

* * *

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

The Assassin looked at Sylar. "You were going to say something."

Sylar shook his head. "Nothing, nothing." He sighed. "Just… remembering."

The Assassin looked at him. "You need to go home?"

He looked back. "Do you?"

She looked down.

"I thought so."

She sighed. "I just… I don't know. It's hard seeing what I WAS like, you know?"

Sylar nodded. "I know. Believe me, I know." He brushed her hair away from her neck. "But it will go away, eventually."

She snorted. "How can THIS go away? Face it, Sylar. This is a part of my past."

"And Gabriel Gray is a part of mine." He gently kissed the side of her neck. "But I've managed to forget him…"

The Assassin sighed. "I know. I know. I just can't help it."

He smiled. "I know." He murmured the words softly into her ear, wrapping his arms around her. "It'll be ok…"

She sighed again. "Anything going on back home?"

Sylar shook his head, then reconsidered. "I don't know if I should tell you this…"

She looked at him. "What?"

He looked down. "Well… It's… Family related."

Her ears pricked. "Who?"

He sighed. "Holly."

"Holly? A little young, isn't she?"

He chuckled. "You're not the only one who aged. She's grown up quite a bit."

She rolled her eyes. "And why should that matter?"

He raised an eyebrow. "She's your cousin."

She snorted. "Of course she's my cousin, Sylar." She sighed. "Can I help? It might keep my mind off… what I once was."

He looked at her. "Are you sure that's the best thing for…" His eyes drifted down to her stomach.

The Assassin's hand instinctively moved upwards to the small bulge. "It's fine, Sylar. He… or she… will be fine." She smiled. "Don't tell me you've gone soft." She teased.

Sylar sighed. "I'm worried, alright? What father wouldn't be?"

She grinned. "So, you've finally accepted the fact that you're a father?"

He rolled his eyes. "Can I deny it?" He sighed. "But… but what if he doesn't have… my ability? Or yours? What if his ability… is something I don't have?"

"Or hers."

Sylar snorted, but corrected himself. "Or hers."

The Assassin looked at him. "Then he or she has a different ability. Life will go on."

He sighed. "But… what if I can't control it? What if…" he sighed. "What if I kill him?"

She sighed and gently laid her hand on his cheek. "You won't, Sylar. I trust you."

Sylar snorted.

The Assassin smiled, twisting the gold ring around her finger. "Look. Not many people can say that they trust you enough to MARRY you in the first place." She grinned, her teeth gleaming in the light from the setting sun. "I can honestly say that I trust you enough not to hurt him… or her."

He smiled and sighed softly. "I know. I know…"

There was silence for a moment. Finally, Sylar spoke up. "This time is boring anyway. It'll be a while before you have to bring me back." His eyes locked on hers. "You want to go home?"

She smiled. "Yes. This is one past I don't really care to remember."

Sylar smiled, wrapping his arms around her and gently kissing her. As soon as his lips brushed against hers, they blinked out of time itself, disappearing as suddenly as they had come.

Kate gazed out of her window, her eyes blank, her face emotionless. It was best that they were gone. She turned around and walked away, unable to face her future.


	48. Collision

_"Why did you bring him back, KATE?"_

_ Kate tried desperately to look at her brother. "I didn't, Jonathon! Why won't you believe me?"  
_

_ Jonathon sighed. Kate heard the air escape through his lips, but she couldn't see him through the darkness. _

_ "Why else, Kate?" He demanded, the fury back in his voice. "Because you ALWAYS bring him back."_

_ Kate gasped as a burning pain began to travel up her arm. "No… Jonathon… Don't do this! It wasn't me!"_

_ "Goodbye, Kate."_

_ "JONATHON!"_

* * *

Kate gasped, sitting bolt upright, torn from her nightmare out of pure terror. She gazed out into the darkness, and desperation to be away from the shadows and the terrors hidden within them caused her to bring electricity dancing to her fingertips.

Kate sighed as the familiar sight of her room came into focus. The clock on her nightstand told her it was one in the morning, but Kate was wide awake.

She sighed and opened the window. Cold air rushed in, and Kate shivered, glad that she was finally able to THINK.

She got dressed and jumped out the window, stopping herself before she landed. She stood up, her breath coming out in a cloud.

Her ears pricked. "I know you're there." She whispered.

The Assassin stepped out of the darkness. "Hello, Kate."

Kate nodded her greeting, but her eyes were blazing with hate. "What do you want now?" She demanded.

The Assassin shrugged. "I have a job to do."

Kate's eyes narrowed. "The kind of job where someone ends up dead?"

The Assassin smiled darkly. "You could say that. Though this time…" She trailed off. "Well, you don't need to know EVERYTHING."

Kate glared at her. "I think I do."

The Assassin continued to smile. "It's the stuff of nightmares, Kate…"

Kate shivered. There was no doubt in her mind that this Assassin knew EXACTLY what had happened in her dream. "It's not possible." She whispered.

"You know as well as I do that Jonathon isn't exactly happy about what's happening with you and Sylar."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You think I can help it? I HAD to bring Sylar back. He… He wasn't Sylar."

"Then why don't you TELL him that?"

Kate snorted. "Because he's not ready to LISTEN."

The Assassin glared at her. "He'll HAVE to listen."

Kate snarled. "Just leave it alone." She whirled on her heel and started to walk away.

"Think about it, Kate!" The Assassin called. "Just think about it!"

Kate snarled and kept walking. The last thing she needed was to think about Jonathon. Nightmares were bad enough. But reality was worse.

* * *

Jonathon sighed. Of course Kate was gone again.

He shivered. After their conversation yesterday, he would have left as well. How could Kate accuse him of that? How could she think that he'd kill her?

Truth be told, she wasn't so far off. Jonathon had been furious with her for bringing Sylar back. She'd had her chance to get RID of that monster FOREVER. And she'd ruined it.

But he'd never want to KILL her. Where would she get that idea from?

Jonathon's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a knock on the door. He sighed and answered it.

"Jonathon?" The women's brown eyes widened. Dark hair flowed down to her shoulders, partially covering her face in the process. "Is that… you?"

Jonathon looked at her. "Who wants to know?"

She sighed and pulled her hair from her face, dropping down on one knee so that she was eye level with him. "It's me, Jonathon…"

Jonathon looked at her for a long time. "Do I know you?"

Suddenly, the woman in front of him flew backwards.

"Stay away from him." Kate snarled, her voice dark.

The woman smiled coldly. "And you're going to stop me HOW?"

Kate glared at her. "I'll do whatever it takes." She spat.

The woman shook her head. "You know nothing, Kate. Nothing at all." She walked away, a smug smile on her face. "You'll see. Believe me."

Kate snarled and entered the room, locking the doors.

"Kate?" Jonathon asked. "Who WAS that?"

* * *

"Kate."

The Assassin spat out the name.

Sylar sighed. "It'll just take some time."

She began to pace the room, her eyes alight with fury. "Why can't she see? Why can't she just see that this is what WILL HAPPEN?"

Sylar walked calmly up behind her, gently kissing her cheek. "Just give her some time. Eventually, she'll either give up, or…" He smiled darkly. "She'll leave him alone. And then there's nothing she can do to stop you."

She smiled and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. "You're right." She sighed. "I just want to see him. That's all. Why can't she let me?"

Sylar smiled. "Because she's Kate."

The Assassin sighed again. "That's the point, isn't it?"

"I thought you'd left."

The voice was sudden and unexpected.

"Kate." Sylar looked at her.

The fourteen-year-old looked at him. "You haven't changed much."

He smiled. "You have."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me."

Sylar chuckled. The Assassin fumed quietly, but Sylar kept his hand on her shoulder. Finally, he sighed and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and he closed his eyes.

The Assassin disappeared.

Kate eyed the exchange thoughtfully. She looked at Sylar. "Where did you get the time travel?"

Sylar smiled. "Hiro."

Kate sighed. "Really? You kill him?"

"It was bound to happen eventually." Sylar shrugged.

Kate looked at him. "I'm not so sure, Sylar. I mean, MY future wasn't supposed to be like this."

Sylar raised an eyebrow. "Then how was it supposed to be, Kate? Do you KNOW what your future was supposed to be?"

Kate sighed and handed him a piece of paper. "Yes. Yes I do."

Sylar's eyes widened, and he paled. "You… you drew this?"

Kate nodded. "Something I kept from you. Or, the past version of you." She sighed again and handed him another piece of paper, this time a photograph. "I drew this in The Company. On the floor, believe it or not. I told Noah I'd help him, but only if I could make this darker and keep a photo of it." She looked at him. "Make sense now?"

Sylar held up the two pictures, side by side. "This is IMPOSSIBLE." He breathed.

Kate sighed. "If only it were."

Sylar's wide eyes traveled to her face. "Kate… How can Nate be alive… if Assassin's alive? These two pictures…"

"Are of two different futures." Kate nodded. "You're beginning to understand."

He started pacing, trying to figure it out. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE."

Kate glared at him. "Obviously it's NOT, Sylar."

Sylar pinched the bridge of his nose. "So… there's obviously a reason for this. There's a choice that has to be made."

"But WHAT choice?" Kate asked. "And whose choice is it?"

Sylar sighed. "I don't know. I don't know. I…"

"I don't know either, Sylar." Kate spat, annoyed. "We need to find out."

Sylar raised up his hand. "No way, Kate. I'm out of this. Whatever future happens, only one of them has ME."

Kate nodded. "I know." She sighed. "I guess it's up to me."

Sylar nodded. "Good luck." He whispered.

And then he was gone.

Kate pinched the bridge of her nose, concentrating.

* * *

Jonathon was fuming. How dare she. How DARE she!

Kate had no right to just… ignore him like that! He needed to know who that person was, and WHY she'd come straight to his home. Why had she wanted to talk to him!

And then Kate had the nerve to ask Jamie to BABY-SIT him, for goodness sake! He knew nothing about WHAT was going on, and now JAMIE was dragged into this?

He started pacing, and Jamie rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Jonathon. You're wearing a hole in the rug."

Jonathon stood still, but he didn't calm down. "Kate needs to TELL me what's going on." He snarled.

Jamie sighed. "Jonathon, there's more going on here than you can possibly imagine…"

"WHAT?" Jonathon demanded, and tears suddenly sprang to his eyes. "What can be so HORRIBLE that my own SISTER has to keep secrets from me?"

Jamie placed a hand on the toddler's shoulder. "Jonathon… I can't TELL you. You'll… You'll just have to trust her."

"TRUST HER? Jamie, when has she EVER given me a REASON to trust her? She's brought Sylar to life, she's torn this family APART, and the only person she's ever really managed to save is your BOYFRIEND."

Jamie stumbled backwards as though she'd been slapped. "Jonathon…" She whispered. "You don't know Kate if you think that…"

"I know ENOUGH." Jonathon spat. "And if she won't tell me ANYTHING, I'll find out for MYSELF."

Jamie clutched her head, surprised by the sudden telepathic force that Jonathon applied to her mind. Pain burned through her, and she blacked out.

Fury raging through him, Jonathon ran out the door.

* * *

This wasn't HER Sylar. She had to remember that. This was Sylar as he once was. Sylar in the past.

The Assassin grinned as she ran in front of Sylar, 'accidentally' bumping into him. "Oh, sorry!" She cried, running foreword.

Sylar rolled his eyes and kept walking, until she turned around, a few feet ahead of him. He froze, her brown eyes locked on his. She smiled, and Sylar winced as telepathic energy touched his mind, sending a hot pain through him.

He looked at The Assassin for a long moment. The look on her face was clear enough to read, without the use of telepathy.

_We need to talk._

The words were written all over her face. But the curious thing was her Telepathic Fingerprint. It was similar to something he knew, but he was unsure of what.

She smiled and turned around. Sylar sighed and followed.

* * *

Jonathon's eyes were wide.

Sylar sighed. "I promised, Jonathon. And I keep my promises."

"Since when?" Jonathon regretted the words as soon as they were spoken, but his fury got the better of him.

Sylar chuckled, the exact opposite of the reaction Jonathon expected. "Still have a temper, I see."

Jonathon glared at him.

"See, I made a promise to Kate."

Jonathon raised an eyebrow. "Kate?"

Sylar smiled darkly. "Kate as she will be. In a few years time. Fifteen years, to be exact."

Jonathon swallowed. "What do you mean?"

Sylar leaned foreword, now at eye level with the toddler he was confining to the chair. "I mean, I made a promise to a friend of mine. Your sister, as a matter of fact."

Slowly, carefully, he explained everything. Jonathon's face paled as he listened to each word that came out of the killer's mouth…

* * *

Sylar came into the room, his eyes dark as he faced The Assassin. "All right. Enough games. Who are you?"

The young woman smiled. "You haven't changed at all, Sylar." She replied. "I wish I could say the same for myself."

Sylar just glared at her.

"Don't you recognize me, Sylar?" Her dark brown eyes searched through his. She smiled. "Maybe this will help."

She reached up to her face, and gently removed something from her eyes. Contact lenses. She put them away and pulled her dark hair away from her face.

Sylar swallowed. The young woman now had deep, blue eyes. A scar decorated her forehead, and a few others marked her face. She smiled coldly, and Sylar had no doubt.

This was Kate Mendez.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, and how it's a little confusing. The next chapter SHOULD explain a little more. Also, I think I made it clear that The Assassin's 'Sylar' is one from the future, and HE'S the one who's talking to Jonathon. The OTHER Sylar is the Sylar from THIS time. If I didn't, SORRY! **


	49. No Longer

Kate smiled. "Hello, Sylar. Recognize me now?"

"How could I not, Kate?" Sylar replied. "What happened to you?"

Kate sighed. "Too much, Sylar. Too much." She shook her head slowly. "At least you haven't changed."

Sylar raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was what you wanted. For me to change."

Kate snorted. "The dreams of my younger years. I gave up on that hope when I turned fifteen."

The other eyebrow joined the first. "I thought you would never give up."

Kate shrugged. "So did I. And then something else happened." She looked at him. "I didn't change you, Sylar. You changed me."

Sylar looked at her. "What?"

Kate sighed. "I'm a trained assassin. You and I work together, and have worked together for… must have been about fourteen years." She shook her head. "A lot has changed."

Sylar's eyes narrowed. "Maybe you should explain."

Kate nodded and sat down. Sylar followed her example.

"A few months from now, some idiot hero will let his power go to his head. And he ruins it for all of us." She sighed. "The Company is reinstated when the public finds out about us. Heroes are taken away from their homes, killed, tortured, you name it, it's been done." She snorted. "People were scared, Sylar. And they thought they had reason to be." She sighed. "Telepaths got the worst of it. People don't like the thought of someone being in their heads."

Sylar listened carefully. Not a single word had been a lie. Kate was telling the absolute truth, no matter how difficult it was to imagine.

Kate looked at him. "I was fourteen when they caught Jonathon. Fifteen when they took away my will and made me shoot him in the head."

Sylar's eyes widened.

Kate looked down. "They did everything possible to make sure my brother couldn't come back. Bullets, poison, knives, you name it." She smirked. "Three days later, they were found dead. No one had any idea who the murderer was. They couldn't find any fingerprints."

Sylar looked at her with a mixture of admiration and horror.

"That was the first time I ever killed anyone." She looked at him. "It wasn't the last." She smirked. "You want me to show you?"

Sylar raised an eyebrow. "Show me what, exactly?"

She smiled. "When we became a team again."

Sylar looked at her for a long moment, before nodding.

Kate's smile widened, and she closed her eyes. Sylar followed her example.

Suddenly, he was somewhere else.

* * *

Sylar was washing the blood off of his hands when the door opened. He turned around. "What do you want, Kate?"

Kate's eyes narrowed. "Read my mind. You can."

Sylar raised an eyebrow and did as she asked. He smirked. "They finally pushed you over the edge, eh?"

Kate snarled. "That's a mistake they didn't live to regret."

His eyes widened. "You killed them?"

Kate smiled. "No fingerprints, Sylar. Sound familiar?" She tossed something towards him. He caught it expertly.

Sylar glanced at the newspaper quickly. "Saw it this morning." He raised an eyebrow. "It was you?"

Kate looked at him, a smug smile across her face. "Who else, Sylar?"

Sylar sighed and set the paper on a table. "All right. What do you want?"

Kate looked at him. "I've been watching the heroes. All of them. Some can get actual jobs, Sylar, and they're the only ones that survive."

Sylar looked at her. "What kind of job?"

Kate smiled darkly. "I was thinking… trained assassin?"

Sylar raised his eyebrows. "You?"

Kate shrugged. "Why not? Think about it, Sylar. It's perfect. Normal people wouldn't stand a chance against the two of us. And heroes… well…" She smiled.

Sylar looked at her, and a small smile crossed his face. "And I'd need YOU, why, exactly? If you haven't noticed, I'm doing fine by myself." He pointed in the vague direction of the bloody towel that was draped over the faucet.

Kate smiled. "You don't." Her eyes grew cold. "But think about it. Heroes can still beat you, Sylar. But never the two of us. You and I, we've taken down The Company itself. Any normal person would be dead in a second. Heroes…" She smiled. "I'll leave that to you." She shrugged. "When that happens, I'll watch your back." She sighed. "People know too much about us now, Sylar. They know our weaknesses. Together…" She smiled darkly. "We don't have weaknesses."

Sylar looked at her for a long moment, as though trying to figure out exactly what happened. "They killed Jonathon, didn't they?"

Kate spat. "No. I did."

Sylar's eyes widened.

"They took away my will and forced me to pull the trigger." She looked at him. "So are you in, or not?"

Sylar looked carefully at Kate. For a long time, no one said anything. Kate had changed so much. Her eyes held an unnamable darkness, a deep shadow of fear and hatred. Everything about her screamed of a dark, horrible power.

Sylar considered what she'd said. He DID have a weakness. One way he could die. And Kate had one as well. Fire. The one thing she couldn't control.

But he could.

He smiled darkly. The two of them really WERE invincible.

Kate held out a hand, and Sylar looked at it for a long, tense minute. Finally, he shook it.

"I'm in."

* * *

"Hello?"

Kate listened in to Sylar's conversation in the other room.

"That's me. Kate? She's… busy."

Silence.

"Look, is there something I can help you with, or can I hang up now?" Sylar spat out the words.

Kate smiled. She had a feeling she knew exactly who was on the other end of the phone.

Sylar listened for a long time. Finally, he spoke up. "Nine o'clock?"

Silence, and then. "We'll be there."

"Trouble?" Kate asked, calling to the other room.

"Nothing we can't handle." Sylar replied, standing in the doorway. "Why do we need that?"

Kate continued to polish the small gun. "Insurance."

Sylar raised an eyebrow.

Kate shrugged. "People don't need to know we're heroes." She smiled darkly. "Yet."

Sylar nodded slowly. "Well, that doesn't matter anyway. It worked. He called."

Kate looked at him, her eyes alight with a dark flame. "I had a feeling he would."

Sylar looked at her. "He wants us to meet him at the park. Nine o'clock tonight."

Kate smiled. "How do you think he's going to react to a fifteen-year-old assassin?"

Sylar looked at her. "You're not having ANY doubts about this?"

Kate shrugged. "The man wanted someone gone. We got his attention, we have a job." She shrugged again.

Sylar's eyes locked on hers. "That's not what I meant."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Oh. Moral issues." She snorted. "I'm over that, Sylar. Can we just move on already?"

Sylar raised an eyebrow. "No second thoughts?"

Kate's eyes grew dark. "Sylar, I've killed my three-year-old brother after I'd spent my life trying to protect him." She glared at him. "Do you really think there's ANYTHING I wouldn't do?"

Sylar looked at her for a long, tense moment. Finally, he nodded. "Just making sure, Kate. You've had a problem with that in the past."

"That was then." Kate responded darkly. "This is now."

* * *

The man refused to give his name.

He said, quite simply, that he wanted to remain anonymous. Kate and Sylar held that idea as well, keeping to the shadows.

For now.

"This is him." The man held out a picture, along with a few small paragraphs of information.

Kate wanted to laugh. It seemed so… old fashioned. So… fake. Like a scene from a bad detective movie.

Sylar took the picture. "Hero?"

"I…I don't think so." The man replied.

"I wasn't asking YOU." Sylar snarled. "Kate?"

Kate emerged from the shadows. "Not this time." She replied, looking at the photo. "I know this guy. Real charming. Compared to a shark."

Sylar snorted.

The man looked at Kate with wide eyes. "YOU'RE an assassin?" Kate could see the doubt in his face.

"You have a PROBLEM with that?" Kate snarled, electricity dancing on her hands.

Sylar placed a hand on her shoulder. "Easy."

Kate let out one last snarl, and the electricity died. The man looked at her, his face pale.

"When?" Sylar asked, his tone dark.

"By Friday." The man replied, not taking his eyes off Kate.

"Done." Sylar replied. He disappeared into the darkness, and Kate followed.

* * *

_That's him?_

_ That's him._

_ You sure?_

_ Oh, look. Serial killer Sylar is making sure he gets the right guy. Since when do you care?_

_ Since when DON'T you?_

_ Oh, shut up and concentrate._

Sylar looked at the picture, and then at the man. _Kate. _

_WHAT NOW?  
_

_ You were wrong. He's a hero. _He took a deep breath. _I can feel it._

_ Oh boy. Ok, you're covered. Any way you can get him alone?_

Sylar smiled. _Definitely. Just give me a moment._

_ Done. Just hurry._

It was a small place. The man obviously wasn't very successful; just another journalist who'd stumbled onto more than he should have.

Sylar followed the man into the house. He kept to the shadows perfectly, blending in like a dark nightmare.

_Where are you?_

_ Right outside. _Kate's thoughts came back to him. _Just keep it quiet. There's more than one person out here, and they could get… suspicious…_

_ Meaning?_

_ Meaning that guy better not scream too loud, or I'm holding you personally responsible._

Sylar didn't reply, simply traveling through the house silently to make sure they were alone.

_You're clear, Sylar. Listen. No Telepathic Fingerprints._

_ Heroes stick with other heroes, Kate. If there's a defender in here, they could be invisible to us._

_ Ah. Carry on, then._

Once Sylar was sure there was no one else in the house, he smiled. He carefully walked around the corner. The other hero had his back turned. He didn't stand a chance…

"I figured as much."

Sylar wasn't too surprised; it happened from time to time. People knew he was there.

"My power's not that special, you know." The man turned around. His eyes were that of someone who had been running for a long time. They were blank, hollow. He looked… tortured. As though he'd given up on everything.

"I'm just another ordinary person." The man's voice was harsh. "I just have one thing different." His eyes locked on Sylar's. "Is that really so wrong?"

Sylar chuckled darkly. "Believe me. I know."

The man sighed. "Ah. You're one of THOSE." He shook his head slowly. "Another hero, eh? What's your power?"

Sylar shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

The man smiled without humor. "Oh…" he sighed. "I guess it was inevitable. No one survives these days, eh? No one but the really powerful." He shook his head again, keeping his eyes locked on the floor. "I guess I'm not strong enough."

Sylar looked at the man. He was the perfect picture of someone who had given up all hope. He was emotionally dead.

The man sighed. "I should have known not to draw attention to myself." He looked down. "I just… can't HELP it. I'm a JOURNALIST. It's what I do."

For a long time, no one said anything. Finally, the man spoke up again.

"There's really nothing I can do, is there? I'm not a defender. I'm not a speedster. There's just… This." He raised his hand, and ice began to creep across the floor. He sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't have shown you that." He kept his eyes locked on the ground. "Not that it matters anymore."

"You're right." Sylar replied, speaking at last. "It doesn't matter."

Sylar flicked his hand, and the man flew into the wall. Sylar raised a single finger, level with the man's forehead.

The Death Scream rang out, and the crimson line grew larger…

_Shut that guy up! People are looking this way!_

Sylar pinched his fingers together, and the man could scream no more.

But the telepaths heard it. His cry rang out across the world, calling for help. A call that no one would answer anymore.

Kate listened to the man's Death Scream with a cold heart, saying nothing. Her dark eyes shone with a cold fury, and the shadows themselves seemed to cower in fear. This was no longer Kate Mendez.


	50. Assassin

"You can not be serious."

Kate shrugged. "Why not? You're Sylar. I'm stuck with Kate. What use is that?"

Sylar snorted. "Come on, Kate. That was nothing. I didn't want to be Gabriel Gray. Simple as that."

Kate rolled her eyes. "So? I don't want to be Kate Mendez. It seems fair enough that I can change my name too."

Sylar snorted again. "To what?"

"Well, that's why I asked you, isn't it? Everything I think of sounds… well, stupid. You thought of Sylar…" She shrugged.

Sylar rolled his eyes. "So… what? You want to search through random watch names?"

Kate sighed. "You are hopeless."

Sylar looked at her. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

Kate shrugged. "You got to forget everything about YOUR past. Why can't I do the same thing?" She sighed. "I don't want to be Kate Mendez anymore. Just like you didn't want to be Gabriel Gray. Because that's NOT who you are anymore." Her eyes locked on his. "It's exactly the same for me."

Sylar sighed. "Fine. We'll think of something."

Kate smiled. "That's all I'm asking."

* * *

Sylar looked at Kate, coming out of her memories. She was right; this wasn't Kate Mendez. This was someone else.

"So? What's your name?"

"Not Kate, obviously." She replied with a dark chuckle. She looked at him. "Assassin. My name is Assassin."

Sylar raised an eyebrow. "Assassin?"

She shrugged. "It was your idea, not mine."

The other eyebrow joined the first. "Assassin."

'Assassin' nodded. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

Sylar looked at her. "Assassin…"

Assassin's eyes searched through his own. "Sylar, we both changed. Maybe… it was for the better." She snorted. "It's not like I could have survived that future if I HADN'T changed."

Suddenly, her ears perked. "No." She whispered.

"What?"

"It's Kate." Assassin whispered.

Sylar's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

Assassin's eyes were dark. "Can't you HEAR her?"

Sylar looked at her. "Obviously not."

Assassin shook her head. "She can't see me." She hissed, and disappeared into the darkness.

There was silence for a long time. Finally, Kate's Telepathic Fingerprint began to hover in the back of Sylar's mind. Sylar noted the extreme difference between her Telepathic Fingerprint and Assassin's.

At last, Kate entered the room. "Hey Sylar." She sighed. "Where is she?"

Sylar shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Nice try, Sylar. But I can hear her." She looked in the darkness. "I know you're there, Assassin. Come out."

Assassin smiled darkly and emerged from the shadows. "I could never hide from you, Kate."

Kate glared at Assassin. "I don't want to HEAR it." She spat.

Sylar raised an eyebrow. "I take it you've met before."

Kate nodded slowly. "Long story. Involves me, Assassin, and Jonathon."

Assassin shrugged. "It's been fourteen years since I've seen him, Kate. I think I'm allowed to say hello to my little brother."

Kate glared. "Look, Assassin. I don't care WHO you are. I don't care if you ARE me. I just care about the choices you've made." Kate looked down. "Choices I never wanted to make."

Assassin chuckled darkly. "You think I wanted to make those choices, Kate? You think I wanted to shoot my own brother in the head?"

Kate sighed. "I know. That can so something to a person they'll never forget." Kate looked at the future version of her. "But look at you! You're NOT me, Assassin. You might have been once…" She looked down. "But not anymore."

Assassin chuckled. "Kate, don't even act like you wouldn't make the same decisions." She looked into Kate's eyes. "You already have."

Kate snarled and launched a bolt of electricity towards Assassin. "Just GO!" She spat.

Assassin smiled darkly, her blue eyes cold as ice as her hand whipped up to catch the energy." I'm afraid not, Kate. You see, I was given a little… present… from my husband." Her eyes locked on Kate's. "And I'm not leaving here until I get it."

Sylar raised an eyebrow. "Husband?"

"You." Kate and Assassin replied at the same time. Kate's eyes were dark.

Sylar took an involuntary step back. "What?"

Kate sighed. "Later, Sylar." She kept her eyes locked on Assassin.

Assassin smiled coldly. "Come on, Kate. I just want to see my brother. Is that so wrong?"

"I don't want YOU near him!" Kate spat.

Assassin laughed darkly. "Awww… You're breaking my little heart." She rolled her eyes. "If you won't let me see him, Kate…" Her hand started to sparkle with electricity. "Then I'll TAKE him."

Kate snarled. "NO CHANCE!"

Assassin chuckled. "You think you can STOP me? I'm a MILLION times more powerful than YOU, KATE!"

"WRONG! You ARE me, Assassin!"

Assassin shrieked. "DON'T EVEN, KATE! I'm NOTHING like YOU! YOU ARE WEAK!"

Kate laughed, her eyes bright. "You see, Assassin? You sound just like HIM." She spat the words out.

"Unlike you, Kate, I don't see that as a BAD thing. He IS my HUSBAND, after all."

Kate snarled.

"Hold it." Sylar came into the picture, unsure why he was even bothering to stop them. "I'd love to see how this works out, but I think I should have a few answers first. So if you BOTH want to make it out of here alive…" His eyes grew dark, and a radioactive glow lit up his fingers.

Assassin sighed. "All right." She glared at Kate. "I suppose I owe you that."

Kate snorted. "I don't owe HIM anything." She spat.

Assassin rolled her eyes. "Then just stay out of it." She snapped, before turning back to Sylar.

She took a deep breath and let it out in a gust. "Look, Sylar. You stopped ageing and…" She looked down. "It… It's better if I just show you."

Sylar nodded slowly, and Assassin closed her eyes.

* * *

Sylar sighed.

Assassin grinned. "Awww… is poor widdle baby Sylar lonely?" She teased.

"Shut up, Kate." He replied, sending a bolt of electricity in her direction.

Assassin rolled her eyes and caught it. "Please, Sylar. That's not my name."

"But it works." Sylar growled. He stood up.

"Where are YOU going?"

"Out." He snarled.

Assassin smiled. "Ok, ok, I'm still on your side. Eeesh, get a sense of humor while you're gone."

Sylar snarled and slammed the door shut behind him.

Once outside, he took a deep breath. He wasn't really mad at Assassin. It wasn't her fault…

Sylar started walking. He had a lot to think about.

A lot had happened in so little time. After all, Assassin was already twenty-eight. Where did that leave him?

He sighed. He'd stopped counting when he'd stopped ageing. It didn't really matter anymore.

But what did matter was that Assassin would die, eventually. And then he'd be alone. Again.

Sylar could handle being alone. He was used to it. It didn't matter to him anymore. But still, it would be nice, once in a while, just to have someone who WASN'T Assassin…

The coffee shop was an old one. There were a few tables outside, though they were deserted. People had the strange idea that they might be safe from heroes if they were INSIDE a building.

He snorted and sat down. Things were different, that much was certain. He had no doubt that this would all disappear eventually, but for now, he had a job. He had a different life. He was an assassin.

"Is this seat taken?"

The voice sounded out in his ears, and Sylar turned around. He raised an eyebrow.

She had long, dark hair that fell below her shoulders. Deep green eyes gazed at him.

Sylar's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Why not?"

Sylar had no answer for that one. He gestured to the seat. "All yours."

She smiled. "Thank you." The words sounded simple enough, but there seemed to be nothing simple about her. She looked at him, her bright green eyes searching for some hidden secret. "I know you from somewhere…"

Sylar snorted. "Right."

She looked at him. "I'm serious." Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Sylar." She breathed.

Sylar raised an eyebrow. This should be good.

They sat there for a long moment, and, finally, she relaxed. "Whatever. You seem harmless enough." She shrugged.

This time, HIS eyes widened. "Harmless?" He asked darkly.

"Relax, hero." She sighed. "I used to be CIA. You know, before everyone freaked out about heroes." She snorted. "People have no taste. Heroes aren't THAT dangerous." She looked at him. "Not all of them, anyway."

Sylar looked at her for a long moment. "And you think I'm not one of those heroes? The dangerous ones?"

She laughed. "Yeah right. No, you're defiantly dangerous, but I know everything about you, Sylar." She shrugged. "It didn't take a genius to put together why you did what you did, once I knew about…" She looked at him. "Other heroes…"

Sylar raised an eyebrow. "Other? You're one as well?"

She chuckled. "I knew you'd catch on eventually." She shrugged. "It's not like you could hurt me, Sylar." She smiled and shrugged again. "I'm invincible."

Sylar looked at her. "Invincible?"

She smiled. "I can't die, Sylar." She laughed darkly. "Or, at least, I can't be killed." She smiled. "I'm not scared of you."

Sylar's eyes landed on hers. He looked into her eyes for a long time, waiting for her to look down.

He looked down first. "You know, enough telekinetic energy could rip though anything." He said, simply as fact. "Even something… impenetrable."

She looked at him, her piercing green eyes seeming to stare straight through him. "Probably." She flipped her hair behind her shoulders. "But I don't think you'll hurt me. It's not your style." She looked around. "Certainly not in a public area."

Sylar looked at her for a long moment. Finally, he sighed. "Can I get you some coffee?"

She smiled. "Why not?"

Sylar got up, but turned to face her again.

Before he could ask, she answered his unspoken question. "My name's Grace, by the way."

Sylar smiled. He turned around again. Grace.

Things had defiantly changed…

* * *

Assassin wasn't jelous of Grace.

That's what she always said, anyway.

Truth be told, Assassin was nervous. Grace was in the way. If Sylar got a call, and Grace overheard…

She didn't even want to think about it. Grace had no idea of Sylar's 'job.' All she knew was that he had been a killer.

And, like Kate so long ago, she wanted desperately to change him.

The phone rang.

Assassin picked it up. "Hello? Yeah, that's me. Tonight? All right. Who is it?"

Assassin's eyes widened. "I can't do that."

The words were out before she could stop them. Shortly afterwards, the question she dreaded came to her ears. She sighed and gave the most reasonable explanation she had. "No way. This one's a hero."

Another question. She sighed. "Look, my powers are useless against hers."

Her eyes widened. "I can't do it, sir. I'm sorry."

She listened to the person on the other end go on about her not being reliable, before replying. "Spare me the lecture. I told you I can't do it. That's my final word."

Another lecture. "I know we're the only ones who stand a chance, but…" She sighed.

One last lecture, and then, "Just… give me some time. I need to ask around. I'm sorry. I know you want her gone by tonight, but I CAN'T HELP YOU." She sighed again. "I… I'll give you my decision in two days. Then we'll talk." She hung up without waiting for a reply.

"Assassin?" Sylar came into the room. "Who was that?"

Assassin shrugged. "No one. We can't help him."

He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Assassin looked at him. "So. Where's Grace?"

Sylar shrugged. "She went home."

Assassin stared at him for a long moment. "What are you two doing tomorrow?"

Sylar looked at her. "Does it matter?"

She shrugged. "It could."

"We're going to the movies. Is that ok, or do I need your permission?" He spat the words at her.

Assassin raised her hands in a gesture of surrender. "Eeesh, bite my head off." She sighed. "Sylar…"

"What?"

She looked at him for a long moment. "Nothing. Never mind."

She walked out of the room. She was unable to cry anymore, incapable of feeling anything strong enough TO cry. But had she been Kate Mendez, Assassin had no doubt she would have cried.

Things had changed. And not for the better.

* * *

Sylar picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Sylar?"

"Who wants to know?" Sylar replied, his eyes naturally narrowing.

"I already had a conversation with your… associate."

"And?"

"Did she mention anything?"

"Depends on what the 'anything' is. You're not the only person to call." Sylar said the words darkly.

The man on the other end sighed. "Look. I want to get rid of someone. I know she's a hero, and your associate said she'd give me two days before she gave me her answer." His voice grew cold. "It's now been three days."

Sylar sighed. That was Assassin. Forever forgetful.

He looked up, and suddenly saw her there. Her dark blue eyes were cold.

She made no motion towards the phone, so Sylar kept talking. "Who is it?"

"Her name is Grace."


	51. Memories of the Future

Assassin looked darkly at Sylar. "I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you."

Sylar glared at her. "Sorry? SORRY? Kate, why didn't you SAY anything?"

"I'm NOT Kate!" Assassin spat. "And I COULDN'T say anything, Sylar! What would you think if I TRIED?"

He looked at her for a long moment. "Oh…"

Assassin sighed. "Look. I'm not jealous of you and Grace. I'm fine with it. But this was bound to happen, Sylar! Either someone would want her dead, or she would find out about this whole thing!" She sighed again. "I'm sorry that this is the one that had to happen. Really I am. But this is our JOB, Sylar. This is what we DO."

Sylar looked at her for a long, tense minute. Finally, he sighed and looked down. "Tell him she'll be dead by Friday." He walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Assassin sighed and picked up the phone, dialing the number she'd memorized. Sylar needed some time. They had two days.

* * *

_Time's up._

_ Are you sure you want to do this, Sylar? I can… You know. Kill her before you have to look._

_ Just let me DO this, Assassin._

_ Look. I know she means something to you. _

_ I don't CARE, if that's what you mean._

_ Oh, shut up, Sylar. You do and it's a fact. Now, I can do this for you. Just give me the word, and it's done._

Sylar sighed. For a long time, he didn't reply.

Finally, he decided. _You do it. I'll look once you've killed her._

_ Done._

Assassin dropped down stealthily from her position in the trees, melting into the shadows like a nightmare.

Once she was certain she was alone with Grace, she emerged from the darkness.

Grace let out a gasp and whirled around.

"Sorry about this." Assassin said, throwing Grace against the wall. "Really I am."

"What?" Grace's eyes were wide.

Assassin shrugged. "Just business, Grace." She sighed. "We didn't want this."

"We?"

Assassin sighed. "Sorry…"

She concentrated, and Grace began to scream as a crimson line began to form across her forehead.

The Death Scream sounded out, and Assassin called out to Sylar. _I need a little help here!_

_ It's yours. Just finish it!_

Assassin felt Sylar's telekinetic energy touch her own, making her ability stronger, allowing her to continue undisturbed. As the Death Scream rang out in her mind, it was the only thing that helped her to concentrate…

Grace wasn't dead before Sylar came in. He saw the look on her face. He saw the horror, the pain.

The betrayal.

Sylar gazed at her darkly. "I'm sorry, Grace."

Somehow, Assassin doubted Sylar's words as he finished the job, taking Grace's ability from her.

The next day, the newspapers reported another death. No one had known she was a hero until serial killer Sylar had struck.

That was just how things worked now. That was how they would always work.

* * *

A few months later, after Assassin had turned twenty-nine, Sylar called out from the other room. "Assassin?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to show you something."

Assassin entered the room. Sylar was smiling. That was rare.

"What?"

"Come here."

She came closer, and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly, they were somewhere else.

Kate took a step back. "The Cretaceous? Really?"

Sylar smiled. "I thought you'd like it." He replied looking around at the creatures running away from him. "I don't think anything here could really hurt us…"

Assassin rolled her eyes. "That's a laugh."

Sylar nodded. "Isn't it just." He looked at her. "I knew you always wanted to come here, so I tried it." He smiled. "It worked, apparently."

She smiled as well. "Sylar, what's this about?"

He chuckled darkly. "You know me too well."

Then he pulled out the small, velvet black box.

Assassin's eyes widened, and she swallowed.

* * *

Sylar gasped as he came out of Assassin's memory.

Kate snorted. "Real romantic. Propose and fight a T-Rex all in one day." She rolled her eyes.

Assassin ignored her. "You only proposed to me because you didn't want what happened to Grace to happen again." She shrugged. "I wasn't going to argue. I knew that was what you thought, but…" She shrugged.

"That is SAD." Kate said. "Just plain SAD."

Assassin glared at her before continuing. "But I didn't really care. It seemed best." She shrugged again.

Kate snorted. "That's all that marriage is, then. A business deal. Nothing more."

Assassin's eyes landed back on Kate, dark fury burning behind them. "Maybe, Kate. But does it matter?"

"It matters." Kate spat. "Believe me."

Assassin rolled her eyes and turned back to Sylar. "Make sense yet?"

"Nothing makes sense." Sylar replied. "Nothing about you has ever MADE SENSE." He shook his head slowly. "Married…"

Assassin chuckled darkly. "Oh, get used to it."

"Especially when little Sylar jr. comes along…" Kate muttered.

Sylar whirled to face her. "WHAT?"

Assassin chuckled again. "No worries. It's not you. It's in your future."

Sylar looked at her for a long moment. "Sylar Jr.? Really?"

Assassin smiled. "Yes, Sylar. But that's not going to be HER name."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Oh, joy. I get to have a little girl with a talent for killing people. Where will the fun end?" She rolled her eyes.

Sylar looked at the two of them for a long moment. "What?"

Assassin smiled. "Kate, I believe we've blown his mind."

For once, Kate smiled as well. "Yes, Assassin, I believe we have."

Sylar glared at them. "Just give me a minute." He snarled.

Assassin chuckled. "It's ok, Sylar. Really. A lot has changed in fifteen years." She smiled.

Sylar took a deep breath, closing his eyes, trying to make sense of everything.

Kate walked over to him. "Sylar…" She sighed and faced Assassin. "I need to talk to him." her eyes darkened. "ALONE."

Assassin nodded once and melted into the shadows, disappearing.

For a long time, there was silence. Finally, Kate spoke up. "It's strange, isn't it?"

Sylar glared at her. "Strange that I would end up marrying… YOU?"

Kate glared back. "Not me. Get that idea out of your head." She sighed. "You marry Assassin, not Kate."

Sylar looked at her. "But it's still YOU."

Kate shook her head. "I… I…" Tears streamed down her face suddenly. "I don't know, Sylar! I don't KNOW anymore!" She started to sob, though she was trying desperately to wipe the tears out of her eyes, annoyed with herself.

Sylar raised an eyebrow. "You don't KNOW?"

Kate sighed, wiping away a tear that had escaped from her attempt to clear it away the first time. "Sylar, I've never knew what was going to happen to YOU. And I could barely handle THAT. Now I find out that something similar is going to happen to ME…" She trailed off.

"You're scared." Sylar realized with a small degree of shock.

Kate sighed and nodded. "Terrified. Assassin is ME, Sylar. Just like you used to be Gabriel Gray, she used to be ME. I've tried so hard to change YOU that I find myself BECOMING exactly like you."

Sylar nodded slowly. "Makes… sense."

"Sense?" Kate chuckled darkly. "Nothing makes SENSE." She pinched the bridge of her nose with one hand, and handed him something with the other. "Take a look." She said with a sigh.

Sylar looked at her for a moment, then took whatever it was from her. His face paled. "You're getting your father's ability?"

Kate sighed again. "You're missing the big picture." She placed the two pictures side by side.

Sylar looked at it for a long moment, then gave up. "I don't see anything wrong with this, Kate."

She pointed to a figure on the drawn picture. "THIS is Nate Thorsen. And, for some reason, I don't know WHAT, Nate CAN NOT be alive when Assassin is. These are two ENTIRELY different realities, two different futures. Time can go one way, or it can go the other."

Sylar raised an eyebrow. "Who are the other three?"

Kate looked at the others. "I know him." She said, pointing to one of them. "I don't know his name, but he was the one with Nate when I came back to life, after that battle with Tom." She shivered theatrically.

Sylar rolled his eyes. "And the others?"

Kate shrugged. "No idea."

Sylar sighed. "So, what's the problem? There have been different versions of reality all the time, Kate."

Kate shook her head fiercely. "Not like this. NEVER like this. Not at EXACTLY the same TIME. No one's ever painted TWO different futures at the same time. NO ONE."

Sylar snorted. "So... what? You're unique?"

Kate's eyes narrowed, and she sincerely considered slapping him. "NO. Sylar, just LISTEN for crying out loud! This is SERIOUS. We're talking, end-of-the-universe, PARADOX kind of serious!"

Sylar sighed through his nose. "We're talking about a choice. One that ISN'T ours to make."

Kate took an involuntary step back. "So you know?"

Sylar snorted. "It's not too difficult to figure out, KATE. Assassin said that someone's going to reveal themselves as a hero. OBVIOUSLY, that's what changes everything."

Kate nodded. "The problem is, we don't know WHO."

Sylar rolled his eyes. "We can always ask."

Kate snorted. "Sylar, Assassin's PREGNANT. Weren't you LISTENING?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sylar demanded.

"Sylar, if she told me who the person was, and I changed EVERYTHING, what would happen to HER?"

He thought about this for a moment, and then his eyes widened, and his face paled. "She'd never exist."

Kate nodded. "Exactly, Sylar. And, more importantly, her CHILD wouldn't exist. That's not exactly motivation to tell us who it is."

Sylar nodded slowly. "But why does it matter to me, Kate? Whatever choice this person made created this future." He smiled coldly. "And I don't personally have a problem with this future."

Kate sighed. "I figured you'd say that." She turned to face the door, and started to walk out. Suddenly, she stopped, and turned to face him again. "But you don't know the future either, Sylar. And like you said, this isn't my decision to make." She sighed again. "But then, what do I know?"

She started to walk out again, and Sylar sighed. "Kate."

She looked at him.

His eyes locked on hers, and there was silence for a moment. Finally, he sighed again and spoke. "Good luck."

Kate smiled. "Thanks, Gabriel."

Sylar couldn't say anything for a moment, and Kate took advantage of that, walking out the door and leaving him behind, stunned.

* * *

"Kate."

Sylar smiled coldly.

"I came for my brother, Sylar."

Sylar smirked. "So I figured." He turned to face her. "Why can't you let Assassin see him, Kate? She is, after all, you. She hasn't seen her brother in fourteen years, Kate."

Kate shook her head. "It's who she is, Sylar. She ISN'T me. She's someone else."

Sylar chuckled. "I can see that you won't listen to reason…" He smiled.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Look. I just need to know something."

Sylar gestured for her to continue, his smile widening.

She sighed. "Who is the hero, Sylar?"

He shook his head. "Oh no, Kate. This isn't your decision to make. It's HIS."

"And who is HE?" Kate demanded.

He smiled. "I can't tell you."

Kate sighed. "Fine. We'll wait on that one. And while we're waiting…" She glared at him. "What about my BROTHER?"

Sylar chuckled softly. "I'm afraid he's not too happy with you, Kate."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Family matter. Last I checked, you were NOT family. So keep out."

Sylar smiled, shaking his head slowly. "I'm afraid I am family, Kate. It's the past version of me that isn't. So it does include me."

Kate's eyes narrowed. "Stay out of it, Sylar. Where is he?"

Sylar sighed. "If you must know…" he stood to one side, where Jonathon was behind him, sitting on a chair. There was nothing to show visually that Jonathon was unable to move, but Kate knew. Sylar was keeping him there telekinetically. Hate and fury burned in Jonathon's eyes when he saw his sister.

Kate sighed, and raised her hands, surrendering. "I won't fight you, Sylar. I wouldn't stand a chance."

Jonathon's eyes widened. Kate was… giving up? She wasn't going to FIGHT? This was KATE MENDEZ, for crying out loud! She'd fight until her last breath!

But Kate looked defeated. "I can't stand it, Sylar. Knowing this. Knowing my FUTURE. It does things to a person." She smiled darkly. "I mean, look what it did to Peter. He went insane, for crying out loud!"

Sylar looked at her for a long moment, and suddenly, a smile swept across his face. "That's all I needed to hear."

Jonathon gasped as the telekinetic energy released him.

Kate looked at Sylar, one eyebrow raised.

Sylar smiled. "This whole thing, Kate. Did you think this was all for Assassin?" He smirked. "Please. Of course, part of it is. She gets to see Jonathon again, but I get something as well." His eyes locked on hers. "I get to hear you finally admit that you CAN'T WIN. That something's too much for you."

Kate's eyes narrowed. "That's IT? THAT'S what this is about?"

Sylar sighed. "Kate, you don't understand." He looked at her. "I KNOW that this future can't happen. I've seen it for myself. So, I figured that if this was going to end…" he shrugged. "I'd have to finish a few things first.

Kate thought for a moment, then finally decided to smile. "That sounds like you." She said darkly.

Sylar smirked. "Of course."

She sighed. "The question still remains, though. Who is the hero?"

Sylar sighed as well. "You're not going to like this…"

Kate looked at him. "Who?"

"Tom Terronson."

* * *

"How could you keep this from ME?"

Kate sighed. "I'm sorry, Jonathon. Really, I am. I just…" she trailed off, suddenly unable to speak.

"Just WHAT, Kate? Didn't TRUST me enough? Didn't think I could HANDLE it?"

"That's not it, Jonathon." Kate whispered.

"THEN WHAT WAS IT?" He demanded.

Kate sighed, her eyes locked on her shoes as though they were the most interesting thing in the world. "I didn't think _I _could handle it."

"What in the world does THAT mean?"

A small tear streaked down Kate's face. "I can't stand knowing my future, Jonathon. I just… can't."

Jonathon glared at her, his eyes burning with an unnamable fury. "You just need to TRUST me."

She looked at him, her face dead, emotionless. "Do you trust ME, Jonathon? Or is it all a bunch of LIES?"

Jonathon took a step back. "Kate, what is WRONG with you?"

Kate sighed and kept walking, the words of an old friend ringing in her ears.

_One day, Kate. One day he will betray you. And you will have NOTHING left. When that day comes, who will you be?_

An old friend. A mortal enemy. Not Sylar this time. Assassin.

* * *

Assassin glared at Sylar. HER Sylar. "Why did you let him go?"

Sylar sighed. "Because I can't interfere with time. If you want to see him, it will have to wait. You have to bring me back first." He sighed. "And by then it will be too late for her."

Assassin took an involuntary step back. "You mean…?"

Sylar nodded, carefully observing her reaction. "Yes. You bringing me back sets off a chain reaction that leads to his death."

Assassin stumbled backwards and all but fell into the chair. Her face was pale, and her eyes held a glazed look. "No…" She whispered. "Oh no…"

Sylar looked at her. "I'm sorry. But it all makes sense. His hatred for Kate, his desperation to show the world everything…"

Assassin's blood ran cold. "But he can't…"

"He does."

"You said it was TOM!" Assassin spat at him, suddenly on her feet. "You said TOM did it! You promised…"

"I lied, Assassin. I changed your memories. I had to."

Assassin fell back into the chair, tears streaming down her face. "But Jonathon…"

"He made his decision, Assassin. It was his choice."

Assassin's face was blank. "But you told me… But… Tom…"

Sylar placed his arm around her shoulder, sitting next to her. "Assassin, I knew it would hurt you too much to know that your brother made that choice. I had to do it. For your sake."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "But… he couldn't…"

Sylar gently stroked her hair back. "I'm sorry Assassin. But it hurts you too much."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "No… you can't…"

Sylar slowly shook his head. "I have to." He sighed. "There were times, Assassin, when you actually ASKED me to do this. To take it away. To make you forget."

Assassin was on her feet in a second. "Take a step closer and you'll never see daylight again." She hissed.

Sylar raised his hands up, moving slowly towards her as she backed away. "It's for the best, Assassin. Can't you see that?"

Assassin took a step back. "Not for her…" Her hand flew to her stomach, and her eyes locked on his. "You know you could confuse our memories. It's happened before."

Sylar shook his head slowly. "Don't you see? She's going to die, Assassin."

Her eyes widened, and her face went white. "What?"

Sylar sighed. "She dies. She's never born." His eyes locked on hers. "I'm so sorry."

Assassin backed into the wall, and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. "She… dies?" She whispered, her voice cracking. Another tear fell down her cheek.

Sylar sighed again and came over to her, sitting next to her. He placed his arm on her shoulders.

"Wouldn't it be better?" He asked softly. "To forget everything? To not know what will happen? What HAS happened?"

Assassin looked at him. Her face was the picture of pain. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and her eyes were hollow. "No." She whispered, but it seemed more of a denial of reality than an actual answer.

Sylar gently stroked her cheek. "Shhh… It will all be over soon, I promise."

Assassin tried to move away from him, to stand up, but she couldn't move. Shock drained the strength from her. "No, Sylar, please…"

"Shh… it's all right…" He gently kissed her lips, and his hand went to her forehead. Assassin's eyes closed, and she again tried to run, but it was too late. Sylar sighed as he stood up, leaving Assassin unconscious on the floor.

He gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face and shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "But it's better that you forget."

He closed his eyes, and disappeared out of time itself.

* * *

Assassin woke up with a splitting headache. She groaned and rubbed her head. Her hand instinctively went to her stomach.

Suddenly, tears fell down her face. Her child was DYING. There was nothing she could do. NOTHING.

Her eyes began to blaze with fury and hate. SYLAR. She would kill him. She would KILL him! How DARE he try and erase her memories! HOW DARE HE!

She was on her feet in a split second. The problem was, he'd mostly succeeded. Assassin remembered her child, but nothing else. She knew there was something else he had tried to keep from her, but she had no idea WHAT.

But wasn't that enough? Wasn't it enough that he'd tried to erase the memory of her child's death? And what did he plan to do when she died? Erase the memory of her child ENTIRELY?

The thought send shivers down her spine. No. She could never forget her. Never.

Assassin swallowed. What if Sylar forced her to forget? What if… what if she forgot everything?

Her face paled as another thought occurred to her. What if Sylar had always been making her forget? What if… What if he was the reason she hated Kate so much? What if he'd changed not only her memories… but her very thoughts as well?

A knot tied itself in her throat. Sylar wouldn't do that… would he? She twisted the gold band around her finger. He wouldn't! He'd married her for crying out loud!

And yet… he WAS a killer. What would stop him from doing that to her?

She shivered. A new choice was open for her. One that, though she didn't know it, could change everything…


	52. The Assassin's Child

"I'm sorry, alright?"

Jonathon whirled on his sister. "NO, Kate! You're NOT sorry. You've NEVER been sorry! It was all just a pack of LIES! You've been lying to me since day one!"

Kate's eyes locked on his. "Oh? And I suppose I DIDN'T save you from The Company. I supposed I NEVER saved your life. I suppose I'm not your SISTER." She spat.

Jonathon glared at her. "You don't ACT like it anymore, Kate." Fury burned in his eyes. "Yes. You saved me. But that doesn't cover for your actions NOW. You need to TRUST me."

Kate sighed. "I do, Jonathon. But I just couldn't tell you about her. Assassin…"

"Assassin is you." Jonathon spat. "You change because of what happens to ME."

Kate looked at him. "I know that."

"But I DIDN'T." Jonathon snarled. "I DIDN'T know, Kate. I didn't know that my sister ends up an assassin, married to a psychopath, and going to give birth to a little girl with Sylar's ability!"

Kate's eyes locked on the floor. "He told you everything?"

Jonathon's eyes narrowed. "It's more than you've every told me." He growled. "More than you ever PLANNED on telling me."

Kate sighed. "Jonathon, I would have told you. But I couldn't. Not yet. I wasn't ready."

"Not READY? What the heck does THAT mean?" He demanded, his eyes bright with hate.

"It means NOT READY, Jonathon." Kate snarled in reply, finally retaliating. "It means I wasn't ready to face the future that I NEVER WANTED. It means I wasn't ready to tell you something I hadn't even accepted myself." Her eyes narrowed. "It MEANS that I WASN'T READY."

Jonathon took an involuntary step back.

"I know you don't think I trust you." Kate continued. "But you're WRONG, Jonathon. I would trust you with MY LIFE. I know that's not saying much, coming from me. But it's TRUE. You're my BROTHER. And there is nothing, from the future or otherwise, that can CHANGE that."

Jonathon looked at her for a long, silent moment.

Finally, Kate sighed. "I know I've done things that you don't think are right." She looked down. "But I did what I thought was right."

Jonathon's eyes locked on hers. "I know that, Kate." He whispered. "I just… I need you to tell me these things."

"What could you have done?" Kate asked, her voice low. "What could you have done to help? Could you have stopped anything? Could you have made that future disappear? Could you have stopped what happened?"

Jonathon sighed. "I know I couldn't have done anything. But I could have BEEN there for you." He looked down. "That's my JOB, Kate. As your BROTHER."

Kate looked at him. "I know that." She whispered. "Thank you, Jonathon. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Jonathon sighed again. "Yes, Kate. Yes, I do."

He walked into his room, and closed the door.

* * *

Assassin sobbed, collapsing, leaning against the wall for support. She hated Sylar. She hated what he had done to her. And yet, she still loved him. Was that more of his manipulation? Had she EVER loved him? Was that why she'd been so ready to accept a marriage proposal that had been little more than a business proposition?

She didn't know anymore. But she knew someone who would. Someone who, despite everything, would be able to look at the situation and see it for what it was. Someone who would be able to read Assassin's mind and tell her the absolute truth.

Kate Mendez.

* * *

Kate fell to her knees, screaming as a horrible sound raged through her. The Death Scream.

Jonathon came running down the stairs. "Kate?" He demanded. "Kate! Kate, what's wrong?"

He knelt down next to his sister, trying to get her to look at him, but she couldn't hear him. She hardly knew he was there.

Kate finally looked up, tears streaming down her face. Far away, her daughter, the one she was meant to have, was dying.

* * *

Assassin screamed, instinct ordering her to clutch at her head, to stop the pain. But a stronger, more powerful instinct told her to hold her stomach, to protect her unborn child.

Her DYING unborn child.

"NO!" She screamed, defiant. "No! You can NOT die, you hear me? Don't you DARE!"

She collapsed to the ground, unable to do anything but keep her child's small heart beating.

Tears flowed down her cheeks. "You can't die… please…" She whispered.

She couldn't stand up, but that didn't stop her from flying. She took to the skies, looking for someone, anyone, who could help.

* * *

Kate ran to the door and wrenched it open. Assassin flew inside.

"What's happening?" Kate demanded as Assassin sat on the couch.

"She's DYING!" Assassin snapped. "I'm trying to keep her heart beating but…" her words broke off in a blood-curdling scream of pain.

Kate swallowed, her eyes wide and her face pale. "Stop making her heart beat!" She ordered.

"Are you INSANE?" Assassin cried. "She'll die!"

"You're making it move too fast! Her heart ISN'T STRONG ENOUGH for that! Let me do it, PLEASE!" The desperation in Kate's voice was clear.

Assassin's eyes locked on Kate's, and they stayed there for a long moment, saying nothing. Tears were pouring down Kate's face. Finally, Assassin nodded.

"Thank you." Kate whispered. She closed her eyes.

She could feel the small child's heart, motionless as Assassin stopped forcing it to beat. Kate swallowed, and gently moved telekinetic energy around the tiny heart.

It thudded once.

Gently, Kate moved the energy again. "Her heart is very weak." She whispered. "I don't know if I can keep it going without…" She looked as Assassin, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't. Even. Say it." Assassin whispered. "Just don't."

Kate continued to force the child's heart to beat, but it was getting difficult. One false move, and…

"I said DON'T." Assassin hissed, but there was no anger in her words. She was far too weak to spend any of her energy on fury.

Kate sighed. "I'm trying, Assassin. But you know as well as I do that…"

"The future can CHANGE." Assassin snarled, tears streaking her face.

Kate looked at her for a long moment. "You think I don't want it too."

Assassin glared at her. "Listen to yourself, Kate! You didn't even want this future!"

Kate's eyes locked on hers. "She is still MY child and I do NOT want to LOSE HER."

"She isn't YOURS, Kate." Assassin spat. "She's MINE."

"And you ARE me." Kate replied. "And the only reason you hate me is because you don't want to be this way anymore. You never wanted to have a sense of right and wrong. You thought it destroyed everything, that it held you back."

"Was I wrong?"

"Not entirely." Kate admitted. "But it's still better, Assassin. At least Sylar's not able to erase MY memories."

Assassin tried to glare at her, but gave up, defeated. "How did you know?"

Kate sighed. "Face it Assassin. You can keep your thoughts hidden, and I can try not to read them, but we're the same person. It's impossibly difficult NOT to hear them."

Assassin looked at her, tears in her eyes. "Same here."

Kate looked down, focusing on making the tiny heart beat. "Her heart isn't strong enough to take this. If it doesn't start soon, it never will."

Assassin swallowed, and the tears began to fall. "Why?"

Kate sighed. "I really don't know."

Assassin looked at her. "But you know WHEN."

Kate looked up at her. "I…"

"Don't deny it, Kate." Assassin said, defeated. "Like you said. It's almost impossible not to hear your own thoughts."

Kate looked at her future self for a long time. Finally, she nodded, her face pale, tears rolling steadily down her cheeks. She pulled a photograph out of her pocket and handed it to Assassin, her face dark.

"I drew this a long time ago." She admitted.

Assassin's breath caught in her throat, and fresh tears sprang into her red-rimmed eyes.

Kate couldn't look at her. "I… I always knew. I didn't want to, but…"

"But sometimes the future refuses to be held back." Assassin finished for her, nodding slowly. "Face it, Kate. With our family… I'm a Mendez, you're a Mendez… The future's in our blood."

Kate sighed. "Agreed." She looked down. "I just sometimes wish it wasn't."

"The future can drive you insane." Assassin agreed with a sigh, her cold blue eyes glazing over. "Especially if it's one you never wanted."

Kate looked at her future self. "Exactly."

Assassin looked back at her, and for a long time, neither of them said anything.

Kate's eyes suddenly whipped to Assassin's slightly bulging stomach, and Assassin's eyes followed. "No…" They breathed simultaneously.

"NO!" Assassin shrieked.

"Hold still!" Kate ordered, trying as hard as she possibly could to keep the child's tiny heart beating. It moved unwillingly, not responding to her desperate need to keep the child alive.

"ROSA!" The name slipped from Assassin's lips as though it was desperate to make its presence known to the child before her heart beat a final time. "PLEASE!"

Tears flowed down Kate' cheeks, but she kept her thoughts on the task, trying to keep the child's non-responsive heart moving, to keep the tiny girl alive.

_Please. _Kate thought. _Please. If I have to become Assassin, that's fine. I don't care. If I have to spend my life as something I never wanted, FINE. But please. LET MY CHILD LIVE…_

Assassin looked at her. "This future was never meant to be…" She whispered.

"It's not over yet." Kate hissed. "Rosa will LIVE, you hear me?"

Assassin shook her head. "We both know it's over." Tears flowed freely down her face, untouched crystals of pain running down her cheeks.

Kate glared at her. "I'm NOT giving UP." She spat.

Assassin looked at her for a long time, then nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

Kate looked back at the bulge. "Hold still." She said, her teeth clenched in concentration.

Jonathon ran down the stairs as a piercing Death Scream rang through everyone's minds. Kate and Assassin were crying, but Kate persisted in trying to keep the child's heart beating. Suddenly, she gasped.

Assassin looked at her, horror and fear in her eyes. "Is she…?"

Kate looked at the future version of herself. The horror and fear in their eyes was identical.

Slowly, Kate shook her head.


	53. My Name Is Kate

Assassin stayed awake the whole night.

She said nothing to Kate or Jonathon. She just sat there, a horrible blank look on her face, as though she'd given up on life itself. Every so often, a tear would streak down her face, but other than that, nothing changed. Assassin's heart was broken in an indescribable way, utterly destroyed when her child's heart had suffered the same treatment.

Kate was no better. She'd gone into her room, and hadn't come out. Her eyes were blank. She'd lost Rosa. The one thing in her life that she couldn't stand to lose. She'd failed so many times, unable to save so many lives…

A single tear fell down her cheek, sparkling like a diamond in the moonlight.

Someone sighed softly behind her.

"I told her it was best." The person whispered.

"Best to forget?" Kate asked, her expression unchanging. "Best to forget her child, Sylar? HER CHILD?"

"That child was doomed to die, Kate. It had no chance." Sylar replied.

"That child has a name, Sylar."

Behind her, Sylar raised an eyebrow.

Kate turned to face him, her expression blank and her eyes hollow. "Rosa." She whispered. "I think you know the significance of that."

Sylar shook his head slowly. "It will all make sense…" he muttered quietly, remembering the words Kate's father had told him. "But that's not technically correct, Kate. Your father wasn't talking about this future. He was talking about the one that included Nate."

"And you would know how?" Kate asked. Sylar expected to words to be dripping with hate and malice, but there was no emotion in her voice, or in her cold, dead eyes. "It's all just guesswork, Sylar. Nothing more."

Sylar looked at her. He sat down next to her. "I could make YOU forget…" He whispered.

Kate looked at him. "You can try." She whispered back.

Sylar smirked. "I've gotten a number of abilities over the years, Kate. One happens to be the ability to erase memories. Even telepathy can do nothing against that."

Kate's eyes locked on his for a long moment. Sylar swallowed, unable to stare into the emptiness that remained in her eyes, untouched by any emotion.

Sylar shivered and looked away. "I need to do this, Kate. For her sake."

Kate's eyes were still locked on him. "You really think it's best that I forget my child? So it's like she never existed?"

"Do you really want this pain?" Sylar asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"She's my child, Sylar. I don't want to forget her."

"It's for the best, Assassin." Sylar whispered, looking back at her.

Kate shook her head. "I'm not Assassin."

"But you ARE." Sylar replied. "It's who you will become. It's who you are now. Why do you care about her child if you aren't her?"

"Because that's who I am." Kate replied. Fire burned in her eyes, the anger and hate returning to her. "I care about her child because I AM Assassin. But I'm also Kate. And I shall NEVER change that."

Sylar smiled darkly. "You will, Kate." His hand reached over to her forehead. "If you forget everything."

Kate didn't move as his hand touched her forehead, his fingers wrapping around her head. She just looked at him, a determined flame burning coldly in her eyes.

And that's when he felt it. A small pressure on the top of HIS head, five small fingers pressed on his head. The hand of a small child.

"Put your hand down." Jonathon commanded, his voice as hard as steel.

Sylar swallowed and brought his hand away from Kate's forehead. He almost thought he saw her smile, but her face was emotionless again.

"Turn around." Jonathon ordered. Sylar did as he asked. He might be powerful, but this two-year-old had the advantage.

Jonathon was standing on a chair so he could reach Sylar's head. The sight was almost comic, but the Jonathon's face was hard, and Sylar thought it best to keep his laughter to himself.

Sylar smiled darkly. There was still one or two advantages that HE had. "Jonathon…" He whispered, his eyes pleading. "Why are you doing this?"

Jonathon glared at him. "Shut up." He snapped. He looked at Kate. "You ok, sis?"

Kate nodded slowly. "Fine." She smiled softly. "Thank you, Jonathon."

Jonathon smiled, then turned back to Sylar, his eyes hard.

Sylar looked at the toddler. Over the years, he'd taken many abilities. Including one that could use this child's own telepathy against him. "Jonathon." He tried again, his voice soft and desperate. "Why are you doing this? What has Kate ever done for you?"

"She's my sister." Jonathon hissed in reply. But Sylar could see, there in his eyes, that there was doubt.

Sylar smiled coldly, taking advantage of this fact. "What has she done for anyone? She brought back a killer, remember? Is she any better than I am?"

Jonathon looked at Sylar for a long time. The argument, along with the ability, was convincing him. "She's still my sister." He replied weakly.

Kate sighed. "I know how this ends, Sylar." She whispered. "I know what you do." She looked at him, her eyes dead. "And I know there's nothing I can do to change it."

Sylar smirked, before turning back to the almost-hypnotized Jonathon. "What's to say she won't do it again? Bring me back to life, when I'm just going to keep killing?"

Jonathon swallowed. "She's my sister…" his voice was barely a whisper.

"Let me go, Jonathon." Sylar whispered, his voice desperate, as though it was a matter of life and death. "Let me erase her memories. Maybe she'll forget everything. Then Sylar can never come back. Never."

"It isn't Sylar I'm worried about." Kate whispered. "It's GABRIEL."

"Gabriel?" Sylar asked Jonathon. "Gabriel? Please, Jonathon. You're reasonable enough to know. Gabriel doesn't exist anymore."

Kate looked at Sylar. Nothing she would say could be heard by Jonathon now. "You don't know what I do." She whispered. "You don't remember what happened to you, Sylar. You don't remember how I changed you. When you were radioactive, you were not Sylar. You were GABRIEL."

Sylar swallowed.

"And you don't remember it." Kate said, her voice pained. "You don't remember ANY of it. This version of you, the one in THIS time, MY time, he's forgotten. He has no idea that he saved my life by taking a bullet for me three years ago. He has no idea that he kills my mother. Because when he died, he FORGOT. He forgot everything that made him GABRIEL. Even killing Jonathon."

Sylar raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Kate sighed. "MY Sylar, the one from THIS time, has forgotten EVERYTHING. He doesn't know why I'm so upset about something that, to him, never happened." She looked at him. "And I can't tell him. Because he has to go back in time. He has to kill my mother, and take the bullet for me. Because he didn't remember it when he was actually there." She sighed. "Confusing, isn't it?"

"What does that even have to do with ANYTHING, Kate?" Sylar spat.

Kate's eyes burned with a cold flame as they locked on his. "You needed to know." She whispered. "GABRIEL needed to know."

Sylar snorted and turned back to Jonathon, though he was a little unnerved. "Jonathon." He whispered. "You know she's wrong."

Jonathon nodded slowly. Sylar smiled and walked out of the room, downstairs to Assassin.

* * *

"NO." Assassin hissed, on her feet in a split-second.

Sylar kept his hands raised, almost as though he was surrendering, like he thought she'd hurt him if he didn't calm her down. "It's for the best."

Assassin glared at him. "I will NEVER forget her." She snarled, electric sparks dancing on her fingertips lethally. "NEVER."

Sylar continued walking towards her slowly. "Of course not." He replied soothingly. "I wouldn't ask you to…"

"Then WHAT?" She snapped. "WHAT if not THAT?"

"I just want to help." He whispered. "She was my daughter too, and…" He trailed off, tears in his eyes.

Assassin hesitated.

Sylar sighed. "I loved her too."

Assassin's eyes narrowed.

Sylar kept walking towards her. "I didn't want her to die." He whispered, his voice cracking. "She was my DAUGHTER, Assassin. MY DAUGHTER. I would do ANYTHING to bring her back. ANYTHING." He looked at her. "And I know you would too."

Assassin looked back at him. His slow, careful steps had brought him next to her.

He sighed. "Which is why I have to do this. So you won't feel this pain." His hand was suddenly on her forehead.

Assassin's eyes widened, the betrayal plain on her face.

Sylar cried out as electricity flooded through him.

"Leave her alone." Kate hissed, her eyes dark with hatred.

Sylar glared at her. "You shouldn't interfere, Kate. You have no idea what you're dealing with."

Kate smiled coldly, and shivers ran down Sylar's spine. "You could have a thousand more abilities than me, and it wouldn't matter. Interfering is my specialty."

Sylar snarled. "You always were an ignorant CHILD, weren't you?"

Kate shrieked and launched herself at him, electricity dancing around her in a fierce light. Sylar dodged, but Kate altered her course as well, facing him again, refusing to turn her back to him. Her eyes blazed with cold fire.

Sylar snarled, his hands lit up with a radioactive glow. "You won't hurt me, Kate. Not if you want your brother to make it out of here alive."

Kate froze, seeing the danger to Jonathon. If Sylar exploded…

Suddenly, Assassin was behind Sylar. "Not if I kill you first." She snarled. Her hand went to his head, and Sylar cried out as telepathic energy flooded his brain.

"Kate! Get out of here!" Assassin called over him.

"Not without you!" Kate replied.

"Listen to me! I have no future. My world, my future, my LIFE, is ending. It's over. I know that." She looked at her past self, pain written on her face. "I was supposed to bring Sylar back. If I had just gotten the right time, none of this would have happened."

"What are you talking about?" Kate cried.

"I know you don't understand this now." Assassin replied, ignoring her outburst. "But you will. Someday." Her eyes locked on Kate's. "Listen. You have to have Laura bring Sylar back. There is no other way."

"Who's Laura?" Kate demanded, frustration plain in her voice.

"You'll meet her someday, Kate." She replied. "I never will."

Kate looked at Assassin, but she said no more, instead shoving Kate out of the house with a pulse that knocked her back, far away form the house. Jonathon cried out as he landed next to her, flown out there from the other room.

Inside, Sylar was standing up. Assassin was exhausted, her telepathic energy gone.

"I'm trying to HELP you!" He spat.

"You're trying to take away what matters most." Assassin snarled. "The memory of my DAUGHTER."

"Rosa is GONE, Assassin! Don't you want to forget? To not feel the PAIN?"

"SHE WAS MY DAUGHTER! MY CHILD! I NEVER want to forget her! I don't CARE about the pain!"

Sylar looked at her. "Please, Assassin, it's for the best. For YOUR sake!"

Assassin looked at him, her eyes dark, cold oceans. "MY NAME IS KATE!" She spat.

She ran towards him and placed her hand on his head once more. Sylar tried to calm her down, but it was over.

Tears were in Kate's eyes. "Goodbye, Rosa." She whispered.

And, with a flash of electricity, telepathic energy, and telekinetic energy, they disappeared out of time.

* * *

Kate looked at the house, horror in her eyes. No. It couldn't be.

"Kate? What IS that?" Jonathon's voice was small, barely more than a whisper.

Kate swallowed, her face pale.

Electric, telepathic, and telekinetic energy flashed across the sky, though only one was visible to 'normal' humans. It danced across the clouds, lethally flickering against the storm clouds above.

"It's a Death Scream, Jonathon." Kate replied. "A visible one."

Jonathon looked at her. "But… how is that possible?"

Kate sighed. "Assassin knew she was going to die. Sylar will kill her when they get back."

"Kate… I don't understand. What happened?"

Kate sighed again, tears in her eyes. "Assassin took Sylar back in time. She forced enough energy in his body to make him lose control. Time travel is very unstable, but apparently it worked." She looked down. "And, where ever they end up, Sylar is not going to be happy."

* * *

Assassin swallowed. A metallic scent filled the air. She knew she was in her time before she actually thought she might be. It was simply… home.

Sylar whirled to face her. Dark hatred filled his eyes.

"You just don't get it, do you?" He demanded.

Assassin, who was no longer Assassin but Kate, spat blood onto the floor, wiping it off her lip.

"I was doing this for YOU!" Sylar continued. "I love you Assassin! All I ever wanted was for you to be happy…"

"You want me to be happy?" Kate demanded, her eyes dark. "THIS will make ME happy." With that, she yanked the gold band off of her ring finger and threw it to the ground. "It's OVER Sylar. Our business deal of a marriage is OVER. I'm DONE with killing. I'm tired of being like YOU."

Sylar took a step back, surprised at the fury in her eyes. Finally, he sighed. "Very well, Kate." He pulled off the golden band around HIS finger and tossed it next to hers.

Kate glared at him.

Sylar looked at her. "Unfortunately, I never loved Kate Mendez. Only Assassin."

"You hated Kate." Kate replied, understanding what was happening. "You wanted her out of the way."

Sylar nodded. "Exactly." He whispered, a dark, cold smile on his face.

Electricity began to dance on Kate's fingertips.

Sylar chuckled. "That will do nothing, Kate. I'm invincible, remember?"

Kate smiled darkly, an unnamable fury blazing coldly in her eyes. "We'll see about that."

Sylar shook his head slowly. "I never wanted to do this, Assassin."

"My name is Kate." She replied coldly.

Sylar sighed. "If you insist."

Kate pulled out a knife, shining, bright and silver. "I think you remember this." She whispered.

Sylar smiled. "It used to be mine."

Kate nodded. "And now…" she whirled it expertly on her hand, twirling it around and around, before balancing it on the tip of her index finger.

Sylar shook his head. "You always were a foolish child."

Kate smiled, and the shadows themselves seemed to cower in fear. "I'm not a child. Not anymore."

A shiver ran down Sylar's spine, though he would never admit it.

He launched a radioactive bolt of light towards her, but she dodged it. The ground beneath them began to shake, turning to ice and cracking around them. Bright orange flames danced above the ice. Sylar began to glow with a lethal radioactive light.

Kate smiled darkly, and electricity danced around her. "Powerful. But inexperienced." She spat, racing towards him, dodging bolts of energy of all types.

Sylar disappeared and reappeared behind her. He chuckled coldly. "You could never win, Kate."

Kate stood perfectly still, not saying anything. Fire danced around her. Electricity crackled around her hands.

Suddenly, she whirled around and launched a bright blue bolt towards Sylar. He flew back, but that was it. He couldn't be killed. It was impossible.

Sylar smirked. "Give up, Kate!" He called. "And this will be over quickly!"

Tom's face flashed in Kate's memory at the words. Anger boiled through her. "NEVER!" She shrieked, launching a pulse towards him.

Sylar laughed darkly, and teleported behind her. "Peek-a-boo." He whispered, his lips right next to her ear.

"Fatal error." She whispered back, whirling around to face him.

"Yours, not mine." He replied, forcing her own hand up to her throat, holding the knife up to it.

Kate suddenly smiled, a smile so dark that the shadows looked bright. She leaned closer to him. A small drop of blood poured from her throat.

Her hand went to his face.

Pain flooded through Sylar, and he collapsed to the ground.

"Yours." She spat. "This is MY Death Scream, SYLAR! The Death Scream of an ASSASSIN."

There are few forces in the world strong enough to alter a Telepathic Fingerprint. The most effective of these forces is Time, though it is a slow process. The Telepathic Fingerprint of a child will be very different from that of the child's when it is older. The other is murder. It changes the Fingerprint in an extreme way, with almost immediate effect.

Kate Mendez had experienced both of these in her life. But what many telepaths do not know is that a person's Telepathic Fingerprint also alters their Death Scream.

Sylar was one of those telepaths.

Kate, on the other hand, wasn't.

Kate Mendez's Death Scream rang through Sylar's head. Though she wasn't technically dying, Kate had enough experiences with her own Death Scream to create an almost perfect copy.

But only when she knew she was going to die.

Kate sighed. It had always been an idea. A thought, nothing more. A visible Death Scream was the first step. Strong enough to make Sylar lose control of his teleportation.

Now, this Death Scream was going to finish it. Forever.

Sylar gasped, trying to struggle to his feet. The Death Scream of the fourteen-year-old girl he'd killed so many times, so many years ago, was incredibly different from hers today. It burned through his mind with a ferocity he didn't expect.

But, slowly, his mind became used to the blood-curdling scream. He smiled darkly and turned to Kate. "Is that it?" he demanded in a whisper.

Kate just looked at him.

He chuckled darkly. "Goodbye, Kate."

Kate flew backwards as different energies of almost every kind slammed into her. Sylar smiled darkly. Kate landed on the ground, tearing up rock and dirt on her way.

She looked up at him. He bent down at eye level with her. "Sorry, Assassin." He whispered.

Kate looked at him. "I'm sorry too, Gabriel."

Sylar chuckled and brought his finger up to the scar on her forehead, still such a bright red after so many years. Kate smiled coldly, and Sylar shivered, but continued.

Her final Death Scream was worse than the first. It echoed in the darkest corners of Sylar's mind, bringing forth a deep sadness and fear that Sylar didn't know he was capable of. A single tear rolled down his cheek, sparkling in the moonlight, but it was gone as soon as it had come. Assassin had betrayed him. She was no longer alive. All that was left was… KATE.

When the screaming ended, both telepathically and in the world around him, Sylar sighed. It was over. Assassin was gone. Kate was gone. There was nothing more to do here.

But there was still the matter of a fourteen-year-old girl with too many memories of her future. And those memories had to be erased.

Sylar closed his eyes, picturing Kate's old house, from so long ago. Picturing the scene outside the house, with Kate and Jonathon looking at Assassin's Death Scream. Looking, not hearing.

He took a deep breath, and teleported.

* * *

The landing was rough and unexpected.

Sylar winced as his shoulder slammed into a large rock from a height even he was unsure of. He was on his feet in a second, eyeing his blood on the large stone. He pushed his shoulder back into place, flinching at the sound of bone snapping into place.

He looked around, expecting to see Kate and Jonathon, staring at Assassin's Death Scream. What he actually saw was much different.

He saw Kate's body, limp on the ground, covered in blood. The Kate that had once been Assassin.

He raised an eyebrow. He hadn't come back HERE. He was supposed to go…

Suddenly, it became all too clear. Terror seeped through him. "No." He whispered. "NO!"

He tried desperately to disappear again, to get away from here, this time concentrating on what had become his and Assassin's home. He appeared in front of Kate's body.

He tried again and again, but never managed to get away from Kate, from her limp and fragile body on the ground, from her broken heart, torn apart and no longer beating.

"NO!" he hissed.

He tried again, appearing a good mile above the ground. He allowed himself to fall instead of slowing himself down, so that he could land as soon as possible. His legs snapped under him. He swore and fixed the bones so that they would set properly. His own blood pooled around him.

But he still wasn't away. Kate's body was still there, limp on the ground.

"Why?" He whispered. "How could you do this to me?"

And then he heard it. Kate Mendez's voice, cold and hard in his mind, empty of emotion, her telepathic thought sent through time to when he would ask that very question.

_You tried to take what was most important to me. My child; the memories of my daughter. So I'm taking what's most important to you. I'm taking your power. I'm taking your abilities. I'm taking everything from you. You are normal again, in all but one respect._

_You will still live forever. You are invincible, completely unable to die. And, if this universe, this future is NOT doomed, like is believed, you shall live FOREVER, normal, alone, and rejected. _

_Enjoy your prison, Sylar. _

Sylar cried out. "NO!"

He collapsed to his knees. He tried to move a rock with his mind, to throw it away from him. It came towards him instead.

"NO!"

He tried to freeze the ground underneath him. The ice spread out only a few feet, before going in random directions, with no hope of control.

"NO!"

Flames danced around him. He tried to send them away, but they only came closer. He got to his feet and ran from the flames. Water started to eliminate the fire, but then it too turned against him.

"NO!"

By this time, Sylar was next to Kate's body. He looked at her limp, lifeless form. "How could you DO THIS TO ME?"

But Kate didn't reply. She was gone. Forever.

Sylar screamed. "NO! NO, Assassin, how could you?"

He collapsed to his knees. Fury blazed in his eyes as he cried out a name, spitting it out as though it was the worst word in the world.

"KATE!"


	54. Powerless

**Three Weeks Later**

John sighed as he twirled the knife over in his hands. Kate would murder him. But he could handle his own murder over hers.

Nate's words kept flashing back to him. Whoever John married would die at the age of 27. If it was Kate, that was only 13 years away.

"I'm fifteen!" He spat to the shadows. "I shouldn't have to worry about this!"

But the shadows didn't answer him.

John sighed, put the knife down, and picked up the phone.

After three rings, a voice answered him. "Hello?"

"Peter Petrelli?"

"Who wants to know?"

"My name is John Thorsen."

"Oh. Yes. Kate's boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I… I don't…" he sighed. "I want to help you Peter. I know where Sylar is." He took a deep breath. "I want you to kill him."

* * *

"Kate?"

"Yes?"

"Peter's on the phone."

Kate paled as Jonathon handed her the phone. She placed it next to her ear. "What do you want, Petrelli?"

"Sylar's dead."

Kate froze. "What do you mean, he's dead?"

"Exactly that."

She swallowed. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Kate Mendez. I want you to know. And, I want to make sure you understand."

"Understand what?"

"That if Sylar comes back, I'm holding you personally responsible. And I _will _kill you, Kate."

Kate paled. "So quick to murder, Peter. Is that what having an ability has done to you?" A dark hatred rose in her. "You're supposed to be a hero!"

"So were you. And you are responsible for deaths, Kate. The deaths of your family. Of Rachel Blackman, who Sylar murdered while you sat by and did nothing."

"I couldn't save her, Peter! I didn't know until Sylar came to me and told me about her Death Scream!"

"Tom Terronson."

"Tom isn't dead."

"Close enough, Kate. He's in a coma. Most likely, he'll die within the month."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"It was always your fault! Because you left him alive!"

"Peter…"

"No, Kate! Sylar's dead! And if he comes back, I'll know who to blame!"

And he hung up.

Kate set the phone down. Tears formed in her eyes. "Oh, Gabriel…"

Everything inside of her was screaming to find his body, to yank the knife out from the back of his head. She was a _hero,_ not some murderer! And she considered leaving someone dead when they could come back to be murder.

"Don't, Kate." Jonathon whispered. "We're safe now. Can't you just leave it at that?"

She looked at him for a long time, not answering.

* * *

Laura Thorsen's eyes flickered, taking everything in. "Are you sure, Nate?"

Her brother nodded. "Positive. This is your job now."

She shivered. "Yeah, but bringing Sylar _back to life_? That's… that's insanity! And knowing what it does to Kate and Jonathon…"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't think about it. It works out, remember?"

She sighed. "I guess."

He pointed to the grave. "That's the one. Go ahead."

She swallowed, walking over to it. She raised a hand, and half the dirt in the grave rose with it.

She set it aside and pulled out the other half, revealing a body, a knife in the back of its head.

She knelt down next to it, carefully lifting Sylar's head and removing the knife.

He woke with a gasp, clarity returning to his eyes. He stared at her in shock.

She pressed a note into the dirt next to him. "I didn't save you." She hissed. "Kate Mendez did. Understood?"

He nodded once.

"Now. Kate needs to know. My name is Laura Thorsen. I'm John Thorsen's future daughter, Nate's younger sister. Tell her this, and use these exact words: The names for the picture are Laura Thorsen, Nate Thorsen, Raphael Thorsen and Rosa Thorsen." She shoved something into his hand. "Jonathon and Kate are going to hate each other, Sylar. You're going to help her. Be at this address at this time _exactly. _If not, time could collapse." Her eyes locked on his. "Got that?"

He nodded again.

"Good. Remember. Laura Thorsen. And _only _tell Kate."

She stood and ran to the shadows, disappearing as Nate placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sylar sat up out of the grave, dusting his coat off, then giving up as he realized it was hopeless.

He looked at the piece of paper Laura had placed in the dirt next to him.

_I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it. I'm not a murderer. –Kate._

* * *

Kate had barely realized that she'd been knocked out. She just remembered waking up in utter darkness, a screaming headache blazing through her.

She shook her head, trying to clear it.

"A blindfold? Are you kidding me?" she could feel the cloth rubbing against her face. "You think _that _will be there forever? She snorted. "Please. I'm telekinetic."

"Not for long." A cold, hard voice replied.

"Ah! Hello, Peter. What's new? Hmm… let me guess. Sylar's alive?"

"You _brought him back!_" Peter all but shrieked the words at her.

She regarded his words thoughtfully. "I'm afraid I didn't. I wish I did, so that this would be justified on your part, but I _didn't_."

"Don't _lie_, Kate."

"Jonathon?"

Her little brother let out a long sigh. "You couldn't just leave him _dead, _could you?"

"It wasn't me!"

"Don't _lie!_" He spat. "You wrote a note, Kate! It's your handwriting, your signature, everything!"

"That's not true!" Kate struggled against the ropes confining her. She gasped as she realized her ability was not responding to her.

"What did you _do?_" She demanded of Peter.

But Jonathon answered for him. "It's the Shanti virus, Kate."

She gasped. "Impossible!"

"Not exactly." His voice was hard. "I injected you with the virus to keep you from ever using your abilities again."

"I'll die, Jonathon! You know that!"

"This is only temporary. We'll find a cure."

"And if you _don't_? Then what, Jonathon? What's your _brilliant _plan?"

"If I don't, then it doesn't matter." His voice turned cold. "One less killer in the world."

Kate almost broke the ropes, without the ability.

He was suddenly right next to her; she could feel his breath on her face. "Why did you bring him back, _Kate?"_

Kate tried desperately to look at her brother. "I didn't, Jonathon! Why won't you believe me?"

Jonathon sighed. Kate heard the air escape through his lips, but she couldn't see him through the darkness.

"Why else, Kate?" He demanded, the fury back in his voice. "Because you _always_ bring him back."

Kate gasped as a burning pain began to travel up her arm again. "No… Jonathon… Don't do this! It wasn't me!"

"Goodbye, Kate."

"_Jonathon!_"

* * *

Sylar's eyes darted about. This was the time, this was the place. Obviously one of Kate's 'Phantom Hideouts'. It was a creepy place; perfect when you were a ghost.

He flew in, splintering wood as he crashed through the wall.

Peter and Jonathon didn't have time to react. Kate was tied to a chair, an IV in her arm and a blindfold over her eyes.

Her muscles were straining against the ropes, but Sylar snapped them, taking Kate into his arms and flying away before the others could react.

"Well. That was easy."

* * *

Kate ripped the blindfold off, hissing in irritation. "Who…?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Is it really necessary for you to _carry _me?" She asked Sylar.

"Not if you want to fly."

She shook her head. "No."

Surprise entered his face. "Why not?"

She sighed. "Just fly." She snapped.

He rolled his eyes, sick of wondering about the unexplained things Kate did and said.

* * *

"_This _is your home?"

Sylar shrugged. "For now."

Kate sighed. "Beats nothing." She sat down.

He rolled his eyes. "Mind telling me why you're Telepathic Fingerprint is different?"

She looked at him for a long time, saying nothing. Finally, she sighed and reached out towards one of the shelves in the room, aiming for one of the books.

Nothing happened.

His breath caught in his throat. "You're… _powerless?_"

She nodded once, briefly.

He swallowed. In his twisted definition of right and wrong, the idea of Kate being powerless had no place. And it wasn't just that. It was the look on her face. How hollow her eyes looked. How emotionless she was keeping her face, though it probably would crack any minute. Her deep blue eyes, broken on a level he couldn't understand.

He swallowed. "What happened?"

She closed her eyes, and Sylar saw a tear fall down her cheek. "Jonathon injected me with the Shanti virus."

Sylar looked at her. Kate was… _normal?_

And then the truth hit. _She's going to die!_

He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

She raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

He didn't know why he'd said it. But he had.

After a moment, she smiled softly. "You know, maybe you didn't forget everything after all."

He didn't ask what she meant. He didn't want to, for some reason.

She sighed.

"Kate…"

"Enough. What happened was what was meant to happen."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're taking this well."

She looked at him. "How else am I supposed to take it, Sylar?"

He shrugged. "Well, personally, I would be destroying everything in sight."

She chuckled humorlessly. "Like last time."

He nodded, a sigh escaping through his lips. "Just like last time."

**A/N: Ok, ok. **_**Not **_**my best work by far. But I had severe writer's block, and I'm trying to bring this whole thing to an end, but I still have a few ideas I'm trying to get out there. So, bear with me for a while, please. Thanks!**


End file.
